Quand Bella est sûre des sentiments d'Edward
by Soundousse
Summary: Alternative au chapitre trois de New Moon. Bella refuse de croire Edward lorsqu'il la quitte dans la forêt. Une Bella plus sûre de l'amour que lui porte son vampire. Comment évoluera leur relation sans le départ des Cullen de Forks ?
1. Quand Bella est sûre des sentiments

_Alternative au chapitre trois de New Moon. Bella refuse de croire Edward lorsqu'il souhaite la quitter dans la forêt. Une Bella plus sûre de l'amour que lui porte son vampire. OS, découlant de ma frustration de ce chapitre._

* * *

 **Quand Bella est sûre des sentiments d'Edward**

Les trois jours suivant mon anniversaire furent troublants. J'étais pétrie de culpabilité d'avoir encore semée la zizanie dans le clan Cullen. Ma maladresse avait tenté sept vampires et le pauvre Jasper n'avait pas su y résister. Evidemment, mon ange gardien avait bondi pour me protéger de son frère et je n'avais ainsi récolté qu'une vilaine blessure au bras. En somme, rien de pire que ce que ma malchance provoquait avant l'arrivée d'Edward dans ma vie. Cependant, mon vampire agissait bizarrement et plus les heures s'écoulaient, plus mon malaise se renforçait. Là où je m'étais attendu à une montagne d'excuses, de regrets, de malédictions sur sa "vile personne", il n'y avait rien eu. Edward s'éteignait d'heure en heure.

Lui si doux et attentif à ma personne était de plus en plus froid et lointain. La chaleur de ses prunelles topazes laissaient place à un regard qu'il ne m'avait plus attribuée depuis nos débuts. Son dernier baiser me rappelait des souvenirs désagréables et la distance physique et mentale qu'il maintenait entre nous, me rendait graduellement folle. Je ne comprenais pas ce masque qu'il s'imposait en ma compagnie. Depuis la traque de James, Edward et moi étions restés des heures, à nous parler et à consolider le lien qui nous unissait déjà. En quelques mois, je connaissais tous de mon vampire. Ses yeux rubis qui le hantait, son amour pour sa famille, sa passion pour la musique, son dégoût de lui même. Edward était l'élément le plus important de ma vie désormais.

Si j'avais été fasciné par sa prestance vampirique, j'étais tombée sous le charme du combat qu'il menait chaque jour pour renier ses instincts bestiaux. Six mois plus tard, Edward était une partie de mon âme, il était la pièce manquante à l'entité Bella Swan. Je ressentais une complétude totale quand je me perdais dans son regard, son odeur, ses étreintes. Toutes les barrières s'étaient abaissées et pas un jour ne passait, sans que son amour ne me réchauffe par son intensité.

J'étais aussi tombée amoureuse de la famille Cullen. Ces êtres surnaturels qui avait chacun une identité forte mais qui formait un tout. J'aimais voir le sourire heureux d'Edward, lorsqu'il s'amusait allègrement avec ses frères et sœurs. J'adorais par dessus tout les regarder et essayer de comprendre l'affection qui liait ces prédateurs, normalement solitaires. Des centaines d'images défilaient dans mon esprit, toutes reliées à mon vampire. Les frères Cullen chahutant et plaisantant dans la forêt qui bordait la villa. La connexion qu'il partageait avec Alice et la tendresse qu'il portait à Esmée. Le respect et l'admiration qu'il accordait à Carlisle. J'étais déterminée à un jour faire partit de cette famille. Pourtant, malgré l'amour d'Edward pour les siens, il était toujours sur le qui-vive avec eux. Écumant leurs esprits sans cesse, afin de déceler la moindre sensation de soif face à mon odeur. En dépit de son attachement à sa famille, il ne faisait confiance à personne pour ma sécurité. Même au lycée, il était en alerte, constamment à l'affût du moindre danger. Edward avait une peur viscéral de me perdre.

Néanmoins, mon vampire se métamorphosait en un homme doux, câlin et possessif lorsque nous étions dans l'intimité de ma chambre ou de notre clairière. Devant un public -qu'il soit humain ou non- Edward était pudique et me traitait la plupart du temps comme une lady. J'aimais l'héritage de son éducation du siècle dernier, même si parfois je souhaitais m'enrouler autour de lui devant toutes ses filles qui bavaient devant sa beauté. Quoiqu'il en soit, mon amoureux me traitait comme la chose la plus précieuse et la plus fragile du monde et avait toujours le mot pour me dérider et me faire rire. J'aimais ce vampire plus que tout et je souffrais de la brusque distance qu'il avait instauré depuis la nuit de mon anniversaire.

Ce n'était pas _mon_ Edward, l'homme froid qui m'adressait difficilement cinq phrases complètes en une journée. L'homme qui évitait de me toucher et me fuyais la nuit. Les Cullen brillaient aussi par leurs absences. Je n'avais vu aucun d'eux, même pas Alice qui avait séché le lycée et j'étais malade d'inquiétude des conséquences de ma stupide maladresse. Edward s'était-il disputé avec Jasper ? Mon vampire était tellement intransigeant avec ma sécurité, qu'il aurait très bien pu brûler vif son frère, pour m'avoir bousculée. Alice s'était sûrement rangée aux côtés de sa moitié et elle m'en voulait peut être de la colère d'Edward. _Seigneur_ , j'avais peut être perdue ma meilleure amie et Edward qui refusait de me parler...

J'étais si perdue et craintive de l'attitude des Cullen que j'acceptais avec soulagement la proposition d'Edward, de venir me promener avec lui. Il avait à peine noté ma présence au lycée et j'espérais bien mettre les choses à plat durant cette balade. J'allais tout faire pour détruire cette barrière qu'il avait instauré et retrouver le Edward aimant et chaleureux que j'avais côtoyé les six derniers mois. Il me prit la main pour me guider vers la partie du jardin sur laquelle empiétait la forêt. Mon affolement s'accrut, quand au lieu d'entrelacer nos doigts comme d'habitude, il détacha nos mains et marcha à deux mètres de moi. Qu'est-ce-qui se passait ? Qu'est-ce-que j'avais fait ? Nous n'avions parcouru que quelques pas sous le couvert des arbres quand il s'arrêta. Nous étions tout près du sentier, je distinguais encore la maison. Il s'adossa à un tronc et me dévisagea, impassible.

\- Allons-y, discutons, décrétai-je, désireuse de faire disparaître ce masque.

Edward prit une longue inspiration, il évitait toujours mon regard.

\- Nous partons, Bella.

J'inhalai moi aussi. C'était donc cela, ce qui le tracassait. Il s'était renfermé sur lui même car il avait peur de ma réaction devant cette nouvelle. J'étais rassurée, Charlie allait me manquer mais c'était une option plus qu'acceptable à laquelle je m'étais préparée. N'empêche, je devais négocier du temps pour rendre la transition facile à mon père.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? Encore un an, et...

\- Il est grand temps, Bella. Nous ne nous sommes déjà que trop attardés à Forks. Carlisle a beau prétendre avoir trente-trois ans, il a l'air d'un gamin. C'était inéluctable, alors aujourd'hui ou demain...

Je perdis pied. Demain ? Je l'interrogeais du regard, le cerveau en ébullition. Comment pourrais-je organiser mon départ en un si court laps de temps ? Il me toisa froidement et un doute viscéral m'envahit. Soudain, je compris ma méprise, et la nausée me monta à la gorge.

\- Quand tu dis nous..., chuchotai-je

\- Il s'agit de moi et des miens.

Chacun des mots avait été martelé avec soin. J'agitais la tête de haut en bas, mécanique destinée à m'éclaircir les idées. Il attendit sereinement. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver la parole. Je devais le convaincre, le ramener à la raison et plus que tout, abattre le mur qu'il avait érigé entre nous.

\- D'accord. Je viens aussi.

\- Impossible, Bella. Notre destination... ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi.

\- Quel que soit le lieu où tu es, j'y ai ma place.

\- Je ne t'apporte rien de bon, Bella.

\- Ne sois pas idiot.

Était-il fou de penser ça ? Je croyais entendre l'Edward torturé après la traque de James. Il avait le même air tourmenté que lors de mon séjour à l'hôpital. Qu'est-ce-qui lui prenait ? Où était passé l'Edward qui acceptait notre amour pour ce qu'il était ? Quelque chose de fort, puissant, unique, éternel.

\- Tu es ce qu'il y a de mieux dans ma vie, ajoutai-je pour faire bonne mesure.

\- Mon univers n'est pas fait pour toi.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. _Vraiment Edward ?_ Encore cette conversation sur ma sécurité et les méfaits d'avoir pour amoureux un vampire ? Malgré mon exaspération, j'étais satisfaite qu'il exprime enfin sa rancœur par rapport à mon anniversaire. Même si étrangement, le ton était froid et pas fougueux et emplis de rage comme d'accoutumé. Je pris ma voix la plus apaisante pour répondre.

\- Ce qui s'est passé avec Jasper, ce n'était rien, Edward, rien du tout.

\- En effet. Il est juste arrivé ce qui devait tôt ou tard arriver.

 _Oh_ , mon doux vampire préoccupé par ma protection, songeai-je affectueusement. Je comprenais sincèrement son ressentiment et à vrai dire, j'étais d'accord avec lui. J'étais tellement empotée, que j'étais surprise que mon sang n'ait pas coulé avant. Cependant, j'avais une confiance absolue en Edward pour assurer ma protection auprès des vampires qui peuplaient ce monde. Je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir avec cette déclaration. Oui, j'étais en danger, mais c'était le prix de notre amour et je l'acceptais sereinement. Après tout, ma vie appartenait à Edward, sans lui, quel était l'intérêt ? Pour moi cet événement ne changeait rien, je n'allais pas laisser mon vampire partir sans moi.

\- Tu as juré. À Phoenix, tu as promis que tu resterais...

\- Tant que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi, me rappela-t-il d'un ton brusque.

 _Hein ?_ Et toutes les autres promesses ? Celles murmurées dans le creux de mon oreille, couchés dans notre clairière. Tous ses mots doux et ses déclarations d'amour éternel, les oubliait-il ? Je toisais Edward, me demandant pour la énième fois quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Une qui devait être radioactive si elle avait pu percer sa peau de marbre. Son impassibilité me laissait incrédule. Je cherchai une explication à son attitude et tentai la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit.

\- C'est à cause de mon âme, hein ? Carlisle m'en a parlé. Je m'en moque, Edward, si tu savais comme je m'en moque. Prends-moi mon âme. Je n'en veux pas, sans toi. Je te l'ai déjà donnée.

Il poussa un long soupir et resta quelques instants à regarder le sol sans le voir. Sa bouche frémit et j'eu l'espoir de voir l'un de ces sourires tordus. Lorsqu'il releva enfin la tête, ses yeux étaient différents, plus durs, comme si leur or liquide s'était figé.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu viennes, Bella, m'assena-t-il lentement, distinctement.

Ses prunelles glaciales me scrutaient. Il attendait que je comprenne enfin ce qu'il m'annonçait. Je me répétai plusieurs fois la phrase, en isolant chaque composant pour tâcher d'en saisir le sens réel. Sauf que ça n'avait aucun sens ! Toutes cette conversation était si irréelle, à des kilomètres de ce que nous partagions lui et moi. Je continuais à le fixer, longtemps, assimilant ses paroles et une certitude m'envahit.

\- Tu mens. Je ne te crois pas, affirmai-je.

L'expression d'Edward ne changea pas, il laissa même transparaître un sentiment de dégoût.

\- Je ne veux plus de toi, Bella.

 _Menteur_ , s'insurgea ma conscience. Ses prunelles topazes étaient trop métalliques, trop calculatrices pour que je crois à son affirmation vindicative. Pourtant, ça n'empêcha pas un pique glacé de se loger dans ma poitrine. Je ne laissais rien paraître, adoptant une attitude nonchalante que je ne ressentais pas. La panique -qu'il s'enfuit loin de moi- rampait sournoisement de mon bas ventre à mon cœur.

\- Pourquoi ? questionnai-je, voulant connaître les raisons qui le conduisait à cette décision absurde de me quitter.

\- Je ne t'aime plus, claqua-t-il de son ténor sentencieux

 _Quoi ?_ Il aurait pu jouer sur sa famille, me dire qu'avoir une humaine parmi eux leurs pesaient. Il aurait pu me faire culpabiliser avec une dispute entre lui, Alice et Jasper. Il aurait pu me dire que c'était une décision de son chef de clan. Il aurait pu insinuer qu'il était las de mon désir de devenir un vampire. Il aurait pu inventer une centaine d'excuses plausibles pour quitter Forks mais il avait choisi la seule chose inenvisageable pour moi, _la force de notre amour._ Allait-il me faire l'affront de me dire qu'il ne m'avait jamais aimé ? C'était donc pour ça son attitude distante, il planifiait de rompre avec moi !

\- Non Edward, je secouai la tête, butée. Je te connais. Tu peux partir, tu peux m'abandonner, mais tu ne me feras jamais croire que tu ne m'aimes plus. Tu peux nous faire souffrir tout les deux pour ma sécurité, tu peux m'asséner les pires horreurs, mais tu ne m'enlèvera jamais cette certitude. _Tu. M'aimes._ Tu m'aimes tellement que tu préfères partir, que de me mettre en danger, tu te rappelles ? Ce sont tes mots, pas les miens.

Incapable de continuer à fixer sa mine impassible, je supprimais les deux mètres qui nous séparaient et pris son visage en coupe.

\- Bella.. exhala-t-il, sa délicieuse haleine heurtant ma peau.

Son masque se fissura une seconde, ses yeux dorés à nouveau liquides et emplis d'un mélange d'amour et de souffrance indicible. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, mes mots soufflés contre sa bouche. Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas résister à mon odeur. J'étais comme une drogue pour lui et j'allais le rendre si dépendant qu'il oublierait sa lubie de partir loin de moi.

\- Ces trois derniers jours, c'était du vent. La barrière que tu as creusé entre nous, tes regards froids, ton absence la nuit dans mon lit. Tout cela était un rôle pour pouvoir me quitter. Tu as sûrement aussi demandé à toute ta famille de m'éviter. Je te connais Edward. Tu as peut être un siècle d'existence, mais combien de fois m'as-tu répété que ta vie n'avait commencé qu'avec moi ? Ne me mens pas, mon ange..

Un gémissement rauque quitta ses lèvres quand la pluie rendit mon parfum encore plus fort. Je bénis le climat humide de Forks. Son flegme avait volé en éclat, ses bras étaient enroulés à l'arbre derrière lui, afin d'éviter de me saisir. Ma respiration était saccadée et j'effleurais ses lèvres satinées après chaque phrase. J'étais collée de tout mon long à la statue qu'était devenue mon vampire. J'essayai de transmettre toute la force de ma conviction.

\- Tu m'aimes, parce que même alors que ta gorge te brûle en ce moment, tu ne feras jamais rien pour me blesser, ni pour m'éloigner. Tu ne peux pas partir et me laisser loin de toi et de ta famille, attaquai-je, la gorge nouée, retenant difficilement mes larmes. C'est aussi devenue la mienne. Me feras-tu souffrir ainsi ? questionnai-je, accusatrice. Me priveras-tu de mon amitié avec Alice et Emmett ? De ma complicité avec Esmée ? M'empêcheras-tu de faire changer d'avis Rosalie à mon sujet ? Laisseras-tu Jasper se sentir coupable de ta douleur d'être loin de moi ? Réussiras-tu à regarder Carlisle en l'obligeant à quitter son travail qu'il peut exercer en plein jour ? M'arracheras-tu mon âme en te séparant de moi ? Me laisseras-tu toute seule en proie à une douleur si inimaginable que je ne pourrais plus bouger de mon lit ? J'ai déjà mal Edward...

Les larmes s'étaient échappées depuis bien longtemps quand mon vampire tomba à genoux, dévasté. Il m'engloutit dans une étreinte écrasante, son torse secoué par des sanglots secs. C'était la deuxième fois que j'entendais cette complainte et j'étais désolée de le voir souffrir ainsi.

\- Pardonne moi.. pardonne moi.. pardonne moi, douce Bella. Je t'aime. Tu as raison, _je t'aime_. Comment ai-je pu cherché à t'abandonner ? Pardonne moi, mon amour, pardonne moi... supplia-t-il, sa bouche parcourant toute la surface de mon visage.

Sous le couvert des arbres, la pluie augmenta, finissant de nous tremper entièrement. Edward avait envoyé sa sacro-sainte prudence aux oubliettes. Nous étions accrochés l'un à l'autre, nos lèvres se dévorant passionnément, nos mains enlevant nos lourd manteau pour sentir nos corps nécessiteux. Je pleurais toujours, en proie au soulagement d'avoir démoli la barrière, tout en étant anéantie par le fait qu'il ait caressé l'idée de me quitter. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette décision de nous torturer ainsi ?

\- Ne pars pas Edward, ne me quitte pas... sanglotai-je, toute ma bravache envolée, maintenant que j'avais réussi à ramener _mon_ vampire.

J'étais frigorifiée, mes membres tremblants autour de son torse de marbre, sa chemise tout autant inondée que la mienne. La bouche d'Edward était partout sur moi, buvant la pluie qui dégoulinait de mes cheveux. Dans un mouvement trop rapide pour que je le perçoive, il nous remit debout, mes jambes enroulées à sa taille, mes mains agrippées à sa tignasse détrempée, ma langue dans sa bouche. Sans cesser de s'embrasser, Edward me ramena à vitesse vampirique dans ma salle de bain. Toujours dans un état presque hystérique, j'entendis à peine la baignoire se remplir.

\- Je t'aime, ne pars pas... Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas Edward...

\- Chut amour, je suis là. Je suis là Bella... murmura-t-il.

Nos baisers ralentirent d'eux même, la frénésie diminuant progressivement. Mon vampire me déposa sur le rebord de la baignoire et commença à déboutonner soigneusement mon haut. Mes doigts étaient accrochées à son jeans, mes yeux ne quittant pas son visage. J'étais rassurée, Edward avait cette lueur d'adoration alors qu'il contemplait ma poitrine dissimulée derrière mon soutien-gorge. Il était à nouveau lui même, quand, délicatement, il fit glisser mon pantalon par terre. J'oubliais ma gêne et, en sous-vêtement, il m'aida sans un mot à monter dans la baignoire. Je désirais désespérément qu'il s'installe avec moi, mais je savais -pour avoir essayée- que l'eau se refroidirait en une minute. Or l'intérêt de ce bain était de calmer mes frissons et apaiser ma tension. Mon amoureux, s'assit par terre, ses bras adossés aux rebords, ses prunelles dorées accablées de tristesse. Je fermais les yeux, et expirais longuement le souffle que j'avais retenu depuis mon désastreux anniversaire.

\- Explique moi, soupirai-je.

Edward resta immobile quelques minutes et je reconnu un mélange de honte et de désespoir dans les plis de sa bouche et le rapprochement de ses sourcils. Il plongea sa main droite dans mon bain et esquiva mon regard, se focalisant sur les remous qu'il créaient.

\- Après que tu te sois endormies, je suis devenue fou Bella. Carlisle a exigé un conseil de famille et j'étais obligé d'y assister, alors que je ne désirais rien d'autre que continuer à veiller sur ton sommeil. Loin de ton influence, j'ai dis des choses horribles à Jasper, Alice et Rosalie. C'était le chaos à la maison, le conseil s'est transformé en pugilat, et j'ai presque entièrement détruit la cuisine tant je ne me maîtrisais plus. J'étais horrifié par ce qui s'était passé, en colère contre tout le monde, mais surtout en colère contre moi même. Je m'étais promis après James que plus jamais tu ne serais blessée par un vampire et _c'est moi_ qui t'ai précipitée sur cette table.

Son expression était celle d'un crucifié et mon ventre se noua douloureusement. Je devinais que si cela lui était possible, des larmes auraient maculées ses joues d'albâtre. Je désirais tant faire disparaître cette culpabilité qui le rongeait. J'étais une idiote d'avoir minimisée l'importance de la soirée du 13 septembre. Mon amoureux se lapidait et j'avais été complètement sourde à tout ça. J'étais une petite-amie déplorable...

\- Je me sens si indigne, misérable, monstrueux d'avoir ajouté une autre cicatrice à ton corps. C'est mon plus grand cauchemar qui s'est réalisé. Malgré mon amour, je resterais toujours plus fort que toi, capable de te briser d'une seule pression. Toutes les peurs que j'avais refoulées ces derniers mois ont resurgis et toutes me désignaient comme l'unique responsable. Le danger est constant et je t'expose sans cesse aux risques que ma famille craque.

Ses poings étaient si serrés que je craignais qu'il brise ma baignoire.

\- Je ne me pardonnerais jamais ce qui t'est arrivé il y a trois jours.. certifia-t-il, solennel.

 _Oh Edward_ , si intransigeant envers lui même. Je déplaçai mes doigts jusqu'aux siens et les entrelaçai dans l'eau chaude. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieur, me forçant à écouter jusqu'au bout ses explications, alors que je souhaitais plus que tout le décharger de ses tourments.

\- Carlisle a exigé que je prenne une décision. Je n'avais pas le droit de houspiller ma famille pour quelque chose qui _aurait pu_ se passer. J'étais perdu, je ne voulais que ta sécurité et je savais que nous étions le danger absolu pour toi. J'étais aveuglé par mon amour dévorant et le besoin de te protéger... Puis Rosalie a encore exigé que je.. que je te quitte pour te laisser en paix. J'avais si mal d'envisager cette éventualité, surtout qu'Alice, Emmett et Esmée étaient contre, te considérant comme un membre à part entière de notre famille. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors j'ai demandé à Carlisle du temps et je suis retourné dans ta chambre.

Il m'adressa ce regard adulateur qu'il me décernait seulement dans l'intimité. Son index réchauffé par le bain, voyagea le long de mon bras, couvrant ma peau de chaire de poule.

\- Quand je t'ai vu, ange endormie, paisible, loin de toutes les disputes d'immortels, j'ai su que je devais te préserver, quitte à en souffrir jusqu'à la fin de mon existence. Je devais te laisser retourner à ta vie d'humaine, sans vampires. Je devais te protéger de mon monde et partir loin de toi, pour que tu puisses m'oublier et construire une vie saine, où tu vieillirais et aurais des enfants. J'entendais les battements de ton cœur et percevais la chaleur qui irradiait autour de toi. J'observais ensuite mon bras d'acier, sa froideur, sa funeste perfection, son intemporalité et c'était trop pour moi. Je n'avais pas ma place aux côtés d'un être céleste, moi créature des ténèbres. Tout cela n'était qu'une utopie dans laquelle je m'étais complu que trop longtemps. J'avais déjoué le destin en refusant d'étancher ma soif, comment pourrais-tu continuer à m'aimer alors que j'étais si néfaste pour toi ? Je ne mérite pas ton amour...

D'autres larmes s'écoulèrent et mon vampire les essuya tendrement, continuant son récit. Comment pouvait-il penser que j'allais un jour cesser de l'aimer ?

\- Le problème, c'est que je ne savais pas comment te persuader de me laisser partir. Moi même, j'ignorais si j'avais la force de te laisser derrière. Rosalie m'a convaincu que la seule manière pour toi de m'oublier était de te faire croire que je ne t'aimais plus. Alors, j'ai commencé le comédie de t'éviter, tandis que ma famille pliait bagage. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça été difficile de rester froid et impassible alors que je voulais hurler et t'emprisonner dans mon étreinte jusqu'à la fin des temps. Te dire que je partais sans toi, regarder ton visage incrédule et blessé, écouter tes convictions et ta certitude de mon amour, m'ont mis à genoux. Comment avais-je imaginé une seule seconde être capable de t'abandonner, toi femme têtue et obstinée. Dans quel monde ne plierai-je pas face à tes larmes ?

Edward déposa de doux baisers sur mon front, mon nez, mes joues, mes paupières.

\- Je t'appartiens Bella Swan. Tu me possèdes totalement et je t'aimerais jusqu'à ce que la dernière étoile dans le ciel s'éteigne. Pardonne moi, mon amour, d'avoir proféré de tels blasphèmes. Pardonne moi d'avoir été aveuglé par la peur et la colère. Je t'aime Bella et je ne peux pas rester loin de toi. Pardonne moi d'être si égoïste, si lâche, pardonne moi...

Je pris son visage en coupe -l'eau dégoulinant sur le sol ne me perturbait pas une seule seconde- et me plongeai dans ses prunelles dorées.

\- Arrête, intimai-je, ne supportant plus ses excuses. Je suis tienne et rien de ce que tu feras, diras, ne changeras ce fait. Tu es _mon_ vampire tourmenté et je suis _ton_ humaine maladroite. Ton venin brûle ta gorge lorsque tu es près de moi et ma vie est en danger lorsque je suis près des tiens. C'est notre amour Edward, il faut que tu l'acceptes. Quelqu'un nous a fait le don de ce cadeau et je suis certaine que c'est le prix à payer pour que nous soyons ensemble. Ne renie plus cela Edward. Cette meurtrissure sur mon bras, n'est rien comparé à la félicité que j'éprouve à tes côtés. _Tu es mon tout, Edward._ Tout mon être te reconnais et te revendiques comme mon âme-sœur, jamais mes sentiments ne s'éteindront. Ils évolueront, grandiront, mais ils resteront. Ne remets plus en doute la force de mon amour pour toi. Dans quelle dimension as-tu songé que je t'oublierais ?

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, ses mains beaucoup plus grandes encerclaient les miennes.

\- Bella... souffla-t-il, tendrement.

Je frissonnais, son ténor m'envoûtait aussi sûrement que son parfum et ses prunelles. Avec la plus grande attention, il me releva et m'enveloppa dans ma serviette. Il se délesta de ses vêtements boueux, se sécha sommairement et m'attira contre lui. Edward me porta jusqu'à ma chambre et mon vampire nous blottit sous les couvertures. Nous étions face à face, ses jambes froides entremêlées aux miennes, ses doigts naviguant délicieusement sur ma peau, son nez caché dans mon cou. Mon vampire câlin était de retour.

\- Qu'allons nous faire ? chuchotai-je, désireuse de ne pas briser ce moment de tendresse.

Je n'oubliais pas l'imminence du départ des Cullen et je ne savais toujours pas quoi dire à ma famille. Edward ne me répondit pas, sa bouche collée à mes épaules. Ses mains se firent de plus en plus entreprenantes et ma capacité à réfléchir s'envola. Je me laissais envahir par toutes les sensations qu'il me procurait. C'était la deuxième fois que nous nous retrouvions en sous-vêtements l'un devant l'autre et Edward était comme drogué par ma senteur.

\- Tu sens si bon, gémit-il d'une voix rauque.

Sa langue franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et je laissais échapper un glapissement quand il lécha la totalité de mon cou. Un grondement féroce fit vibrer son torse d'albâtre et je me consumais dans le besoin et la luxure.

\- Tu es si chaude... Ta peau est si douce... ton sang est si tentant.

Mes mains se promenaient avidement sur son dos, essayant de le rapprocher encore plus et de créer une friction. J'étais en feu. Il bascula au dessus de moi, ses mains enfouies dans ma chevelure mouillée.

\- Déesse Isabella, susurra-t-il, ses prunelles me harponnant par leurs intensités. _Ma déesse_.

Je ne pus contenir le gémissement bruyant qui quitta ma gorge. L'Edward affectueux me rendait dingue, mais l'Edward possessif et charnel m'incendiait au delà de toute mesure. Pour la première fois, je sentis sa virilité presser contre ma cuisse et je me cambrais, en quête de plus de sensation.

\- Personne ne réussira à m'éloigner de toi, même pas moi, jura-t-il, fougueux.

 _\- Edward_.. geignis-je, telle une prière.

Sa langue fraîche et soyeuse goûta le contour de ma bouche. Ses prunelles s'étaient assombries et je reconnu le besoin viscéral dans ses deux onyx. Noyée par l'excitation, je ne su, si c'était mon corps ou bien mon sang qui l'appelait.

\- Dis moi, ma précieuse. Dis moi ce que tu souhaites et je te le donnerais.

Friction entre nos deux peaux, la mienne si chaude et souple, la sienne si dure et froide. Contraste. Plaisir. Besoin.

\- Je veux t'appartenir corps et âme, conjurai-je dans un râle passionné.

Un feulement sourd lui échappa et son torse frôla mes pointes durcies par le désir.

\- Bientôt mon amour, bientôt...

Nous roulâmes au dessus de mon petit lit, et je me retrouvais allongée de tout mon long sur lui, ses bras me serrant avidement. Edward ralentit ses baisers, me caressant avec plus de tendresse que de passion, je soupirais, revenant à la raison. Il avait repoussé ses limites plus loin en une seule fois que lors de ces six derniers mois. Comme chaque aspect de notre relation, j'étais prête à y aller progressivement et je me complu donc dans l'étreinte protectrice de mon vampire.

Une demie heure plus tard, mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux même. Sans mon vampire pour me tenir, les dernières nuits avaient été agitées. Je sombrais dans un sommeil réparateur, mon amoureux fredonnant la berceuse qu'il avait composé pour moi.

/~\/~\/~\/~\

A mon réveil, il faisait nuit et j'étais seule dans mon lit. J'entendais les bruits de la télévision, Charlie devait être rentré. Je soulevais le coussin qu'Edward utilisait et trouvai comme prévu un petit mot plié. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait prit l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il ne restait pas jusqu'à mon réveil. Je caressais les lettres manuscrites avec amour.

 _Ma douce Isabella,_

 _Je suis parti corriger mes erreurs et réparer mes torts. Je te promet de ramener notre famille et ne plus jamais tenter de nous séparer._

 _Je serais là avant l'aube, en attendant, veille sur mon cœur, il est près du tien._

 _Éternellement tien,_

 _Edward_

Voilà pourquoi j'étais amoureuse de l'être le plus aimant qui soit. Vampire ou non, Edward était mon âme-sœur et j'allais me battre jusqu'à la fin des temps pour l'avoir à mes côtés.

* * *

 **Et voilà, j'ai assouvi la frustration qui me tenaillait à chaque fois que je lisais la scène de rupture entre Edward et Bella. Ça me sidérait, elle si intelligente et perspicace, n'ait à aucun moment doutée de la sincérité d'Edward. Je veux dire, il n'y a même pas trois jours, il lui avouait qu'il préférait mourir plutôt que de vivre dans un monde où elle n'existait pas ! Bien sûre, j'ai arrangé le tout à ma sauce et voilà ce que ça donne u_u**

 **En ce qui concerne une suite, je dirais, qui sait ? J'ai quelques idées, mais je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir l'envie de me lancer dans ce projet, sachant que j'écris déjà une autre histoire.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Soundousse**


	2. Quand Bella est en colère

_Le chapitre se situe le lendemain de la tentative (avortée) d'adieu d'Edward._

* * *

 **Quand Bella est en colère**

Avoir pour amoureux un vampire avait de nombreux avantages et l'un d'entre eux, était de se coucher sans lui mais de se réveiller avec une agréable main vous câlinant. Je roulais vers lui, enfouissant mon visage contre son torse puissant. Deux bras m'encerclèrent avec douceur et une bouche commença à me taquiner. C'étaient des effleurements à peine perceptibles, destinés à m'extirper lentement du sommeil. Mon réveil préféré, beaucoup plus agréable que n'importe quelle alarme. Mon corps s'était habitué à sa température et j'étais persuadée qu'à chaque attouchement, mon cerveau libérait des endorphines, mes muscles s'alanguissait et mon sourire apparaissait instinctivement.

\- Edward... expirai-je, heureuse comme chaque matin.

\- Il faut que tu te lèves mon ange, je dois rentrer chez moi, pour te retrouver au lycée dans une heure.

Son timbre velouté était un plaisir pour les oreilles. Je papillonnais des yeux, accueillie par la magnifique vision de son visage, à peine éclairé par la lumière matinale. En un instant, je notai sa tignasse indisciplinée, ses cernes profondes et ses billes onyx. Pourtant, il avait chassé il y a deux jours. Je soupirais de frustration, mince, les anglais avaient débarqué. Un inconfort dans mon bas ventre confirma cette impression.

 _Pouaah,_ la période maudite du mois. Ça par contre, c'était l'un des désavantages d'avoir pour amoureux un vampire. Je détestais le voir assoiffé et avalé sans cesse son venin. Je mettais un point d'honneur à éviter les Cullen et à rendre les choses plus facile pour Edward. Le truc, c'est qu'avoir mes règles décuplait mon odeur et mon vampire masochiste ne pouvait s'empêcher de me humer toutes les trois minutes. Il devenait particulièrement possessif pendant cette période et avait une tolérance zéro pour les garçons qui "me convoitaient". C'était franchement étrange, mais bon, j'aimais tout d'Edward et si ça lui procurait une sorte de plaisir de se torturer avec mon sang, qui étais-je pour le lui refuser ? Parfois, j'avais juste envie de m'ouvrir les veines et de le laisser boire jusqu'à satiété. Ça me faisait mal de le voir lutter contre sa nature pour rester avec moi. C'était la raison principale pour laquelle je voulais devenir un vampire, enrayer la brûlure qui carbonisait sa gorge, à chaque inspiration qu'il prenait près de moi.

Malgré ses yeux d'encre, je pouvais toujours y discerner cet amour et cette dévotion qui m'étaient exclusivement réservés. Ah... ce regard m'avait manqué, ces trois derniers jours. J'écarquillais les yeux et me relevai d'un bond.

\- Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce-que vous avez prévu ? Allez-vous quitter la ville ? Que dire à Charlie ?

\- Doucement Bella mia, sourit-il, amusé par mon affolement soudain. Alice a, comme d'habitude, arrangé les choses.

\- Comment ça ?

Ses mains voyageaient voluptueusement dans mon dos, me faisant presque perdre le fil de ses paroles. Ses narines dilatées m'indiquaient qu'il savourait mon arôme tentateur.

\- Hum... Elle a espionné ma minable tentative de te quitter et a convoqué un conseil de famille quand elle a vu que le futur avait encore fluctué. Avant ça, elle a en quelque sorte saboté la lettre de démission de Carlisle. Par conséquent, personne n'a été informé de notre imminent départ de Forks. Maintenant..., il s'interrompit les sourcils froncés, la tête penchée, il lisait dans les pensées. Je dois m'éclipser, l'esprit de Charlie se réveil.

Un baiser sur mon front et il avait disparu. Deux secondes plus tard, mon alarme se manifesta. Je l'éteignis et filai sous la douche, j'avais matière à réfléchir. Les derniers événements de ma vie me laissaient un goût amer. Je me sentais comme un quelconque jouet que l'on pouvait abandonner à sa guise. Je m'étais attachée aux Cullen, cette famille immortelle, si excentrique mais, pourtant, profondément humaine. Chacun leur tour, comme avec Edward, ils m'avaient fait entrer dans leur monde, me racontant leurs passé, nouant des liens avec moi. Certes, ça ne faisait même pas une demie année que je les côtoyais mais, au même titre que Charlie et Renée, je les considérais comme des membres de ma famille. Apprendre qu'ils avaient plié bagage, sans même un au revoir pour moi, me blessait.

Je comprenais les motivations d'Edward pour s'être résolu à partir, mais ça ne signifiait pas que j'étais d'accord avec elles. Mon vampire avait reçu un coup dur au morale lorsqu'il m'avait protégée de son propre frère et Rosalie en avait profité pour le manipuler. Oh, je ne le dédouanais pas pour autant, mais la naïade blonde avait un sérieux rôle dans les actions de mon amoureux. Elle avait su appuyer sur ses faiblesses et jouer à l'avocat du diable. Honnêtement, j'étais excédée par Rosalie Cullen. J'avais tout fait pour me rapprocher d'elle, en essayant de lui prouver que j'allais garder le secret de leurs existences jusqu'à ma mort. A chacune de mes tentatives, j'avais eu le droit à un regard méprisant ou à un commentaire acerbe. Elle m'exécrait pour une raison que j'ignorais et ses efforts constants pour me séparer de son frère, avaient fini de me mettre en colère. Déesse vampirique ou pas, j'allais réclamer des comptes pour ses actions.

Je frottais vigoureusement mes cheveux que je n'avais pas lavé hier. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer ainsi. Rester avec les Cullen signifiait qu'ils devaient me considérer digne d'assister aux conseils de famille. J'étais impliquée amoureusement avec l'un d'eux et la perspective que je ne sois qu'une distraction passagère, me mettait hors de moi ! "Oh, la petite humaine est cabossée, nous ne pouvons plus continuer à être un danger pour elle, partons." Même si le sentiment était noble, c'était tellement infantilisant à bien des niveaux. Pour qui me prenaient-ils ? Bien sûr, j'avais assimilé les risques de traîner avec une bande de vampire. Bon sang, je les avais mêmes expérimentés de première main ! De quel droit décidaient-ils de choisir à ma place ? J'étais certes une humaine, jeune qui plus est, mais de là, à juger que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire, pour une situation qui me concernait exclusivement, était inacceptable. J'étais assez vieille pour aimer un vampire centenaire mais trop jeune pour vouloir le devenir moi-même ? Je reniflai de dérision.

Le sentiment qui prédominait en sortant de ma douche était la colère. Edward avait jeté ses promesses aux oubliettes en me mentant et en envisageant de me quitter. Cependant, j'étais surtout en colère contre _ma famille_. Je ne sais comment cela s'était produit, mais aucun Cullen n'avaient entrepris de me tenir informer de leurs départ. Alors que j'avais passé deux nuits seule, Alice, _ma meilleure amie_ , aurait pu me révéler les projets de son frère. Pas un n'était venu me rassurer quant à la calamité de mon anniversaire. Pas un n'avait contesté le choix d'Edward de m'abandonner. Ils m'avaient tout bonnement tourné le dos. Que ce serait-il passé si je n'avais pas fait craquer Edward ? S'il était effectivement parti sans moi ? Auraient-ils cherché un jour à me contacter ? Auraient-ils accepté la souffrance de _mon vampire_ au nom de ma sacro-sainte sécurité ? Avaient-ils songé au désespoir que j'aurais éprouvé en pensant qu'Edward ne m'aimait plus ? Apparemment non.

Je refusais d'être encore une fois considérée comme inapte à prendre mes propres décisions. Il était naïf de leur part d'imaginer qu'un accident pareil n'allait pas se reproduire, les occasions étaient multiples. Une goutte de mon sang à l'air libre, un autre passage de nomade à Forks, une vengeance de Victoria... Oui, ma vie s'avérait être remplies de divers dangers. Néanmoins, au même titre qu'un cascadeur, c'étaient des risques que j'embrassais sans peurs, si ça me permettait d'être avec Edward. Renier ce choix, c'était renier mon amour pour eux. Et oui, au delà de la colère, j'étais déçue et blessée qu'aucun d'eux n'aient compris.

J'étais frustrée que mon cycle menstruel me privent d'aller confronter les Cullen dès ce soir. D'un autre côté, j'avais besoin de toute ma lucidité pour élaborer mon argumentaire. Ce n'était peut être pas plus mal d'attendre, quand j'étais énervée, j'agissais souvent comme une gamine. J'allais être capable de canaliser ma colère et ma peine pour leur prouver que j'étais une adulte responsable et que je n'allais pas accepter d'être traitée comme donnée non essentielle. Avec mon plan d'action en tête, je pris les clés de ma voiture, saluai Charlie et montai dans mon antique Chevrolet.

J'avais agis en pilote automatique ce matin et j'étais presque surprise lorsque j'arrivais au lycée. J'eu à peine le temps de descendre de mon pick-up, qu'une tornade brune me sauta dessus.

\- Bella ! Je suis si contente que..., pépia Alice joyeusement.

Je m'extirpais sans ménagement de son étreinte et croisais les bras, visage fermé. Edward arrivait d'un pas félin et comme d'habitude, mon cœur eu un raté en l'apercevant. Comment avait-il pu imaginer une seule seconde que j'allais un jour arrêter de l'aimer ? Adossée contre ma portière, j'attendis qu'il soit à notre périphérie avant de parler. Sans préambule, j'exigeais :

\- Je réclame un conseil de famille. Lundi à 18h, après mon quart chez les Newton.

Ils se figèrent tous les deux, la mine ahurie. Je restais ferme dans ma position, mon expression inflexible. J'avais appris les règles qui régissaient le clan Cullen. S'ils se comportaient comme une famille, avec Carlisle et Esmée en figure parental, ils n'en restaient pas moins des vampires. Oui, leurs liens étaient fait d'amour, malgré tout, Carlisle était le chef de clan. Ses enfants lui devaient obéissances et loyautés et contrevenir directement à ses ordres étaient une faute grave. Manquer de respect à Esmée, c'était insulter personnellement le patriarche Cullen. Le commandement suprême de Carlisle était de ne pas s'attaquer aux humains. En effet, si un vampire désirait faire parti de cette famille, c'était la clause principale à respecter. Chaque manquement à leur régime alimentaire entraînait un rassemblement où le chef de clan présidait. Naturellement, Carlisle était prompt au pardon et juste dans ses décisions.

Réclamer un conseil n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin. La question devait être importante et nécessitait l'approbation de tous. De plus, Carlisle avait la liberté de refuser, s'il ne le jugeait pas indispensable. Ainsi, en demandant un conseil de famille, je testais ma place au sein du clan Cullen. Si le patriarche contestait ma requête, je saurais que cela signifiait que je n'étais pas considérée comme une Cullen. Je serais alors juste l'humaine sans importance dont s'était amouraché le dernier célibataire du clan.

Les deux vampires n'avaient pas battu un cil et je les avais assez fréquentés pour savoir que leurs cerveaux tournaient à plein régime. Les prunelles fauves vitreuses m'indiquaient qu'Alice traquait la moindre parcelle d'avenir. Edward, lui, me fixait avec un air spéculatif. Soudainement, Alice poussa un hoquet de ravissement et se tourna vers son frère, sautillante.

\- Tu vas le faire ce..., s'exclama-t-elle, au bord de l'extase.

\- Tais-toi Alice ! gronda mon vampire, l'empêchant de continuer.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard et partagèrent l'une de leur conversation muette. Vexée qu'ils aient ignorés ma démarche capitale -uniquement pour moi, visiblement- je marchai en direction de mon premier cours. Je n'eu même pas le temps de franchir les portes du bâtiment, que je sentis une main se glisser sur mes épaules. Edward m'attira contre lui et j'essayais de toutes mes forces de demeurer rigide.

\- Je suis aussi en colère contre toi, l'informai-je, distinctement, sans animosité.

Mon vampire resserra son emprise sur moi et promena son nez au dessus de mes boucles brunes. _Arg, concentre toi Bella, ne le laisse pas t'éblouir._

\- Je suis désolé, ta réclamation nous a stupéfaits tous les deux. En outre, Alice devrait apprendre à tenir sa langue et ses visions.

Comme je faisais mine de l'ignorer, il nous stoppa au milieu du couloir, -forcément, il était trop fort pour que je me défasse de sa prise- et plaça deux doigts sous mon menton, capturant mon regard.

\- Bella, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment de discuter.

Ses yeux tenaient cependant un autre discours. Il se pencha pour murmurer à mon oreille.

\- Je crois comprendre ta manœuvre amour et je te soutiendrais. Si Carlisle refuse... il exhala son souffle glaciale contre ma peau. S'il refuse, je m'émancipe du clan Cullen.

Je me statufiai, choquée par ses paroles aux allures de promesses. Ses grandes mains aux long doigts, prirent en coupe mon visage. J'étais hypnotisée par l'incandescence de ses perles assombries par la soif.

\- Tu es plus importante que tout le reste et..., il fut coupé par le bourdonnement nasillard annonçant le début de la journée. Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'agacement. Nous devons _réellement_ continuer cette conversation plus tard, conclu-t-il.

Abasourdie par la tournure des événements, c'est dans un état second que j'assistais aux classes de la matinée. _S'émanciper du clan Cullen ?_ Je n'avais pas été la seule à potasser les conséquences des derniers jours, manifestement. La déclaration d'Edward m'émouvait autant qu'elle m'horrifiait. J'étais profondément touchée par la place qu'il me réservait, tout en étant affolée de créer un conflit encore plus grand. Quelle que soit la décision de Carlisle, la situation allait générer des discordes. M'accorder le droit au conseil de famille, me propulserait inéluctablement au rang de Cullen. J'imaginais déjà l'expression outrée de Rosalie, avant même que je commence à parler. Évincer ma requête, et c'est Edward qui crierait au scandale. Mon vampire était une créature ardente quand il s'agissait de prendre ma défense. Je savais qu'il était près à accomplir des actes extrêmes -inutile de rappeler sa dernière tentative de me protéger- si j'apparaissais dans l'équation.

Je me raccrochais à la main de mon amoureux de plus en plus fort, au fil des heures. Arrivé midi, j'étais fébrile et seule la présence stoïque d'Edward permettait de me contenir un minimum. Je ne pris même pas la peine d'acheter un sandwich avant d'entraîner mon vampire à l'orée de la forêt. Loin de tous les oreilles et les regards indiscrets, Edward perdit son flegme et m'aspira dans une solide étreinte. Je me complu dans sa fraîcheur qui, paradoxalement, réchauffa tout mon être. Nous parlâmes en même temps.

\- Edward...

\- Bella...

\- Toi d'abord, proposâmes-nous d'une seule voix.

Nous nous fixâmes quelque secondes avant de rire bêtement, toute tension envolée. Edward enleva son manteau et le déposa au sol. Il s'assit contre un arbre et étendit ses longues jambes. Autoritaire, il me ramena contre ses genoux, mon épaule droite, appuyée contre son torse d'albâtre. Dans cette position, mon visage était au dessus du sien. Son odeur intoxiquait l'air, ses perles onyx me consumaient, dépossédée de ma raison, je joignis mes lèvres aux siennes. Doucement, sans précipitation, je savourais notre proximité. D'elles mêmes, mes mains caressèrent sa mâchoire lisse et masculine. Les doigts puissants d'Edward s'emmêlèrent dans ma chevelure bouclée. Comme à chaque fois que j'avais mes règles, son contrôle s'amenuisait et ses gestes se firent plus pressant. Il entrouvrit sa bouche et donna plus de force au baiser. Mes pensées se disloquèrent et je me laissai gouverner par le feu qui brûlait en moi. Bientôt, Edward se rendit compte de mon besoin d'oxygène et détacha difficilement ses lèvres des miennes. Reprenant de l'air, nous plongeâmes dans les prunelles de l'autre. Je percevais une faim primitive dans ceux de mon amoureux, ses traits étaient tirés dans une expression que je n'avais jamais vue. D'un mouvement nonchalant, il m'éloigna de lui. _Foutu sang briseur d'étreinte._

\- Pourquoi es-tu en colère contre moi ?

Sa voix rauque me fit frisonner, cet homme était un appel à la luxure. Avec quelques secondes de retard, je captais le sens des mots qu'il avait prononcé. _Euh..?_ Pourquoi étais-je en colère contre mon fabuleux vampire ? Oh ouais ! _Mince, concentre toi Bella._ J'accrochais mon regard au sien. Je voulais qu'il saisisse une fois pour toute la force de mon amour.

\- Ce que tu as fais ces derniers jours, m'a fait réaliser que tu ne me considérais pas comme ton égal.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

\- Non Edward, permet moi de continuer.

Il hocha sèchement la tête, les lèvres pincées.

\- Tu es un vampire, vieux d'un siècle qui plus est. Tu t'es tenu là, à la périphérie du monde à regarder les Hommes changer, évoluer, sans que le temps n'ait de prise sur toi. Physiquement, tu es le même nouveau-née qu'en 1918. Cependant, là où ton corps est resté figé dans le carcan de tes 17 ans, ton esprit, ton âme, n'a pas arrêté de vieillir. Tu as assisté aux plus belles choses que la vie puisse offrir mais tu as aussi observé -et participé- aux pires actes que l'homme puisse commettre. Tu as vécu, fais des erreurs, accumulé un savoir vaste et éclectique. A côté, il y a moi, Bella Swan, fille ordinaire de 18 ans. Parents divorcés, fana de littérature, pas d'expérience particulière, hormis des séjours répétés à l'hôpital. J'ai conscience du fossé qui nous sépare. Toi, vampire super fort dévoré par l'envie de t'abreuver de mon sang. Moi, humaine insignifiante qui ne cesse de te provoquer des problèmes.

Il chercha une nouvelle fois à me couper, furieux. Je l'en empêchais, souhaitant terminer mon argument.

\- Cependant, toi comme moi, avons une chose en commun. Nous avons grandi seul parmi nos paires. Nous aimons notre famille, mais nous nous sommes toujours sentis isolés. Vampire comme humaine, ce que nous partageons, notre amour, est quelque chose de nouveau pour tous les deux. Nous sommes innocents et inexpérimentés en ce qui concerne ces sentiments. Nous apprenons tous les jours ce que signifie s'aimer et être en couple.

Je pris son visage en coupe, mes prochains mots allaient être les plus importants.

\- Edward, sur ce sujet là, il n'y a plus de vampire ou d'humain. Nous sommes au _même_ niveau. _Nous sommes égaux face à l'amour que nous nous portons_. Que tu te permettes de refuser mon envie d'être comme toi, je l'accepte. Tu as connu les deux états, et je comprends que tu souhaites le meilleur pour moi. Mais que tu bafoues mon engagement à ton égard, _ça_ , je ne le tolère pas. Prendre la décision unilatérale de me quitter pour ma sécurité est la chose la plus humiliante que je n'ai jamais ressentie. Tu as jugé que mon amour était négligeable et que notre histoire ne valait pas tous les risques. A la première épreuve, tu as décidé de t'enfuir. Pour me protéger, certes, ça n'en reste pas moins lâche à mes yeux.

Je posai mes mains sur mes genoux et les inspectais minutieusement, évitant ses prunelles assombries.

\- Je suis en colère, parce que tu m'as mentis. Tu m'as affolée pendant trois jours et je me suis tourmentée l'esprit pour chercher ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour provoquer cette distance. J'ai pensé que ma meilleure amie ne me pardonnerait jamais d'avoir gâchée sa fête car tu l'as tenue délibérément éloignée. Tu m'as effrayée au delà des mots, quand tu as annoncé ton départ imminent. Plus que tout, je suis en colère car à aucun moment, après le drame de mon anniversaire, tu es venu à moi. Tu as assumé tout seul ta culpabilité, tu as cherché des solutions sans mon aide, tu m'as exclue de toutes les manières possibles et _ça_ , Edward, je ne l'accepte pas.

Il essuya l'unique larme qui s'était échappée, le pouce aussi léger que le toucher d'un papillon.

\- Nous devrions être une équipe, des partenaires dans cette histoire. Oui, tu es beaucoup plus vieux, plus fort et plus sage que moi, mais ne me diminue pas. S'il te plait, _arrête_ d'amoindrir mes sentiments, de minimiser mon amour pour toi. Il faut que tu comprennes que je suis pleinement consentante. J'ai saisi les dangers que je cours. J'en suis entièrement consciente et je suis prête à continuer à les endosser éternellement, si cela me permet de vivre à tes côtés. Chaque relation a son lot de sacrifice, personne ne s'accorde parfaitement. Les nôtres sont juste plus significatifs que ceux d'un couple lambda.

Je me tus, ayant déballée tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Je me félicitais intérieurement, d'avoir contenue le flux d'émotion qui menaçait de me submerger à chaque instant. Deux doigts relevèrent mon menton et je croisais le regard adorateur de mon vampire. J'étais toujours un peu mal alaise quand il me contemplait ainsi. Ce n'était que moi, j'avais l'impression de ne pas mériter une telle admiration.

\- Bella Swan, tu es la créature la plus sage et la plus aimante que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Ne pense pas une seule seconde que je te mésestime ou que je te diminue. J'ai conscience de la chance, qu'un ange comme toi, m'accorde le privilège de son amour.

Lentement, Edward nous releva, et se plaça face à moi. Il enferma mes mains dans les siennes et solennel, posa un genoux à terre. Ses prunelles obsidiennes reflétaient toute la gravité et l'importance du moment. _Non... il n'allait tout de même pas..._

\- Isabella Mary Swan, commença-t-il, sérieux.

Mon cœur cessa de battre, mon souffle se bloqua, mon esprit se vida.

\- Respire amour, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, chuchota-t-il, une lueur taquine dans les yeux.

J'avalais une goulée d'air.

\- Isabella Mary Swan, reprit-il, de son ténor cérémonieux. Je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses pour avoir négligé vos sentiments. Je m'excuse pour ne pas avoir pris en compte vos convictions et votre jugement. Je prend le blâme entièrement par rapport aux derniers événements. Que ce soit la perte de contrôle de Jasper Withlock Cullen, votre blessure, mon abandon, ma lâcheté et mes mensonges. Je ne peux, hélas, effacer mes actions. Néanmoins, à partir de cette seconde, _je vous donne ma parole_ que plus jamais je ne préjugerai de vos envies. A partir de cet instant, vous serez _toujours_ la première personne vers qui je me tournerais. Je vous implore de me pardonner.

Edward cessa de parler et baissa la tête, me libérant de son regard incandescent. J'étais estomaquée par tant de révérence et d'emphase. J'avais toujours perçu mon vampire comme un être fière et légèrement arrogant. Je ne l'avais jamais vu baisser les yeux devant quiconque et encore moins reconnaître ses torts aussi humblement et totalement. J'avais devant moi un héritage des convenances du passé et si ma première impulsion était de balayer ses regrets, je saisissais l'importance d'une telle démarche pour mon vampire centenaire. Sous ses airs obséquieux, j'y décelais une véritable remise en question. Edward se sentait coupable et avait choisi la seule manière pour lui de faire amende honorable. En me vouvoyant et en s'agenouillant, il me montrait que je méritais toute sa considération et que j'étais bien plus que son égal. Pouvais-je tomber encore plus amoureuse de cet homme ? Je ne croyais pas cela possible.

\- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, j'accepte vos excuses.

Il releva la tête et m'offrit l'expression, la plus éblouissante et la plus soulagée que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Avait-il un seul instant envisagé que j'allais l'envoyer balader ? D'un geste fluide, mon vampire sauta sur ses pieds et embrassa délicatement ma main droite.

\- Merci, Mademoiselle Swan.

Un sourire goguenard orna son visage, lorsqu'il se redressa.

\- Tu sais que la prochaine fois que je mettrai genoux à terre, j'aurais une bague entre les mains, n'est-ce-pas ?

Mon rythme cardiaque devint erratique et il ricana, m'enveloppant dans un câlin chaleureux. Était-il sérieusement en train d'évoquer le mariage ? Avec moi ? _Oh mon Dieu_ , ne panique pas Bella ! Une bataille après l'autre, focalises toi sur les Cullen. Oui, voilà, le conseil de famille. Je m'écartais de son torse pour scruter son magnifique visage.

\- Vas-tu réellement t'émanciper de ton clan, si Carlisle refuse ma demande ?

Cette interrogation me tiraillait depuis qu'il l'avait formulée, elle avait aussi l'avantage de détourner la conversation précédente. Il opina vigoureusement.

\- Bien sûr amour, si nous étions en 1918, tu porterais déjà le nom Cullen. Je le prendrai comme insulte personnelle si notre chef ne te considère pas assez importante pour consentir à ta requête.

Visiblement, le mot en M était encore de mise. Misère...

\- N'est-ce pas un peu extrême ? Je ne veux pas créer des tensions au sein de ta famille.

\- Non Bella, je te l'ai dis, tu passes avant tout le reste dorénavant.

Ma poitrine se contracta de bonheur. Edward était si charmant avec moi. Je devais pourtant me ressaisir, je n'étais pas là pour instiguer des conflits.

\- Oui, mais il y a sûrement une autre solution. Je donnais l'idée que j'avais eu lors du cours d'anglais. S'il refuse, tu pourrais, toi, requérir un conseil de famille où tu me légitimerais auprès du clan.

Les yeux d'Edward se perdirent dans le vague et je lui laissais le temps d'examiner ma proposition. Ses lèvres se contractèrent en ce demi-sourire si chère à mon cœur.

\- Voilà exactement pourquoi je vous aime Bella Swan. J'ai beau traîner un siècle d'expérience, vos décisions sont toujours plus sages que les miennes.

Je rougis de plaisir et d'embarra. Les intonations inimitables de mon vampire me bouleversaient à chaque fois. L'entendre proclamer son amour n'avait pas de prix.

\- Ça, c'est parce que vous êtes un homme impulsif et que je suis une femme réfléchie, Monsieur Cullen, jouai-je.

Je plantais mon regard dans le sien.

\- Et je vous aime aussi.

Le ravissement pur qui brillait au fond de ses yeux consolida _ma_ certitude. Avait-il sérieusement cru me faire gober qu'il ne m'aimait plus, hier ? Absurde. C'était inscrit par tout sur lui, dans chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses regards, chacune de ses actions. Douter de l'amour de mon vampire serait la pire erreur que je pourrais commettre. Je réintégrais le moment présent.

\- Bon, je ne crois pas pouvoir attendre plus longtemps. Appelons Carlisle.

\- Tu es sûr, amour ?

Je hochais la tête et Edward me prêta son portable. Quelque soit la réponse du patriarche Cullen, mon vampire serait à mes côtés et ce simple fait me donnait le courage de composer le numéro de téléphone. Sans surprise, Alice se matérialisa à nos côtés et attendit avec nous.

\- Edward ? décrocha à la quatrième tonalité Carlisle, interloqué par le coup de fil.

\- Non, c'est Bella.

Je pris une grande inspiration pour réguler mon rythme cardiaque.

\- Je vous contact pour quémander une faveur.

J'étais passée instinctivement au vouvoiement. C'était au chef de clan à qui je m'adressais. Et bon, Edward m'avait mise dans le bain avec sa solennité précédente.

\- Je t'écoute, répondit-il, la voix douce.

\- Je requiers un conseil de famille, dis-je à toute vitesse. Lundi, à 18h, si c'est possible.

Silence. Je me mordis furieusement la lèvre, mon cœur travaillant à mille à l'heure. Edward entrelaça nos doigts et y traça des cercles apaisants. Alice posa son menton sur mon épaule, en soutien silencieux.

\- Edward ? appela-t-il au bout de ce qui me parut une éternité.

Sans hésitation, mon amoureux parla avec fermeté.

\- Père, en tant que premier-né et compagnon, j'appuie sa demande.

Silence encore.

\- Très bien, soyez à la villa dès que Charlie dormira.

Et il raccrocha. Je restais pontoise. Était-ce un oui ? Était-ce un non ? Qu'est-ce que cette réponse signifiait ?

\- Euh... je suis perdue là, dis-je à personne en particulier.

\- C'était prévisible, rigola Alice, espiègle.

Je me tournais vers Edward en quête de réponse.

\- Il a accepté, amour. Il ne souhaite cependant pas attendre jusqu'à lundi et je suis d'accord avec lui. Ne remettons pas à plus tard ce que nous pouvons faire ce soir.

Je protestais, je ne voulais pas incommoder les Cullen avec les effluves de mon sang. C'était déjà assez gênant que mon amoureux soit au fait des moindres tribulations hormonale me concernant.

\- Nous saurons nous tenir, assura Alice. Et puis si tu désir être une Cullen, tu dois apprendre à ne discuter aucun ordre direct de Carlisle. C'est très rare que cela se produise, il nous laisse le plus souvent libre de nos agissements, alors quand Carlisle ordonne, nous exécutons.

J'abdiquai, le lutin avait raison. J'avais obtenu ce que je voulais, les Cullen allaient m'écouter. Ce n'était pas très judicieux de ma part de négocier le lieux ou le moment. La pause déjeuné était terminée depuis longtemps et nous étions tous les trois en retard en cours. Avec détermination, je passai le reste de la journée à élaborer mon discours. Je me sentais audacieuse et brave, je ne souhaitais pas fléchir devant les sept vampires. Edward allait être fière de moi et je ne laisserai plus aucun immortel prendre des décisions à ma place.

* * *

 **J'ai attaqué autre chose qui me chiffonnait dans la saga de Stephenie Meyers. Le fait que Bella ait pardonnée trop vite à tout le monde. D'un côté, avec l'épisode Volterra c'est compréhensible, de l'autre j'aurais aimé une confrontation Bella vs. Cullen pour leur départ précipité. Il n'y a eu que la question sur sa transformation d'aborder et j'ai trouvé ça dommage.**

 **Donc le prochain chapitre est quasiment écrit et il relatera le conseil de famille.**

 **J'ai un peu modifié la dynamique du clan Cullen et j'aimerais avoir vos impressions par rapport à ce sujet...**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, à la semaine prochaine ;)**

 **Soundousse**


	3. Quand Bella assiste au conseil de famill

_J'ai pris la liberté d'avancer l'histoire en 2010, donc ne vous étonnez pas si les Cullen sont plus vieux. Même journée que le chapitre précédent._

* * *

 **Quand Bella assiste au conseil de famille**

Comment s'occuper lorsque l'on attend que son père s'endorme pour faire le mur avec son vampire ? Voilà ce qu'était devenu ma vie depuis que j'étais à Forks. Chaque jour était différent du précédent car la bourgade la plus insignifiante des États-unis abritait entre ses forêts denses, la famille la plus extraordinaire qui soit. Un vampire médecin anglican comme patriarche, un télépathe, une naïade hautaine, un colosse farceur, une voyante, un empathe et une mère assez solide et courageuse pour discipliner ses éternels adolescents. Hum, et moi j'étais l'humaine assez cinglée pour souhaiter intégrer cette famille.

J'étais allongée sur mon lit, toute habillée et chaussée, à patienter que Charlie gagne sa chambre, pour que je puisse m'éclipser. Il était à peine vingt-deux heure et j'avais déjà expédié le dîner, mes devoirs, les mails de Renée, terminé de re-re-re[...]relire _Roméo et Juliette_ et nous n'étions que vendredi soir. L'avantage c'est que j'aurais tout mon week-end pour être avec Edward. Il annonçait du beau temps, alors j'étais sûre que Charlie allait taquiner du poisson et je serais libre d'aller à la clairière avec mon vampire préféré. Mais avant ça, je devais surmonter l'épreuve de ce soir. Conseil de famille. A _rg, détends toi Bella, personne ne vas te mordre._ Je réprimais un rire hystérique, la dernière fois que les Cullen s'étaient réunis, _quelqu'un_ avait tenté de me mordre.

Agacée d'être aussi fébrile, je m'élançai hors de mon lit -bien sûr, je m'emmêlai les pieds et faillis me crever un œil- pour ouvrir en grand ma fenêtre. Nous avions convenus qu'Edward viendrait dès que Charlie se coucherait, mais je connaissais suffisamment mon amoureux pour savoir qu'il était déjà dans la forêt.

\- Edward, chuchotai-je, j'ai besoin de toi.

Merci Seigneur d'avoir doté d'une ouïe supra-développée les vampires. Edward apparut en une seconde dans mon jardin, sa bouche tordu en son sourire au coin. Je lui fis signe de monter et rapidement, nous nous blottîmes l'un contre l'autre, dans l'espace restreint de mon lit. Sa seule proximité suffit à me tempérer. J'étais une anxieuse de nature, et Edward était comme un catalyseur d'apaisement. Avec lui, même au centre d'une tempête, mon esprit était clair, prompt à dégoter des solutions. Paradoxalement, je devenais aussi, une flaque de guimauve, lorsqu'il m'embrassait, ou me susurrait des mots doux. Face à face, nous conversions à voix basse, comme nous le faisions souvent.

\- Comment t'occupes-tu lorsque tu guettes le sommeil de mon père, tout seul, dans les bois ?

\- J'écoute les sons que tu émets lorsque tu te déplaces, écrits, tournes les pages d'un livre. La mélodie de ton cœur m'inspire souvent des compositions au piano, alors je les crée quand j'attends d'être près de toi.

\- Mais ça ne t'ennuies pas ? Tous les jours, posté au même endroit, pour simplement me regarder dormir ? Tu n'as pas mieux à faire ?

Il fronça les sourcils, l'air peiné.

\- Cela t'importune que j'épie chacun de tes mouvements ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, le rassurai-je. En faite, depuis quelques temps, _je sais_ quand tu es là. Tu vas sans doute trouver ça fou, mais il y a quelque chose en moi qui se noue lorsque tu n'es pas à mes côtés. Cependant, dès que je perçois ta présence, je deviens instantanément plus détendue.

Edward me lança un regard indéchiffrable et je rougis, gênée de m'être confiée.

\- J'étais certaine que tu trouverais ça absurde, marmonnai-je, en me cachant derrière le rideau de mes cheveux.

\- Non amour, nia-t-il gentiment, en dégageant les mèches qui obstruaient sa vue. Je ressens exactement la même chose. C'est pour cela que je préfère me languir près de ta fenêtre, plutôt que tout seul dans ma chambre. Tu ne peux pas imaginer la félicité et la tranquillité que j'éprouve lorsque je peux cueillir les battements de ton cœur. Ce bruit est synonyme de vie, que la chose la plus importante de l'univers est en sécurité. Même si je ne peux te voir, je sais qu'à quelques mètres, il y a cette ange que je peux chérir. Cet être que je dois protéger.

Ses perles onyx s'enflammèrent.

\- Tu es ma rédemption pour tous mes péchés, Bella Swan.

Huum, définitivement aussi flasque que de la guimauve. J'approchais mes lèvres de son somptueux visage et commençai à le bécoter tendrement. Un bisou sur sa tempe, son nez, son menton, la ligne de sa mâchoire, sous ses cernes... Un doux ronronnement fit vibrer son torse, _mon vampire félin_ , souris-je intérieurement.

Si au début, j'étais la seule instigatrice de nos moments intimes, plus le temps s'écoulait, plus mon amoureux était quémandeur. Il était de la pâte à modeler entre mes doigts aventureux. Tant que je ne m'approchais pas trop de ces dents acérées, j'étais libre d'explorer son anatomie parfaite. Evidemment, je n'étais pas l'une de ses filles assez courageuse pour faire tomber les chemises, où même explorer au delà de sa poitrine. Pourtant si je voulais que notre relation passe à l'étape supérieur, j'avais désormais ma petite idée pour faire céder Edward.

Il était devenu déchaîné, quand il m'avait eu en sous-vêtements, hier. Mon vampire n'avait jamais été aussi entreprenant et fougueux. S'il lui arrivait de temps en temps de cajoler mon cou avec passion, rien ne m'avait préparée à son embrasement. La dernière fois, que j'avais été aussi peu vêtu devant lui, c'était lorsque j'étais en maillot de bain. Carlisle avait préconisé des séances de natation pour la rééducation de ma jambe et Emmett avait lancé "l'idée géniale" de m'accompagner. Ainsi, je m'étais retrouvée avec l'ensemble des enfants Cullen à la piscine municipal de Port Angeles. Oui, j'avais fait tache entourée de cinq sculptures grec. L'après-midi avait été cocasse, avec Rosalie boudant, Alice s'amusant à réaliser les coiffures les plus improbables avec mes cheveux, Emmett jouant des tours aux humains, Jasper et Edward s'éclaboussant comme des gamins. Le colosse s'était rapidement joint à eux et ils avaient fait tellement de dégâts que nous avions été viré à vie de la piscine. Plus de séance de rééducation, donc. En y repensant, c'était probablement l'après-midi le plus drôle des vacances d'été. Les Cullen étaient tellement plaisantins quand on apprenait à les connaître. Ce jour là, Edward m'avait à peine touchée ou même regardée. Il s'était focalisé sur ses frères et j'en déduisis -avec sa réaction d'hier- qu'il n'avait pas été aussi indifférent à ma tenue, que je l'avais imaginé.

J'entendis les pas lourds de Charlie gravir les escaliers. Je revins tout de suite au présent, arrêtant de cajoler mon vampire. Nous restâmes sans bruit jusqu'à ce que mon père ait terminé sa routine du soir. Quelques minutes plus tard, les ronflements sonores débutèrent. C'était le signal. Je me levais et souris à mon amoureux aux cheveux tout ébouriffés.

\- Allons-y, mimai-je avec mes lèvres.

Sans tergiverser davantage, Edward me prit dans ses bras et sauta agilement par la fenêtre. Il atterrit en bas, avec la souplesse d'un chat.

\- Allez, grimpe sur mon dos, s'amusa-t-il.

Je grommelai, il savait très bien que j'avais une peur bleue de la vitesse et s'en moquait toujours. Il trouvait que j'étais tordante à me réfugier dans son cou pour éviter d'être malade. Sauf que ce soir, j'étais déterminée à me comporter comme une Cullen et tous les Cullen aimaient la vitesse. Alors lorsqu'il décolla dans les bois lourds de silence et d'ombre, je gardais les paupières grandes ouvertes. Le souffle d'Edward était lent et régulier, seul le vent fouettant mon visage laissait deviner la vitesse à laquelle nous progressions. L'air humide ne me brûlait pas les yeux, mon estomac était bien à sa place, après quelques minutes de course, je déposais un baiser sur sa peau à la froideur de pierre.

\- Ce n'est pas si mal, tout compte fait. Aucune raison d'être effrayée, me serinai-je.

\- Vraiment ?

 _Ho-ho_ _..._ le ton narquois de mon vampire ne présageait rien de bon. Sans sommation, il bondit de toute sa puissance, à une quinzaine de mètre du sol, pour s'accrocher à la ramure d'un sapin. Je resserrai presque convulsivement mes jambes et mes bras autour de lui. Il se déplaça de branche en branche et je poussais à chaque fois un glapissement de frayeur, l'adrénaline coulant dans mes veines. Cet imbécile de vampire arrogant, rigolait à gorge déployé.

\- Tu n'es qu'un...

Je ne trouvais pas d'insulte assez forte pour l'invectiver.

\- Ça t'amuse de me voir cramponner à toi, hein ? pestai-je, d'une voix tremblante.

\- Je ne suis que votre humble moyen de transport, ô maîtresse de mon cœur, m'enragea-t-il, d'une voix enjôleuse.

Bêcheuse, je lui mordis l'oreille de toutes mes forces. Un grognement sourd retentit dans les profondeurs des bois et brusquement, Edward me plaqua contre le tronc d'un arbre, mes bras emprisonnés au dessus de ma tête, son corps se pressant contre le mien. Je levais la tête pour pouvoir croiser son regard. Je distinguai à peine les contours de ses traits, mais ses prunelles, aussi sombres que cette nuit sans étoiles, luisaient dangereusement.

\- Edward, haletai-je, au bord de la combustion.

Un feulement animal me répondit. Mon vampire désirait me dévorer. _Mon sang ou mon corps ?_ m'interrogeai-je fugacement. _Seigneur tout puissant_ , avec ce besoin dans ses yeux, je lui offrais les deux sans aucuns regrets. Ses lèvres fondirent sur les miennes -mon corps, donc- sa langue pillant ma bouche possessivement. Mes poignets toujours prisonniers dans son étau de fer, j'enroulais instinctivement mes jambes autour de sa taille. Un infime frottement se créa entre mon centre bouillant et sa dureté confinée. J'étais tellement submergée par les sensations, que j'entendis à peine Edward roucouler de délice. Toujours assaillie par sa langue avide, je tremblais contre sa bouche, mon dos se tortillant contre la surface rugueuse de l'arbre. Il relâcha mes lèvres pour mieux sucer ma gorge, mon cou, la naissance de ma poitrine. J'allais mourir des sensations qu'il me procurait.

\- Bella.. râla-t-il, son ténor déformé par le désir. _Je te veux_ tellement, tellement, _tellement_..

 _Oh Seigneur_ , il fallait que je reprenne le contrôle ! Edward et moi n'allions pas faire _ça_ sur-le-champ. Nous étions à une quinzaine de mètres au-dessus du sol, en route pour un conseil de famille -que j'avais spécifiquement mandé- et bon sang, il y avait mes satanées règles cachées derrière ma culotte. Même si ça me tuait, ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le bon endroit pour batifoler. Je laissais glisser mes jambes contre la branche.

\- Edward... gémis-je, toujours en proie à la luxure.

Sa bouche se déplaça à nouveau contre la mienne et il m'embrassa voracement, réduisant en cendre ma tentative de réfréner sa passion. Quand il me libéra, je réessayais une dernière fois. Je n'allais pas être capable de me battre contre son ardeur plus longtemps

\- Edward arrête, priai-je, pantelante.

Comme si j'avais actionné un interrupteur, il s'éloigna instantanément de moi, les mains dissimulant sa figure, le souffle haché. Mes bras retombèrent lourdement contre mes flancs. Progressivement, ses poings se serrèrent sur ses tempes, il me scruta de la tête au pied, horrifié.

\- Mon Dieu, qu'ai-je fais ? Je suis désolé Bella ! T'ai-je blessée ? Je suis impardonnable, ton parfum m'a ensorcelé. Dis moi où tu souffres Bella. Je t'en pris, ne m'épargne pas, supplia-t-il, épouvanté.

Je levai les yeux aux ciel, il n'y avait que mon vampire parano pour s'affoler sur quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas commis.

\- Idiot, bredouillai-je, toujours hors d'haleine. Je n'ai rien, tout va bien, ce n'est simplement pas le moment.

\- Tu es sûre Bella ? J'ai agis comme un animal sauvage, une bête avide, alors que tu mérites délicatesse, précaution et douceur. Je suis indigne de...

\- Oh la ferme Edward ! m'exaspérai-je, frustrée.

Il resta coi, tant mieux pour moi.

\- Cesse de te déprécier ainsi ! conjurai-je. Tu me rends dingue à chacun de tes baisers. Que ce soit le plus subtil des effleurements ou la plus passionnée des caresses, je manque de m'évanouir à chaque fois. Ce n'est simplement pas le bon moment, lui répétai-je. Ta famille nous attend, je dois garder toute ma lucidité pour les affronter... _et la situation dans mon pantalon ne le permet pas,_ ajoutai-je mentalement.

Edward parut soulagé -un peu- et je fis un pas vers lui quand il me tendit la main, pour me hisser sur son dos. Sauf que j'avais oublié deux légers détails, le premier, j'étais en équilibre sur un sapin, à une quinzaine de mètres du sol. Le second, je m'appelais Bella Swan... Je trébuchai et chutai dans le vide. J'eu à peine le temps de fermer les yeux et de hurler, qu'une masse froide et solide forma une cage autour de moi. Je fus un peu secouée, mais finalement mes pieds se posèrent sur un lit d'herbe humide. J'ouvris prudemment les paupières, et me retrouvais nez à nez avec mon vampire furieux.

\- Oups ? dis-je à voix basse, mon rythme cardiaque encore trépignant.

Ses traits se détendirent et un sourire indulgent orna son visage.

\- Ma maladroite petite humaine, soupira-t-il, toute tension évanouie.

Je le serrai dans mes bras, reconnaissante.

\- Mon ange gardien, soufflai-je, contre son torse de marbre.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, amour. Allez, reprenons la route, les autres nous attendent.

Il m'installa d'un mouvement leste sur son dos, puis détala à toute allure. Pendant qu'il courait dans la pénombre de la forêt, je calculais dans ma tête.

\- Ça fait huit fois, m'exclamai-je soudainement.

\- Plait-il ?

\- Le premier cours de biologie, le fourgon de Tyler, Port Angeles, James, mes béquilles -au lycée et dans les escaliers-, mon anniversaire et la chute d'un arbre, il y a quelques minutes. Ça fait huit fois que tu me sauves la vie.

\- Sept, contredit-il. Au lycée, tu te serais seulement cassée le bras.

\- Oui peu importe, je veux juste te prouver un truc.

\- Quoi ? Que tu es dotée d'une chance incroyable, persifla-t-il, caustique.

\- Idiot, ricanai-je, puis j'adoptai un ton plus doux. Une fois c'est de la chance, deux fois c'est une coïncidence, mais _huit fois_ , ça démontre clairement que tu es _mon ange gardien_.

Il embrassa ma tempe, un rictus timide sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime, offrit-il comme justification.

Mon cœur enfla au point qu'il parut vouloir s'échapper de ma cage thoracique, emplissant ma poitrine et bloquant ma gorge, si bien que j'en eus le souffle coupé. C'était absurde d'éprouver à chaque fois ce bouleversement intérieur, lorsque ces mots atteignaient ma peau. J'avais la conviction d'être née exclusivement pour appréhender cette déclaration si simple, si répandue dans le monde, mais pourtant si merveilleuse. J'étais destinée à aimer Edward Cullen et j'en remerciais le ciel chaque jour. Je déposais ma joue sur son épaule, un sourire béat -et surement niais- accroché à mon visage.

Finalement, il ralentit pour se mettre à marcher. Ce dont je me rendis compte uniquement parce que le vent avait cessé de souffler. Je devinai que nous n'étions plus très loin de la villa blanche. J'avais même l'impression d'entendre la rivière qui bruissait, quelque part dans l'obscurité, tout près de nous. Il s'abaissa pour que je puisse descendre de son dos et me détailla de haut en bas, la mine d'Edward afficha un air gêné.

\- Euh.. tu devrais boutonner ton chemisier, suggéra-t-il, hésitant.

Je baissais la tête et juste à la naissance de mon décolleté, une tache rosée, aisément reconnaissable, était en train d'apparaître. C'est pas vrai ! Je rougis furieusement. Quand je disais que mon vampire devenait plus possessif en fonction de mon cycle menstruel... Il m'avait carrément marquée cette fois-ci ! J'attachai les derniers boutons de mon haut, redevable qu'il ne se soit pas attaqué à mon cou. Pour faire bonne mesure, je rabattis mes cheveux devant moi.

\- Désolé ? proposa-t-il, pas du tout repentant.

J'haussais les épaules, ne sachant que répondre. Edward était l'un de ses gars qui appréciait revendiquer leur copine. Il avait une fierté toute masculine, lorsque je portais l'un de ses vêtement au lycée ou pour dormir. Ça ne m'étonnait pas vraiment qu'il se permette de me faire un suçon et bon, je devais avouer aussi que ça ne me déplaisait pas. L'idée d'avoir un rappel physique de notre lien, huum, oui, c'était même excitant. Nous marchâmes d'un pas synchronisé vers la demeure des Cullen, nos doigts liés.

\- Tu es prête ? questionna-t-il une dernière fois, devant le seuil de sa maison.

J'opinais, ayant recouvrée ma verve et ma ténacité. Il franchit la porte, m'entraînant dans son sillage. La villa était sombre et mortellement silencieuse. Il me conduisit jusqu'à la cuisine et alluma les lumières. Je remarquais aussitôt que la table et les meubles avaient changé -preuve du tumulte de mon vampire lors du précédent conseil. Tous les Cullen se tenaient là, mannequin de marbre, immobiles, sans expression, patientant. Je les dévisageais un à un, sans une salutation.

Carlisle était le seul assis, calme, composé, aussi maître de lui même qu'à l'accoutumé. Pourtant, je décelais une certaine gravité dans ses prunelles dorées. Il ne m'adressa pas un coup d'œil lorsque j'entrai. Esmée était son opposée, debout derrière lui, une main affectueuse sur son épaule, habillée de manière chic et sophistiqué, elle me décocha un sourire maternel. Je l'ignorais et passai à Emmett qui se tenait près d'Alice. Les deux me sourirent amicalement, ils étaient aussi loin, que la pièce le permettait, de Jasper et Rosalie. Le blond était pratiquement collé à la fenêtre, son nez pointant vers la vitre entrouverte. Ses yeux topazes étaient orageux d'animosité, je déglutis faiblement. La naïade blonde avait les bras croisés et les lèvres pincés, clairement hostile au conseil. Edward me tira une chaise en face du chef de clan et m'indiqua de m'asseoir. Dès que je fus installée, les vampires se réunirent autour de nous. Mon amoureux à ma droite, Alice à ma gauche, suivi de Jasper et Esmée, Rosalie et Emmett en face. La table était complète.

Le patriarche inclina la tête vers moi. Je me pétrifiais. Pour la toute première fois, je fus transpercée par les trois cent soixante-dix ans d'existence de Carlisle Cullen. Il n'y avait aucune trace du gentil docteur à la voix apaisante, son expression était celle d'un monarque. Longtemps, il me fixa de ses prunelles pénétrantes. Hypnotisée, je ne perçue la tension dans la cuisine qu'après coup. Les vampires ne souriaient plus, ne bougeait plus, ne respiraient plus. Seul le son désordonné de mon cœur troublait le silence.

\- Parle, commanda-t-il, majestueux.

J'étais ébranlée par tant de grandiloquence. Une autre facette du clan Cullen se dévoilait. La pression des années qui s'accumulait dans la cuisine était étouffante. Le plus jeune vampire d'entre eux -Emmett- avait soixante-quinze ans, avec mes dix-huit ans, j'étais un bébé face à eux. Cependant, il serait définitivement stupide de me dégonfler, alors que j'avais la possibilité de m'exprimer une bonne fois pour toute. J'avais bien l'intention de crever l'abcès avec eux tous. Prenant une petite inspiration, je rassemblai mes idées, me tenant au plan que j'avais échafaudé toute la journée.

\- Il y a environs six mois, j'ai découvert votre secret. Malgré vos lois, vous m'avez laissée la vie sauve. Aujourd'hui, je sais que c'est grâce à Edward que vous n'avez pas cherché à me tuer. Il m'a introduite dans cette maison, m'a présentée à ses parents, vous Carlisle et Esmée et j'ai pensé que vous m'acceptiez. J'étais certaine, après la traque de James, de faire pleinement partie de votre famille.

Je frottai inconsciemment la morsure que le chasseur m'avait laissée en souvenir et observai l'ensemble du clan Cullen. Edward fut le seul à m'adresser un rictus encourageant.

\- Vous m'avez protégée, vous m'avez secourue, vous m'avez soutenue durant toute ma convalescence. C'était la première fois que je recevais autant de considération d'étranger, c'est pour cela qu'à mon tour, je vous ai tous intégré à ma famille. Au début, je vous étais seulement reconnaissante d'avoir risqués vos vies pour une simple mortelle. Je vous étais redevable, d'avoir épaulés Edward dans son besoin de protection. Cependant, après avoir passée du temps à la villa durant ses vacances, en plus d'Edward, j'ai créé des liens avec Emmett, Esmée et Alice. J'ai essayé de me rapprocher de Rosalie et d'échanger avec Jasper. J'ai appris à vous aimer et à vous respecter. Je croyais que c'était aussi votre cas, que j'étais un membre honoraire du clan Cullen.

Je relevai le menton et carrai les épaules. Je devais paraître forte et résolue. _J'étais_ forte et résolue.

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé lors de mon anniversaire m'a prouvée le contraire. Tous, autant que vous êtes, me considérez uniquement comme la petite humaine d'Edward, accusai-je sans agressivité. Je ne fais pas partie de votre famille, mon avis ne compte pas, je suis une donnée négligeable. Je ne sais pas comment, mais suite à une réunion semblable, vous avez décidé de me laisser derrière. Vous êtes partis sans un mot, sans une explication, sans un adieu.

Je laissais le silence planer quelques minutes. Carlisle était toujours impassible, Esmée avait l'air misérable, Alice triomphante, Emmett contrit, Jasper impassible, Rosalie me méprisait comme d'habitude et Edward, eh bien mon vampire avait cette lueur d'adoration dans les yeux, assez gênante en public, d'ailleurs.

\- Vous avez sous-évalué mon attachement à vous tous, vous avez envoyé paître mes choix et ma faculté de jugement. Oui, c'est dangereux de rester avec sept vampires, les accidents arrivent et j'en ai pris pleinement conscience lors de la partie de Baseball. Mais j'ai quand même cherché à vous connaître, à découvrir les individus sous la façade vampirique. En quittant Forks, vous vouliez assurer ma sécurité, ce qui est admirable en soi. Sauf que tout à votre grandeur d'âme, vous avez omis de m'en informer. Vous avez naïvement pensé que j'allais pouvoir reprendre une vie normale, loin du monde surnaturel.

La colère qui s'était atténuée suite aux excuses d'Edward refit surface.

\- Eh bien, c'était minable de votre part ! blâmai-je. Vous prônez l'existence humaine, vous enviez leurs mortalités, vous haïssez -plus ou moins- votre condition, mais vous vous sentez tout de même supérieurs à eux. De par votre force, votre vitesse, votre expérience, vous les diminuez. _Vous m'avez diminué_ ! Pourtant, nous avons tous des sentiments, vampires ou humains, quelle que soit la race, ou l'âge, nous avons tous une conscience et un libre-arbitre. Vous avez choisi de désavouer votre régime alimentaire et _j'ai choisi_ de vous aimer. _J'ai choisi_ de prendre le risque et _vous_ avez fait abstraction de mes envies.

Les Cullen affichaient tous divers degrés de surprise face à mon éclat. Je les poignardai un à un des yeux. Lorsque j'arrivai à mon amoureux, toute velléité disparu, je lui avais déjà pardonné à lui. Je regagnais ma sérénité.

\- Je pourrais encore déblatérer pendant des heures sur les raisons qui m'ont amenées à convoquer ce conseil. Mais je vais désormais aller droit à l'essentiel. Je me suis coupée, Jasper a attaqué et Edward m'a blessée en me protégeant. Je n'en veux ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Je répète pour la dernière fois, je suis pleinement consciente des dangers que je cours et _je les accepte_. Maintenant, avant toute chose, j'ai besoin de savoir, pourquoi, individuellement, vous avez décidé de partir sans moi.

Je croisais les bras, marquant par ce geste la fin de mon discours. J'étais satisfaite d'avoir réussi à tout dire sans trop hurler ou fondre en larme. J'inspectai impavide, les sept vampires, en attente d'une réponse.

Edward avait la tête penchée et les yeux plissés, signe qu'il était entièrement focalisé sur son don. Je compatis, les pensées de sa famille devait être étourdissantes. Son visage ne reflétait rien, sinon une intense concentration.

Alice avait le regard vitreux et elle faisait cette chose avec sa bouche qui m'indiquait qu'elle était plongée dans les chemins du possible. Grand bien lui fasse, personnellement j'étais concentrée sur le présent, il promettait déjà d'être assez étourdissant.

Emmett, pour une fois, avait l'air dans un état de cogitation intense et me scrutait avec une lueur respectueuse, mes propos avaient atteint leur but avec lui. C'était bizarre de le voir aussi calme et sans son sourire débonnaire. J'aurais prédit qu'il essaierait de détendre l'atmosphère, pourtant, il ne montrait aucun signe d'effronterie.

Jasper était suspicieusement rigide, j'étais presque certaine qu'il avait arrêté de respirer à cause de mon odeur. J'étais impuissante par rapport à ça, ce n'est pas moi qui avais voulu m'imposer ce soir. Même s'il était préparé, ça devait être pénible de m'avoir dans son entourage.

Esmée semblait désolée mais déterminée. C'était la seule qui était en contact physique avec son âme-sœur. Elle aussi, d'une certaine manière semblait plus somptueuse que jamais. Ses prunelles topazes détenaient une sagesse que je n'avais jamais pris le temps d'explorer.

Durant tout mon monologue j'avais senti les vagues d'outrages et de mépris provenant de Rosalie. Sa royauté ne daignait même pas m'octroyer un coup d'œil. _Oh, je ne vais pas me laisser faire, ma belle._ Je n'allais plus rester les bras croisés et l'écouter déverser son venin sans réagir.

Contrairement à tous les autres, Carlisle n'avait pas bronché une seule fois, lors de mon monologue. Il ne paraissait ni hostile, ni bienveillant, juste indéchiffrable. Je pressentais qu'il préférait que sa famille s'exprime d'abord, avant de décréter son opinion. A vrai dire, c'était lui qui m'intimidait le plus. S'il rejetait toutes mes paroles, Edward ne réfléchirait pas deux secondes avant de s'émanciper de sa famille et c'était la chose que je désirais le moins. Les Cullen était un tout, il devait demeurer uni en toute circonstance.

Alice papillonna finalement des paupières et se tourna vers moi, la mine sérieuse. Visiblement elle était de retour dans le présent.

\- Très bien, je commence. Premièrement, j'étais contre cette histoire de t'abandonner et de quitter Forks. J'ai été contrainte par la majorité à me plier à ce plan et j'ai tout fait pour ralentir notre départ et essayé de te prévenir. Deuxièmement, humaine ou non, tu es ma sœur. Je ne t'ai jamais considérée inférieure à moi et je respecte ton envie de devenir vampire, voilà.

J'acquiesçais, je n'étais pas franchement surprise des paroles d'Alice, mais j'étais tout de même heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu me laisser derrière. Par contre, je n'avais, à aucun moment durant mon discours, évoqué mon envie d'être vampire. Apparemment, ça allait aussi être le sujet de ce conseil. Tant mieux, une pierre deux coups.

\- Je te considère comme ma fille Bella, débuta lentement Esmée. Une mère désir toujours le meilleur pour ses enfants. Tu as complété notre famille de bien des manières et ça m'est complètement égale qu'Edward soit tombé amoureux de toi. J'ai tout de suite saisi ce qu'il avait vu en toi et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais heureuse qu'il t'ais trouvée. Cependant, j'ai déjà perdu un enfant, je connais la douleur de la perte, et j'ai réellement eu peur pour toi, lors de ton anniversaire. Tu m'as tentée, avoua-t-elle, honteusement. Pendant une seconde, tous mes bas instincts se sont réveillés et t'ont désignée comme cible. J'ai réalisé quelle erreur nous perpétrions en te permettant de nous côtoyer aussi étroitement. J'ai refusé de continuer à te mettre en danger et ton humanité est trop précieuse pour te proposer de nous rejoindre dans notre éternité. Même si je savais que mon fils allait devenir un fantôme sans ta présence, j'étais d'accord avec lui. Parce que nous t'aimons, nous devions partir, chuchota-t-elle tristement.

Mes yeux s'embuèrent et je répliquais doucement.

\- Alors tu as préféré rendre malheureux Edward pour l'éternité, plutôt que de me savoir en péril. As-tu pensé au mal que j'allais éprouver aussi ?

Ses prunelles dorées enfermaient à nouveau cette sagesse et cette tendresse que je ne saisissais pas.

\- Bella, _ma fille_ , j'ai vécu un siècle, j'ai travaillé des dizaines d'années avec des femmes battue, violée, qui avait subie une perte atroce et à chaque fois, il en a résulté une chose : leurs résiliences. Tu as toujours été forte Bella, oui tu aurais souffert, mais tu aurais réussi à te reconstruire, à avancer. Les années auraient coulés et tes souvenirs se seraient estompés. Nous aurions été comme un rêve pour toi et...

J'étais révoltée par ses arguments ! Elle avait sciemment choisi de partir, en sachant pertinemment la douleur que cela me causerait ? Sûrement que je me serais relevée un jour ou l'autre, mais je n'aurais jamais atteint cet épanouissement que je ressentais avec Edward. C'était mon compagnon, mon âme-sœur, ma vie, tout me prédestinait à lui. Me l'enlever, c'était arracher une partie de moi et Esmée aurait dû être la première à me comprendre. Je la coupais, avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer, acide.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça Esmée ? Tu t'es jetée d'une falaise quand tu as perdu ton bébé, quelle résilience y-a-t-il ici ? crachai-je, toute bienséance envolée.

Carlisle, le patriarche au sang-froid ineffable, gronda dans ma direction. Une bouffée de terreur pure m'envahit face à la menace explicite. J'avais cru avoir le droit à toute sa prestance vampirique tout à l'heure, j'avais eu tort. Debout, les cheveux impeccables, la posture droite et altière, les lèvres légèrement retroussées, se tenait le chef de clan Cullen. Je venais de commettre un grave faux pas, _personne n'élevait la voix contre Esmée Cullen_. Même Edward, si prompt à me défendre me lançait un regard d'avertissement. J'étais allée trop loin.

\- Je suis désolée pour mes paroles inconsidérée, me ratatinai-je aussitôt.

Même si mes excuses étaient destinées à Esmée, mes yeux ne se détachaient pas du vampire blond. J'étais gelée de frayeur et avec un véritable soulagement, je le vis se rasseoir lorsque la matriarche me pardonna, d'un hochement de tête. Elle me fit signe de continuer et je pris bien garde à juguler mon ton.

\- Et maintenant ? Au regard de mon discours, as-tu changé d'avis ?

Esmée me fixait sans animosité, l'air sincère et douce, comme si son mari ne venait pas de m'épouvanter.

\- Je ne souhaite notre état à personne, encore moins à mon enfant. Bien que je t'accueillerais avec plaisir en tant que vampire, ton humanité est importante, ne la renie pas. Néanmoins, je suis d'accord avec toi en ce qui concerne le libre arbitre. Edward et toi êtes heureux ensemble et si tu as accepté les risques, plus personne n'est en droit de récrier ton choix. Je ne souhaite que votre bonheur.

Tandis que j'absorbais son point de vue, un raclement de gorge attira mon attention.

\- En ce qui me concerne, j'étais pour notre départ, retentit le ténor rugueux de Jasper. A vrai dire, je suis toujours pour.

Ses prunelles assoiffées me transpercèrent. Je réprimais le frisson qui était à deux doigts de me secouer. A une cinquantaine de centimètre de moi, Edward se tendit.

\- Je ne t'aime pas Bella Swan, mais je ne te détestais pas non plus. En ce qui me concerne, tu as vu juste, je te considère comme l'humaine qui a fait tourner la tête de mon frère. Si je ne percevais pas ses émotions, j'aurais bien dit qu'Edward confondait soif et amour.

Son expression impassible s'adoucit un peu et son regard se dirigea vers mon vampire.

\- Mais mon frère t'aime au delà des mots. Tu es son obsession et son salut, sa raison d'être et la réponse à chacune de ses interrogations. Il a vu dans ton humanité quelque chose de rare et de précieux. Il a trouvé la paix avec ton esprit silencieux et une joie de vivre que je ne lui avais jamais connu.

Jasper s'arrêta quelques secondes et me dévisagea intensément, cherchant quelque chose que j'ignorais. Sa joue frémit, comme s'il ne pouvait pas dissimuler le dégoût que je lui inspirais. Mon estomac se contracta un peu plus et je me demandai s'il influait sur mes émotions pour me faire sentir si mal alaise. C'était la première fois, qu'il me parlait autant.

\- Puis j'ai perdu le contrôle et il m'a haï. Il m'a haï si fort, qu'il était prêt à m'immoler à l'instant où j'ai senti ton sang. Si ce n'était pas lui qui t'avait précipitée sur cette table, il aurait essayé de me décapiter sur le champ. Alors je t'ai détestée à mon tour Bella Swan. Il me fixa avec répulsion. Petite humaine au sang délicieux, qui a assoiffé sept vampires gavés par la chasse, avec une simple goutte de sang. Même Carlisle a été tenté et je suis le seul à le savoir car _j'ai ressenti_ la soif de tout le monde. En une seconde, j'ai combattu l'appel du sang de chacun, mais celle d'Edward était si puissante et dévastatrice que j'ai échoué à y résister.

Mon vampire feula, exhortant à Jasper de se taire. Carlisle leva un seul doigt et il fut réduit au silence. Le chef de clan n'avait même pas besoin de parler pour être intransigeant.

\- Si ça n'avait pas été moi, il t'aurait attaquée, m'informa-t-il, indifférent. Sa soif a prit le dessus, seul son instinct de protection sur sa proie l'a forcé à me repousser. Ta blessure t'a sauvée de bien des manières ce soir là... C'est pour cela qu'il souhaitait partir, notifia-t-il, placide.

Mon amoureux paraissait anéanti, je sentais la culpabilité s'insinuer en lui tel un serpent corrosif. Je frottais brièvement mes tempes, imaginant parfaitement l'horreur qu'avait dû ressentir Edward en perdant le contrôle pendant une seconde. J'examinais le vampire blond, d'un œil neuf désormais. Moi qui pensais que c'était ses années de régime traditionnel qui le rendait si enclin à craquer. En réalité, il devait non seulement se maîtriser, mais gérer aussi les débordements des autres. _Seigneur,_ je comprenais pourquoi il me détestait, j'étais juste une source de torture constante. Edward voulait me boire et Jasper combattait à chaque instant cette double soif.

\- J'ai donc souhaité notre départ pour différentes raisons. La première c'est que notre maison a toujours été le seul sanctuaire loin des humains. Même si nous pouvons être nous même à tes côtés, tu traînes ton odeur alléchante partout et la villa reste intoxiquée pendant des jours. Depuis ton apparition, tu m'as dépossédée de mon refuge, je ne peux même plus respirer normalement dans ma propre demeure, déplora-t-il amèrement.

J'étais mortifiée. Edward m'avait toujours assuré que ma présence n'incommodait pas son clan. J'étais tellement accablée qu'il ait minimisé l'inconfort, voir le calvaire que je représentais pour Jasper.

\- Deuxièmement, quoi qu'aurait été la décision du conseil, j'allais de toute manière partir quelques temps et Alice allait me suivre. Je ne voulais pas l'éloigner de notre famille, alors j'ai complètement adhéré à l'idée de laisser l'humaine derrière. Si c'était le souhait d'Edward, pourquoi le contester ? Ça fait un demi siècle que nous vivons tous les sept, qu'est-ce six mois pour nous ? Je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde à tes sentiments pour la bonne raison que je ne les perçois plus depuis que James t'a mordu.

 _Quoi ?_ Je n'eu pas le temps d'analyser sa révélation, que déjà il se pencha vers moi et m'étudia comme si j'étais un insecte sous son microscope.

\- Il y a quelque chose d'étrange en toi Bella Swan. Tu bloques complètement le don d'Edward et plus j'utilise le mien, plus tu sembles immunisée. Avec la dose de peur que je t'envoie maintenant, tu devrais être en train d'hurler et de t'enfuir à toute vitesse. Pourtant, tu es à peine nerveuse.

\- C'est vrai, renchérit Alice. Tu as même tendance à rendre mes visions flous. Je suis sûr que tu possèdes un don puissant.

 _Quoi ?_ répétai-je mentalement. J'étais tellement choquée que je ne réagis même pas quand Rosalie fulmina ouvertement.

\- Regardez-vous, à vous extasier sur l'humaine.

Immédiatement, mon vampire laissa échapper un faible grondement et Carlisle haussa un délicat sourcil vers la naïade blonde, en un avertissement silencieux. Son visage exprimait toujours le mépris et son alto résonnait dans la cuisine de manière venimeuse.

 _\- Je_ me permet de contester sa légitimité auprès de nous. Possible don ou non, c'est une mortelle.

Elle fusilla du regard Alice et Edward, le courroux clairement apparent sur son visage divin.

\- "Allons-y, accueillons la dans la famille, faisons semblant d'oublier les conséquences", imita-t-elle, grandiloquente.

J'occultais cette histoire de blocage de pouvoir vampirique, pour me recentrer sur la déesse blonde. Son insolence me rendait folle de rage et il était l'heure de la confronter.

\- Je l'ai déjà dit Rosalie, je sais ce qui m'at...

\- Tu ne sais rien, siffla-t-elle, m'interrompant violemment. Laisse moi t'éclairer petite humaine. Les règles de notre monde sont formelles, tout humain connaissant la vérité doit mourir. Tu nous mets tous en danger, nous serons tous accuser de trahisons par ta faute.

Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Était-elle démente, pour songer un seule seconde que j'allais répandre la rumeur de l'existence des vampires autour de moi ?

\- Le pourcentage de chance que les Volturi le découvrent est quasi nulle, intervint Alice.

\- Et je ne dirais jamais rien à personne, je ne suis pas stupide, renchéris-je, acerbe.

\- Ecoutez-vous ! Avez-vous perdu la mémoire ? demanda Rosalie, scandalisée.

Cependant, elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'ajouter quoique ce soit, car un bourdonnement menaçant résonna dans la pièce, mon vampire avait bondit comme un diable hors de sa chaise.

\- Rassis-toi fils, ordonna calmement Carlisle.

\- Elle n'a pas le droit de révéler ça ! Nous étions d'accord, hurla-t-il.

Edward faisait les cents pas, ses mains arrachant presque sa chevelure cuivrée. Il paraissait plus tourmenté qu'en colère. J'étais complètement, larguée, pourquoi les futurs propos de sa sœur l'effrayaient autant ?

\- Tu as appuyé le conseil, tu es donc le premier à vouloir qu'Isabella soit une Cullen. Elle est en droit de savoir, fils. Rassis-toi, dit-il plus sèchement.

Mon vampire se figea et assasina sa soeur de ses prunelles onyxs. Il obtempéra, et se réinstalla sur son siège, le dos droit, la tête haute et les poings serrés. Il était l'image même de la rage réprimé. Rosalie me lorgnait, l'air triomphante. _Sale garce_ , ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser. Les autres Cullen étaient immobiles.

\- Edward est fiché, il a déjà commis une infraction et n'aura droit à aucune seconde chance. Il s'en est sorti uniquement grâce à Carlisle. Vous savez pertinemment que depuis l'arrivée d'Alice et Jasper, les italiens n'attendent qu'un faux pas pour nous exterminer. Eh bien, nous venons de leur offrir un prétexte sur un plateau d'argent.

Qu'est-ce-que c'était encore cette histoire ? Qu'avait-fait Edward ? Pourquoi était-il fiché ? Et bon sang, qu'est-ce-que cela signifiait ? Mon amoureux était encore plus rigide que précédemment, les traits tirés par la révolte et la culpabilité. Il croisa mon regard et ferma fort les paupières, comme s'il luttait mentalement contre quelque chose. J'étais certaine que l'esprit de Rosalie devait être un marasme d'invectives et de calomnies. _Sale garce._

\- Je t'expliquerais plus tard, grinça-t-il à mon encontre. Il se tourna vers sa famille, ignorant ostensiblement sa sœur. Je n'ai plus commis d'impair depuis soixante-dix-sept ans, je suis clean. Les Volturi n'ont aucune raisons de s'intéresser encore à moi. J'ai été acquitté.

Cette dispute me dépassait à tous les niveaux. J'allais devoir réclamer des explications le plus tôt possible. Edward n'avait jamais mentionné cette altercation avec les gouverneurs du monde vampirique.

\- Admettons, persifla la naïade blonde. Je vais faire comme tout le monde ici et oublier les italiens. Les règles de Carlisle sont pourtant clairs, nous ne transformons d'humain qu'en derniers recours.

Elle me jeta un regard dédaigneux.

\- Avec la protection constante que maintiens mon frère, tu ne deviendras pas un vampire de sitôt. En d'autres termes tu vas mourir et à cause de toi, il va à son tour mettre fin à son existence.

\- Rosalie ! rugit mon vampire, prit d'un nouvel élan de vigueur.

Je gémis presque d'épuisement. Un don, une ancienne affaire avec les dirigeants du monde vampire et maintenant _un suicide_ !

\- C'est _mon tour_ de parler Edward. Puisque tout le monde fait l'autruche ici, je vais lui dire ce qu'il va se passer dans un avenir proche. Le pauvre fou s'est épris d'une mortelle. A cause d'elle, il va précipiter la fin des Cullen. Il ne pourras jamais vivre sans elle, la preuve, il n'a même pas réussi à rompre. L'humaine va mourir et Edward va la suivre. Notre famille s'écroulera ensuite comme des dominos de papier. Jasper sera-t-il le premier à abandonner à cause de son empathie ? Une chose est sûre, il partira de son côté avec Alice. Esmée sera inconsolable d'avoir perdu ses enfants et s'en ira avec Carlisle.

Rosalie mitrailla mon compagnon de toute la force de ses prunelles fauves.

\- Tu vas nous détruire Edward, parce que tu as été assez idiot pour t'encombrer d'une mortelle.

Personne ne contredit sa prévision du futur. Edward restait statique et tous les autres membres du clan évitaient mon regard. Mon vampire avait mentionné ce sujet il y a quelques jours, mais j'avais été convaincu que c'était par culpabilité. Que si je mourrais de cause naturelle, il continuerait son existence d'immortelle. Il n'avait pas le droit de mettre fin à sa vie, jamais !

\- Attendez, vous étiez tous au courant, qu'il se suiciderait à ma mort ?

Aucun ne remua, confirmant la réponse à cette question. Je perdis toute mesure.

\- Mais vous êtes complètement malades ! Je suis une source continuelle de tourment à cause de mon sang et de mon odeur. Je représente un danger qui peut tous vous anéantir à cause de ces Volturi. Cela ne vous suffit pas ? Vous laisserez en plus Edward se détruire à ma future mort ! Mais qu'est-ce-que vous attendez ? Un consentement écrit ? La solution à tous ces problèmes est limpide. Mordez-moi tout de suite, m'emportai-je, incrédule.

Étais-je la seule à être réaliste dans cette pièce ?

\- C'est ce que chacun d'entre nous ferait si notre compagnon cessait d'exister, résonna le baryton d'Emmett.

Avec un instant de retard, je réalisai que c'était la première fois qu'il s'exprimait depuis mon arrivé à la villa.

\- Être un Cullen, c'est respecter avant tout la vie humaine. Edward préfère mourir que te damner à une nuit éternelle. C'est assez mélodramatique de sa part, mais c'est le frangin. J'ai écouté tes paroles et je m'excuse d'avoir sous-estimé tes sentiments. Je me fiche des italiens et de ta mortalité, je t'aime comme une petite sœur. Tu es libre de tes choix et je les accepte tous.

J'étais sans voix. Il venait tout simplement d'occulter mon emportement. Mon esprit bouillonnait de toutes les invectivassions qui s'agglutinaient pour s'échapper. J'avais envie de me cogner le front sur cette table, tant cette situation me frustrait. Edward ne semblait même pas affecté, il était comme polarisé sur son père. D'ailleurs, ce fut Carlisle qui arrêta mon concert de vitupération mentale.

\- J'ai entendu toutes vos doléances et il est temps de conclure ce conseil. Avant toute chose, je dois vous informer que les loups sont de retour.

Un chœur d'exclamation incrédule éclata dans la cuisine. Personnellement, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils en faisaient tout un plat. Je veux dire, c'était eux les prédateurs, ils devraient être content d'avoir de nouvelles proies à chasser dans la région. Carlisle attendit que le silence revienne pour continuer.

\- Billy Black m'a contacté hier pour renouveler le traité. Je ne tolérerais aucun écart de votre part, il en va de mon honneur.

 _Oh !_ Quelle débile ! Il parlait des Quileute, les ennemis héréditaires des vampires. Ça non plus ce n'était pas une légende. Je masquais mon incrédulité et me concentrai sur les propos du chef de clan.

\- Jasper, mon fils, je vais te préparer un entraînement intensif pour gérer ta soif. Cette situation ne peut plus durer. Nous partirons dès que nous le pourrons avec Emmett et Edward.

Ils acquiescèrent tous les trois d'une seule voix.

\- Oui Père.

\- Bien. A cause de la présence des loups, je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Nous quitterons Forks en juillet prochain. Nous ne nous sommes que trop attardés sur le continent américain ces dernières décennies. Nous partirons pour l'Europe. C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'une éventuelle transformation aura lieu. Dorénavant, Bella Swan fait parti du clan Cullen, statua-t-il. Elle bénéficiera jusqu'à nouvel ordre de notre soutien et de notre protection. Je ne veux que plus personne conteste sa place dans notre famille. La question de sa mortalité sera discuté à la fin de l'année scolaire. Par elle seule, précisa-t-il.

Il tourna son regard solennel vers moi.

\- Si transformation il y a, tu devras être déclarée morte pour tout tes proches et nous rejoindre en Europe. En devenant vampire, tu t'engages à adopter notre régime alimentaire et à respecter mon autorité. Par contre, si tu choisis de rester humaine, il te sera impossible de nous suivre. Nous garderons éventuellement contact mais tu n'auras plus le droit de franchir le seuil de notre maison. Tu as un an pour réfléchir à tes options et il n'y aura aucun retour en arrière possible. D'ici là, tu es libre de changer d'avis. Des revendications ?

Personne ne broncha, pourtant j'étais sûre que mon vampire bouillait intérieurement. Avec ses paroles, Carlisle venait de régler la situation. Dans un an, je serais soit l'une des leurs et tous les problèmes disparaîtront. Soit les Cullen partiront si loin qu'il serait impossible de me relier à eux. Si je choisissais cette éventualité, j'étais certaine qu'Edward abandonnerait son clan pour rester près de moi. Mais j'avais encore le temps de réfléchir aux tenants et aux aboutissants du choix qui m'incombait. Carlisle fit un dernier tour de table et hocha la tête quand aucun de nous ne se manifesta.

\- Bien, le conseil est levé.

* * *

 **Y'ouuuuf ! J'ai bossé comme une acharnée pour que le résultat soit satisfaisant. Je m'attendais pas à ce que ce chapitre soit aussi long et difficile à écrire Bref, j'ai jeté pas mal de nouvelles problématique et la plupart auront un début de réponse au chapitre suivant.**

 **J'espère que le conseil ne vous a pas déçu ! Bella est désormais une Cullen, voyons comment vont réagir les faux jumeaux Hales ;) D'ailleurs, j'ai vraiment aimé faire un Jasper incisif et un Carlisle intransigeant.** **Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :3**

 **Je vous remercie aussi de m'avoir mis en alerte et en favoris, c'est juste génial et super ! Merci aussi pour vos jolies review, ce sont des pépites :D Un clin d'œil aux lecteurs de l'ombre, je vous aime aussi ;)**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**

 **Soundousse**


	4. Quand Bella écoute son vampire

_Le chapitre 4 se situe au lendemain du conseil de famille._

* * *

 **Quand Bella écoute son vampire**

Le soleil était timide ce matin. J'étais étendue, comme bien souvent, sur Edward, au centre de notre clairière. Mon vampire prévoyant avait apporté une couverture épaisse et quelques collations pour moi. Les fleurs sauvages étaient fanées mais l'endroit était toujours aussi merveilleux et paisible. J'adorais entendre le bruissement de la rivière, le chant des oiseaux et l'atmosphère presque magique qui y régnait. Cependant, ce qui rendait cette clairière unique pour moi, était la présence sereine d'Edward. C'était l'unique moment où il baissait totalement sa garde.

Au lycée, il se souciait continuellement de sauvegarder sa façade humaine, contrôlant chacun de ses mots, chacun de ses mouvements. A la villa, il était lui même, mais respectueux des convenances auprès de sa famille. Je n'avais jamais vu aucun des Cullen s'embrasser, c'était soit un baiser sur la tempe, la joue, ou une caresse innocente. A ce sujet, il était clair qu'ils étaient nés à une autre époque. Chez moi, Edward était la plupart du temps préoccupé par Charlie ou à jouer à l'humain. Mais ici, c'est comme s'il devenait une autre personne. Il me disait qu'il n'y avait aucune pensée pour parasiter son esprit, que c'était le seul endroit où il pouvait être tranquille et profiter pleinement de ma présence. Il n'y avait aucune barrière entre nous, mon vampire était aussi câlin qu'il le souhaitait. Il laissait ressortir le garçon romantique qu'il était au fond de lui. C'était dans notre clairière que j'avais eu les plus belles déclarations d'amour et les instants les plus doux.

Ces derniers jours avaient pourtant révélé une facette plus charnelle de sa personnalité. Il m'avait habitué à des contacts délicats et précautionneux, pourtant à deux reprises -dans ma chambre et dans la forêt- il s'était laissé dominer par ses désirs. C'était certainement quelque chose que je voulais réessayer. Notre intimité physique se développait très lentement. Si nous étions complètement à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, il ne m'avait jamais touché comme hier. Après six mois de relation, je me sentais prête à entamer pleinement la deuxième base.

\- A quoi tu penses ? fredonna Edward.

C'était prévisible, ça faisait presque une demie heure que je n'avais rien dit. J'étais appuyée contre son torse, ses bras enroulés autour de mon ventre, ses jambes étendues de part et d'autre des miennes.

\- Je me demandais au bout de combien de temps, tu allais me poser cette question, mentis-je, malicieuse.

Mon vampire effleura ma joue avec ses lèvres avant de répondre.

\- Tu savais que la température moyenne de ton visage était de 37,6 degrés ?

\- Euh non, mais je ne vois pas le rapport ?

\- Eh bien lorsque tu rougies de gêne il passe à 38,3. Quand tu es furieuse c'est plus faible, seulement 38 degrés. Quand je t'embrasse longtemps, c'est là où ton visage est le plus chaud, 38,9. Mais quand c'est le mensonge qui colore tes joues, la différence est presque imperceptible, 37,8. Le rapport mon amour, c'est que tu viens de mentir, tu ne pensais pas à ça.

Je ris à gorge déployé et Edward en profita pour picorer mon cou avec de tout petits baisers. Oui, j'avais un stalker pour âme-sœur. Il n'y avait qu'un vampire fou amoureux pour faire ce genre d'observation. C'était comme il y a trois mois, où je m'étais réveillée dans ses bras et je l'avais surpris à compter le nombre exact de mes cils. Je savais qu'il surveillait aussi mon poids car il m'avait fait une crise après ma convalescence à l'hôpital, lorsque j'avais perdu cinq kilos. Il n'avait eu de cesse de m'acheter les meilleurs pâtisseries et me commander les plats les plus succulents, pour me remplumer. D'ailleurs pendant les vacances d'été, j'avais attrapé un mauvais rhume et je m'étais terrée dans ma chambre. J'avais refusé d'avaler quoique ce soit et pour me convaincre, Edward avait préparé lui même un bouillon. J'avais été tellement ému par son attention que je n'avais pas pu l'envoyer balader. C'était ce jour là, où j'avais découvert que mon vampire n'était pas parfait. La soupe avait été infecte, mais je l'avais quand même bue sans grimacer -grâce à des années d'expérience avec la cuisine de Renée. La moue d'Edward avait juste était trop craquante, pour que je ne lui dissimule pas la vérité.

\- Je t'aime, dis-je simplement, après avoir arrêtée de rire.

C'était sa façon de prendre soin de moi, de me montrer que j'étais la personne la plus importante. Alors ça me faisait chaud au cœur quand j'y songeais.

\- Moi plus... ronronna-t-il, déplaçant mes cheveux pour bécoter l'arrière de mon oreille.

Je réprimai un tremblement. Cet endroit me rendait folle et il le savait pertinemment. J'inclinai la tête pour lui laisser plus d'espace et soulevai les bras pour enfouir mes mains dans sa tignasse cuivrée. Son ronronnement s'intensifia et il poussa encore plus mon chandail vers le bas, dévoilant toute mon épaule droite.

\- Tu es délicieuse, susurra-t-il, sa voix basse et onctueuse. Puis-je continuer à te déguster ?

\- Je t'en prie, haletai-je, déjà perdue par les sensations.

Il resserra son étreinte et ses doigts froids se faufilèrent sous mon haut, voyageant paresseusement sur mon ventre. Cette fois-ci, je ne pus contenir mon gémissement. C'était tout nouveau comme caresse et assez phénoménal de mon point de vue. Ses baisers se firent plus humides lorsqu'un soupçon de langue vint s'ajouter au tout.

\- Ta peau est si douce, Bella... si soyeuse.

J'étais prisonnière de la plus fantastique des cages, entièrement encerclée par son corps d'albâtre. Son visage se déplaça vers ma nuque et il me huma profondément. Un bourdonnement à peine perceptible résonna dans l'air, je devinais immédiatement ce que c'était.

\- Que dis-tu ?

Le bourdonnement se mua en poème.

" _Comme une ville qui s'allume_

 _Et que le vent vient embraser,_

 _Tout mon cœur brûle et se consume,_

 _J'ai soif, oh ! j'ai soif d'un baiser. "_

 _Hugh.._ son ténor envoûtant récitait à même ma peau. Une main avait quitté mon estomac pour le galbe de mes jambes. Je ne cherchais même plus à me réfreiner, trop occupée à caresser toutes ses surfaces disponibles.

" _Baiser de la bouche et des lèvres_

 _Où notre amour vient se poser,_

 _Pleins de délices et de fièvres,_

 _Ah ! j'ai soif d'un baiser ! "_

 _Alors embrasse moi_ , suppliai-je mentalement, incapable de former une phrase cohérente à voix haute. Son souffle heurta mon oreille et les prochains vers y furent murmurés, à seulement quelques millimètres.

" _Baiser multiplié que l'homme_

 _Ne pourra jamais épuiser,_

 _Ô toi, que tout mon être nomme,_

 _J'ai soif, oui d'un baiser. "_

Frissons. Frissons. Frissons. J'avais _besoin_ de lui faire face. Je me tortillais pour que mes jambes reposent à califourchon sur lui et que mes yeux puissent le contempler. Prunelles obsidiennes, contre perles chocolats. Frissons. Frissons. Frissons.

" _Fruit doux où la lèvre s'amuse,_

 _Beau fruit qui rit de s'écraser,_

 _Qu'il se donne ou qu'il se refuse,_

 _Je veux vivre pour ce baiser."_

 _Et moi je veux vivre pour toi, mon ange._ Les mains de mon vampire se promenaient sur toute la surface de mon dos tandis que les miennes tiraient ses cheveux dans tous les sens. Son haleine court-circuita mon cerveau et il fit tout son possible pour éviter mes lèvres quémandeuses. Son regard était incandescent et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de psalmodier son prénom. _Edward, Edward, Edward..._

" _Baiser d'amour qui règne et sonne_

 _Au cœur battant à se briser,_

 _Qu'il se refuse ou qu'il donne_

 _Je veux mourir de ce baiser. "_

Et enfin, il m'embrassa, me couchant progressivement sur la couverture. J'étais écrasée par son aura et sa présence tandis qu'il savourait ma bouche. _Continue_ , conjurai-je intérieurement, _ne t'arrête pas_. Sa respiration était aussi erratique que la mienne et j'étais prête à faire n'importe quoi pour que ses doigts terminent leur progression vers ma poitrine. A la place, il les contourna pour se diriger vers mes boucles brunes.

\- Tu me fais perdre tout discernement, gémit-il à même mes lèvres, avant de se retirer complètement.

 _Noooon_ , geignis-je sans bruit. Il ne pouvait _pas_ m'allumer avec un poème coquin, faire des choses merveilleuses à ma peau, me brûler avec ses yeux _et_ se détacher de moi. Je fermais fort les paupières, combattant les larmes de frustrations. Je l'aimais trop pour lui reprocher de s'être éloigné. Il _souffrait_ à cause de moi. Je ne pouvais même pas lui permettre d'assouvir ses envies. J'étais une compagne inutile. _Mais bientôt_ , me promis-je, _bientôt, je ferais quelque chose_. Dès que ces enquiquineuses de règles disparaîtront et que l'occasion se présentera, je rendrai mon vampire heureux.

\- Je suis désolé Bella.

Je me sentis encore plus misérable.

\- Ne t'excuses pas. Ça va aller, laisse moi juste cinq minutes pour apaiser mon rythme cardiaque.

J'étais toujours allongée au dessus de la couverture lorsque je trouvais la force de dépasser mon désir. Le meilleur moyen de calmer mes ardeurs était d'évoquer le conseil d'hier. Je n'avais rien dit à ce sujet, me contentant de ressasser toutes les conversations et les nouvelles informations que j'avais obtenues. Jasper m'avait réellement déstabilisé et j'enrageais de ne pas avoir pu confronter Rosalie. Je savais aussi que je devais discuter de ma transformation avec mon amoureux, mais j'allais essayé de repousser ce sujet en dernier. Pour l'instant, j'avais de nombreuses interrogations et il était temps d'en discuter avec Edward.

\- D'accord, parle moi de ton infraction, je n'ai rien compris à cette histoire de fiche et de Volturi.

Edward ne manifesta aucun signe de surprise, même s'il semblait résigné à me raconter toute l'affaire. Apparemment, c'était quelque chose qui devait rester secret dans la famille et le fait que Carlisle m'ait jugé assez digne pour en discuter devant moi, me ravissait. Mon vampire s'étendit à mes côtés, son coude le surélevant pour qu'il puisse me regarder. Je liais nos doigts, pressentant que ses souvenirs allaient être pénibles pour lui.

\- En premier lieu, sache que je ne voulais rien te cacher, c'est une période de mon passé qui m'est difficile d'évoquer. Je t'ai déjà avoué que j'étais passé par une phase de rébellion environ dix ans après ma création. Je t'avais dis que je reprochais à Carlisle de refréner mon appétit.

J'acquiesçais, ma première visite chez les Cullen était l'une de ces journées inoubliables.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'il s'est produit. A cette époque, nous étions à Boston et c'était la première fois qu'Esmée et moi, nous nous retrouvions dans une aussi grande ville. Carlisle avait toujours privilégié les maisons perdus dans les bois, loin de tout voisinage. Là, nous habitions dans un quartier pavillonnaire proche de l'hôpital où Carlisle avait décroché un poste de nuit. Esmée était très heureuse de renouer avec la civilisation, même si nous bataillons sans interruptions contre les odeurs humaines environnantes. Elle s'était fixée pour objectif de découvrir tous les types d'art. Quant à moi, j'ai cru devenir fou. La concentration de pensées au mètres carrés me rendait dingue. Mon cerveau menaçait d'imploser à chaque seconde. J'étais _obligé_ de tout entendre, de tout décortiquer, de tout mémoriser. C'est durant cette période que j'ai appris à mieux gérer mon don. Au lieu de percevoir tous les esprits à 10 kilomètres à la ronde, j'ai réussis à le réduire petit à petit. Je devais constamment veiller à maîtriser mon pouvoir et ma soif.

J'hochais la tête pour moi-même, Edward avait déjà mentionné le travail fastidieux qu'avait été le contrôle de son don. Entre gérer son champ d'action, régler le volume, séparer les différentes voix, ça avait dû être une torture atroce pour lui.

\- En parallèle, Esmée et Carlisle vivaient leurs idylles. Ils avaient tous les deux trouvé un sens à leurs vies et étaient heureux de me considérer comme leurs fils. Je n'étais pas malheureux, mais je sentais qu'il me manquait quelque chose. J'avais dépassé le stade de nouveau-né depuis bien longtemps et des réminiscences de mes envies antérieurs ne cessaient de me tourmenter. J'avais toujours rêvé d'accomplir de grandes choses, servir mon pays durant la guerre, aider les opprimés, me rendre utile à la société. Edward et Élisabeth Masen m'avaient inculqué leurs valeurs et j'avais l'impression de déshonorer leurs mémoires. A vingt-six ans, j'aurais déjà dû être marié, avoir des enfants, un métier, une femme qui m'aimait. Mais j'avais dix-sept ans jusqu'à la fin des temps et je me bornais à me terrer dans ma chambre, à attendre que mon éternité s'écoule. Suite à cette prise de conscience, je me suis senti inutile, inachevé et voulant dissimuler ma déprime à mes parents, je me suis mis à vagabonder dans les rues. Je me focalisais sur l'esprit humain, écoutant leurs problèmes, leurs joies, leurs drames, pour éviter de ressasser mes propres idées noires.

Les yeux de mon vampire étaient lointains et mon cœur se brisa en imaginant cette Edward plus jeune, seul et égaré dans le monde.

\- Cependant, je me suis très vite fatigué de la mesquinerie des Hommes, rare étaient les personnes bonnes et intègres. Je voguais au milieu d'esprits égoïstes et intéressés alors que mon vampire de père était l'être le plus altruiste et humain que j'avais rencontré. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis mis à écouter les pensées d'enfants, de bébé même. C'était fascinant à quel point leurs cheminements intérieurs étaient si différents des parents. C'étaient des êtres innocents, loin de la corruption, des soucis quotidiens ou de l'existence de créature des ténèbres comme moi. Leurs aspirations étaient simples et candides et je me suis rapidement pris d'affection pour eux. Les enfants sont bons, sourit-il, bienveillant.

Je n'avais pas soupçonné une seule seconde cette facette chez Edward ! Nous n'avions jamais parlé d'enfants, était-ce un regret pour lui de ne jamais pouvoir être père ? Ou bien était-ce quelque chose d'autres, une sorte d'espoir en l'avenir ?

\- Mais plus je marchais dans la ville, plus ma seconde écoute percevait le mal caché dans les rues sombres ou derrières les volets clos. Il y avait tellement d'injustices, d'hommes affreux, de personnes blessées. Carlisle m'avait toujours recommandé de ne pas intervenir dans le monde humain, mais un jour, tandis que je me promenais sans but dans les rues désertes de Boston, j'entendis un appel à l'aide. C'était un petit garçon, Richard O'Neil, je l'avais espionné quelques jours plus tôt. Cette nuit là, il se faisait massacrer par son père qui était revenu de voyage la veille.

Son visage se ferma brutalement, un léger grondement fit même trembler son torse. Je levais mes doigts vers sa joue de manière apaisante. Je me doutais de ce qui s'était déroulé quatre-vingts ans plus tôt, pourtant je ne ressentais aucune peur. Mon vampire s'en voulait déjà assez pour deux. Edward prit une petite inspiration et continua son récit, ses prunelles fixées sur la rivière qui bruissait au loin.

\- Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je me suis précipité pour le secourir. Quand je me suis introduit chez eux, j'ai réalisé que le père avait déjà tué la mère et allait achever son fils. J'étais tellement furieux que je me suis laissé gouverner par mes instincts et je me suis abreuvé au père. C'était la première fois que je goûtais au sang humain et il n'y avait _rien_ de mieux au monde. Je n'éprouvais même pas une pointe de culpabilité tant les pensées de Fred O'Neil étaient dégoûtantes. J'ai amené le petit garçon à Carlisle pour qu'il soit soigné et je suis rentré à la maison dans un état second. C'était le premier meurtre que je commettais, j'avais voulu la mort de ce type, j'avais voulu sauver Richard et je l'avais juste fait, sans penser aux conséquences. Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer si c'était bien ou si c'était mal. J'étais un vampire, un être qui avait pour alimentation le sang humain, c'était attendu que je tue. Carlisle avait trouvé une alternative, pourquoi pas moi ? Dieu m'avait donné le don d'entendre les esprits, de sonder les âmes des mortels, pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas m'en servir à bon escient ? En plus de toutes ces idées, j'étais fatigué d'observer la douleur des autres sans bouger. En sauvant le petit Richard, pour la première fois, j'ai entrevue une utilité à mon existence. Je n'étais pas obligé de rester les bras croisés, à la périphérie du monde humain. J'avais dorénavant la force, la rapidité, l'endurance, pour protéger les opprimés. Pourquoi devrais-je me contenter de la lecture et de la musique, quand je sentais que mon destin pouvait être tellement plus glorieux...

Il eut un sourire désabusé. C'était tout à fait impressionnant, c'était comme s'il se considérait comme un héros, avec une mission à accomplir. Sa nature protectrice ne datait donc pas de notre rencontre. Dès le début, il avait souhaité être l'ange gardien des humains. Ce qui était encore plus intéressant, c'est qu'il paraissait toujours convaincu de ses propos. S'il éprouvait maintenant de la culpabilité d'avoir tué, j'étais certaine qu'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir aidé des mortels.

\- Alors je me suis opposé à Carlisle. S'il avait le droit de sauver des vies en pratiquant la médecine, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas employer mes dons à la même fin ? Je désirais tant trouver un sens à ma transformation, pourquoi moi et pas un autre ? Il y avait forcément une raison pour que mon destin ait été de devenir vampire. Alors, je me suis mis à rôder comme un sentinelle, promettant à Carlisle de me faire discret et de n'étancher ma soif de sang sur personne. Grâce à ma seconde écoute, à mon ouïe sur-développé, à ma vitesse, je pouvais être le protecteur des enfants et des femmes. Pendant trois mois, j'ai œuvré tous les jours dans l'ombre des rues de Boston, m'en tenant à ma résolution de ne plus assassiner d'humains. Malgré tout, l'idée du sang était obsédante. Comme un drogué, je devais lutter contre la soif et la colère chaque fois que j'entendais un pédophile, un meurtrier ou un mari violent. Boire le doux nectar humain et l'insipide boisson animale n'a rien à voir, Bella. Le goût est transcendant, la frénésie est démultipliée, le plaisir est intense... Je n'ai su garder ma résolution bien longtemps, avoua-t-il, ténébreux. Un soir, j'avais repéré pour la troisième fois les pensées impurs d'un prêtre. Il profitait des cours de catéchisme pour abuser des petites filles. Par je ne sais quel moyen, la police l'avait encore relâché. Je n'étais pas bien nourri ce jour-là, j'étais en colère et excédé par cet homme qui échappait à la justice, alors j'ai décidé de le mettre hors d'état de nuire, _définitivement_.

Je tressaillis, non pas à cause de son acte mais bien à la culpabilité étouffante que je décelais dans sa voix. Edward était si torturé par son régime alimentaire d'antan. Pourtant tout ce que j'entendais, c'était le récit d'un homme qui en avait assez d'être passif. En vérité, il me faisait vraiment penser à Daredevil, ce justicier aveugle, aux sens hyper-développés, qui entendait chaque soir le cri de souffrance de sa ville. Il n'avait pu rester inactif et passer son chemin. Edward était pareil, il avait relâché sa part vampirique pour assurer la sécurité des autres.

\- Le monstre en moi était ravi et je n'éprouvais aucun regrets. Ces hommes méritaient de mourir et leurs sang était si délicieux, si nutritif. Alors que je devais chasser régulièrement avec Esmée, le sang humain me permettait de tenir deux semaines sans éprouver la moindre soif. Mon choix s'est donc fait naturellement, j'allais être le protecteur des humains et quand cela serait nécessaire, je me repaîtrai de leurs sangs. Bien sûr, Carlisle et Esmée ont désapprouvé et ne supportant plus leurs constantes leçons de morale, j'ai quitté notre foyer.

Il cessa de parler, ses prunelles onyx bloquées dans ses souvenirs sanglants. Doucement, je me blottis contre lui, espérant lui transmettre ma chaleur et mon amour. Ça ne changeait rien pour moi, oui il fut un temps où son regard était rubis, mais il avait agit par justice. Edward referma ses bras puissants autour de moi, poursuivant son histoire dans mes cheveux, son torse vibrant à chacun de ses mots.

\- J'ai erré ainsi à travers les États-unis pendant quatre années. Je vadrouillais dans les bas fonds de l'humanité, côtoyant à chaque seconde la misère, la souffrance, la criminalité. J'avais secouru beaucoup plus de mortelle que j'en avais tué et pourtant, je me sentais plus vil que jamais. Le démon en moi devenait de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus en colère. Je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de lui. J'ai commencé cette quête en aspirant à la justice, mais quelle justice y avait-il à s'autoproclamer juge, juré et bourreau ? N'était-ce pas qu'un prétexte pour assouvir mes bas instincts ? Comment pouvais-je être impartial en étant remplis de rage à chacun de mes meurtres ? Je voulais être un protecteur et je me suis retrouvé vengeur, murmura-t-il, dégoûté de lui même. Au fil des mois, mon ambition me paraissait de plus en plus vaine. Pour un assassin mort, il y en avait cent encore en liberté. Plus le temps passait, plus je n'entendais que les hurlements, ne percevais que le mal, oubliais la valeur d'une vie. Le fardeau que je m'étais imposé s'alourdissait de jour en jour. Il n'y avait plus aucune joie dans mon existence. Mon reflet me répugnait, la musique m'amenait à songer à une époque révolue, les livres n'avaient plus la même saveur. La solitude me pesait tellement que je n'avais plus foi en rien. A quoi rimait ma quête de justice ? J'étais encore plus malheureux qu'avant d'entamer ce voyage, se désola-t-il faiblement.

Je m'écartais de quelques centimètres pour pouvoir prendre son visage en coupe. Délicatement, comme s'il était fait de la même substance fragile que moi, je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je souhaitais aspirer tous ses malheurs, toutes ses cicatrices douloureuses, pour restituer le bon, le doux et l'agréable. Il me rendit mon baiser avec la même tendresse. J'espérais qu'il était heureux désormais avec moi. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, ses doigts froids cajolèrent mon visage, ses perles noirs un peu moins hantées qu'il y a quelques minutes. Comme hier, il me prit sur ses genoux, ma tête se réfugiant instinctivement sur son épaule. Je tripotais ses mains, attendant sans impatience qu'il poursuive.

\- Un après-midi de novembre, j'étais si perdu que j'ai franchi le seuil d'une église baptiste à Atlanta. A cette époque, la ségrégation faisait rage et il était rare de voir un blanc, comme moi, dans une église afro-américaine. L'endroit était désert et j'avais été attiré par la bonté qui émanait de l'esprit du prêtre, il me rappelait celui de Carlisle. Il m'a accueilli amicalement, moi créature pécheresse et sanguinaire. Nous avons discuté un long moment. Je lui ai demandé son opinion sur la peine de mort, s'il était légitime qu'un homme puisse juger ou non de la vie d'une personne, si Dieu pardonnait aussi aux bourreaux. Il m'a répondu que tout pêcheur pouvait accéder au pardon de Dieu. Qu'en enlevant une vie, on retirait à cette personne la possibilité de changer et de se repentir. Que la vengeance n'apaisait jamais les âmes et que la rédemption était accessible à toutes les créatures de Dieu.

Je n'étais pas croyante, pourtant je me surpris à apprécier les paroles du prêtre. J'aimais cette philosophie de miséricorde et de repentance. Cependant, quelque chose titillait ma mémoire au sujet de l'église, la coïncidence serait trop grande. Par ailleurs les dates ne correspondaient pas. Si mes calculs étaient bons, Edward avait trente ans, donc la rencontre s'était déroulée en 1931. Ce n'était encore qu'un enfant à cette époque, à moins que...

\- Comment s'appelait le prêtre ? l'interrompis-je malgré moi.

Pourquoi un détail aussi trivial retenait mon attention ? Un pressentiment ? Quoiqu'il en soit, mon vampire me décocha son sourire tordu, une lueur amusée flottant dans ses prunelles.

\- Je savais que ma petite humaine ferait le lien, taquina-t-il. Il reprit, révérencieux. Le clerc qui m'a permis de remettre en question tous mes choix passés, toutes mes convictions de ces années là, était Martin King Senior. Je suis revenu auprès de Carlisle et Esmée, grâce à lui.

 _Woh_ , j'étais bouche bée. Mon amoureux avait discuté avec le père du plus grand militant pacifiste des droits civiques des États-unis. Rien que ça ! Quelle sorte de circonstances l'avait poussé vers cette église spécifiquement ?

\- C'est assez fou a posteriori, quand des décennies plus tard, son fils cadet devient prix Nobel de la paix.

\- Martin Luther King, bredouillai-je, incrédule.

Je me ressaisis assez pour demander :

\- Mais puisque tu es rentré auprès de ta famille, quand est-ce que les Volturi interviennent ?

La lueur amusée disparut.

\- Je suis redevenue végétarien, mais je n'ai pas cessé de jouer au justicier. Ma conscience était trop coupable pour que je ne tente pas de me racheter. Carlisle et Esmée étaient dans une maisonnée à Helena dans le Montana. Je me suis inscrit à l'Université pour la première fois, en me faisant passer pour le jeune frère de Carlisle. Je ne déambulais plus en ville, mais si je croisais une âme en difficulté, j'essayais de l'aider. Des choses bêtes, comme porter le panier lourd d'une dame, effrayer des truands, dévier la trajectoire d'une balle. Je n'approchais plus des enfants maltraités car il était impossible pour moi de me contrôler. Je prévenais anonymement les autorités mais souvent, les parents s'en tiraient sans soucis, à cause de l'époque laxiste. Au moment où Rosalie rejoignit la famille en 1932, malgré moi, j'avais fait beaucoup de vagues. Les journaux locaux parlaient du bon samaritain d'Helena, il n'y avait pas de photographie, mais des descriptions de mon visage et de mon allure angélique.

Oui, je parvenais aisément à imaginer les gros titres. "Un ange aux yeux dorés sauve un enfant de la noyade". "Un jeune homme aide une femme à sortir de sa maison en feu". Peut-être qu'il les avait conservé ? C'était quelque chose que j'aurais aimé lire.

\- Dès que Rosalie a su maîtriser un minimum sa soif, nous avons quitté Helena pour Cleveland. Elle a préféré rester au près d'Esmée pour parfaire son contrôle, tandis que je poursuivais mes études de droits. J'étais déterminé à travailler dans un tribunal. J'arborais les erreurs judiciaires et avec mon don, j'avais la capacité d'enfermer les criminels et de gracier les innocents. Bien sûr, j'avais continué ma routine de veiller sur la population humaine et rapidement, on parla encore de moi. J'étais surnommé l'Ange de Ohio à cette époque, grimaça-t-il au souvenir.

C'était typiquement du Edward Cullen de ne pas apprécier d'être prit pour un être céleste.

\- Au même moment, à travers toute l'Amérique, une secte de tueur aux rites sataniques faisait couler l'ancre dans les journaux. La radio s'était emparée du sujet et plusieurs rumeurs disaient que le culte provenait d'Europe.

Je devinais facilement où Edward voulait en venir.

\- Ce n'était pas une secte mais des vampires, les Volturi ont rappliqué lorsque la nouvelle leur est parvenue, déduisis-je.

\- Pas tout à fait, contredit-il, les italiens le chassaient depuis des siècles. Ce vampire avait fait beaucoup de dégâts en Europe de l'est, à la fin du quinzième siècle. Mais il réussissait à tromper les italiens grâce à sa compagne qui avait le don de se rendre intraquable. Elle se fit détruire au milieu du dix-neuvième siècle par des Enfants de la Lune et on n'entendit plus parler du vampire jusqu'à ce qu'il gagne les États-unis pour perpétrer ses abominations. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il s'était exposé délibérément pour en finir. Les gardes Volturi le localisèrent rapidement et l'exécutèrent immédiatement, raconta-il sombrement.

\- Tu le connaissais ? questionnai-je, curieuse, en frissonnant.

\- Tout comme toi, répondit-il, énigmatique. C'était Vlad Tepes, transmuté par sa compagne au quinzième siècle, alors qu'il était prince de Valachie. Mais tout le monde le connaît sous le nom de...

\- Drăculea, complétai-je, le fils du Diable.

Edward était décidément un trésor d'Histoire. Après Martin Luther King, nous passions à l'un des monarques les plus sanguinaires du monde. Lorsque j'avais fait des recherches sur les vampires, j'étais évidemment tombée sur le roman de Bram Stoker et de son personnage far, Dracula. J'avais très vite trouvé l'origine du prénom et m'étais intéressé de manière morbide à Vlad dit "l'Empaleur". Alors ce fou furieux qui avait empalé des milliers de personnes était devenu un Sang-Froid ! Bram Stoker s'était-il inspiré de l'homme ou de l'immortel ? Je n'osais imaginer les atrocités qu'ils avaient commis lors de sa seconde vie... A moins que l'amour de sa campagne l'ait en quelque sorte calmé ? Ça serait terriblement romantique, mais ce n'était pas le sujet de cette conversation.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite ? relançai-je.

\- Tu dois t'en douter, quand ils ont terminé leur mission, les italiens ont entendu parler de l'Ange de Ohio. Ils étaient intrigués de savoir quel immortel s'amusait à sauver des humains. Le problème, c'est que deux étudiants de ma fac avaient compris que c'était moi. L'un des deux, Joe Shuster, m'avait vu prendre l'impact d'une balle et avec son ami Jerry Siegel, s'étaient mis à crier sur tous les toits qu'Edward Cullen était un extra-terrestre. Comme je pouvais lire dans leurs pensées, il m'était facile de donner des arguments qui les persuaderaient de se taire. Je leur ai proposé un marché, ils promettaient de garder le secret si je leur disais la vérité. J'ai déblatéré toute une histoire abracadabrante sur mes origines extra-terrestre, pour expliquer ma vitesse, ma force et ma résistance. J'ai insisté sur le fait que les humains ne devaient pas apprendre mon existence, pour que je puisse rester dans l'ombre. Ça a fonctionné, même s'il était trop tard, les gardes Volturi s'étaient déjà intéressés à moi et étaient près à me détruire pour non respect des lois. Carlisle, qui avait été très apprécié par le passé, a téléphoné à Volterra en urgence. Il m'a défendu auprès des trois frères et Aro a décidé de me gracier quand il a su que je lisais dans les pensées et que j'étais le fils de Carlisle. C'est à ce moment que le clan Cullen est officiellement né. De mon côté, j'ai promis de ne plus intervenir auprès des humains et de surveiller les deux amis. Quant aux italiens, leurs menaces étaient limpides, si mon nom était cité dans n'importe quelle affaire, c'est tout mon clan qui en pâtirait. C'est pourquoi Rosalie a rappelé que j'étais fiché hier. Je n'ai le droit à aucune erreur.

J'analysais cette donnée pour essayer de trouver un sens à l'animosité de la naïade hautaine.

\- C'est donc pour cela qu'elle était si énervée que tu m'ais sauvée du van ?

\- Oui, principalement. Mais c'était la première fois que j'intervenais dans un accident. J'avais pour principe de ne jamais déjouer le destin, seulement d'empêcher la cruauté des hommes. Alors quand tu as appris la vérité, Rose était folle de rage.

\- Mais elle sait depuis longtemps que je ne vous trahirai jamais. Pourquoi continues-t-elle à me mépriser de la sorte ?

\- Hum.. c'est compliqué, comme tout ce qui est en rapport avec ma chère sœur, énonça-t-il vaguement.

Sauf que j'en avais marre de ses demie-réponses. Je savais qu'il répugnait à révéler les pensées d'autrui, mais là, j'avais besoin de savoir. Rosalie Cullen était une épine dans mon pied depuis le début, j'avais dorénavant l'intention d'avoir toutes les cartes en mains pour l'affronter.

\- Dis moi, exigeai-je fermement.

Mon vampire cilla. Je changeai de tactique en sortant légèrement ma lèvre inférieur et en plissant les sourcils.

\- S'il te plait, priai-je, d'une petite voix que j'espérais mignonne.

Oui, j'étais déloyale mais je me battais contre un vampire centenaire télépathe. A ma grande satisfaction, il céda presque instantanément. _De la pâte à modeler entre mes mains_ , me félicitai-je intérieurement.

\- Premièrement, elle a appliqué tellement d'énergie à te détester qu'elle répugne à changer d'opinion. Deuxièmement, elle est terrorisée par les Volturi et elle sait que la seule solution, c'est ta transformation. Or elle ne souhaiterait pas ça à son pire ennemi. Troisièmement, elle envie tout ce que tu es.

C'était une blague ?

\- Comment une femme telle que Rosalie pourrait jalouser l'ordinaire humaine que je suis ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel et je pouvais presque l'entendre s'exaspérer mentalement. _Tu es loin d'être banale, Bella._ Néanmoins, il ne releva pas mon adjectif.

\- Tu l'as dit, c'est ton humanité qu'elle envie et elle est révoltée que tu la jettes aux orties si facilement.

J'encaissai et décidai d'y réfléchir plus tard, pour l'heure j'avais d'autres questions.

\- Que sont devenus les deux amis ?

Un sourire mutin orna ses lèvres.

\- Eh bien Shuster avait toujours été un passionné de dessin et il illustrait les histoires de son ami, Siegel. Les quelques mois où je les avais côtoyé, ils publiaient dans un magazine de science-fiction, mais ça ne s'est jamais très bien vendu. Alors quand ils ont entamé un nouveau projet, je n'y ai pas prêté beaucoup d'attention. J'ai remarqué trop tard que les deux garçons avaient remastérisé leur histoire pour en faire une BD avec moi, comme effigie de super-héros. Ils avaient complètement modifié le mensonge que je leur avais servi, mais le personnage était aisément reconnaissable. Ils ont envoyés leur travail à Humor Publishing et à ma grande horreur, la maison d'édition a été tout de suite intéressé et prête à signer un contrat. J'ai dû usé de trésors d'ingéniosités pour bidouiller le système est faire en sorte que leur bande dessiné soit rejetée. J'ai ensuite rendu visite à Shuster et Siegel pour brûler les dernières traces du bouquin et les menacer afin qu'ils arrêtent de substituer mon apparence à leurs personnage, qui avait suspicieusement les mêmes capacités que moi. Ils se sont disputés, Siegel n'en avait rien à ciré, pensant dur comme fer que j'étais trop bon pour tuer des innocents, alors que Shuster était complètement terrorisé. J'ai réussi à leur faire entendre raison et les deux amis se sont séparés. J'ai continué à les surveiller encore quelques semaines et il paraissait tenir leurs promesses.

Eh ben dit donc, mon vampire en personnage de bande dessiné ? J'aurais vraiment aimé lire ça aussi !

\- Comment s'appelait cette BD ?

\- Tu ne me croiras jamais, prévint-il, extatique.

\- Je suis sûre que si.

Qu'allait-il encore me révéler ?

\- " _Le Superman_ ".

Je buguais. _Sérieusement ?_ Mon vampire avait inspiré le super-héros le plus connu de tous les temps ?

\- Quoi ?! finis-je pas m'exclamer, stupéfaite. Tu es à l'origine du comic ? Tu plaisantes !

Edward rit comme un gamin, tout fière de lui.

\- Je t'assure que non, je pensais que Siegel et Shuster avaient définitivement abandonné leurs projets, mais ils ont simplement fait profils bas pendant un temps. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ma surprise quand j'ai entendu parler de Superman en 1937, le héros surpuissant de DC comics. Siegel ne s'est pas foulé, il a reprit toute mon invention sur Krypton et le fait que mes parents biologiques m'aient envoyés dans une autre planète, pour la pérennité de notre espèce. Mais que mes parents humains m'avaient appris à faire le bien autour de moi avec mes super-pouvoirs. Bien sûr, il a romancé le tout et modifié le physique et les vêtements de Clark Kent, mais la base est la même. Emmett a toujours été vert de jalousie par rapport à ça, ricana-t-il.

C'était énorme, genre vraiment. Mon vampire avait inspiré le mythe moderne du héros, je n'en revenais pas. En même temps, ça tombait sous le sens il _avait été_ un vrai héros pour tout ces gens. Puis une ancienne conversation me revint soudainement en mémoire.

\- Alors ce jour là, à la cafétéria, quand tu as rit sur le fait que tu étais insensible à la kryptonite, c'était toi qui avais imaginé cette histoire ! Je n'étais pas si loin de la vérité, quand je croyais que tu étais un super-héros. Oh et lorsque je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital de Phoenix et que j'ai dit que je refusais de me cantonner au rôle de Loïs Lane. En faite, je _suis_ vraiment ta Loïs Lane, _Superman_!

La vision d'Edward en combinaison bleue moulante, en slip et cape rouge me vint à l'esprit. J'explosais de rire devant l'image surréaliste. _Tordant_ , à l'origine Superman était un post ado roux, aux yeux dorés. Edward se joignit à moi et j'appréciais sincèrement son regard doux et amoureux. Son âme semblait s'être allégée considérablement. Combien de fois m'avait-il répété que j'avais donné un sens à son existence ? Je comprenais beaucoup mieux ses paroles aujourd'hui. Il avait menti, tué, volé et pourtant comme des décennies plus tôt, j'arrivais à entrevoir l'Ange de Ohio. Une créature vindicative et dangereuse, mais avec un cœur bon et généreux. Je me jurais de réussir à le faire se pardonner, qu'il accepte sa part vampirique et qu'il reconnaisse l'homme bon qui se dissimulait derrière.

Mon ventre gargouilla à cet instant et avant même que je puisse cligner des yeux, un sandwich se retrouva entre mes mains. Je mangeai mon déjeuner sans bruit, méditant sur un aspect du vampirisme qui me perturbais. Je bus de grandes gorgées d'eau avant d'entamer un autre sujet, qu'avait évoqué le patriarche Cullen la nuit dernière.

\- Parles moi des loup-garous, s'il te plaît.

Edward rassembla les victuailles et la couverture dans son sac à dos et me tendit la main pour que nous marchions sous le couvert des arbres. Visiblement, il ne souhaitait pas demeurer statique pour cette conversation. Tout en l'écoutant parler, je lui emboîtai le pas machinalement, ne prêtant pas beaucoup d'attention au chemin que nous prenions.

Il m'expliqua avant toute chose que les Quileute n'étaient pas de vrais lycanthropes ou loup-garous. Carlisle préférait le terme de modificateurs. Le patriarche Cullen en avait rencontré pour la première fois tandis qu'il explorait les régions du Pacifique, bien avant la conquête de l'Ouest. Il avait appris les langues wakashanes, partagé son savoir médical et échangé avec les chefs de tribus. Carlisle avait ainsi gagné le respect des Makah qui lui avaient alors parlé des Esprits Guerriers Quileute, des hommes capables de quitter leurs corps et d'influencer les animaux et les éléments à leur guise. Intrigué par ses légendes, il remonta au nord du continent, là où se situe la péninsule olympique aujourd'hui. Carlisle les observa de loin, incommodé par leurs odeurs particulières. Il vit le chef s'isoler dans une caverne et s'adosser contre les parois en pierre. Quelques minutes plus tard, le corps de l'indien se réchauffa et son cœur commença à battre à un rythme impossible pour les humains. Fasciné, Carlisle sentit une brise légère lorsque le corps du chef devint inerte.

Un siècle plus tard, alors qu'il chassait dans les forêts dense du Canada, le vampire blond reconnut l'odeur de deux descendants Quileute. Des kilomètres plus loin, il fut témoin de leurs mutations en gigantesques loups. Carlisle comprit alors que leur magie avait évolué, grâce à leurs Esprits Guerriers, ils pouvaient désormais prendre l'apparence d'animaux. Quatre décennies plus tard, il transforma mon amoureux et en 1935, après l'arrivé d'Emmett, les Cullen habitèrent Forks pour la première fois.

\- A l'époque, se rappela Edward, nous n'avions pas débuté la comédie estudiantine et l'hôpital n'était même pas au stade de projet. D'ailleurs le lycée le plus proche était à Seattle. Carlisle exerçait en tant que médecin indépendant et Rosalie, Esmée et moi, aidions Emmett à s'acclimater à sa nouvelle vie. Alors que nous chassions tous ensembles, je captai un esprit déroutant. C'était comme s'il y avait trois personnes en une seule. J'avais déjà entendu des consciences schizophrènes mais jamais aussi perfectionnées. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous avons tous flairé un fumet nauséabond. Carlisle s'est tout de suite souvenu des Esprits Guerriers Quileute et quand un énorme loup a sauté sur Rosalie, tout ses soupçons se sont confirmés. Rapidement, Emmett, Carlisle et moi avons neutralisé la créature, mais étant l'être compatissant qu'il est, notre père a donné une chance à l'homme que je percevais derrière le loup, de se justifier. Ses deux comparses nous rejoignirent rapidement. Ephraïm Black, le loup que nous avions maîtrisé, ordonna à sa meute de ne pas attaquer. Ils avaient tous les trois entendu les légendes sur l'Angeni aux yeux dorés, un porteur de santé. Les deux chefs discutèrent et Ephraïm, conscient de la civilité de Carlisle et de notre supériorité numérique, accepta de signer un accord. Nous n'avions le droit de mordre aucun humain ni de pénétrer leur territoire et en contre partie, nous gardions mutuellement le secret de nos natures. Le traité a perduré et nous avons quitté Forks en bon terme avec les Quileute. Avant de revenir il y a deux ans et demie, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett et moi avons fait un repérage pour savoir s'il y avait encore des loups, mais il n'en demeurait aucune trace. Nous avons alors regagné la villa, tout en respectant les limites du traité, en mémoire de notre bonne entente avec Ephraïm Black.

Je digérais ces souvenirs, les croisant avec ce que Jacob m'avait raconté cette après-midi là, à First Beach. Quelque chose clochait, j'étais certaine que Billy Black savait que les Cullen étaient des vampires.

\- Mais pourquoi appeler Carlisle pour renouveler l'accord deux ans et demie après ? me questionnai-je à voix haute.

\- Il n'avait aucun moyen de pression avant cela, avec l'apparition d'une meute, le statu quo est de nouveau de rigueur.

\- Combien sont-ils ?

\- Nous ne savons pas encore. Dans les prochains jours, je vais déployer mon don au maximum aux alentours de la frontière, pour guetter plus d'informations.

\- C'est dangereux ? m'inquiétai-je.

\- En théorie non, puisque je n'enfreint aucune règle, et puis si j'entends la conscience d'un loup, j'aurais largement le temps de déguerpir.

J'hochai la tête, guère rassurée.

\- Tu seras seul ?

\- Je ne pense pas, Carlisle va surement envoyé Jasper et Emmett avec moi.

Ses yeux croisèrent les miens et il prit aussitôt mon visage entre ses doigts, arrêtant notre progression dans la forêt.

\- Bella mia, ne craint rien, susurra-t-il d'une voix apaisante. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que les choses se passent mal. Les loups sont forts mais leur principal atout est l'élément de surprise. Or Emmett et moi en avons déjà affronté, nous savons comment les déjouer. De plus, ceux là sont jeunes, ils n'auront probablement aucune expérience au combat.

\- Tu ne prendras aucun risque ?

\- Je te le promets, ce n'est qu'une simple mission de reconnaissance, pour glaner quelques renseignements. Il n'y aura aucune confrontation, affirma-t-il, rassurant.

\- D'accord, tu feras ça après les cours, je suppose ?

\- Oui, pendant que tu seras au magasin des Newton.

J'hochais la tête une nouvelle fois, mon estomac noué. Il frotta ses pouces contre mes joues et embrassa mon front. Je soupirais et me blottis quelques minutes contre lui, me délectant de son odeur, de sa dureté, de son essence. Nous reprîmes notre marche dans les bois et je demandai à mon amoureux, après une dizaine de minutes de silence, la différence entre les "vrais" lycanthropes et les modificateurs.

Il me répondit que comme pour les vampires, les lycanthropes avaient été mordu au préalable. Ils se transformaient uniquement à la pleine lune et n'avaient presque plus aucune pensées conscientes. Ils devenaient des bêtes indestructibles et sanguinaire que rien ne pouvait stopper, pas même un vampire. Ils n'étaient pas immortelles mais vieillissaient très lentement. La capacité des Quileute était, elle, génétique, ils pouvaient changer de forme autant de fois qu'ils le souhaitaient et gardaient leurs consciences humaines. Les Enfants de la Lune, comme Carlisle les appelaient, avaient été un fléau pour les vampires car leur venin était mortelle pour eux. S'ils étaient invincibles sous forme de loup, les Volturi les avaient traqués et brûlés le reste du mois à la fin du dix-neuvième siècle. Ni Jasper ni Carlisle n'en avaient jamais croisé et Edward tenait ses informations de l'esprit de son père.

Comme je ne le relançai pas, mon vampire se tut et continua à me guider dans le labyrinthe de verdure qui me devenait familier, au fur et à mesure de nos balades. Avec la présence d'Edward à mes côtés, je m'étais rapidement mise à apprécier nos promenades dans les bois. Il y avait peu de choses aussi belles et légitimes que mon vampire évoluant entre les arbres centenaires, le pas léger et les traits sereins. Avec lui, je ne craignais ni de m'égarer, ni de perdre l'équilibre. Je savais que j'étais à l'abris de tout danger et je savourais sincèrement ces espaces vides de toutes présences humaines. Contempler la nature, écouter les bruits de la vie, sentir le parfum des feuillages et de la terre humide, que des plaisirs qu'Edward m'avaient appris à aimer.

\- Es-tu d'accord avec Alice ? dis-je soudainement, sans que mon cerveau ne l'ait vraiment commandé.

Il fronça les sourcils et je perçu sa tension dans l'avant bras qui encerclait ma taille. Il me lança un regard interrogateur et j'élaborai ma question.

\- Elle a parlé de don puissant hier... Qu'est-ce-que tu en penses ?

J'étais vraiment déroutée par leurs conjectures. D'un côté je trouvais ça super cool que j'ai un possible pouvoir comme mon vampire, Alice ou Jasper, de l'autre, c'était complètement absurde. J'étais Bella Swan, brune, pas très grande, yeux marrons, maladroite, rien de particulier en somme. J'avais toujours pensé que c'était mon esprit qui était mal câblé, mais si j'avais une sorte de blindage ? Une chape de plomb qui protégeait ma tête de toute intrusion ? Pas très utile mais sacrément dément et puis d'après Jasper, il ne cessait d'évoluer pour devenir plus fort. Pouvait-on appeler ça de la magie ? Loup-garous, modificateurs, vampire, je n'étais plus à ça près dans le surnaturel...

\- Je pense que ça n'a pas d'importance, statua Edward, froidement.

J'arrêtai de marcher et haussai un sourcil pour l'enjoindre à poursuivre.

\- Je ne veux pas que Carlisle te transforme en vampire Bella.

 _Nous y voilà_ , soupirai-je. Il fallait bien que le sujet soit abordé à un moment ou à un autre durant cette journée. Comme à chaque fois qu'il exprimait son opinion, je me sentis rejeté. J'évitais de croiser son regard et me forçais à garder la même allure et un ton neutre.

\- D'accord, que proposes-tu alors ?

Honnêtement, je ne voyais pas d'autres solutions viables que celles du patriarche Cullen. Me transformer ou m'abandonner. Il n'y avait aucune autre alternative à mon futur. Qu'est-ce qu'Edward allait choisir ? Pour ma part, ma route était toute tracée.

\- Je ne suis pas obligé de les suivre en Europe, je peux très bien rester à Forks avec toi.

J'acquiesçais, pas surprise une seconde de sa proposition prévisible .

\- Si tu restes, tu ne feras plus parti des Cullen toi aussi, lui rappelai-je.

\- J'en ai conscience, marmonna-t-il buté.

Je mordis ma lèvre, me contrôlant pour ne pas souligner l'absurdité de son choix.

\- D'accord et ensuite ?

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il, méfiant.

Il était temps d'être un minimum réaliste. Je m'emparai de sa main et le forçai à s'arrêter près d'un conifère centenaire. Je m'assis sur l'une de ses racines, désireuse de reposer mes jambes, Edward s'accroupit face à moi.

\- Nous avons déjà établi que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre. Je ne vais jamais cesser de t'aimer et toi non plus. Si je reste humaine après avoir obtenue mon diplôme du secondaire, nous partirons sûrement à l'université ensemble. Nous étudierons Dieu sait quoi et les années s'écouleront, creusant impitoyablement notre différence d'âge. Arrivera un moment où je devrais disparaître de la vie de mes parents pour ne pas éveiller leur suspicion. Puis arrivera un autre moment, où nous ne pourrons même plus sortir dans la rue sans que l'on me prenne pour ta mère, puis ta grand-mère. Je ne pourrais jamais établir une carrière, car nous ne pourrons rester plus de cinq ans au même endroit. Tu souhaitais partir pour que je demeure humaine et puisse avoir une vie saine, loin de tout vampire, mais cette option n'est plus d'actualité. Tu seras à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin, Edward. Je n'aurais jamais une vie normale, facile et paisible que je sois humaine ou non. De l'autre côté, si je suis comme toi, il n'y aura plus aucun obstacles. Tu ne seras pas obligé de quitter ta famille, je ne serais plus une source d'ennuie continuelle et tu ne vas pas mourir de chagrin à ma mort. Outre mes propres désirs et sentiments, si on analyse la situation dans son ensemble, la meilleure solution, c'est le vampirisme, Edward.

Tout au long de mon discours, j'avais lu dans son regard assombri que mes paroles ricochaient sur lui, sans aucun effet. Il était toujours déterminé à ne pas me transformer. Je baissai les yeux, ma poitrine se contracta douloureusement quand il se redressa sans me répondre. J'avais mal parce qu'en vérité, Edward était la seule véritable raison pour laquelle je souhaitais devenir vampire et s'il s'entêtait ainsi, il était bien capable de me faire changer d'avis. Pourquoi refusait-il de m'imaginer comme lui ? M'aimait-il parce que j'étais humaine ? Avait-il peur que ses sentiments s'estompent si je devenais dure et froide ? Ou était-ce simplement son besoin constant de me préserver ? Combattant mon chagrin et mes larmes, je me remis en route vers la Volvo sans un mot, évitant tout contact avec mon amoureux. Nous n'étions plus qu'à une demie heure de marche de la voiture et je ne voulais plus discuter avec mon vampire têtu. Il n'avait même pas chercher à me contredire ou à m'empêcher de partir, se contentant de me suivre sans un bruit.

Une fois arrivés au sentier pédestre, j'ouvris la portière du véhicule argenté et m'installai sans lui décrocher un coup d'œil. Il prit la route vers chez moi, sa mâchoire serrée, les poings agrippés fermement au volant. Il finit par briser le silence, prudemment.

\- Tu boudes ?

 _Sérieusement ?_ Si c'était Alice qui m'imposait une énième journée shopping, oui je bouderais, mais j'étais au delà de ça, en ce qui concernait mon futur. Je l'ignorais donc, me bornant à fixer les arbres qui défilaient.

\- Que veux-tu que je dise ?

Le faisait-il exprès ? Un indéfinissable sentiment de colère monta en moi.

\- Rien, ne dit rien, murmurai-je, glaciale.

Nous roulâmes en silence quelques minutes, avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole. Si ma voix avait été glaciale, la sienne était polaire.

\- Trois jours. Trois jours de douleur inimaginable, de souffrance indescriptible, de torture abominable. Soixante-douze heures de supplice et de feu dévastateur. Quatre mille trois cent vingt minutes à prier pour que l'enfer dans lequel tu es plongée s'éteigne. Deux cent cinquante-neuf mille deux cents secondes à te briser les cordes vocales, à brûler dans une souffrance telle que ton cerveau implose, ton sang boue et ton cœur explose. Tu supplies pour que le châtiment s'arrête, pour que la mort vienne te délivrer, pour que le poison finisse par te tuer. Mais ça n'arrive pas. Tes organes gèlent, ta peau durcie et tu perçois le changement de chacune des cellules de ton corps. Tu comprends que toute trace de vie déserte ton corps, alors même que le brasier s'intensifie et que l'incendie se poursuit. Tu deviens sourde, puis aveugle. Tu oublies tout et dans ta folie, tu as la certitude d'avoir endurer cette damnation pendant mille ans. Tu n'as plus aucune conscience du monde autour de toi et il ne reste que _la douleur_ , le bûcher sur lequel on t'immole.

C'était la première fois qu'Edward me détaillait le phénomène de la transformation et il fallait bien avouer que j'étais au bord de la nausée. Le visage de mon vampire était de marbre pendant que je me souvenais de la morsure de James. Je n'avais pas été capable de supporter cette souffrance, alors que le venin s'était à peine propagé dans mon sang...

\- Et puis tout s'arrête. Sans aucune forme de transition, le feu s'évanouit et tous tes sens reviennent à la puissance dix. Tu n'es plus qu'un animal Bella. Il n'y a plus rien d'humain en toi, tu es totalement submergée par les odeurs, les sons, la lumière, les images. Tu n'es régie que par tes instincts et ton besoin dévorant de sang. Tu ne maîtrises ni ta nouvelle force, ni ta vitesse. Tu as peur de tout alors même que tu veux attaquer tout le monde. Tu es un nouveau-né dans tout les sens du terme et l'adaptation à ton état est aussi longue que difficile.

Je réalisais que nous étions arrivés devant ma maison uniquement lorsqu'Edward éteignit le moteur. Il se tourna finalement vers moi et me transperça de ses prunelles obsidiennes.

\- Comment peux-tu dire après ça que le vampirisme est la meilleure solution ? J'ai toujours agis pour le bien de mon clan, j'ai toujours fait en sorte de les protéger, de les aimer, de partager mon semblant d'existence avec eux. Mais c'est mon tour d'être égoïste Bella. Je me fiche de ce que ma famille exige ou n'exige pas. Je me moque de leurs avis et de leurs envies.

Il caressa mes joues avec le revers de ses longs doigts et son expression se détendit instantanément. Ses yeux si sombres mais si doux, avaient perdu de leur rigueur, me couvant à la place d'amour et de chaleur.

\- Je t'ai enfin, Bella. Enfin, j'ai compris pourquoi j'étais encore sur cette Terre. Enfin, j'ai su quelle était la réponse à toutes mes interrogations. Enfin, j'ai réalisé ce qu'était véritablement le bonheur, la joie de chérir et préserver un être chère. Tu m'as tout apporté Bella, avec ta simplicité, ton humanité et ton amour. J'ai compris que t'aimer et te protéger est mon absolution pour les péchés que j'ai commis. Comment veux-tu que je t'enlève ton âme ? Ça serait le pire des sacrilèges, le crime le plus grave de ma non-vie. J'ai l'intime conviction que _tu ne dois pas_ être un vampire. Tu es trop bonne, trop pure pour te transformer en créature des ténèbres. Je ne veux pas que ta vie soit gouvernée par ce désir insatiable de sang. Je ne veux pas que tes pairs craignent d'être à tes côtés. Je ne veux pas t'enfermer dans une existence d'éternelle recommencement. Je ne veux pas te priver du soleil et de tes parents. Je ne veux pas t'infliger la douleur de la mutation. Tu m'es tellement précieuse Bella Swan, je ne peux pas te laisser prendre cette direction. Tu es mon aimée et tu mérites tellement mieux que ça.

 _Oh mon tendre vampire amoureux..._ Il me mettait constamment sur un piédestal impossible à comprendre. Comment lui tenir rancune de ne vouloir que mon bonheur ?

\- Edward, si c'est par amour que tu refuses mon souhait d'être comme toi, il faut que tu comprennes que c'est aussi par amour que je désir devenir un vampire. Tu me dis toutes ces belles choses mais comment pourrai-je vivre en sachant que je te laisserai seul après ma mort ? Comment pourrai-je savourer mon temps avec toi, quand je sais que tu mettras fin à ta vie dès que je m'en irais ?

Dans l'intimité de sa voiture, il colla son front au mien.

\- C'est le prix à payer, chuchota-t-il. Le prix à payer pour t'aimer, Bella.

* * *

 **.** Le _poème est de Germain Nouveau et s'intitule Valentines. _

**.** _J'ai avancé la transformation de Rosalie d'une année (1932)_

 **.** _Joe Shuster et Jerry Siegel sont biens les créateurs de Superman, la concordance des dates et de l'histoire du comics était trop tentante pour ne pas y faire un clin d'œil (#merci Wikipedia)_

 **.** _Martin Luther King et Vlad Tepes sont des personnages qui m'ont toujours fasciné, alors euuh ouais, je les ai incorporé dans le passé d'Edward presque malgré moi u_u_

* * *

 **Salut :D**

 **Ouais, ce chapitre est supra long et j'ai vraiment hésité à le couper en deux, mais je trouvais ça débile étant donné que c'était la même journée et la même discussion.. Donc ouais, je me suis laissée aller à mon côté fan de l'Histoire et ai balancé plein de clin d'oeil par ci par là u_u**

 **J'avoue m'être beaucoup inspiré de** **la fanfiction A litany at dusk de duskwatcher2153 et traduit par Isno et Zveka pour le passé de justicier d'Edward. C'est l'une des fictions qui m'a le plus touchée et je vous conseil vivement d'aller y jeter un œil ou deux :3**

 **Que dire de plus, a part qu'il y aura un saut temporelle au prochain chapitre ?**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Soundousse**


	5. Quand Bella médite

**Quand Bella médite **

Le reste du mois de septembre avait filé aussi vite que celui d'octobre. Je m'étais laissée happer par le début d'année scolaire et la pression que les professeurs exerçaient sur les élèves pour les universités et le diplôme de fin d'étude. Ça pouvait paraître absurde de s'investir autant, alors que mes projets étaient de m'envoler aux côtés des Cullen en Europe, mais passer douze ans dans un système scolaire et rater ses tout derniers examens avaient de quoi frustrer. J'étais donc déterminée à cartonner et à obtenir ce diplôme par pur obstination. Et puis, je voulais aussi voir une dernière fois la fierté dans les yeux de mes parents, avant de les quitter en juillet.

Je n'avais plus abordé le sujet de mon avenir avec personne. J'avais été profondément ébranlée par les paroles d'Edward dans la voiture. Sa description de la douleur de la transformation, des premiers temps après, de son désir inébranlable à me voir conserver mon humanité, m'avait fait reconsidérer le problème à un autre niveau. Il m'aimait, il m'aimait tellement que ça lui serait insupportable de me faire du mal et Edward croyait dur comme fer que l'existence des vampires était synonyme de mal absolu. Pourtant, je voyais les choses différemment. _Les Cullen étaient différents._ Les vampires classiques avaient les iris rubis, symbole de leur alimentation humaine. Les Cullen avaient les yeux dorés, car ils se nourrissaient d'animaux.

 _Ça n'avait aucun sens !_

Du sang restait du sang, qu'il soit moins nutritif ou non. En toute logique les prunelles des Cullen auraient dû simplement être moins écarlates, pas dorées. C'était juste trop accommodant pour que ce soit réaliste. En outre, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de réfléchir à la signification profonde de ce fait. L'or était l'emblème de leur résolution à préserver les humains. Le rouge représentait les assassinats et la mort. Pour toutes les races, tout cela revenait à une question de choix. Il y avait des humains bons et des humains malfaisants. Il y avait aussi des créatures surnaturelles bonnes et d'autres malfaisantes. Or, dans l'imaginaire commun, ces derniers étaient appelés Démons et les autres... Anges. Je n'avais pas la foi, mais je connaissais toute la symbolique de la religion. Nous étions ici bas pour passer une épreuve, afin de gagner le paradis. Pour cela il fallait respecter certains principes, ne pas tuer, ne pas voler, aider son prochain, et cetera. Ce test impliquait de la rigueur, un travail sur soi pour être bon, pieux et digne d'atteindre l'au delà.

Et si les vampires étaient soumis à la même épreuve ? Ils étaient plus forts, leurs cerveaux plus puissants, alors la tentation était inévitablement plus dure à combattre. Ils avaient l'éternité pour vaincre leur soif, afin que lors du Jugement Dernier, ils soient dignes d'accéder aux cieux. Naturellement, comme le test était plus difficile, la récompense seraient, en toute logique, plus importante. Si je suivais cette théorie jusqu'au bout, Edward ne devaient plus considérer le vampirisme comme une damnation, mais au contraire, comme une bénédiction.

 _Ça, ça avait plus de sens._

Plus les jours défilaient, plus cette théorie prenait de la place dans mon esprit. Je n'étais pas retournée chez les Cullen depuis le conseil de famille et Edward me regardait de plus en plus suspicieusement. J'étais pratiquement sûre qu'il espérait que je réfléchisse aux bons côtés de la vie humaine. Pourtant mes pensées étaient à des années lumière de ça, à tel point que je délaissais même mon projet de devenir plus intime avec mon amoureux.

J'étais en train de remettre en question toutes mes croyances en ce monde. Les vampires, les lycanthropes, les modificateurs et que sais-je encore... Des morsures qui transforment, des Esprits Guerriers capables de muter en loup. Tout cela témoignait de la magie et de l'inexplicable, or cette force supérieur appelé Dieu était tout autant immatérielle et nébuleuse. Je n'avais reçu aucune instruction spirituelle profonde, ni n'avais été influencée par mes parents, pourtant je rechignais à adhérer à une religion. Les trois monothéistes qui prônaient un Dieu unique omniprésent, omnipotent et omniscient, avaient toutes étaient prétexte de guerres sanglantes et d'abominations sans noms. Je voulais croire que notre monde était régi par des lois, qu'il existait une justice divine, que notre vie n'était pas vaine et aspirait à quelque chose d'autre, de plus grand peut être. Mais il fallait avouer que je n'y connaissais rien, je m'étais alors mise à la recherche d'information.

Toute ma vie, je m'étais complus dans des fictions, des œuvres littéraires ou bien des poèmes. J'avais dévoré des centaines de bouquins, que ce soit des classiques, des pièces de théâtre ou des romans de gare. Je ne m'étais que rarement penchée sur des livres purement philosophique ou religieux et ma rencontre avec Edward m'avait fait ouvrir les yeux. Côtoyer un être qui avait passé le dernier siècle à se cultiver et à amasser le plus de connaissance possible, m'avait poussé à diversifier mes lectures. Dès que j'avais un moment à moi seule, je plongeais dans les tréfonds d'internet, m'immergeant dans les écrits des grands penseurs des derniers siècles. Malheureusement, il y avait tout et son contraire et mon questionnement incessant sur les anges, les démons, l'âme, la religion, n'avait amené que d'autres interrogations. A la place de m'éclairer, mes lectures m'avaient d'avantage égarée.

Je m'étais donc recentrée sur le sujet principal, _le vampirisme_. Devais-je ou non devenir immortelle ? Parce que dans mon esprit, ça se résumait à cela, vivre éternellement ou non aux côtés de mon amour. J'avais essayé d'être méthodique et d'envisager les pour et les contre, de manière réaliste. Carlisle m'avait prévenue, il n'y aurait aucun retour en arrière possible et je me devais de réfléchir à tout.

Les avantages à devenir vampire seraient nombreux. D'abord, Edward ne serait plus incommodé par mon sang et par nos différences physiques. Il n'aurait pas à constamment juguler sa force et pourrait m'aimer aussi librement qu'il l'entendait. Par ailleurs, les Cullen n'auraient plus rien à craindre des Volturi, les accidents liés à mon humanité disparaîtraient et Jasper retrouverait son sanctuaire. J'avais complètement supprimé mes visites pour lui, mais je devais bien avouer que la douceur d'Esmée, les blagues d'Emmett et la sagesse de Carlisle me manquaient. Évidemment, la pensée de vivre un amour éternel avec Edward était _la_ chose qui me tenait à cœur. Il ne méritait rien de moins qu'un bonheur perpétuel. Plus égoïstement, être vampire effacerait aussi toutes mes imperfections, me rendant ainsi à la hauteur de la magnificence d'Edward. Je savais qu'il m'aimait avant tout pour mon esprit singulier, mon caractère et ma personnalité, mais à chacune de nos sorties, je ne pouvais que voir le jugement dans le regard des passants. Tous se demandait ce qu'un adonis tel que lui, fabriquait avec la fille la plus banale qui soit. Pour moi, il était incontestable qu'Edward méritait une compagne du même calibre que lui.

D'un autre côté, le premier argument contre ma transformation était de manière assez surprenante, le désir d'Edward à me voir rester humaine. C'était comme un besoin primitif de contenter mon compagnon. Il me donnait tout : son temps, son amour, sa dévotion, sa protection et si je le laissais, il me céderait même sa fortune. J'étais sûre que je n'avais qu'à demander pour obtenir une décapotable flambant neuve ou les plus beaux bijoux qui puissent exister. Depuis le jour de notre rencontre, il avait prit sur lui dans tous les aspects de sa vie. Que ce soit son désir de sang, son obsession à me protéger, ses disputes avec sa famille... J'acceptais son amour, mais bon sang, qu'est-ce-que je me sentais minable de ne rien pouvoir lui offrir, si ce n'est des ennuies. Mon compagnon n'exigeait qu'une seule chose et je me sentais vraiment garce de rejeter sa prière. Ensuite, bien sûr, il y avait mes parents, Charlie et Renée. J'étais indécise en ce qui les concernait. Je trouvais vraiment cruelle de les faire croire à ma mort en juillet. Dans mes vagues projets, j'avais toujours imaginé quelque chose en douceur. D'abord un éloignement physique, avec nos contacts se limitant à des mails et à des coups de téléphone, puis petit à petit, diminuer cette fréquence d'appel, pour finalement couper toute interaction de manière "naturelle". Je souhaitais qu'ils me sachent heureuse et qu'ils n'aient aucun regrets me concernant.

Malheureusement, les paroles de Carlisle étaient claires, " _si transformation il y a, tu devras être déclarée morte pour tout tes proches et nous rejoindre en Europe_ ". Pour être honnête, j'étais terrorisée par cela. Partir pour le vieux monde... je n'avais même jamais mis les pieds en dehors de la côte ouest ! C'était tellement effrayant de tout abandonner pour un pays à des milliers de kilomètres de mes origines. Pourtant, si j'avais l'amour et le soutien d'Edward, j'étais capable de tout surmonter. Le problème, c'est que je n'étais pas certaine de l'avoir. Mon vampire paraissait tellement réticent à ma transformation que je commençais à me poser des questions. M'aimera-t-il toujours, si je devenais dure et froide ? Il se complaisait tellement dans ma chaleur, ma souplesse, mon odeur calcinante, que je me demandais s'il avait quelque chose pour les humains. Il y avait des homos, des hétéros, peut être que le truc d'Edward, c'était les humaines maladroite avec une chape de plomb autour du cerveau. Bon, il ne devait pas y en avoir beaucoup dans le monde, ce qui rendait la concurrence faible, mais quand même. Imaginons que le blindage se dissolvent une fois devenue vampire et que mes pensées rendent fou mon amoureux. Pire, qu'il soit dégoûté par ma froideur et n'ait plus aucun désir pour moi.

Cependant, dès que je réfléchissais à cette possibilité, je me rappelais toutes ses jolies phrases et ses belles promesses. Seigneur, il avait carrément avoué qu'il souhaitait m'épouser ! Bon sang, _le mariage_. Je me sentais stupide, car un mot de lui et je devenais immortelle immédiatement, tandis que l'idée d'avoir une alliance autour de l'annuaire m'inspirait une frousse de tous les diables. C'était absurde, mais pour moi, le mot "mariage" impliquait invariablement "divorce". Edward était mon "petit-ami" depuis huit mois et j'étais prête à mourir pour lui, mais pas à être appelée Mme Edward Cullen ? C'était ridicule ! Bien sûr que je désirais que l'on s'appartienne de toutes les manières possibles, mais en vérité, je ne croyais simplement pas à toute cette institution. C'était avant tout une chose religieuse et je n'étais pas encore certaine d'être croyante. Par ailleurs, c'était aussi un contrat civile et je détestais le fait qu'un bout de papier légitimisme l'amour que deux personnes puissent se porter. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un diamant pour savoir que mon vampire m'aimait, ni d'un prêtre ou d'un responsable civile pour promettre de le chérir éternellement. C'était juste là dans mon cœur et dans chaque particule de mon essence.

Je devenais un peu cinglé à ressasser sans cesse ces problèmes sans les extérioriser, comme si mon esprit tournait en rond. Il y avait Dieu, ma théorie des anges et des démons, la volonté farouche d'Edward à continuer d'entendre mon cœur battre et pour couronner le tout, cette histoire d'enfant. En effet, lors d'un après-midi shopping avec Alice, nous avions beaucoup discuté du cas Rosalie. Le lutin m'avait racontée l'horrible histoire de la naïade blonde avec son premier fiancé et son amertume au fait qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir de bébé. J'étais vraiment perplexe par rapport à son problème. Je veux dire, il y avait des milliers de femmes stériles et beaucoup de solution pour remédier à cela, avec en haut de la liste, l'adoption. Si elle ne pouvait pas concevoir, rien ne l'empêchait de s'occuper d'un bébé abandonné. Okay c'était peut être dangereux de confier un nouveau-né à une bande de vampire mais bon, je n'étais sur la question que depuis un mois. Avec du maquillage, et des vêtements appropriés, Rosalie pouvait aisément se faire passer pour une jeune femme de 25 ans. De ce fait, elle était habilitée à travailler dans un orphelinat ou quelque chose en contact avec les enfants. Je veux dire, d'accord c'était terrible pour elle de ne jamais réaliser son rêve, mais à un moment, il fallait laisser couler l'amertume et avancer. Si elle n'avait pas assez de contrôle pour un enfant humain, eh bien il ne tenait qu'à elle de s'exercer. Il n'y avait que des solutions.

Quoiqu'il en soit, cette question m'avait amené à m'interroger sur notre relation avec Edward. J'avais découvert qu'il aimait sincèrement les enfants et je me demandais s'il avait envisagé d'en avoir avec moi. Après tout, c'était peut être pour cela qu'il souhaitait tant que je ne me transforme pas. Était-ce même possible ? Je savais que je n'étais pas stérile et que tout allait bien niveau procréation, mais d'un autre côté, les vampires pouvaient-ils seulement éjaculer ? J'étais totalement novice en la matière, mais merci au cours de biologie, je savais comment faire des bébés. C'était principalement une question de timing avec les ovules et une course effrénée pour les spermatozoïdes. Je savais que les vampires ne pouvaient pas produire de larme, mais qu'ils sécrétaient de manière plus ou moins voulue du venin. A force d'embrasser Edward, je pouvais dire qu'il y avait de la salive dans sa bouche, donc leur corps n'étaient définitivement pas mort. De plus -même si ça me gênait d'y penser- si les vampires pouvaient avoir une érection, c'était qu'il y avait forcément _quelque chose_ pour "gorger" leurs sexes. C'était donc tout à fait envisageable que leurs testicules fonctionnent et qu'ils contiennent des spermatozoïdes. Ce qui signifiait que je devais penser contraception, si je désirais faire l'amour avec Edward. Il n'y avait pas moyen que je me retrouve enceinte à dix-huit ans, même si mon amoureux souhaitait un million d'enfant. Renée m'avait toujours dit que si je voulais avoir des relations sexuelles, c'était que j'étais assez mature pour réfléchir à une contraception efficace.

C'était principalement la raison pour laquelle j'avais délaissé mon projet de devenir plus intime avec Edward. Il m'était de plus en plus vital d'avoir des renseignements sur le vampirisme. Mon amoureux persistait à dire que tout était mort en lui, mais l'autre jour, j'avais sacrément bien senti sa virilité dressée. Si son cœur ne battait plus, comment diable un tel phénomène était possible ? Je me doutais que leur alimentation y était pour quelque chose, parce qu'après une conversation avec Alice, j'avais compris qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire l'amour s'ils étaient assoiffés. J'avais donc d'innombrables question pour Edward, mais je ne savais pas comment les aborder. C'était un peu le fouillis dans ma tête et j'étais vraiment débordée avec les cours, mon travail chez les Newton, les repas pour Charlie et mes recherches sur l'âme, Dieu et la religion. C'est presque sans m'en apercevoir que le froid de novembre vint engloutir Forks.

/~\/~\/~\/~\

\- Bella ? appela mon amoureux.

Je laissais échapper un son vague pour lui signifier mon attention. J'étais penchée sur mon bureau, à bûcher sur des exercices de chimie pour le test de demain. Charlie rentrait tard du commissariat, alors, Edward était affalé sur mon lit, à lire un énorme bouquin en français qui sortaient tout droit de la bibliothèque de Carlisle. Ça devait être un original, car la chose avait l'air plus vieille que mon arrière-arrière-grand-père. Mon amoureux s'était consacré à une nouvelle lubie pour la philosophie des Lumières du dix-huitième siècle. Dès fois, il me traduisait des passages qu'il trouvait intéressant et actuellement, il était plongé dans un pavé écrit par Voltaire, qui racontait l'histoire de l'Europe avant Charlemagne, jusqu'à Louis XIV. _Ouais, profondément barbant à mon avis_.

\- Cela fait deux mois que tu n'as pas évoqué une seule fois ton avenir, commença-t-il prudemment.

 _Était_ _-ce une réaction chimique lente ou rapide ? Car si c'était lent, je devrais chercher le temps de demi-réaction, pour pouvoir déterminer la concentration du produit final._

\- Tu n'as parlé à personne de ta possible transformation et je me demandais si tu avais réfléchi à la décision que tu allais prendre, poursuivit-il, légèrement anxieux.

 _Ah non ! On était dans le cadre d'une réaction acido-basique, j'ai juste besoin de la constante d'acidité pour avoir la concentration molaire._

\- Tu as aussi refusé de remettre les pieds à la maison et Esmée commence à penser que tu nous fuis, précisa-t-il.

 _Zut, j'avais oublié ma calculatrice dans mon casier et j'étais une vraie quiche en calcul mental._

\- (3,06 x 5,64 ) / 4,97 ; ça fait combien Edward ?

\- 3,4725 environ, mais...

 _Misère ! Il y avait un problème dans mon raisonnement, avec les puissance de dix, mon résultat n'était pas du tout cohérent._

\- Bella tu m'écoutes à la fin ! s'exaspéra-t-il

Je sursautai et tournai la chaise de mon bureau, Edward s'était redressé en position assise, son livre abandonné sur la table de chevet, les manches de sa chemise retroussées, les pieds nues et les sourcils froncés. Mince, mon homme était particulièrement désirable à cet instant. Ses prunelles dorées étaient plus agitées que furieuses et inexplicablement, un lent sourire s'étala sur mes lèvres.

\- J'aimerais en savoir plus sur l'anatomie vampirique, décrétai-je, tout à trac.

Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussi sec, les yeux écarquillés. Oups, je ne voulais pas vraiment aborder le sujet ainsi, mais il était temps d'avoir une sérieuse conversation avec mon amoureux. Edward passa une main nerveuse dans sa tignasse cuivrée et me regarda par dessous ses cils, incrédule. Hum, je l'avais sûrement déstabilisé avec ma soudaine requête.

\- Attends, de quoi tu parles ? J'essaie d'avoir une discussion importante là. Depuis notre échange dans la voiture, tu n'as plus rien dit sur ton désir d'être comme moi. Tu es constamment pensive, voir distraite. Tu t'es mise à faire des recherches internet sur l'âme et la théologie chrétienne et tu es encore plus studieuse au lycée. En plus de cela, tu n'arrêtes pas de marmonner des choses comme "ange", "démon", "Dieu", dans ton sommeil et tu as toujours une excuse pour ne pas venir à la villa.

\- Stalker, marmonnai-je tranquillement, pour masquer mon embarra.

\- Je crains que cela soit compris dans le lot "vampire amoureux transi", plaisanta-t-il. Sérieusement, parle moi amour, je deviens fou de ne pas savoir.

Je me levai sans précipitation et lui tendis la main, je fus immédiatement agrippée dans une solide étreinte. Mes pieds ne touchaient même plus le sol alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans mon cou et aspirait de grandes goulées de mon parfum. Instinctivement, je déplaçai mes mains pour câliner tendrement sa tête.

\- Tu ne vas pas me quitter hein ? s'angoissa mon vampire, le visage toujours caché contre moi.

\- Oh Edward, où es-tu allé trouver ça ?

Il me reposa à terre et décolla son front de la cambrure de mon cou. Ses prunelles étaient soucieuses et ses traits plissés par le doute.

\- Tu sais très bien que j'imagine toujours le pire, parce que je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées. Je déteste le fait que tu veuilles abandonner ton humanité, mais au moins, je sais que tu envisages ton futur avec moi. Or depuis la mi-septembre, c'est comme si tu étais absorbée par autre chose. Tu fais des heures supplémentaires chez les Newton, tu travailles beaucoup plus longtemps tes devoirs, tu ne parles plus qu'à Alice et moi. Chaque fois que je m'absente, tu t'absorbes des heures devant ton ordinateur et lorsque je reviens tu me contemples comme si j'étais une énigme. Dis moi ce qu'il se passe, s'il te plaît. Tu sais que je peux tout entendre Bella.

C'est comme si le barrage entre mon cerveau et ma bouche cédait et que tout se précipitait au même moment. J'étais persuadée que ses perles topazes m'ensorcelaient.

\- Je crois peut être en Dieu, mais les religions sont des conneries. Les yeux dorés me perturbent profondément, car cela signifie que tu es un vrai ange et que James était un démon. J'envisage de faire l'amour avec toi mais je ne sais pas si tu veux ou peux faire des bébés. Je souhaite du plus profond de mon âme t'aimer pour l'éternité mais toi non, du coup il y a ce doute qui vient titiller ma certitude. M'aimes-tu seulement parce que je suis humaine et que tu ne peux pas lire dans mes pensées ? Je ne veux pas que mes parents croient à ma mort en juillet, mais je redoute encore plus de te séparer de ta famille si je ne deviens pas comme toi. J'ai aussi besoin de plus d'information sur l'anatomie vampirique pour réfléchir à un moyen de contraception, dans l'hypothétique cas où tu pourrais avoir des enfants.

Bon, je crois que tout était sorti et que j'avais fait buguer le cerveau super puissant d'Edward. Il se rassit sur le lit, l'air presque sonné. Pendant qu'il tournait mes paroles dans tous les sens, je rangeai mon bureau, puis m'installai en face de lui, les genoux pliés sous mes fesses. Je restai silencieuse, une bonne dizaine de minutes, le regardant simplement. C'était mon activité favorite, contempler Edward sans nécessairement meubler une conversation.

Je n'avais jamais été très bavarde, héritage de mon enfance solitaire. En plus de cela, il y a quelques années, j'étais tombée sur une citation d'Euripide qui m'avait profondément marquée. _Parle si tes mots sont plus forts que le silence._ J'ai tout de suite adhéré à cette philosophie. Quand j'étais chez Renée, je pouvais passer des jours sans prononcer une seule phrase. Elle était tellement volubile et hyperactive qu'il y a des semaines où je ne la croisais même pas. A l'école, j'étais invisible et faisais parti du décor. C'est pour cela que j'avais toujours observé mon entourage, on percevait tellement de chose lorsque l'on se taisait. Les gens ne faisaient même plus attention et je pouvais presque entrer dans leur cerveau, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Lorsque j'ai rencontré Edward, c'était comme si tout les mots se déliaient et que j'avais _besoin_ de discuter avec lui. Je _devais_ tout connaître de mon vampire. Ça ne m'empêchait pas certains jours de seulement demeurer près de lui, assise devant la télé ou à lire un livre. Je ne parlais que si j'avais des choses à dire et je crois bien qu'Edward appréciait ce trait de ma personnalité. Sauf quand je le poussais à l'extrême apparemment. En même temps, j'avais sûrement abusée, en évitant les sujets sensibles pendant deux mois.

Edward reprit vie subitement.

\- Je ne peux pas te faire l'amour, Alice a vu que je... que je te tuerai, chuchota-t-il douloureusement, en évitant mon regard.

Je me rapprochais de mon vampire et grimpai sur ses genoux. Il m'entoura immédiatement, me plaquant contre son torse de marbre.

\- Alice a aussi vu que tu me tuerais après ce cours de biologie, pourtant regarde nous, je suis dans tes bras aujourd'hui.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose.

\- Explique moi alors.

Edward prit une longue inspiration dans mes cheveux et sembla se détendre. C'était extraordinaire la manière dont ma senteur l'affectait. Un instant, il pouvait être fougueux et la seconde suivante, doux comme un agneau.

\- Je préfère d'abord répondre à tes autres interrogations. Tu voulais plus de renseignement sur notre anatomie et je suis presque surpris que tu n'ais pas demandé avant.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent ma tempe.

\- Carlisle est un homme de science, il connaît la physiologie humaine sur le bout des doigts et à vrai dire, il a longtemps était beaucoup plus avancé que ces paires médecins. Au fil des années, il s'est intéressé au vampirisme pour d'abord tenter de se détruire, puis comprendre qu'est-ce-qui nous poussait à désirer si fort le sang humain. C'est un mystère constant pour lui, notre cœur est inutile, notre peau à l'apparence de la pierre et nous n'avons pas besoin d'oxygène. Pourtant, nous avons essentiellement les mêmes aptitudes que les humains avec une capacité de régénération extraordinaire. Il a découvert qu'hormis notre force brute, seul les lames en diamant pouvait entailler notre peau et comme les humains, un liquide suintait. Grâce aux outils d'aujourd'hui, il l'a analysé et comparé avec du sang et du venin. Il s'est avéré que ce liquide avait exactement la même composition que le sang ingéré par notre chasse. Malgré les progrès de l'imagerie médicale, Carlisle n'a pas réussi à dépasser notre peau, alors il a...

Il s'arrêta, me regardant prudemment, comme s'il savait que ses prochaines paroles n'allaient pas me plaire. Mon compagnon se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre.

\- Depuis que je décrypte les pensées, j'ai toujours été fasciné par les investigations de Carlisle. Il a expérimenté nombreuses choses sur lui même, mais il a souvent regretté de ne pas avoir de cobaye pour tout tester. Avant qu'Esmée nous rejoigne, je me suis proposé au nom de la science, déclara-t-il placidement.

J'hoquetai d'horreur.

\- Que t'a-t-il fait ? m'indignai-je, en me levant, les poings serrés.

Il me ramena prestement contre lui, entrelaçant facilement nos doigts.

\- Calme toi, ma précieuse, ronronna-t-il à mon oreille.

Je frissonnai, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il me surnommait ainsi.

\- Avant tout, saches que j'étais entièrement consentant et que c'est même moi qui l'ai poussé dans cette voie. Ensuite, chaque chose que j'ai expérimenté, était insignifiante par rapport à la douleur de la transformation. Pour finir, rien de ce qu'il m'a fait, n'a pas guéri grâce à une bonne chasse.

\- Tu me rends folle Edward, qu'as-tu enduré ?

Il me vrilla de ses prunelles incandescentes et déblatéra à toute vitesse.

\- Il a coupé ma main avec une scie circulaire diamanté pour pouvoir la disséquer avec ses lames spéciales. Outre notre peau de marbre, nous avons les os beaucoup plus solide et les muscles plus durs. Par contre, notre système d'irrigation est complètement différent et demeure intacte même quand le membre est détaché du corps. Carlisle pense que si la transformation fait si mal, c'est parce que le venin crée littéralement un nouveau système sanguin. Notre cœur ne bat plus, parce qu'il n'a plus aucune raison de le faire. Jusqu'à maintenant, il hésite entre deux explications. La plus rationnelle, c'est que notre cerveau est tellement performant qu'il peut faire fonctionner notre corps sans pompe. La seconde, c'est que notre organisme a quelque chose de "magique" qui lui permet d'effectuer les mêmes actions que n'importe quel autre corps.

J'étais un peu choquée, Carlisle avait charcuté la main de mon compagnon, _au nom de la science_ ? Je n'eu même pas le temps d'encaisser, qu'Edward continuait déjà.

\- Nous voulions aussi savoir ce qu'il arrivait lorsque nous cessons de nous alimenter. Il savait que le sang humain permettait d'être rassasié plus longtemps, mais ce n'était pas l'objet de cette expérience. A cette époque, je pouvais à peine tenir cinq jours, sans être inconfortable, alors que Carlisle pouvais aisément se contenir deux semaines. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous avons placé en Colombie-Britannique, une sorte de capsule de survie blindée, en plein désert. Je me suis enfermé à l'intérieur. Le but n'était pas de me retenir, mais de me couper des sons et des odeurs environnants, pour ne créer aucune tentations. Carlisle devait passer toute les semaines, il donnait trois coups contre la paroi et je répondais par une tape si ça allait et que je pouvais ou voulais poursuivre. Les deux premières semaines ont été "facile", même si ma gorge me brûlait, j'occupais mon cerveau. J'ai appris deux nouvelles langues et lu un nombre incalculable de bouquin. Le plus gros problème de la troisième semaine, c'était l'ennuie. C'était comme être en cure de désintox et se battre contre soi même, pour ne pas sortir et boire au cou de la première chose qui passait. A la quatrième semaine, pour la première fois en trois ans, j'ai ressenti de la faiblesse et de la fatigue. Mon cerveau paraissait plus lent et mes gestes moins rapides. La cinquième, je pouvais à peine marcher et n'étais plus capable de me concentrer pour lire. Je n'ai même pas pu repérer la présence télépathique de Carlisle avant qu'il ne tape à la porte. A ce stade, je ne ressentais même plus la brûle de la soif. A la sixième semaine, mon père m'a trouvé dans un espèce de sommeil-coma. Je ne respirais plus, je ne bougeais plus et en faite, j'avais l'air d'un cadavre humain. Ma peau était moins dure, mes cheveux moins brillants, mon regard était totalement fixe et ce n'était plus des cernes sous mes yeux, mais des ecchymoses entièrement noir. Il a égratigné mon épiderme et rien n'a coulé, j'étais vide de toute substance. Je crois qu'il n'a jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie, il m'a cru vraiment mort. Il a ramené en urgence des poches de sang de l'hôpital et dès qu'une goutte a touché ma bouche, je suis sorti comme un diable de mon coma. Pendant, dix heures, j'ai agis comme un animal, chassant tout ce qui se trouvait sur mon passage, regagnant mes forces au fur et à mesure. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas d'humain à cent kilomètres à la ronde. Après avoir bu suffisamment, j'ai retrouvé ma lucidité et mon contrôle et c'est comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Edward fit une pause dans ses souvenirs, le silence envahit ma chambre comme une maladie.

\- J'ai le souvenir de chaque seconde de mon éternité, mais les quatre derniers jours passés dans la capsule, je n'en garde rien.

 _Seigneur tout puissant_... je ne savais même pas comment réagir. D'un côté je voulais me lever et hurler contre son entêtement et son inconscience. De l'autre, j'avais besoin de l'enlacer fort contre moi, pour m'assurer qu'il allait bien. J'avais aussi envie de pleurer, de le cogner et de le secouer. Mais bon, cette histoire remontait à quatre-vingt-dix ans, c'était un peu excessif de devenir hystérique. Le fait que je sois aussi entre les bras forts d'Edward m'influençait. Je fermais alors les yeux et comptai jusqu'à dix, puis recommençai jusqu'à ce que mon rythme cardiaque se stabilise. Quand je rouvris les paupières, mon amoureux me contemplait dans l'expectative.

\- Donc les vampires peuvent dormir finalement, bredouillai-je, pour donner le change.

Il embrassa une nouvelle fois ma tempe, comme pour me remercier de ne pas avoir fait une scène.

\- Carlisle pense que nous ne ressentons pas la fatigue car l'oxygène ne nous est pas indispensable. Beaucoup d'étude montre que les humains ont besoin de sommeil pour limiter leur consommation d'énergie et ainsi permettre à des phénomènes de réparation d'avoir lieu. Le sang nous donne tout ce qui est nécessaire à notre fonctionnement et si je suis entré en stase pendant quatre-vingt-onze heures, c'est parce que je n'avais simplement plus une miette d'énergie.

J'hochais la tête, tout en essayant de garder mon calme.

\- Notre organisme stock tout, c'est pourquoi nous ne transpirons pas, ne pleurons pas et n'avons pas besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Par contre, comme les humains, nous produisons de la salive, du sperme et de la cyprine lorsque nous sommes "bien nourris". Ces trois substances ont globalement la même composition que ceux des mortelles. Nous pouvons aussi rejeter de l'acide gastrique lorsque nous mangeons des aliments humains, et que nous les vomissons. Les femmes n'ont plus de cycle menstruelle après la première années en tant que vampire, lorsque tout le sang à été absorbé. Mais même avec, elles ne sont pas capables de procréer, car leurs corps n'est plus à même de changer comme celui d'une femme humaine. En ce qui concerne nos cellule reproductrices, Carlisle n'a pas prit la peine de les étudier en profondeur, étant donné qu'une grossesse s'avère impossible. Il sait juste que nous souffrons d'oligospermie, ce qui signifie que nous avons beaucoup moins de spermatozoïde que chez un homme en bonne santé.

 _Beaucoup moins_ était mieux que _pas du tout_ ce qui, en théorie, voulait dire qu'il y avait des chances pour que je tombe enceinte. Et puis, peut être que les spermatozoïdes vampirique étaient super-fécondateurs, ce qui ne les empêcheraient pas de faire leur boulot malgré leur faible nombre. _Mince,_ il fallait vraiment que je réfléchisse à un moyen de contraception maintenant. Devais-je aborder le sujet de futur progéniture avec lui ? S'il en voulait, ça allait modifier toute la dynamique. Je ne pouvais pas jeter mon humanité aux oubliettes si c'était quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur. J'avais le devoir, d'au moins essayer de lui offrir la possibilité de connaître la paternité. Cependant, avant de penser aux bébés, il fallait déjà qu'avec Edward, nous ayons des relations sexuelles. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et priai pour que mes joues ne rougissent pas trop.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu que nous ne pourrions pas devenir plus intime ?

Ce qui me rassurait, c'est que mon vampire avait l'air aussi gêné que moi. J'imaginais qu'avoir ce genre de conversation avec une dame, pour un gentleman du siècle dernier, était mal aisé. Il frotta son indexe sur son sourcil gauche, une manie qu'il avait lorsqu'il voulait reprendre contenance. Je l'encourageai d'un sourire à se livrer à moi. Je souhaitais qu'il n'y ai aucun sujet tabou entre nous.

\- Bon, expira-t-il, tu sais que je n'ai aucune expérience dans ce domaine.

\- Tout comme moi, le rassurai-je.

Il opina mécaniquement, ses doigts se baladant sur mon bras sans y faire attention.

\- Eh bien, je croyais qu'avec une bonne dose de retenue, c'était envisageable. J'ai demandé il n'y a pas longtemps des conseils à mes frères. Les deux avaient déjà connu des femmes du temps de leurs vies humaines et m'ont certifiés qu'il n'y avait aucune comparaison avec maintenant. Jasper, à même eu une précédente amante avant de rencontrer Alice. Le...

Sa mâchoire se contracta puis il inspira de manière saccadée, comme pour se forcer à dire les mots.

\- Le sexe vampirique n'a rien d'une étreinte amoureuse. Les deux amants se laissent aller à leurs instincts et c'est une union charnelle souvent bestiale. Même si mes frères arrivent à être tendre avec leurs moitiés, ils m'ont raconté que la première fois avec Alice ou Rosalie n'était comparable à aucune autre expériences. Malgré leur amour, ils ont éprouvé le besoin viscéral et primitif de revendiquer leurs compagnes.

Il tira légèrement sur ses cheveux, le regard triste et le corps rigide.

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de marquer éternellement la peau d'un vampire, mordre avec une quantité suffisante de venin. Alors même si je réussis par miracle à contrôler ma force et à maîtriser ma soif lorsque ta barrière sera brisée, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour résister à te revendiquer. J'ai déjà du mal à ne pas me laisser emporter lorsque je t'embrasse et d'après ce que j'ai compris, mordre est un acte sexuelle à part entière pour nous.

Edward se rapprocha et posa son front contre le mien.

\- Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il, faiblement.

J'avais comme l'impression qu'il ne s'excusait pas uniquement pour cela. Je laissai couler et fermai les yeux pour câliner son cuir chevelu de manière réconfortante. Tout cela faisait beaucoup d'informations. Mon amoureux avait l'air vraiment misérable de ne pas être capable d'avoir une relation plus physique avec moi. Mon cerveau courrait à toute vitesse, cherchant une solution ou bien des mots apaisants à prononcer.

\- Mon ange, murmurai-je, en me détachant de lui. _Edward_ , repris-je, avec tout l'amour que je pouvais injecter dans ma voix. Ça va aller, tu m'entends ?

Il se redressa, ses prunelles dorée toujours torturées. J'entrelaçai nos doigts et les posai contre mon ventre.

\- As-tu déjà éprouvé du désir pour une vampire ?

Il secoua la tête négativement.

\- Je n'ai jamais ressenti aucune sorte d'envie avant de te rencontrer. Tu es la seule dans mon esprit, Bella.

\- Alors tu ne me feras aucun mal, assurai-je. Tu es différent de tes frères Edward. Il n'y a que toi pour être amoureux d'une humaine. Je suis certaine que ton instinct de protection à mon encontre est plus puissant que n'importe quoi d'autre. Tu me marqueras, mais tu seras assez fort pour ne pas me mordre, affirmai-je avec conviction. Tu es incapable de me blesser car avant d'être un vampire, tu es un homme amoureux, ajoutai-je.

Il m'observa avec doute, clairement pas convaincu par mes paroles. Je lui retournai son regard, ma foi en lui nettement apparente. Si je n'étais pas sûre de l'existence de Dieu, je ne cesserai jamais de croire en mon compagnon.

\- Cependant, même si nous ne pouvons pas devenir plus intime, mes sentiments demeureront inchangés. Ne t'inquiète donc pas à ce sujet. Mais ne penses-tu pas que c'est une autre raison pour me transformer ?

Je me mordis la lèvre.

\- Hum.. éprouveras-tu toujours ce même désir, une fois que je ne serais plus chaude et souple ? M'aimeras-tu encore si je deviens ce que tu haïs ? questionnai-je à voix très basse.

Je venais d'avouer ce qui essentiellement me tourmentait le plus dans ma décision à venir. Edward détestait sa condition, il n'avait jamais ressenti aucune sorte d'attirance pour son espèce et j'avais peur qu'une fois vampire, son amour se muerait en quelque chose de plus platonique, comme avec sa famille. J'avais inconsciemment baisser la tête et c'est, deux doigts froids, qui me la firent relever. Je plongeai dans l'or liquide de ses prunelles.

\- Isabella Swan, susurra mon amoureux, me déclenchant instantanément une chaire de poule dans tout mon corps. Tu pourrais être un loup-garou que je t'aimerais aussi fort et passionnément. Ne doute pas une seule seconde du pouvoir que tu as sur moi. Tu l'as dit toi même, tu es mon âme-sœur, ma compagne, mon aimée. La seule chose qui me retiens de te faire mienne pour l'éternité est cette certitude implacable que ce serait la plus grave erreur de mon existence. Tu n'es pas destinée à être comme moi, je le sens au plus profond de moi. Mais si cela devait arriver, si je devenais trop faible pour résister à nos envies, alors ainsi soit il. Je vivrai, t'aimerai et te vénérerai jusqu'à la fin du monde. Désormais la seule chose qui me ferait renoncer à toi serait la mort, Bella. Je souhaiterai que tu conserves ton humanité, mais je te soutiendrai malgré tout dans chacun de tes combats et chacune de tes décisions.

Je soupirai, mon esprit s'allégeant à un point inimaginable. J'embrassai doucement ses lèvres de marbre, gardant un contact doux et tendre. Ses grandes mains tenaient délicatement mon visage, ses pouces caressant mes joues. C'est moi qui m'éloignai, reposant ma tête contre son épaule.

\- Mon destin serait-il de te donner un enfant alors ? demandai-je timidement.

Edward se figea, ses traits démontrant son incompréhension.

\- Tu veux être une maman ?

\- La vrai question c'est si toi, tu veux être un papa, répondis-je calmement.

Il cligna des yeux trois fois, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'hallucinait pas.

\- Je suis confus, depuis quand les vampires peuvent procréer ? Le seul moyen pour toi d'avoir un enfant biologique, c'est de coucher avec un autre homme.

 _Faux_ , il y avait la fécondation in vitro, l'insémination artificielle ou même une mère porteuse. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne porterais _certainement pas_ l'enfant de qui que ce soit d'autre qu'Edward Cullen. Apparemment, il n'avait pas une seule fois imaginer que les vampires et les humains pouvaient être compatibles. Honnêtement, je réalisais qu'il devait y avoir autant de chance pour que cela marche ou pas.

\- Eh bien, tu viens de me dire que vous aviez encore des cellules reproductrices. Mon corps est capable de changer et tout est okay de mon côté. Ça serait si étonnant, que je puisse tomber enceinte de toi ?

Il haleta, clairement horrifié par cette éventualité.

\- Du calme Edward, ce n'est absolument pas dans mes projets d'avoir un bébé cette année. Mais si c'est quelque chose que tu voudrais, alors nous devrons trouver une solution pour que tu ne sois pas obligé de quitter ta famille en juillet.

\- Es-tu inconsciente Bella ? Jamais je ne permettrais qu'une telle abomination se réalise ! s'exclama-t-il.

Woh, maintenant j'étais non seulement vexée mais blessée. Je n'étais pas assez bonne pour enfanter ? D'accord ce n'était pas dans mes plans, mais ça faisait mal de se faire renvoyer à la figure, quelque chose que je considérais comme un cadeau. Mon vampire parut remarquer que j'étais au bord des larmes, car sa colère dégonfla d'un coup.

\- Non, non, non, amour, ne songes pas une seule seconde que je répugne à partager cela avec toi. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que s'il y a la moindre chance que nos gamètes fusionnent, le résultat ne pourrait pas être sain pour toi. Une partie de cette progéniture serait aussi monstrueuse que moi et je suis incapable de te faire courir un tel risque.

\- Oh Edward, pourquoi ne serait-ce pas au contraire le meilleur de nous deux ? Un être mi-vampire, mi-humain, avec tes anciens yeux verts et mes boucles brunes ?

Il me contempla longtemps, sans prononcer un seul son. Je me demandais où ses pensées le menaient ? A la possibilité pour nous d'avoir un enfant, ou bien à m'aimer de manière plus physique ? J'étais peut être trop optimiste et lui trop défaitiste, mais après avoir découvert tout cet univers, j'étais prête à donner une chance à n'importe quelle idée. Sans même le faire exprès, j'imaginais déjà un bébé ange. Un sourire rêveur flotta sur mes lèvres. Edward finit par frotter vigoureusement son visage, comme pour se réveiller.

\- Je dois _réellement_ parler à Carlisle. Tu viens de soulever des interrogations pour le moins problématique. Maintenant, je me demande aussi si notre sperme n'est pas un poison pour toi. Je sais que Carlisle y a détecté du venin en très faible proportion, mais ça vaut la peine de réaliser quelques tests.

Mon sourire s'agrandit, remplit d'espoir.

\- Cela signifie que tu es d'accord pour que nous essayions de faire l'amour ?

Ses lèvres se tordirent en ce sourire au coin qui me chavirait.

\- Oh non Bella, tu es bien trop précieuse pour un quelconque essaie. Si je me laisse aller à t'aimer, c'est qu'il n'y aura aucune sorte de danger pour toi, sois en certaine. Quoiqu'il en soit, je dois vraiment aller questionner Carlisle pour savoir s'il a déjà entendu des légendes sur des êtres moitié humain, moitié vampire. Il est impératif que nous nous documentions sur le sujet, je ne veux rien laisser au hasard.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, tendrement exaspérée.

\- Tu recommences, tu sais.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- A me mettre à l'écart. Nous sommes une équipe Edward, alors nous ferons ces recherches ensemble. En plus, moi aussi j'ai besoin de parler à Carlisle, j'ai une théorie sur le vampirisme à lui soumettre.

Je ne le laissai pas ouvrir la bouche et enchaînai :

\- Et non, tu n'en sauras rien, tu l'entendras en même temps que lui.

\- Bellaaaa, geignit-il, vas-tu un jour cesser de vouloir m'aliéner complètement ?

Je ris à sa moue enfantine et déposai un baiser papillon sur sa mâchoire ciselée. Joueur, il m'enferma dans son étreinte de pierre et chatouilla avec son nez la cambrure de ma gorge. Je me tortillai pour lui échapper, riant et frissonnant de plaisir. Pourtant, une interrogation me turlupinait encore. Alors, après que nous ayons repris notre sérieux, je m'adossai contre mon amoureux, nos mains enlacées au-dessus de mes cuisses. Dans cette position, nos visages étaient à la même hauteur, séparés par une poignée de centimètres.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma première question au final. Te plairait-il d'être père ?

Son regard se perdit dans le vague et je sus qu'il y réfléchissais sérieusement.

\- Si j'étais encore humain, à long terme, il est indéniable que j'aurais aimé fonder une famille avec toi. Hélas, je suis un vampire qui aura éternellement l'allure d'un très jeune homme. Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas, une seule fois en un siècle, songé à la paternité. Peut être parce que je me considère comme le fils de Carlisle et Esmée, sûrement aussi car je n'avais pas encore rencontré la bonne partenaire. Maintenant, si je laisse de côté toute cette histoire de bébé mi-humain, mi-vampire, je suis terrorisé à l'idée d'être responsable d'un si petit être. Notre monde est dangereux, je répugne déjà à t'avoir impliqué alors que tu es pleinement consciente et consentante. Cela serait presque criminel d'imposer ce mode de vie à un enfant. Pour l'instant, je n'arrive à discerner que les mauvais côtés. Je... qui voudrait d'un père comme moi ? Et puis de quoi aura-t-on l'air avec un garçon ou une fille qui aura mon âge ? En plus de cela, j'ai l'impression d'être trop égoïste pour te partager avec quelqu'un d'autre. Quel enfant s'épanouirait entouré d'une bande de vampire ? Et si jamais il se blessait et que l'un de nous l'attaquait ? Sans compter qu'il pourrait être effrayé par nous en grandissant.

Il fourragea dans ses cheveux, clairement paniqué à l'idée que notre hypothétique progéniture soit en danger. Ça prouvait que je m'étais complètement trompée sur mes conjectures. Edward appréciait les enfants mais pas assez pour envisager d'en avoir lui même. Eh bien ça relançait le programme, convaincre mon vampire d'accepter ma transformation en juillet. Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui, méditant à nouveaux sur mon futur.

* * *

 _La vraie citation d'Euripide, c'est : "Parles, si tu as des mots plus forts que le silence, ou garde le silence."_

 _Pour les non scientifiques, gamètes = cellules reproductrices = spermatozoïdes et ovules_

* * *

 **Hum, la fois dernière, je me suis laissée emportée par mon côté historique, cette fois-ci, c'est bien la part scientifique en moi qui a gagné. J'ai toujours été perplexe par la grossesse de Bella, je veux dire comment un être qui est censé être un cadavre ambulant qui es incaâbme de pleurer, peut soudainement procréer ? Et puis quoi, pas de cœur, donc en théorie pas de système sanguin et donc aucun moyen pour que les vampires soient excités. Mais voilà, "fuck la physiologie, je fais ce que je veux, pas de larmes, mais des spermatozoïdes qui peuvent engrosser mon héroïne". Désolée Stephanie Mayers, y'avait pas moyen pour que je laisse ça ainsi. C'était presque vital pour moi de trouver des explications et de pousser un peu plus l'anatomie vampirique u_u**

 **Héhéhé, j'attends vos commentaire avec impatience !**

 **Soundousse**


	6. Quand Bella attend son vampire

_Le chapitre 6 se situe cinq jours après le précédent, c'est à dire début novembre._

* * *

 **Quand Bella attend son vampire**

J'étais fébrile, je devais me concentrer de toutes mes forces pour que mes mains ne tremblent pas pendant que je lavais la vaisselle du petit déjeuner. Trois petits jours, quarante-trois maudites heures qu'Edward et sa famille étaient partis au Canada pour une expédition de chasse. Je me faisais l'effet d'une junkie en manque, _j'étais_ en manque de mon vampire. C'était insensé, ils avaient démarrés juste après les classes du vendredi et le creux dans ma poitrine n'avait pas arrêté de s'amplifier de minute en minute. Ce n'était pas la première fois que mon amoureux chassait aussi loin et aussi longtemps, bon sang j'avais même passé deux semaines en Floride chez Renée et je n'avais pas autant souffert ! C'est vrai que cela faisait des mois que je flottais constamment dans son odeur, que nous n'étions séparés qu'une paire d'heure, mais là, son absence me pesait _physiquement._

J'avais du mal à prendre de grandes inspirations, comme si un poids compressait mes poumons. Sans sa présence, j'avais aussi eu trop chaud ces deux dernières nuits, alors que la température dehors n'excédait pas les cinq degrés. J'avais même fait un horrible cauchemar, à tel point que j'avais vomi en me réveillant. Depuis, mes mains refusaient de demeurer immobiles. Je m'étais forcée à avaler quelque chose et maintenant, je nettoyais les vestiges de mon petit-déjeuné et celui de Charlie. Heureusement qu'il était allé pêcher avec Billy et Harry, ne laissant ainsi aucun témoin de ma nausée matinale. C'était sûrement le dernier dimanche où ils pouvaient taquiner les poissons, bientôt, le lac serait gelé et leur journée bi-mensuelle sur un bateau se transformerait en après-midi bière, sport et pizza.

Sans réel enthousiasme, je montai me doucher, puis m'habillai dans un jeans délavé et mon sweat préféré car il appartenait à Edward. Je lui avais piqué avant qu'il ne prenne la route et m'en servait essentiellement comme doudou. La lessive qu'Esmée utilisait sentait fort, mais j'arrivais à percevoir les relents de son parfum boisé et capiteux. Ouais, j'étais une junkie qui comblait son manque comme elle le pouvait. J'avais, encore une fois, terminé toutes mes révisions et mes devoirs scolaire, alors je me vautrais devant la télé, n'ayant pas le courage de débuter un livre. Tandis que je zappais, je songeai vaguement à pas oublier de me changer avant de rejoindre la villa Cullen à quatorze heure. _Merci Seigneur_ , cette torture allait prendre fin d'ici quatre heures et cinquante et une minutes.

C'était l'idée d'Edward d'emmener tout le monde chasser ce week-end, afin de parer à toute éventualité. Mon homme ne voulait prendre aucun risque pour ma sécurité. Je savais par Alice, que Rosalie et Emmett prolongeront l'expédition et que je ne les verrais pas. Je n'allais, toujours pas pouvoir confronter la naïade blonde. Tant pis, je n'aimais pas spécialement les conflits et si elle ne me provoquait pas, je n'allais certainement pas lui rentrer dedans sans raisons. Quant à Jasper, j'ignorais comment agir avec lui. Une part de moi était profondément vexée qu'il me considère à peine comme une personne. Une autre comprenait sincèrement le calvaire que je représentais.

Plus j'y réfléchissais, plus je souhaitais me rapprocher de lui, apprendre à le connaître, comme je l'avais fait avec les autres membres de la famille. Emmett, Carlisle, Alice, et Esmée m'avaient chacun leur tour conté leurs histoires. Le lutin survolté, m'avait aussi résumée la vie de Rosalie mais n'avait jamais évoqué celle de sa moitié. Alice pouvait passer des heures à déblatérer sur des sujets futiles, mais était étonnement secrète quant à sa relation avec Jasper. Pour les avoir observé, ces deux là partageaient un amour différent que celui d'Emmett et Rosalie ou encore Carlisle et Esmée.

Les premiers étaient pratiquement toujours dans la confrontation, le colosse blagueur adorait taquiner "sa Rosie" et cette dernière prenait un malin plaisir à le rembarrer. Ils se chamaillaient pour un oui ou pour un non, et d'après Edward, ils avaient une très forte intimité physique. Par contre, lorsque l'on observait le patriarche Cullen avec son épouse, un seul mot venait à l'esprit, _harmonie_. Ces deux là étaient tellement en phase, s'aimant d'une manière douce, discrète et respectueuse. Esmée couvait continuellement sa famille du regard, mais il y avait cette expression de confiance absolue, d'amour sans limite quand elle était près de Carlisle. Edward m'avait déjà indiquée que, souvent, leurs pensées étaient au diapason pour une situation similaire. Il m'avait aussi raconté la transformation fulgurante de son père, lorsqu'il était tombé amoureux d'Esmée. S'il avait toujours été bon, sa compagne avait rendu Carlisle lumineux et apaisé.

Je n'avais jamais côtoyé Jasper sans Alice, mais avais tout de même remarqué des différences chez mon amie. C'était très dur à expliquer, quand je restais près d'elle, je percevais toute son énergie, son indépendance, sa joie de vivre, mais dès que son compagnon était présent, une partie de cette énergie était détournée. Pas comme si elle s'éteignait, mais plus comme de la sérénité, de la béatitude. Il y avait en Alice, une nouvelle intensité qui se traduisait pas une baisse de régime, comme si Jasper absorbait une partie d'elle. C'était vraiment fascinant, et c'était pour cette raison que je voulais me rapprocher de son compagnon. Si Edward avait perdu de son aura mystérieuse, ce n'était pas le cas de Jasper. C'était "le plus vampire" de la bande et j'étais déterminée à lui faire réviser son jugement à mon égard.

Je me frottais durement le visage, essayant de me concentrer sur le documentaire marin. _Edward me manquait._ Je m'ennuyais de lui. C'était affreux, comme si je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des siècles, alors que notre dernière étreinte datait de trois jours. Je repliais mes jambes contre ma poitrine, action destinée à bloquer la progression du trou béant qui grandissait en moi. Cette sensation n'était _pas normale_ , qui ressentait ça à cause de l'absence de son petit-ami ? Je veux dire, ce n'était pas comme s'il m'avait quitté ou que je ne le reverrais jamais, ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures avant nos retrouvailles. Cependant, mon corps ne semblait pas du même avis que mon esprit, il souffrait de l'éloignement d'Edward. Était-ce quelque chose propre aux vampires, comme un effet secondaire d'avoir une âme-sœur, ou bien était-ce moi qui déraillait complètement ? Mon amoureux ressentait-il la même chose ? Je savais qu'il était complètement parano -une fois, il m'avait interdit de quitter ma maison parce qu'un nomade allait traverser l'État de Washington- et de ce fait, répugnait à être éloigné de moi. Mais ressentait-il cette douleur au creux de son torse ? Était-ce dû à la distance ? Au temps de séparation ? Ou bien aux deux ? Que faire pour les vacances de Noël, lorsque je serais obligée de rejoindre ma mère en Floride ?

Dès lors, je réfléchis à un moyen de convaincre -manipuler- Renée pour la pousser à inviter Edward. Avec un peu de chance, la météo serait mauvaise et mon amoureux ne serait pas obligé de se cacher. Cela me rappelait que j'avais toujours les deux billets d'avion, offert par Carlisle et Esmée, c'était un bon argument. Peut être en insinuant qu'Edward serait seul, entouré par trois couples, ça ferait flancher ma mère ? En tout cas, j'avais hâte de passer les fêtes de fin d'années avec mon homme. Je savais déjà quoi lui offrir, et afin de tout acheter, je faisais des heures supplémentaires chez les Newton. J'étais presque certaine de recevoir des présents déraisonnables de sa part, mais je me promis de ne pas me plaindre. J'avais fait ma garce lors de mon anniversaire à cause de ma stupide peur du regard des autres. Dix-huit ans n'était clairement pas la fin du monde et si ça faisait plaisir à Edward de dépenser l'argent qu'il avait amassé ce dernier siècle, qui étais-je pour refuser ? Et puis je choisissais mes batailles, si je ne laissais pas mon amou...

Mon cœur loupa un battement et je bondis hors du canapé, toute pensée de cadeaux envolée. _Il était là !_ Mes mains cessèrent de trembler tandis que mon rythme cardiaque s'affolait. J'étais déjà en train de gravir les escaliers avant même que mon cerveau n'enregistre totalement l'information. C'était au delà de l'odorat ou de l'ouïe, il y avait comme un radar en moi, un magnétisme, un sixième sens qui m'avertissait quand mon vampire était dans les parages. A cet instant, le sentiment était _viscéral_ , Edward se dirigeait comme un boulet de canon vers ma maison. Je trébuchai deux fois avant d'arriver dans ma chambre et d'ouvrir la fenêtre aussi rapidement que possible. Malgré le froid hivernal, je me penchais vers l'extérieur, retenant mon souffle, attendant le retour imminent de la moitié de mon être. Trois longues secondes plus tard, il apparut tel un spectre, pendu d'une main à l'avant-toit de la fenêtre, à deux centimètres à peine de mon visage. Mon cœur s'arrêta complètement. J'étais subjuguée par son sourire au coin, ses prunelles d'un or liquide chatoyant, sa chevelure cuivrée toute ébouriffée et _oh Seigneur_ , son effluve m'enveloppa comme une chaude couverture. Ma main se déplaça d'elle même vers sa joue, retrouvant avec une joie inouïe sa peau lisse et froide.

\- Tu es enfin là, soupirai-je contre ses lèvres, parlant pour la première fois depuis vendredi.

Il s'appuya un peu plus contre ma paume et tourna la tête pour l'embrasser. Le frisson qui parcourut mon échine ne lui échappa pas et d'un mouvement leste, il fut dans ma chambre. Nous nous dévorâmes du regard, séparés par une cinquantaine de centimètres. L'électricité bourdonna entre nous, comme lors de ce cours de biologie, mais en un million de fois plus puissant. C'était son _magnétisme_. L'énergie qui m'attirerait éternellement dans ses bras, la sensation qui me permettrait de l'atteindre même aveugle ou sourde. Le gouffre qui se creusait en moi se résorba, il me sembla même que ma colonne vertébrale se redressait.

En quelques secondes, la haute stature d'Edward et son aura dense, encombrèrent ma chambre, rendant la pièce trop petite pour lui. Ses narines étaient dilatées et son sourcil droit était légèrement froncé, signe qu'il se concentrait sur les battements de mon cœur. Mes yeux dérivèrent sur ses pieds nus, il avait certainement dû abandonner ses chaussures lors de sa course effrénée, ce que confirmait sa chemise déchirée partiellement et son jeans élimé aux chevilles. _Mon Dieu, combien de temps avait-il couru pour me rejoindre ?_ La tension grimpait, et nous continuâmes à ne pas bouger, absorbant visuellement tout ce que nous pouvions. Bientôt, mes mains se remirent à trembler du manque, j'avais tellement _besoin_ de le toucher, d'enfouir mes doigts dans ses cheveux, de coller mon nez à son cou, de presser son corps contre le mien.

\- Bella, gronda mon vampire, ses prunelles s'assombrissant légèrement. _Ma Bella._

J'étais carrément pantelante à ce stade, une bouffée déconcertante de désir m'inonda. Les yeux d'Edward devinrent entièrement noirs et la seconde d'après, j'étais dans ses bras forts, puissants et protecteurs. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent d'elle même autour de ses hanches, ses doigts se déplacèrent pour agripper ma nuque et en profitèrent pour s'entortiller fermement entre mes boucles brunes. Il rapprocha nos visages jusqu'à ce que nos fronts se cognent, nos nez s'effleurent et nos souffles s'entremêlent. Il me contrôlait complètement avec ses iris incandescentes. Son effluve m'attaquait dans toutes les directions et j'étais persuadée que l'effet de ma fragrance sur lui était pire. Je voyais dans ses yeux toute la sauvagerie qu'il tentait de maîtriser. Il me voulait, oh comme c'était clair à cet instant ! Pourquoi nos lèvres n'étaient-elles pas encore en contact ? J'allais partir en combustion spontanée dans les secondes qui arrivaient. _Moi aussi je te veux tellement Edward, tu m'as tellement manquée..._

\- Embrasse-moi, murmurai-je, à bout de souffle.

Un feulement sans précédent résonna dans ma chambre et sa bouche glaciale envahit la mienne. _Oui !_ Enfin je me délectais de son goût si suave, de sa passion si exaltante, de sa langue si tentante. _Il était tout_. Edward était mon tout et je savourais son baiser comme si c'était le premier, comme si je renaissais. Nos langues dansèrent voracement, à la fois ennemies et amantes, elles combattaient à l'unisson. Nous étions deux, mais nous brûlions pour n'être qu'un. J'ouvris la bouche pour avaler de l'air et inexplicablement, je me retrouvais étendue sur mon lit, un vampire déchaîné déposant une myriade de baiser sur ma gorge. Mes mains se faufilèrent sous sa chemise, palpant et caressant les muscles en marbre de son dos. Edward émit un hululement qui ressemblait presque à un cri de détresse.

\- J'ai besoin de te sentir plus, pria-t-il. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, laisses moi sentir ton cœur, geignit-il, son ténor rauque et désespéré.

\- Tout ce que tu veux amour, tout ce que tu veux, haletai-je.

Immédiatement, mon vampire tira frénétiquement sur le sweat qui me couvrait. Je m'empressai de lever les bras pour faciliter sa manœuvre. Mes vêtements volèrent dans ma chambre et seul mon soutien-gorge en coton gris survécut. Lorsque Edward se redressa, ses genoux de part et d'autre de ma taille, il me lorgna comme si j'étais la femme la plus sexy du monde. Je me sentais insignifiante coincée sous lui, dominée par toute sa prestance, pourtant je n'avais jamais été autant excitée. Il avait une expression presque fanatique sur le visage quand il saisit avec mille précautions mon poignet droit et l'attira jusqu'à son nez. Son souffle se coupa et toute la tension dans son corps disparut, ses prunelles reprenant même leur lueur dorée. Son ardeur diminua, comme s'il avait regagné sa raison en s'imprégnant de mon arôme. L'atmosphère frénétique tomba, muant en quelque chose de plus tendre.

\- Oh Bella... expira-t-il. Ta peau à le parfum du nirvana, elle est si soyeuse entre mes lèvres. Je _dois_ encore la goûter.

\- Tout ce que tu veux amour. Je.. je suis à toi, lui rappelai-je, en proie à des émotions sans précédent.

A mes paroles, le torse d'Edward vibra de contentement, ses yeux flamboyant d'envie et de possessivité. Il débuta un voyage délicat le long de mon bras, prenant ses inspirations sur ma peau, exhalant des gémissement appréciateurs. Ma main libre empoigna la base de son cou, tandis qu'il continuait à m'absorber avec tout ses sens. Ses doigts froids dégagèrent mon épaule de la bretelle de mon dessous et des quelques mèches de cheveux qui y traînaient. Je me tortillai sous lui quand sa langue fit une timide apparition, j'étais grisée par toutes ses sensations. Mon amoureux se promena ainsi jusqu'à la naissance de ma poitrine où il pencha sa tête, collant son oreille à l'emplacement de mon cœur. La minute d'après, il m'avait tirée dans le cercle de ses bras gelés, m'imbriquant totalement à lui. J'étais dorénavant assise sur son jeans, ma joue posée sur sa tignasse cuivrée, mais mains serrées contre sa chemise, son oreille toujours appuyé contre mon cœur. J'ignorais ce que son ouïe super-développé percevait, mais j'avais l'impression que tout mon sang chantait pour lui. _Nous avions tous les deux besoin qu'il soit plus proche_.

\- Tu peux l'enlever, proposai-je à voix basse, faisant attention à ne pas briser l'ambiance.

Sans réfléchir, portée par l'instant, je dégrafai moi même l'attache de mon sous-vêtement en coton rigide. Je m'astreignis à n'éprouver aucune once de pudeur quand mon vampire fouilla mon regard, à la recherche de mon consentement. _Je suis à toi, je t'appartiens, je suis prête à me dévoiler Edward._ Mon amoureux dû lire ma dévotion, car du bout des doigts, il finit de retirer mon soutien-gorge, dénudant ainsi pour la première fois devant lui ma poitrine. Ses prunelles descendirent lentement le long de mon corps et sa respiration devint complètement saccadée. Je sentis mes joues rougir et je baissai la tête, faisant en sorte que mes cheveux basculent vers l'avant. Une stupide vague d'appréhension m'accabla. J'avais toujours pensé que mes seins étaient trop petits et avaient une forme bizarre. Et s'ils ne plaisaient pas à Edward ? S'il ne les...

\- Oh... souffla-t-il, émerveillé. Tu es si belle, meilleure que toutes les visions oniriques...

Toutes mes insécurités s'envolèrent alors que ses mains déplacèrent mes cheveux derrière mes épaules. Son expression était celle d'adoration pure et c'était au tour de ses doigts de trembler, lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent lentement de mon buste. Malgré tout, il stoppa sa progression, à quelques centimètres de son but, me faisant geindre de frustration.

\- Ma précieuse, dis moi que je peux... il déglutit. Dis moi que je peux te toucher.

J'acquiesçai, folle de désir de sentir ses grandes mains sur moi. Edward prit une inspiration émue et au lieu de poursuivre son chemin, il se débarrassa de sa chemise. Nous étions à égalité désormais, seulement couverts par nos jeans. C'était mon tour de le surplomber, postée à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il me maintenait en encerclant ma taille, geste que mon vampire faisait souvent. C'était néanmoins une toute autre sensation de sentir sa peau froide, sans la barrière de nos vêtements. Je laissai vagabonder mes doigts vers sa mâchoire et inclinai ma tête pour capturer sa bouche si voluptueuse. Je démarrai doucement, tendrement, me délectant de ses retrouvailles qui avaient pris un tournant inattendu. Edward me serra plus fort contre lui, ses doigts se baladant dans toute la surface de mon dos, descendant à chaque fois plus bas. Je me détachai brièvement pour un apport supplémentaire d'oxygène et reprit mon baiser, suçotant sa merveilleuse lèvre inférieure. Le grondement qui s'ensuivit me procura un sentiment de satisfaction incomparable.

Nous nous séparâmes à nouveau et cette fois-ci, sa bouche dévala progressivement la pente de mon cou et continua encore et encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres embrassent l'espace entre mes deux seins. Je me cambrai sous la sensation incroyable de l'avoir juste là, son haleine glaciale heurtant mon épiderme à cet endroit si sensible. Nos respirations étaient précipitées et je poussais un halètement bruyant quand sa langue vint titiller l'un de mes mamelons. _Seigneur_ , c'était la meilleure chose au monde.

\- Continue, encourageai-je. S'il te plaît, c'est fantastique. Tu es fantastique mon précieux, gémis-je, sans tout à fait m'en rendre compte.

Instinctivement, mon bassin entama un mouvement de va et vient et j'étais sûre qu'Edward n'avait même pas conscience qu'il frottait sa virilité contre moi. _Oh, le plaisir, le plaisir, le plaisir..._

\- Tu es délicieuse ma beauté...

Sa voix était éraillée, presque méconnaissable tant son désir était immense. J'aimais tellement lorsqu'il utilisait des surnoms pour me qualifier. Ça avait une connotation magnifique quand c'était lui qui les prononçait. Je n'étais plus la maladroite Bella Swan, j'étais sa compagne, une femme qui s'accomplissait à chaque instant grâce à lui. Un nouveau soupir d'extase m'échappa quand mon amoureux se déplaça vers mon autre sein.

 _\- Plus Edward_ , exhortai-je, mon esprit perdu dans les méandres de l'enivrement.

Mon vampire s'affaissa contre la tête de lit, afin d'avoir un meilleur accès à ma poitrine. _Oh !_ Dans cette position, nos intimités entrèrent miraculeusement en contact. Mon rythme cardiaque était aussi dissolu que nos souffles. C'était incroyable, le sentir si prêt pour moi, électrisé et effervescent. Le Désir. La Passion. L'Amour. Le Besoin. _Tout._ Mon Edward. Oui, oui, oui.. Mes doigts s'accrochèrent à sa chevelure cuivrée tandis que nos hanches se synchronisèrent d'elle même.

 _\- Oui..._

Edward et moi avions émis la même plainte lascive. C'était juste le mouvement qu'il nous fallait. Il haleta mon prénom tandis que je gémissais le sien. Nous continuâmes à nous mouvoir de plus en plus frénétiquement, laissant pour la première fois nos instincts communiquer librement, sans barrières, sans pensées cohérentes. Nous étions à la recherche de sensations plus fortes, plus grisantes. _Oh Edward... ne t'arrête pas._

Je croyais ne pas être capable d'en supporter plus, mais mon vampire frotta l'un de mes mamelons avec son pouce alors que l'autre était toujours dans sa bouche. Sa seconde mains commença à presser mes fesses en cadence et _oh mon Dieu_ , c'était l'unique chose dont j'avais besoin. La bonne friction, au bon moment avec la bonne personne. Je me disloquai entièrement, aspirée par un océan de _quelque chose_ de monumental et prodigieux. J'entendis de manière assourdi le rugissement de plaisir d'Edward alors que j'étais toujours en proie à ce débordement d'ivresse absolue qui brouillait ma vue et me catapultait loin dans la stratosphère.

Les membres encore tremblants, j'émergeai difficilement de mon tout premier orgasme. Mon visage était dissimulé dans le cou de mon amoureux, mes mains échouées sur ses larges épaules. C'était comme si j'avais été inconsciente pendant des heures. Nos deux souffles s'étaient stabilisés et je sentais les doigts d'Edward effleurer tranquillement mon dos. Lentement, ma conscience paru reprendre peu à peu consistance et je réalisais avec ébahissement que je venais d'avoir ma première expérience sexuelle avec mon âme-sœur. _Woh_ , sans aucune préméditation, juste comme un couple heureux de se retrouver, c'était tout bonnement improbable ! Edward m'avait presque fait une crise sur le contrôle, l'impossibilité d'être intime et à la première occasion, nous prouvions l'inverse.

Dire qu'il y a quatre jours, il m'affirmait que le sexe vampirique n'avait rien d'une étreinte amoureuse et était souvent une union charnelle bestiale... Ce qu'il venait de se passer était tout le contraire ! C'était comme si nous avions repris nos explorations, sans que la discussion de mercredi ait existé. Nous avions laissé nos sens et nos envies s'exprimer et ça s'était plus que bien déroulé. Tout avait été si naturel. Pas de blessure, pas de morsure et je n'avais même pas eu l'impression qu'Edward luttait contre la soif, où qu'il se contraignait à maîtriser sa force. Mon cœur eu un raté, et si j'avais été trop distraite par mon propre plaisir ? Si pour lui cette expérience n'avait pas autant été satisfaisante ? Si...

\- A quoi penses-tu Bella mia ? demanda-t-il immédiatement. Ton cœur était si paisible, je croyais que tu dormais.

Sa voix était à nouveau ce ténor si caractéristique et envoûtant. Je délogeai ma tête de sa cachette pour lui faire face. _Re-Woh_ , son expression n'avait jamais paru aussi béate, il ressemblait à... eh bien, il avait l'air d'un homme comblé. Ses prunelles étaient liquides tant elles semblaient lumineuses, ses lèvres étaient étirées paresseusement et sa tignasse s'apparentait à un joyeux désordre. Bon, j'avais la réponse à mes questions, clairement, ce festival du toucher avait été autant satisfaisant des deux côtés. Il n'y avait aucun doute que mon homme ait lui aussi connu sa fin heureuse. Un sourire incontrôlable s'étala sur mon visage. _Edward était là_ , avec moi, aussi rayonnant et magnifique qu'un adonis.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir partagé ça avec toi, c'était...

Je ne trouvais pas le mot adéquat pour décrire la félicité que j'avais ressenti.

\- Extraordinaire ! compléta-t-il avec emphase. Tu m'as fait vivre l'expérience la plus fabuleuse de toute mon existence !

J'écarquillai les yeux, estomaquée et flattée.

\- Attends, tu n'as jamais.. euh, tu n'as jamais...

\- Jouis ?

J'opinai, sûre que mes joues avaient pris la teinte des coquelicots.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Et je comprends pourquoi Emmett me tannait à ce sujet, c'est ahurissant comme sensation, rigola-t-il bêtement.

 _Seigneur_ , Edward avait dix-sept ans depuis quatre-vingt-douze ans et il n'avait pas une seule fois eu l'idée de se procurer du plaisir tout seul. Ceci expliquait sûrement son air béat et son euphorie, il n'avait jamais autant fait adolescent que maintenant. J'étais doublement contente d'avoir partagé ce moment avec lui, c'était notre première fois à tous les deux en quelque sorte. Mon vampire se redressa pour embrasser mon menton, il rassembla ensuite tout mes cheveux d'un côté et posa la paume de sa main contre ma joue. Les traits de son visage étaient exaltés et éblouis.

\- Oh Bella, si tu savais comme tu es époustouflante lorsque tu te laisses aller au plaisir. Je n'ai jamais assisté à quelque chose d'aussi sensuelle que toi criant mon prénom et t'abandonnant totalement. Les mots sublime, magnifique, glorieuse, exceptionnelle ne sont pas assez forts pour te décrire. Tu étais divine, la quintessence de la femme, l'essence même de la beauté.

 _Wahou_ , mon amoureux après un orgasme était bigrement joyeux, et extrêmement volubile. Ses adjectifs me faisaient affreusement rougir alors que ses prunelles lumineuses réchauffaient tout mon être.

\- Edward c'est toi qui me rend belle ! C'est toi qui m'a fait ressentir tout ce plaisir. Tu es... tu es euh, balbutiai-je.

 _Raaaah_ , j'avais un réel problème à exprimer mes émotions. Ça avait l'air si facile quand Edward me susurrait les plus belles déclarations, alors que moi, je n'arrivais jamais à trouver les bonnes paroles. Mais apparemment ma frustration amusait mon compagnon car Edward rit sans véritable raison et finit par me serrer dans ses bras, comme si j'étais sa peluche personnelle. Je ne m'en plaignais pas, c'était vraiment agréable, grâce à ma proximité, son torse avait gagné en chaleur, nous étions à la même température maintenant. J'aimais tellement être blotti contre mon vampire, me complaire dans son odeur capiteuse, jouer avec sa chevelure soyeuse.

\- Tu sais que tu m'as appelé mon précieux ? chuchota-t-il.

 _Ah j'avais fais ça ?_ Je ne m'en étais même pas aperçue tant il m'avait fait perdre la tête.

\- Hum... j'aime bien quand tu me surnommes ainsi, ça me fait sentir importante et aimée. Je voulais que tu ressentes la même chose, tu n'es plus seul maintenant. Toi aussi Edward tu es _mon précieux_ , ces derniers jours sans toi ont été un enfer. J'ai.. euh.. j'ai tellement besoin de toi pour fonctionner correctement, avouai-je difficilement.

Je me déplaçai pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe, puis tamponnai doucement mon front contre le sien. Il ne me laissa pas me déloger et mes boucles chocolats nous enfermèrent dans une bulle plus intime. Nous respirâmes le même air pendant un temps indéterminé, nous noyant dans le regard de l'autre.

\- Je t'aime follement et irrévocablement Edward Cullen et je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois là, près de moi.

Nos lèvres se caressèrent tendrement pendant quelques minutes, puis mon vampire nous fit basculer pour que nous soyons tous les deux allongés. Spontanément, nos jambes et nos mains s'entremêlèrent. Edward ferma les paupières, la mine piteuse.

\- Tu me manquais tellement Bella, confessa-t-il, à même ma peau. Tu étais si loin, j'ai rendu tout le monde fou là bas. Sitôt arrivé, j'avais déjà besoin de te rejoindre, je n'ai même pas pu tenir deux jours. C'était plus fort que moi, j'avais l'impression de suffoquer sans ton odeur. J'ai réalisé que je courais vers Forks lorsque j'ai traversé la frontière américaine. J'étais comme attiré par toi, je ne prenais garde à rien, ne réfléchissais même pas au chemin le plus court. Tout était assourdi autour de moi jusqu'à ce que je respire ton parfum.

Ses profonds yeux dorés s'ouvrirent avec cette lueur de douleur rétrospectif que je comprenais parfaitement. Nous avions vécus la même chose, éprouvé le même manque, comme deux âmes inextricablement liés.

\- Tu es là maintenant, nous sommes ensembles, murmurai-je.

\- Tu es mon refuge Bella, ma place est avec toi désormais, déclara-t-il d'une voix presque sentencieuse.

\- Tout comme la mienne, mon précieux.

Il sourit et me serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Nous gigotâmes brièvement pour déloger ma couette et la rabattre sur nous. Sans surprise, mes deux nuits sans repos me rattrapèrent et je m'endormis sous les douces caresses de mon amoureux.

 **/~\/~\/~\/~\**

Mon réveil fut très drôle. Il s'avéra qu'Edward avait détruit sa chemise sous le coup de l'empressement et avait un sérieux problème dans son pantalon. Mon amoureux était tout gêné et moi je ne pouvais contenir mon hilarité. Je l'envoyai à la douche et cherchai dans le tiroir du bas des vêtements à lui. C'était quelque chose qui s'était fait naturellement. Edward passait presque toutes ses nuits dans ma chambre et était parfois en retard le matin, alors pour éviter qu'il ait à repasser chez lui, Alice lui ramenait son sac à dos et il se changeait ici avant de courir au lycée. Je gardais ses habits et les lavais avant de les ranger tout en bas de mon armoire. Ça s'était accumulé ces huit derniers mois et sincèrement, je songeai sérieusement à lui acheter des pyjamas. Je veux dire, d'accord il ne dormait pas mais il était toujours dans mon lit lorsque j'y étais et j'étais sûre que ça le ferait rire. Je mis cette idée de côté pendant que je dénichais un boxer et des chaussettes. Bien sûr, Alice étant Alice, il y avait même une paire de chaussure pour mon amoureux.

Je m'habillai rapidement pour aller chez les Cullen et rassemblais mes boucles brunes dans une tresse épaisse qui n'allait sûrement pas tenir longtemps. L'eau coulait encore dans la salle de bain quand je descendis me préparer quelque chose de rapide pour le déjeuner. J'avais dormis deux bonnes heures et j'étais aussi en forme qu'affamée. J'étais en train de couper des tomates quand deux bras encerclèrent ma taille et que des lèvres chatouillèrent l'arrière de mon oreille. Je soupirai de contentement, heureuse de le sentir si près de moi.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu cuisines ?

Je frissonnai, son torse vibrait contre mon dos et son timbre était scandaleusement sensuelle.

\- Une salade, il reste du gratin de la veille, alors j'ai bientôt fini.

Il hocha la tête contre mon cou puis s'éloigna. Je poursuivis ma tâche pendant qu'il vidait le plat de gratin dans une assiette et le mit dans le micro-onde. Le temps que je termine de découper les légumes, la table était dressée pour une personne et Edward me faisait une salade de fruit. Cette scène n'aurait pas dû être autant domestique et pourtant, il n'y avait rien d'autre pour la qualifier. Nous étions bizarrement bien accordés, le vampire qui aidait son humaine à se sustenter avec la télévision allumée en fond sonore. J'avais mis une chaîne de musique quand j'étais descendue et nous fredonnions tous les deux à l'unisson. L'ambiance avait des allures d'habitudes et c'est avec décontraction qu'Edward entrelaça nos jambes pendant que je déjeunais. Je n'étais plus gênée depuis longtemps de manger devant lui alors qu'il me contemplait sans ciller. C'était juste une facette de notre relation.

\- Tu as mis combien de temps à me rejoindre ?

Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, et frotta son indexe sur son sourcil gauche. Hum... sa réponse devait être surprenante.

\- Cinq heures, je crois bien avoir parcouru plus de neuf cent kilomètres sans m'arrêter un seule fois.

Je m'étouffai presque avec mon verre d'eau. _Mince_ , il avait galopé à plus de cent quatre vingts kilomètre/heure pour venir à moi. C'était aussi flatteur qu'excessif. En même temps, s'il avait ressentis le même manque que moi, c'était compréhensible. Il me fit un sourire penaud et je ris simplement à son attitude. Ceci expliquait certainement l'état de ses affaires et la disparitions de ses souliers.

Nous fîmes la vaisselles ensemble, comme un vieux couple et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rêver à une vie à deux avec mon amoureux. C'était tellement naturel de partager mon quotidien avec lui. Faire les courses ensemble, dormir dans le même lit, étudier dans les mêmes classes, lire à ses côtés, me balader en forêt, écouter sa musique... Je passais plus de temps dans cette maison avec Edward qu'avec mon père. C'était même étrange quand il n'était pas entre ces murs, il connaissait les lieux aussi bien que moi. Ma chambre était comme _notre chambre_ grâce à ses livres, ses disques et même ses vêtements qui y traînaient. C'était juste, _c'était bien_ , mais je souhaitais plus. Je rêvai d'une maison qui serait à nous, en tant que vampire ou en tant qu'humaine, un endroit qui serait notre chez nous. Nous serions libre de faire ce qui nous plairait, Edward aurait son piano et moi ma bibliothèque. Nos habits seraient dans la même armoire, nous aurions un grand lit pour caser le mètre quatre-vingt-huit de mon vampire et nous choisirions la literie ensemble. Cet endroit serait notre refuge, loin des humains, pour que leurs pensées n'importunent pas mon amoureux. Edward n'aurait plus besoin de faire attention aux voisins et j'aurais toute l'indépendance que je désirais. Cette maison serait d'autant plus nécessaire si je devenais vampire. D'après ce que j'avais compris, il était extrêmement ardue de se maîtriser les premières années.

\- À quoi tu penses pour avoir l'air si rêveuse ? demanda mon amoureux tandis qu'il rangeait les couverts à leurs places.

\- À nous, notre avenir.

J'essuyai mes mains dans un torchon, détachai mon tablier et embrassai sa joue. Je plissais le nez en me détachant de lui.

\- Ton odeur est perturbante. C'est le gel douche de mon père avec le parfum de ma lessive, ça me rend un peu mal à l'aise. Apporte une trousse de toilette ce soir, comme ça tu n'auras plus à emprunter mon shampoing lorsque tu te doucheras ici. D'ailleurs, quand est-ce que nous allons chez toi ?

Il consulta son téléphone quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- Dans pas longtemps, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

En attendant, nous nous installâmes devant la télé, la tête d'Edward posée sur mes cuisses afin que je puisse cajoler son crâne. La position était comique, avec les jambes de mon amoureux dépassant largement du canapé, mais il raffolait de mes massages. Je tombais sur un épisode de _Malcolm_ et rapidement, Edward se mit à ronronner. J'aimais ces moments par dessus tout, pas de conversation existentielle, pas de vampire détraqué à ma poursuite, pas de parents pour nous interrompre. Mon compagnon avait les paupières closes et lorsque je m'amusais des pitreries de cette famille déjantée, un sourire amoureux s'étalait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Le calme, l'équilibre, l'apaisement, un banal après-midi dans notre vie.

Le programme s'interrompit et un truc dans la publicité me rappela les événements de la matinée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

\- Hum.. plait-il ?

\- Mercredi encore, tu étais totalement opposé à un rapprochement plus intime, pourtant, tout à l'heure, tu n'as même pas semblé hésiter.

\- Le mélange d'un tas de chose, je suppose. Alice m'a persuadé que j'étais incapable de te blesser avec ma force. Tu te souviens du lendemain ? Nous étions attablés à la cafétéria et Newton a pensé quelque chose qui m'a mis en colère et j'ai accidentellement cassé mon iPod. A ce moment là, nous avions les doigts entrelacés, et je ne t'ai fait aucun mal. C'est comme si ton anniversaire m'avait traumatisé. Je n'ai même plus besoin de doser ma force quand tu es là, c'est devenu une seconde nature. Je suis tellement conscient de ta fragilité que mon corps s'est adapté pour ne plus jamais te blesser. Tu sais, t'embrasser avec la bonne pression, te serrer sans t'écraser, te goûter sans te mordre, ce n'est même plus une épreuve, affirma-t-il, l'air confiant. Ensuite, je n'avais rien prévu en venant, je souhaitais seulement te sentir plus proche et t'embrasser partout. Tu es une dangereuse créature Bella Swan, car ce sont tes cris de plaisir qui m'ont obligé à poursuivre mes caresses.

Il se redressa, une moue effrontée flottant sur son visage.

\- Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça signifie pour nous, mais une chose est certaine, j'adore tes seins !

Sur ses paroles, ses mains se faufilèrent impudemment sous mon pull et pressèrent ma poitrine. Je me tortillai pour lui échapper, riant à gorge déployé.

\- Obsédé ! piaillai-je d'une voix aiguë.

\- Tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant ?

Je capturai sa bouche pour un baiser joueur et mutin. Les choses dégénérèrent un peu et j'étais toute débraillée lorsque je quittai le canapé. Plusieurs mèches s'étaient évadées de ma tresses, mon haut était remonté et mes joues étaient toutes rouges. Edward n'était pas mieux avec sa chemise à moitié déboutonnée et ses cheveux en un chaos de cuivre et de bronze. En faite, nous ressemblions à un couple d'adolescent qui avait eu une sérieuse session de pelotage ludique. Apparemment, mes seins étaient doux et moelleux et méritaient d'être vénérés à chaque seconde. J'avais peut être dit que j'adorais suçoter sa pomme d'Adam. Pas d'orgasme, mais nous avions vraiment bien rigolé. Après s'être arrangé, c'est dans la bonne humeur qu'Edward prit les clés de ma Chevrolet et nous emmena vers la villa.

J'étais trop joyeuse et détendue pour être nerveuse quant à mon après-midi auprès des Cullen. Exceptée Alice, je les avais évités ces deux derniers mois pour différents motifs. Avant tout par considération pour Jasper, ensuite à cause de Carlisle qui m'avait flanquée une frousse de tous les diables et enfin parce qu'Esmée m'avait tout de même blessée. Elle avait dit me considérer comme sa fille, mais pour moi, on n'abandonnait pas son enfant au profit d'un autre. Ces paroles avaient été empreint d'égoïsme, elle avait d'abord penser à sa souffrance en oubliant volontairement la mienne et pire celle d'Edward. J'avais été déçue par son raisonnement, alors je tentais comme je pouvais de ne pas lui en garder rancune. Après tout, elle avait révisé son jugement, et elle s'était plus ou moins excusée les jours suivants. Tout comme les humains, les vampires n'étaient pas exemptés de commettre des erreurs. Je décidais donc d'aborder cette après-midi avec décontraction. J'allais suivre le mouvement, j'étais principalement là pour discuter avec Carlisle. Mon vampire impatient l'avait déjà questionné sur une hypothétique progéniture et d'après ce que j'avais compris, le patriarche Cullen avait commencé ses recherches.

Alors quelle ne fut pas ma stupeur lorsque nous arrivâmes à la villa. C'était la dernière personne à laquelle je m'attendais qui était adossé à la porte d'entrée, les bras croisés. Edward coupa le moteur et fixa son frère, la tête légèrement penchée. Je savais qu'il écoutait son esprit car il opina deux fois avant de disparaître pour m'ouvrir la portière une seconde plus tard. Son souffle effleura mon oreille.

\- Jasper aimerait te parler seul à seul, veux-tu que je reste près de toi ?

Je secouai la tête négativement, s'il pensait être assez en contrôle pour une entrevue "privée", je n'avais pas peur de demeurer seule avec lui. Nous avions passé deux jours enfermés dans une chambre d'hôtel à Phoenix et il ne s'était rien passé. Mon anniversaire était un accident regrettable et il était temps de me recréer des souvenirs. Nous sortîmes de la voiture main dans la main. Jasper nous salua calmement, sans chaleur mais sans animosité non plus, simplement neutre. Il faisait trop froid pour rester dehors, alors Edward m'emmena dans le vaste salon et s'éclipsa, après un dernier baiser sur mon front, dans le bureaux de Carlisle. J'étais assise sur un fauteuil tandis que Jasper était à l'extrémité de la pièce, près de la cheminée allumée.

\- Esmée m'a prié de te présenter mes excuses pour mon comportement incisif lors du conseil de famille.

 _Euh.._ je ne savais pas trop comment prendre ses paroles. Voulait-il vraiment s'excuser ou sa mère adoptive l'avait forcé ?

\- J'étais en colère et tu représentais le catalyseur de ma faiblesse. Je ne te déteste pas Bella Swan, c'était plus facile de rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre et tu étais la victime idéale. J'ai été injuste avec toi car en réalité, il suffit d'aérer la maison quelques heures pour que ton odeur disparaisse. Résister à un unique arôme alléchant est beaucoup plus compliqué que se maîtriser devant une foule. C'est pour cela que je n'aime pas rester près de toi.

Il s'arrêta, le dos droit et les mains jointes derrières son dos. Ses yeux fauves regardaient dehors, sans se poser une seule seconde sur moi.

\- Alice m'a souvent demandé de me rapprocher de toi, de créer des liens, mais je trouvais cela hypocrite. Je ne suis pas une bonne personne Bella Swan, si Edward se considère comme un monstre, je ne sais pas comment me qualifier. J'ai fait beaucoup de mal dans ma vie et maintenant que tu es une Cullen, tu mérites de connaître mon passé avant de choisir de me côtoyer ou non.

J'inclinai la tête, l'enjoignant silencieusement à continuer. Il m'apparaissait de plus en plus que Jasper avait une sorte de trouble social sans sa famille à ses côtés. Comme s'il avait du mal à communiquer civilement avec un inconnu.

\- Avant que je te raconte mon histoire, il te faut admettre qu'il y'a, dans cet univers, des endroits où l'espérance de vie se compte en semaines, non en siècles.

Il prit une longue inspiration et d'un ton professoral, me renseigna sur les anciens conflits qui régnaient entre les différents clans vampiriques d'Amérique du Sud. Jasper m'expliqua comment ses semblables avaient eu l'idée de créer des armées de nouveau-nés -sorte de chaire à canon surpuissante- pour servir les vampires plus vieux, afin d'obtenir le contrôle des plus grandes villes du sud. Cela avait été une escalade de violence et quand le nombre de cadavres humain avait atteint des proportions épidémique, les Volturi avaient fini par s'en mêler. La totalité de la garde avait débarqué sur place et traqué le moindre nouveau-nés sur tout le continent. Cette purge avait duré plus d'un an et ils étaient repartis, laissant les capitales vide de tout immortel. Cependant, il était plus dur de changer les mentalités et quelques années plus tard, les survivants reprirent les batailles, bien que plus discrètement cette fois-ci.

Jasper avait été transformé dans ce but là en 1863, à Houston, alors qu'il avait dix-neuf et était major dans l'armée confédéré. Son don extrasensoriel et son habileté au combat avait fait de lui un guerrier redouté de tous. Pendant un siècle, il avait été la marionnette de sa créatrice, Maria, qui l'avait chargé de créer et de détruire des vampires toutes les années. Il n'avait connu qu'un climat de haine, de violence, de vengeance, de jalousie... Son existence n'avait été qu'une suite de meurtres, que ce soit ceux d'humains ou bien de vampires. Il n'avait été qu'un soldat accomplissant son travail et Jasper s'était rapidement lassé de cette existence. Un jour il avait aidé son frère d'arme, Peter, à s'enfuir avec sa compagne Charlotte qui devait être tuée puis remplacée. Cinq années plus tard, il était revenu et lui avait raconté comment les immortels du nord étaient civilisés et n'avaient pas la nécessité de s'affronter incessamment. Jasper avait quitté sa créatrice sans se retourner.

Malgré sa nouvelle vie aux côtés de ses amis, l'ancien soldat n'arrivait pas à se sortir de cet état de déprime constant. À chaque vie humaine volée, il était accablé par les ressentis de ses victimes, se sentant submergé par leur fascination et leur peur, émotions qui le renvoyait inlassablement à sa propre transformation. Il avait alors quitté le couple, voyageant quelques années seul, tentant de limiter au maximum ses chasses.

Le vampire guerrier arrêta son récit à ce moment là. Absorbée par ses souvenirs, je réalisai tardivement qu'il avait parlé plus de deux heures sans interruptions. Edward s'était assis par terre, sa tête blotti contre mes genoux, il avait été une présence silencieuse durant tout ce temps. J'étais bouleversée, le vampire à la chevelure miel n'avait pas prit la peine de me ménager en décrivant sa précédente vie, ni à s'excuser d'ailleurs. Jasper Withlock Cullen assumait entièrement son passé et avait parfaitement conscience de ses péchés. Il ne cherchait pas à se dédouaner, ni à ce que j'éprouve à son encontre de la clémence. Il assumait pleinement ses fautes, sans pour autant se calomnier comme mon amoureux. Jasper reprit son histoire, les traits de son visage perdant cette neutralité et cette austérité professoral, au profit d'une expression paisible.

\- Puis, il y a eu ce jour de tempête à Philadelphie. J'étais sorti à la lumière, un acte qui me mettait encore mal à l'aise. Conscient que rester sous la pluie attirerait l'attention, je me suis réfugié dans un petit restaurant à moitié vide. Mes yeux étaient assez sombres pour que personne ne les remarque, même si cela m'inquiétait, car ils trahissaient ma soif.

Ses yeux jusque là plongés vers la baie vitrée tournèrent vers les escaliers, juste derrière moi. Comme Edward, ses prunelles prirent une dimension liquide, ses lèvres se retroussèrent même en un sourire amoureux. Je pressentais déjà la suite.

\- Elle était là. Elle m'attendait, évidemment. Dès que je suis apparu, elle a sauté de son tabouret, est venue directement à moi. J'étais sous le choc. Je ne savais pas trop si elle comptait m'attaquer, seule explication que mon passé me donnait d'un tel comportement. Mais elle souriait. Et les émotions qui émanaient d'elle ne ressemblaient en rien à ce que je connaissais. "Tu m'as fait attendre, m'a-t-elle dit."

\- Et tu t'es incliné comme le parfait gentleman du sud et t'es excusé, rigola -sans surprise- Alice derrière moi, perchée sur la dernière marche des escaliers.

\- Tu as tendu la main, enchaîna Jasper en s'emparant de ses doigts, je l'ai prise sans m'arrêter pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait. Pour la première fois depuis presque un siècle, j'ai espéré.

\- J'étais drôlement soulagée, répondit-elle. J'avais peur que tu ne viennes jamais.

Longtemps, ils se regardèrent en souriant, dans leur bulle de tendresse et _c'était là_ , je compris enfin. Alice s'éteignait alors que Jasper s'éclairait. C'était leur amour, un équilibre de caractère, une lune et un soleil. Réunis, il rayonnait à la même intensité. Ensemble, leurs existences avait un sens. Ils se complétaient comme deux pièces imparfaites. C'était tellement beau à contempler, mon cœur palpitait de les voir si heureux. Des larmes débordèrent de mes yeux, parce que Jasper prouvait que l'on pouvait guérir de tout avec du temps et même réussir à se pardonner.

* * *

 **.** _Bien sûr les paroles de Jasper sont directement tirées d'Hésitation, c'est l'une de mes scènes préférés. Meyer est vraiment douée lorsqu'il s'agit de raconter le passé de ses personnages._

* * *

 **Euh je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, je suppose que je vous laisse sur votre fin... J'avais une toute autre idée pour ce chapitre et finalement je me suis vachement laissée emportée par la première partie.**

 **Bref, Jasper a commencé à se rapprocher de Bella à sa manière, voyons comment cela va évoluer. Toujours pas de confrontation avec Rosalie, décidément mes doigts ne veulent pas l'écrire :3**

 **Le prochain chapitre est à peine à l'état de projet dans ma tête, il risque d'encore plus tarder à arriver.**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, mises en alertes et les quelques personnes qui m'ont mises en favoris, c'est super génial :D**

 **A la prochaine !**

 **Soundousse**


	7. Quand Bella affronte Edward

_Ce chapitre se situe une semaine après le précédant, c'est à dire le 13 novembre._

* * *

 **Quand Bella affronte Edward**

 _« Le lendemain, j'emprunte l'escalier gigantesque qui conduit à l'appartement qu'elle partage avec sa sœur et deux cousines._  
 _Au milieu de la table, entre le thé et les gâteaux sablés, le livre m'attend, un cahier de feuilles fragiles que les décennies ont rendues plus cassantes encore._  
 _Mes hôtesses m'installent dans un fauteuil aux bras épuisés et je commence à lire le plus beau livre du monde, écrit par des combattantes pour la liberté, des rebelles que Staline estimait dangereuses, les résistantes du pavillon 13 qui avaient chacune rédigé trois feuillets pour leurs filles en craignant de ne les revoir jamais._

 _Sur chaque page était rédigée une... »_

Edward lut les trois derniers mots et referma doucement le livre. Je me mouchais pathétiquement, les larmes dévalant sur mes joues. _Seigneur_ , cette nouvelle était bouleversante et la découvrir avec la voix profonde de mon amoureux m'avait achevée. L'auteur avait fait monter la pression tout au long du récit et la chute était tellement improbable, tellement poignante, tellement tragique d'une certaine manière, qu'il ne restait que mes larmes pour exprimer mes émotions. Evidemment, je me sentais d'autant plus pathétique de pleurer, avec sept paires d'oreilles vampirique captant mes réactions d'humaine hormonale. Edward essuya tendrement mon visage, un sourire contrit flottant sur ses lèvres.

\- Esmée m'a prévenu que tu risquais de pleurer à la fin, je suis désolé.

Je secouai la tête, tentant de maîtriser les sanglots qui naissaient dans ma gorge.

\- Ne t'excuses pas, c'était une formidable histoire, Esmée a vraiment bon goût.

Il m'attira dans le cercle de ses bras et je me fondis avec joie dans son effluve. Nous étions dans sa chambre pour une fois, allongés sur son canapé en cuir noir. D'habitude, c'était moi qui lisais à voix haute et Edward m'écoutait tout en résolvant un casse-tête ou en assemblant un puzzle. Outre la musique et la lecture, c'était un passe-temps qu'il avait pratiqué pendant longtemps lors de ses nuits solitaires. Sa famille lui achetait d'énormes boîtes avec des milliers de petites pièces à l'intérieur et sans même regarder une seule fois le modèle, il s'attellait à les construire. Mon amoureux faisait tout pour se compliquer la tâche, par exemple, en me demandant de mélanger deux puzzles de 10 000 pièces, il s'était même bander les yeux en recommençant une deuxième fois le plafond de la chapelle Sixtine. C'était dingue, mais ça amusait toute la famille de nous voir tous les deux dans le salon, moi à lire et lui à édifier des images qui s'étalait sur trois-quatre mètres de large. Un jour, sans qu'il ne le remarque, j'avais volé une dizaine de pièces et je les avais planqués un peu partout entre chez lui, chez moi et le lycée. J'avais laissé des sortes d'indices et il avait mis tout l'après-midi à les retrouver, ça l'avait rendu cinglé. Emmett et moi en rigolions encore. Mon vampire était du type obsessionnel, il haïssait les choses inachevés et ça l'avait pris complètement au dépourvu. En résumé, c'était notre truc, Edward me jouait du piano et moi, je lui lisais des histoires. Il me disait que m'entendre était la meilleure des musiques et que ça l'apaisait. Moi, j'étais simplement comblée de partager ces moments avec lui.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais un léger mal de gorge et Edward m'avait emmené voir Carlisle, pour qu'il puisse m'examiner. Bien sûr ce n'était rien de grave et il m'avait seulement conseillé de reposer ma voix et de sucer des pastilles. C'était le deuxième dimanche consécutif que je passais à la villa et contrairement à la semaine dernière, nous avions une réelle réponse quant à la possibilité d'avoir un enfant. Nous n'avions pas trouvé grand chose dans les vieux livres de légendes ou sur Internet, alors Carlisle, en pur scientifique, avait simplement fait en sorte d'avoir un sujet d'étude. _Oui_ , il avait _vraiment_ procédé à une fécondation _in vitro_ entre des spermatozoïdes vampires et des ovules humains. Je m'étais sentie terriblement mal à l'aise en apprenant cela. Je veux dire, ce n'étaient pas mes cellules reproductrices, ni celles d'Edward mais ces embryons auraient pu donner naissance à des bébés _comme nous_. Mais ils n'auraient été ni le fruit d'un acte d'amour, ni n'auraient eu des parents. D'après ce que j'avais compris, Carlisle avait testé ses propres gamètes avec ceux d'une femme qui était décédée depuis quelques semaines mais qui avait fait congeler ses ovocytes. _Hugh_ , je ne savais même qu'il était possible de faire ça !

Quoiqu'il en soit, Carlisle, étant très méticuleux, avait réalisé plusieurs tests et il s'avéra que l'oligospermie dont souffrait les vampires n'était _pas du tout_ un frein à la reproduction. Au contraire, comme il y en avait moins, les spermatozoïdes avaient davantage de nutriments pour se développer et leurs performances étaient donc nettement plus efficaces... Traduction, j'avais cent pour cent de chance de tomber enceinte, si j'étais dans la bonne période du mois. _Bon à savoir_. Néanmoins, si les ovules avaient tous été fécondés, les cellules œuf obtenues n'avaient pas toutes survécues. Certaines se divisaient à une allure faramineuse -presque neuf fois la vitesse normale, ce qui avait provoqué, la destruction du contenant. D'autres fusionnaient normalement mais s'autodétruisaient au bout de cinq heures, Carlisle avançait l'idée que c'était parce que le milieu n'était pas assez riche en sang. Il y avait aussi eu un cas ou la cellule aurait donné des jumeaux identiques et quelques cas où la division cellulaire avait juste déconné. Du coup, pour essayer de comprendre ses résultats, le patriarche avait procédé à l'analyse complète d'un spermatozoïde vampirique.

Il n'avait jamais eu l'idée -ou l'opportunité- d'étudier le noyau d'une cellule de son espèce et Edward m'avait raconté que Carlisle était extatique d'acquérir tout ce matériel scientifique de pointe. Le patriarche Cullen avait donc reconverti le secteur du garde manger en laboratoire ultra moderne. Étonnamment, il avait mené ses expériences avec l'assistance de la naïade blonde -qui s'appliquait à m'ignorer royalement- et mercredi soir, il s'était presque évanoui en constatant que les vampires avaient une paire de chromosome en plus ! Carlisle avait donc étudié cette vingt-quatrième paire pour découvrir les gènes qu'elle contenait. Emmett s'était joint à la petite équipe et ensemble, ils comprirent que ce chromosome renfermait tous les secrets du vampirisme. C'est à dire, le désir de sang, la création d'un nouveau système d'irrigation qui n'avait pas besoin de pompe pour fonctionner et le fait que toutes les autres paires "se perfectionnent" lors de la mutation. Grâce à plusieurs échantillons, ils avaient aussi constaté que la paire de chromosome homologue n'était pas si homologue que ça, puisque les deux chromosomes étaient très différents l'un de l'autre, un peu comme la paire sexuelle. Rosalie avait émis comme hypothèse que c'était peut être pour cela que la fécondation ne se déroulait pas de la même manière. Un chromosome pouvait s'auto suffire et se dédoubler lors de la première réplication cellulaire de la cellule œuf, alors que l'autre non, ce qui expliquait peut être l'autodestruction. Une autre hypothèse donc.

Actuellement, le trio était encore au laboratoire et cherchait à étudier le rôle du venin dans la formation d'un noyau vampirique à partir de cellules humaines. Je n'avais jamais vu Carlisle aussi excité par quelque chose, il était l'étrange mélange d'un étudiant fou et d'un chercheur chevronné. Plus les expériences avançaient, plus le patriarche se posait des questions et se régalait d'essayer d'apporter une première réponse. Après ma brève consultation, il m'avait carrément prit dans ses bras, me remerciant chaudement de lui avoir donné un prétexte pour créer son propre laboratoire. Il s'était aussi vaguement excusé pour sa démonstration "de chef tyrannique" lors du conseil de famille. Apparemment il l'avait jugé nécessaire afin de me secouer un peu. Il m'avait délibérément effrayée pour tester ma solidité de caractère et ma détermination à rejoindre son clan. _Plutôt barbare comme solution,_ mais j'avais hoché la tête en signe d'acceptation. À quoi bon revenir sur des événements qui remontaient à presque trois mois ? J'avais déjà mis de l'eau dans mon vin et j'avais dorénavant un réel espoir de marchander ma futur mort-disparition en juillet. Je ne voulais vraiment pas ça pour mes parents.

Edward avait donc synthétisé toutes ces découvertes pour que je puisse les intégrer avec mon petit niveau de lycéenne. Cela nous avait amenés à avoir une sérieuse conversation sur notre avenir. Clairement, il y avait une éventualité pour que je puisse tomber enceinte et ni l'un, ni l'autre ne voulions courir ce risque. Après tout, si les embryons se développaient à neuf fois la vitesse normale, le calcul était simple, une grossesse ne durerait que trente jours. Déjà que le corps d'une femme était sérieusement éprouvé par la conception en neuf mois, nous n'imaginions même pas comment mon organisme gérerait la gestation d'un bébé à moitié vampire en si peu de temps. Les occasions de mourir étaient infinis, il suffisait que le fœtus ait un dixième de la force de son père pour qu'il réduise mes os en bouilli. Le vingt-quatrième chromosome pourrait faire en sorte que l'enfant se nourrisse de mon sang et me tue lentement. Admettons ensuite que je réussisse à lui donner naissance, continuerait-il à grandir à neuf fois la vitesse normale ? Notre enfant aurait l'apparence d'un grand-père de soixante-cinq ans lorsqu'il en aurait sept... Toutes les variables étaient inconnues, tant pour ma sécurité que pour le futur de notre progéniture. Il était hors de question d'être les cobayes de cette expérience, nous avions trop de chose à perdre.

J'avais alors baragouiné sur le nécessité de commencer à prendre un moyen de contraception. Edward avait plissé le nez, réticent. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de m'expliquer pourquoi. Je savais qu'il n'était pas très chaud à l'idée d'explorer encore plus notre intimité physique. Sa partie rationnel comprenait pleinement les dangers d'une grossesse et le fait de réduire ce risque allait juste poussé l'adolescent en lui à en vouloir plus. Parce qu'en vérité, malgré ses belles paroles sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de me mordre lors de notre union intime, mon vampire, comme tout homme, éprouvait un réel désir pour moi, sa compagne. Il y avait une part charnelle en lui qui se réveillait de plus en plus et entre mon joyeux consentement et ses pulsions, il était évident que nous allions finir par faire l'amour avant le mois de juillet. Alors oui, cette décision devait être prise.

Techniquement, l'utilisation d'un préservatif n'était pas obligatoire, puisqu'il n'y avait aucun risque d'IST et tout comme sa salive, il n'y avait pas vraiment de venin dans le liquide séminale -merci Carlisle. Mais bon, vu les conséquences d'une fécondation, il valait mieux prendre une double précaution. Donc après avoir dépassé notre gêne et le déni d'Edward, nous nous étions mis d'accord pour la pilule. Les injections étaient contre indiquées à mon âge. Le stérilet et l'implant étaient des méthodes trop longues et entraînaient la plupart du temps une sérieuse perturbation des règles, ce qui était un peu suicidaire quand votre (belle-)famille était accro au sang. Pour détendre mon amoureux, j'avais accepté de débuter le traitement en janvier. En attendant, j'étais bien décidée à poursuivre notre festival du toucher dès que l'opportunité se présenterait. Cependant, les ronflements de Charlie et les super-ouïes étaient castrateurs pour nous deux, alors nous n'avions rien fait depuis dimanche dernier.

J'avais aussi mis sur le tapis le sujet de ma futur transformation. Pour une fois, mon amoureux ne s'était pas complètement fermé et avait concédé que je reste humaine ou non, je n'aurais jamais d'enfant biologique. Il y avait profondément réfléchis et avait admis qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de me voir porter le bébé d'un autre homme. Il ne supportait même pas la perspective que mon odeur soit contaminée par une autre que la sienne. _Merci Seigneur,_ mon vampire était possessif _et j'aimais ça._ J'avais aussi réussi à lui faire dire que son idée de vivre à mes côtés lorsque j'aurais l'apparence d'une grand-mère n'était pas le meilleur avenir et qu'une grande partie de lui crevait d'envie de me garder pour l'éternité. Edward avait fini par confesser qu'il serait sûrement plus à l'aise si j'avais un délai d'humanité plus long. Il souhaitait vraiment que je vive le maximum d'expérience humaine avant de tirer un trait sur cette vie là. Il était aussi un peu en rogne contre Carlisle d'avoir prit une décision aussi catégorique que de quitter l'Amérique et me changer en vampire dans seulement huit mois. Il trouvait ça excessivement court et il désirait vraiment négocier -comme moi- les modalités de la sentence du patriarche Cullen. Dans la mesure où tout le monde donnerait son accord, il m'avait expliqué que c'était presque certain que le chef de famille reconsidère son avis. Par contre, il m'avait, encore une fois, fait son laïus sur sa conviction profonde à ce que je ne devienne pas vampire. Mon âme pure, le péché que serait ma transformation, l'éternel recommencement, et cetera...

Nous étions donc toujours dans une sorte d'impasse, mais moins absolue. Edward commençait enfin à adopter mon point de vue et j'avais de plus en plus d'espoir que d'ici juillet, il me mordrait lui-même. C'était compréhensible que mon amoureux mette du temps à remettre en question ses convictions de tout un siècle. J'étais satisfaite que ma patience soit enfin récompensée.

La semaine avait donc était riche en révélations et en discussions et je m'étais levée un peu patraque ce matin. Sous l'insistance d'Edward et Charlie combinées, je m'étais rendue après le déjeuner à la villa. J'avais emporté mes devoirs de maths et une fois les avoir terminés, mon amoureux avait proposé de me lire quelque chose. Esmée s'était matérialisée dans la chambre et avait tendu un recueil de nouvelle en français, partagé une conversation rapide et muette avec son fils et était repartie tout aussi vite. Le temps que j'aille au toilette, mon amoureux avait déjà parcouru la vingtaine de pages et commencé à élaborer une traduction en anglais. Je m'étais mise à l'aise et l'avais écouté lire avec délectation. Je n'allais pas tarder à rentrer chez moi, mais pour l'instant j'étais heureuse de me prélasser dans l'étreinte de mon vampire qui fredonnait l'une de ses compositions. Mes pensées continuèrent à dériver jusqu'à ce qu'une interrogation me fasse rompre le silence dans lequel je me complaisais.

\- Les vampires fêtent-ils Thanksgiving ?

Edward arrêta de chantonner et me fixa avec amusement.

\- Le sang des dindes a vraiment un goût horrible, ma chérie.

Nous nous fixâmes pendant une bonne minute avant de grimacer en même temps.

\- Pouah, c'est ma mère qui m'appelle comme ça Edward.

Il opina pour lui même.

\- Je voulais tester la sonorité. Bon, tout comme bébé, chérie est aussi à proscrire. De toute façon, je préfère largement les amour, mon ange, Bella mia, précieuse, aimée.

J'acquiesçai vivement, un sourire idiot au bord des lèvres, nous avions la même vieille âme.

\- Tu as aussi dit ma déesse une fois, marmonnai-je sans pouvoir me retenir.

\- Ça t'as plu ? demanda-t-il, circonspect.

Mes joues rougirent quand j'hochai la tête timidement.

\- C'est surtout le contexte dans lequel tu l'as dit qui m'a plu, avouai-je.

\- Bon à savoir, sourit-il malicieusement.

 _Ah... mon vampire fripon._ Il embrassa ma tempe.

\- Pour revenir à ta question, les dames de la famille mettent un point d'honneur à accomplir l'action de grâce. Toute la journée, si le soleil ne brille pas, elles se rendent dans plusieurs centres communautaires et y apportent leur aide. Alice rassemblent nos vêtements qu'elle juge dépassés et les distribue. Esmée fait en sorte que tout le monde mange à sa faim et Rosalie se met à la disposition du centre en tant que bénévole. S'il fait beau ce jour là -ce qui est rare, elles font en sorte d'œuvrer à distance.

\- Wahou, c'est admirable ! m'exclamai-je, ébahie. Et vous les garçons ?

\- Rien d'aussi généreux. La plupart du temps nous partons en expéditions dans la nature. Chaque année on se lance des défis plus ou moins intelligent, c'est juste du temps entre hommes. Pour respecter l'esprit de la fête, nous épargnons chacun une proie potentielle.

Il haussa les épaules, comme pour s'excuser. Je souris de manière tendre, pour lui faire comprendre que je ne trouvais pas ça stupide, mais au contraire, plutôt mignon.

\- Quel genre de défis ? questionnai-je, pour en savoir plus.

Son sourire au coin apparut, ses prunelles, d'une teinte ocre très foncée, pétillèrent de gaieté.

\- L'année dernière, Carlisle nous a convaincu de pêcher des poissons comme les humains, avec des bottes, des cannes à pêche et des appâts. Nous étions au bord d'une rivière et Jasper nous a battu à plate couture. Il a réussis à attraper une dizaine de truites en une journée. Emmett était le grand perdant, il en avait à peine pêché trois. Carlisle est celui qui a le plus apprécié l'exercice. Etant donné qu'il l'a remporté, c'est au tour de Jasper de choisir l'activité cette année.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il compte faire ?

\- Il n'est pas encore certain, mais je crois qu'il va élaborer un tournois de tennis avec des règles vicieuses et sournoises.

J'éclatai de rire à sa moue excitée. Allait-il louer un quelconque terrain ? Ou au contraire, comme lors de cette partie de Baseball, Jasper choisirait-il la prairie afin de tracer les lignes à sa guise ? La balle pourrait-elle même rebondir sur l'herbe humide ? Et puis, avec leur force et leur vitesse, ça serait sûrement plus difficile de marquer des points dans un espace plus petit. J'imaginais déjà un match en accéléré... je me secouai pour revenir au présent.

\- Pourquoi vous ne rejoignez pas les filles dans les centres communautaires ?

\- Plusieurs raisons. Esmée tient vraiment à partager ce moment avec Alice et Rosalie. Ensuite sept vampires au même endroit attirerait trop l'attention et les humains sont toujours moins méfiants avec des femmes. Après, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Jasper est un peu misanthrope sur les bords, s'il peut éviter de côtoyer du monde, il ne s'en portera que mieux. Aussi, au fur et à mesure du temps, c'est devenu une sorte de tradition familial. Le week-end de Thanksgiving, les Cullen se séparent et nous nous retrouvons le dimanche.

Je perdis immédiatement mon sourire.

\- Oh, tu vas encore partir trois jours ? notai-je, avec une absence flagrante d'enthousiasme.

Edward sembla réaliser comme moi ce que cela signifiait, car son expression se fit aussi morne que la mienne. Il fronça les sourcils quelques secondes avant de se relaxer et de me caresser les joues.

\- Je pense arriver à négocier mes nuits. Nous n'avons pas l'intention de quitter la région, alors où que je sois, je reviendrais te tenir compagnie dans ton lit.

Enchantée et reconnaissante que nous soyons sur la même longueur d'onde, je capturai sa bouche. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je dardai ma langue entre mes lèvres et léchai la commissure des siennes. Un grognement appréciateur résonna dans la chambre et mon vampire entortilla ses doigts dans mes cheveux, approfondissant le baiser. Mon sang se mit à bouillir dans mes veines, réchauffant mon corps et accélérant mon rythme cardiaque. Sans plus y réfléchir, mes mains voyagèrent jusqu'à la lisière de son cou, s'introduisant sous son pull pour palper ses larges épaules. Malheureusement, avant que je ne perde totalement la raison, Edward se redressa et mit gentiment fin à ce qui s'annonçait être une séance torride de pelotage.

\- Pas ici Bella mia, murmura-t-il en guise de justification. Désolé mais les pensées de certains membres de ma famille sont vraiment tue-l'amour.

J'opinai, compréhensive, les murs avaient des oreilles ici et je ne tenais pas particulièrement à avoir des témoins. Je me relevai complètement et entrepris de remettre mes chaussures.

\- De toute façon, Charlie m'attend pour le dîner.

Edward m'aida à enfiler mon épais manteau.

\- Je rentre toute seule ou tu me raccompagnes ?

\- A ton avis ? sourit-il, en dégageant mes cheveux de l'écharpe qu'il m'avait offert quand le froid s'était définitivement installé.

J'aimais vraiment cette grande étoffe en laine à carreau, il avait été tout timide et adorable en la nouant autour de moi la première fois. L'écharpe était chaude et accueillante et mon vampire disait qu'elle s'accordait parfaitement à mon teint et à mes boucles brunes. Je l'aimais encore plus car c'était un cadeau "je m'inquiète pour toi et je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade". Bien entendue, Alice la détestait alors c'était encore meilleur de la porter tout les jours, une autre chose qui me liait à Edward.

Après avoir boutonnée mon manteau, je lui retournai son sourire et penchai mon visage vers le haut. J'étais tellement proche de mon vampire que ma bouche atteignait à peine le haut de son épaule. Je déposais un petit baiser là, puis sur son trapèze, je poursuivis tout naturellement vers son cou découvert, puis me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser l'arête de sa mâchoire et son menton. Je contournai sa bouche pour appuyer mes lèvres sur son nez, sur les cernes qui commençaient à se former, sur ses paupières qu'il ferma instinctivement. Mes doigts caressèrent ses joues lisses comme l'albâtre, voyagèrent jusqu'à ses lèvres et se perdirent dans sa tignasse désordonnée. Il s'affaissa de lui même sur ses genoux pour que je puisse atteindre son front, ses bras se refermèrent autour de ma taille et il rouvrit les yeux, l'air heureux et épris.

\- Je t'aime, chuchotâmes-nous en même temps.

Mon cœur enfla au point qu'il parut vouloir s'échapper de ma cage thoracique, emplissant ma poitrine et bloquant ma gorge, si bien que j'en eus le souffle coupé. Mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, _je l'aimais tellement_ et son amour pour moi était si pur, si beau, si salutaire... Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ça ? J'étais si chanceuse de l'avoir rencontré aussi tôt dans ma vie, j'étais si reconnaissante au destin pour l'avoir sauvé, fait traverser les siècles pour que je puisse l'aimer sans restrictions. Edward m'était si précieux, _voilà_ , c'était ça, _mon aimé_.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester un peu plus longtemps ? me supplia-t-il.

Sa moue était dangereuse pour mon cerveau de jeune fille énamourée et je fus obligée de secouer la tête physiquement pour garder des idées clairs. Son odeur était intoxicante

\- Désolée amour, je ne préfère pas donner de munition supplémentaire à Charlie. Il vient à peine de te pardonner ma fugue à Phoenix et je veux vraiment qu'il commence à t'apprécier. D'ailleurs, tu devrais lui parler de ta journée à la pêche avec ta famille, je suis certaine que tu gagnerais deux ou trois points.

Edward acquiesça mais je décryptai facilement qu'il était un peu boudeur et contrarié. _Aller, d'ici quatre heures, tu seras dans mon lit, pas de quoi déprimer_. Je me collai à son flanc pour lui remonter le morale, et nous sortîmes d'un même pas de sa chambre. Pendant que nous descendîmes la première volée de marche, main dans la main, il m'interrogea d'un air morose sur mes projets pour Thanksgiving.

\- Charlie a l'habitude de se rendre pour la journée à La Push avec ses meilleurs amis. Je crois que nous allons déjeuner chez les Clearwater.

Sans même prendre la peine d'y réfléchir, il refusa d'une voix sans appel :

\- Hors de question.

Je me figeai sur la dernière marche des escaliers et fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Euh, de quoi tu parles ?

Mon homme me regarda comme si c'était moi qui venait de lui balancer un ordre.

\- Tu n'iras pas à la Push Bella, déclara-t-il fermement.

Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois, abasourdi par son ton péremptoire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas.

\- Pourquoi ? répétai-je encore plus perdue.

Il ne me répondit pas et me tira vers la porte d'entrée. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la douceur d'il y a quelques minutes, elle avait totalement disparu. Je m'immobilisai avant d'atteindre le vestibule, forçant Edward à me faire face pour que je puisse sonder son visage. C'était impressionnant d'ailleurs, l'emprise que j'avais sur lui. Tout vampire super fort qu'il était, j'avais juste à faire un mouvement et il suivait instinctivement. Se rendait-il compte qu'il pouvait largement continuer à marcher même si je tentais de toutes mes forces de le retenir ? Quoiqu'il en soit, ses iris s'étaient encore assombries, elles étaient à la limites du marron foncé maintenant.

\- Edward, si mon père veut fêter Thanksgiving avec ses amis, je ne vais rien faire pour l'en dissuader et ça sera même une joie de passer cette journée avec tout ces gens. Je connais les Black et les Clearwater depuis ma naissance, il n'y a aucune raison pour que je n'y aille pas.

Mon amoureux plissa les yeux et pinça les lèvres.

\- Non, Bella.

Un sentiment d'injustice monta en moi, mes oreilles chauffèrent et je me détachai d'Edward, croisant les bras devant moi.

\- Tu es ridicule, dis moi ce qu'il t'arrive.

Je n'étais pas stupide, j'avais une petite idée de la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas me voir à la Push et j'étais même ouverte à la discussion. Cependant, ce n'était pas du tout son genre de m'imposer ce genre de condamnation, surtout avec une telle imprérativité.

\- Il ne m'arrive rien du tout Bella, tu ne peux pas aller là bas, c'est trop dangereux. Cesse d'argumenter avec moi, c'est non négociable.

Ma bouche béa de stupéfaction, c'était un retour fracassant de l'Edward revêche du premier mois. Sa posture était rigide, son expression pétrifié dans un masque buté, ses yeux étaient encore plus sombres et intraitables. Je n'allais _certainement pas_ me laisser marcher sur les pieds.

\- Tu recommences à être un idiot, Edward. Il ne va rien m'arriver chez les Quileute, je ne vais croiser aucun modificateur et tu n'es pas en position de m'imposer quoique ce soit, lui rappelai-je d'une voix acerbe.

Dans un mouvement à peine perceptible, Edward tira ses cheveux rudement, ses lèvres se retroussèrent dans un grondement agressif et menaçant. Cela n'avait rien à avoir avec les sons de luxure qu'il avait déjà émis en ma présence.

\- Moi vivant, il n'y a aucun moyen pour que tu poses un orteil dans ce nid de clébard abject !

Je m'écartai encore plus du vampire en face de moi, le sentiment d'injustice se transformant en une explosion de fureur. Non seulement il venait de me grogner dessus, mais en plus, il se permettait de dicter mes faits et gestes. Bon sang, à qui croyait-il parler ?

\- Moi vivante, il n'y a aucun moyen pour que tu m'imposes ta volonté ainsi ! criai-je, les poings serrés.

Et soudain, ce n'était plus à propos des loup-garous et de ma sacro-sainte sécurité, c'était Edward qui exigeait une chose et moi qui refusais. Il avança d'un pas, l'air dangereux et impétueux, ses narines et ses pupilles étaient dilatées alors même qu'il avait bloqué sa respiration. Je reculai de deux pas, parce que j'étais trop énervée pour me laisser toucher par cet homme. Nos prunelles étaient toutes les deux flamboyantes de colère et de défis.

\- Que ne comprends-tu pas dans cette situation ? tempêta-t-il, furieux. Tu n'as pas le choix, Isabella.

Que je sois damnée de frémir devant lui. Je n'étais pas une banale humaine pour être effrayée par son numéro de méchant vampire. Il n'avait pas le droit de me traiter ainsi, de se donner des grands airs en prononçant mon prénom au complet. Il ne m'avait fourni aucune explication, il n'y avait eu aucune discussion, aucun compromis. Il se comportait comme un abruti dominateur et il était _hors de question_ que je ne combatte pas cette version tyrannique d'Edward Cullen.

\- Bon sang, qui crois-tu être ?

Nouveau grondement, nouveau pas en avant. Il eut même le culot de se tasser sur lui même, comme s'il allait bondir sur moi.

\- Arrêtes d'essayer de paraître agressif et inquiétant, ça ne fonctionne plus avec moi !

Une seconde plus tard, j'étais plaquée par son corps contre la porte d'entrée, ses mains, à quelques millimètres de mon cou, m'emprisonnaient totalement. Je suffoquai de rage à sa brusquerie injustifiée. Ses prunelles, dorénavant onyx, me foudroyaient sur place. Honnêtement, je ne savais pas qui de lui ou de moi était le plus hors de contrôle.

\- Je jure sur tout ce qui est saint que je t'enfermerais avant de t'autoriser à côtoyer un loup-garou sur son territoire.

Nez à nez, nos expirations s'écrasaient sur la bouche de l'autre, mes ongles creusaient sur mes paumes alors que ses poings fissuraient la porte. Les cernes sous ses yeux, la soif dans son regard, ses dents luisantes de venin, sa virilité pressée contre ma cuisse. Cette situation était incongrue et absurde. Ses pupilles obsidiennes brûlaient d'un millier d'émotions contradictoires, rage, peur, amour, désir, frustration, colère... tout cela mélangé et embrouillé. En d'autres circonstances -si je n'étais pas humaine- je parierais mon bras droit que nous serions déjà en train de faire l'amour comme des condamnés. Mon cœur trépignait dans ma poitrine et mon bas ventre commençait à pulser de besoin et d'envie.

 _\- Edward_ , priai-je, occultant notre dispute.

Enivrée par son magnétisme, par sa présence écrasante, par son effluve boisée et capiteuse, je pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Et bien sûr, l'instant suivant, il se téléporta à l'autre bout de la pièce, me refusant l'accès à sa personne. J'écarquillai les yeux, choquée, flouée, mille fois plus furieuse.

\- Tu as royalement foiré ! hurlai-je, hystérique. Enfoiré d'allumeur !

Parce que je crevais de chaud et que je voulais le blesser comme il l'avait fait en me rejetant si brutalement, je déroulai sauvagement l'écharpe-cadeau et la jetai par terre. Je le fusillai de mon regard chocolat cent pour cent humain, et tournai les talons sans un autre mot. Heureusement pour lui, mon stupide amoureux comprit le message et ne vint pas me rejoindre lorsque je m'engouffrai dans ma camionnette et décampai loin de la villa. J'étais tellement folle de rage que je ne prêtai aucune attention à la route et me garai avec brusquerie derrière la voiture de fonction de mon père. J'entrai comme un ouragan dans la maison et snobai les salutations de Charlie pour me précipiter dans ma chambre. Sans prendre une seule seconde le temps de réfléchir, je fermai complètement ma fenêtre et la verrouillai même avec le loquet. Il n'y avait pas moyen pour que je tolère la présence de mon compagnon borné et l'avertissement était limpide.

Charlie me trouva ainsi, haletante, les membres tremblants, toute habillée et chaussée, à foudroyer des yeux les arbres qui bordaient notre jardin.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

\- Très bien, grinçai-je, sans tromper personne.

\- Tu t'es disputée avec Edward ?

Je me tournai vivement vers lui, _était-ce si évident ?_ Mon père était égal à lui même, vieux jeans, chemise en flanelle, épaisse moustache brune. Dans l'état d'énervement où j'étais, il était bizarrement réconfortant. Je ne répondis pas à sa question, me contentant de lui apprendre le menu de ce soir. Il comprit le message implicite et déguerpit de la pièce. Je me sentais minable et frustrée, alors je fus particulièrement vicieuse avec les oignons que je hachais. Je fis même de la purée, juste pour avoir le plaisir d'écraser des pommes de terres.

Après ma douche, je me réfugiai dans ma chambre, balançant le coussin d'Edward sur mon bureau et enfilant le plus moche pyjama que j'avais. J'étais déterminée à garder ma rage jusqu'au moins le lendemain. Mon vampire avait été un vrai crétin et qu'une quelconque divinité lui vienne en aide, car j'allais être la pire des garces au lycée. De quel droit s'autorisait-il à me commander la minute d'avant, pour m'allumer salement la minute qui suivait et me faire sentir comme la pire des nymphos la seconde d'après ? J'étais tellement en colère ! Edward avait été un complet abruti, alors que nous étions en train de nous câliner quelques instants plus tôt dans sa chambre. C'était à n'y rien comprendre ! Qui était ce vampire immodéré et qu'avait-il fait à mon doux amoureux ? Il avait suffit que j'évoque les Quileute pour qu'il démarre au quart de tour. Nous n'avions même pas eu le temps d'en discuter, de trouver une autre solution, d'agir simplement comme des adultes bon sang ! S'attendait-il vraiment à ce que je coopère lorsqu'il devenait autant impérieux ? A quoi avait-il pensé ? Qu'est-ce-qui lui était passé par la tête ?

Je n'étais pas le genre de fille rancunière ou à mariner pendant des heures dans les mauvais sentiments, mais Edward avait ce pouvoir sur moi. Depuis ma rencontre avec lui, je m'étais découvert un sale caractère qui n'apparaissait qu'à ses côtés. J'avais toujours eu tendance à être trop discrète et timide pour m'affirmer, mais dès les premières interactions avec mon vampire, c'était comme si tout les mots qui n'étaient normalement formulés que dans mon esprit, quittaient ma bouche, pour se heurter à sa forte personnalité. Nous avions tous les deux évolué au contact de l'autre et oh il était certain que j'allais le faire ramper avant de lui pardonner. Je me fichais du prétexte de cette dispute, s'il y tenait vraiment, je n'allais pas franchir la frontière, mais que je sois maudite si je ne lui faisais pas comprendre que je n'étais pas une chose à ses ordres. J'avais déjà eu un discours sur l'égalité de notre amour et sa tendance à amoindrir mes sentiments et à me diminuer en général. Eh bien, c'était un excellent exemple de ce que je lui reprochais juste après sa tentative avortée de m'abandonner. Il s'était excusé cette fois là, mais comme le disait ma grand-mère, c'était facile d'être désolé, mais que sans changement cela ne restait que des mots vides de sens.

Je m'endormis avec ses pensées belliqueuses, refusant de reconnaître que la présence d'Edward contre mon flanc me manquait.

 **/~\/~\/~\/~\**

 _Je suis dans ma chambre, il fait nuit et je suis dévasté, tout comme mon canapé et mes étagères. Je suis un monstre. Cette pensée m'obsède car je sais que c'est la vérité. Je suis incapable de me contrôler._ _ **Bon sang, qui crois-tu être ?**_ _Ses mots me reviennent en boucle et la seule réponse que filtre mon intellect c'est_ monstre _. Je suis un_ monstre _._ _ **Tu es ridicule, dis moi ce qu'il t'arrive.**_ _Je ne sais pas Bella, je suis tellement perdu. Oh douce, douce, douce Bella, qu'ai-je fais ?_ _ **Moi vivante, il n'y a aucun moyen pour que tu m'imposes ta volonté ainsi !**_ _Je le sais ma précieuse, jamais tu ne m'autorises à dépasser les bornes. Tu es toujours si avisée, si parfaite pour moi et j'ai tout gâché._ _ **Enfoiré d'allumeur !**_ _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? Pourquoi ai-je agis ainsi ? J'arrive toujours à me maîtriser, je suis constamment sur le qui vive avec toi, mais tu me rends si faible ma Bella. Tu es si déroutante, si belle et tu sens si bon, si bon, si bon. Ton effluve sera ma damnation, ton cœur qui accélère, ma punition. Si désirable et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte._ _ **Tu as royalement foiré !**_ _Pardonne moi Bella mia. Je suis un monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre..._

 _J'entends Jasper, il se fond en Alice. J'entends Emmett, il plonge en Rosalie. J'entends Carlisle, il s'enfouit en Esmée. Jalousie._ _ **Arrêtes d'essayer de paraître agressif et inquiétant, ça ne fonctionne plus avec moi !**_ _Si belle, si désirable. Déesse Isabella, ma déesse. Je te veux. Je te veux. Je te veux si fort, sans restriction. Et le besoin de protéger, de conserver, de dissimuler. À moi. Tu es à moi et je suis un monstre, un monstre, un monstre._ _ **Tu recommences à être un idiot, Edward.**_ _Ton sang, ton corps, ton âme, je veux tout. J'ai besoin de tout et je suis un monstre._ _ **Tu es ridicule, dis moi ce qu'il t'arrive.**_ _Je veux t'aspirer entièrement, te posséder totalement, t'appartenir éternellement. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Et je t'aime._ _ **Tu n'es pas en position de m'imposer quoi que ce soit.**_ _Et je suis un monstre de désirer tout ça. Si fragile, si pure, si précieuse._ _ **Enfoiré d'allumeur ! Enfoiré d'allumeur !**_ _ **Enfoiré d'allumeur !**_ _Alice gémit le prénom de Jasper. Rosalie hurle celui d'Emmett. Esmée soupire le nom de Carlisle. Et Bella a fermé sa fenêtre._ _ **Tu as royalement foiré !**_ _Je sais et je dois partir. Courir. Chasser. Me remplir pour ne plus sentir le vide en moi, pour ne plus laisser le monstre gouverner._

 _Je prends l'écharpe avec moi, j'ai besoin d'un peu de toi près de moi. J'ai mal, mais c'est ma faute._ _ **Enfoiré d'allumeur !**_ _Je saute directement de ma chambre, la villa est éteinte, comme moi. La lumière c'est pour les humains, comme toi._ _ **Bon sang, qui crois-tu être ?**_ _Je suis si désolé mon ange, si désolé de t'avoir blessée mais je t'aime tellement et tu es trop importante pour que je laisse le moindre danger t'atteindre. Je ne peux plus me contrôler quand tes perles chocolats flamboient et que ton parfum m'appelle. Ne vois-tu pas comment je dois me retenir de ne pas te revendiquer, de ne pas t'emprisonner constamment dans mes bras ?_ _ **Moi vivante, il n'y a aucun moyen pour que tu m'imposes ta volonté ainsi !**_ _Je le sais et c'est pour cela que je me suis éloigné. Ne soit pas blessée Bella mia, sans Alice, j'allais te tuer. Monstre. Monstre. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime._

 _Courir plus loin. Besoin de combat, besoin de violence pour éradiquer la frustration, pour canaliser le désir, pour reprendre pied._ _ **Tu recommences à être un idiot, Edward.**_ _Je suis malsain Bella. Tu dois t'éloigner de moi, loin du monstre. Je te veux. Je te veux. Je te veux et je mords dans un cou palpitant. Ce n'est pas doux, je dois recraché la fourrure. Le breuvage est infect car ce n'est pas ton sang et je dois courir plus loin._ _ **Tu as royalement foiré !**_ _Je..._

\- Nom de Dieu réveille-toi Bella ! me secoua mon père.

Je me redressai comme un diable et poussai Charlie hors de mon chemin pour me précipiter dans la salle de bain. Prise de haut-le-cœur, je m'effondrai devant la cuvette des toilettes et vomis violemment le contenu de mon estomac. Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu. Que venait-il de se passer ? Quel était ce rêve ? J'étais dans la tête d'Edward. C'était décousu et douloureux et oh mon Dieu.

 _Edward_.

Je devais appeler Edward.

Les membres tremblants, et les joues maculées de larme je me relevai comme un zombie et sortis de la salle d'eau. J'ignorai la mine inquiète de Charlie et dévalai les marches pour atteindre le téléphone fixe. Je trébuchai sur le chemin et me fis mal à la hanche mais je n'étais consciente de rien d'autre que de mon objectif.

 _Rejoindre Edward._

Première tonalité, deuxième tonalité, troisième, quatrième, messagerie. _Non..._ Je mordis ma lèvre jusqu'au sang et me dirigeai sans plus réfléchir vers mes clés de voiture. J'allais atteindre la porte d'entrée quand je sentis une main me retenir le coude. Je forçai un peu plus mais cette même main me retourna. Je voyais la bouche de Charlie bouger mais je n'entendais rien. Dans mon esprit c'était le chaos, il n'y avait que les commandes pour faire bouger mon corps, le sang qui battait à mes tempes et cette litanie incessante de _monstre, monstre, monstre, monstre, monstre, monstre.._. Je _devais_ le rejoindre, il avait si mal, il était si perdu. Edward avait besoin de moi, il m'appelait de tout son être. _J'arrive, attends moi._ Je me débattis plus fort pour échapper à la prise qui me bloquait mais j'avais l'impression que mes muscles n'étaient plus attachés à mes os. Ma vue se brouilla et je chancelai, un bras me rattrapa et puis l'obscurité.

 **/~\/~\/~\/~\**

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, je savais que j'étais dans un lit d'hôpital. La désagréable sensation d'avoir quelque chose collé sous mon nez, le pansement qui maintenait la perfusion, l'odeur d'antiseptique, le bip agaçant, tout y était. Mon corps semblait avoir la consistance du coton alors que mon cerveau tentait activement de se souvenir des événements qui m'avaient amenée ici. Je me rappelai de mon après-midi chez les Cullen, avec l'histoire qui m'avait beaucoup émue et la conversation sur Thanksgiving qui avait tourné en terrible dispute. J'avais craché des mots horribles à Edward sur le coup de la colère, et lui m'avait vraiment traité méchamment. J'étais rentrée chez moi encore plus furieuse et m'étais endormie avec la fenêtre verrouillée. Je ne me souvenais de rien d'autre, aucune chute, aucun accident, aucun vampire psychopathe pour m'envoyer à l'hôpital. J'aurais pu ouvrir les yeux pour avoir plus d'information mais je ne le souhaitais pas, car je savais que j'étais toute seule dans la chambre, ce qui était étonnant. Même si nous étions en colère l'un contre l'autre, Edward ne me laisserait jamais dans ces circonstances -même si j'ignorais toujours de quoi il en retournait vraiment. J'avais froid et soif et faim et je voulais mon amoureux.

Un temps indéfini s'écoula, une heure ou cinq minutes, je l'ignorai, mais soudain, mon cœur loupa un battement et une main glacée caressa mes cheveux juste après. Tout mon être se réchauffa et le prénom de mon vampire était déjà au bout de mes lèvres lorsque je permis à mes paupières de libérer ma vision. Et il était bien là, à quelques centimètres au dessus de moi, ses cheveux cuivrées en un chaos désordonné, son visage merveilleux exprimant le soulagement, ses prunelles plus noires que la nuit qui nous entourait. Il n'y avait que la lumière des réverbères dehors pour éclairer la pièce, mais c'était suffisant pour contempler mon amoureux. Je pris une longue inspiration pour que sa senteur sature chacune des cellules de mon corps.

 _\- Bella_ , prononça-t-il, comme la plus fervente des prières. Oh Bella, je suis tellement désolé...

Pourquoi s'excusait-il ? Sa voix renfermait tellement de culpabilité et ses yeux semblaient vouloir pleurer. Je mobilisai toute ma concentration pour lever mon bras non piqué et poser ma main contre sa mâchoire. Il s'abaissa un peu plus, afin que nos fronts se touchent et nous restâmes ainsi pendant un long moment, à simplement respirer contre les lèvres de l'autre.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demandai-je finalement.

Ma voix était si sèche que cela sortit comme un croassement. Edward bougea immédiatement pour me ramener un verre d'eau et m'aida à me redresser sur le lit. J'étais courbaturée mais je ne souffrais pas plus que cela, j'étais juste un peu dans le brouillard. Mon vampire m'indiqua de boire lentement et je lui fis signe de s'asseoir à côté de moi, j'avais besoin de sentir sa présence au plus près. Visiblement, mon amoureux était sur la même longueur d'onde, puisqu'il se débrouilla avec ma perfusion pour que je repose entièrement sur lui, ma joue contre son épaule, nos jambes entremêlées. Il passa ses bras autour de moi, m'enfermant dans son étreinte de fer. J'étais bien, en sécurité, encerclée par l'odeur de mon vampire, je n'avais plus froid, ni soif et j'étais complètement détendue.

\- Personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Carlisle n'a pas d'explication médicale et tout ce que je sais, je l'ai lu dans l'esprit de ton père et des soignants de l'hôpital.

J'hochai la tête et l'enjoignis à poursuivre.

\- Après que tu te sois endormie dimanche, Charlie s'est inquiété vers deux heure du matin parce qu'il y avait du boucan dans ta chambre. Tu as fait une sorte de crise de somnambulisme où tu jetais par terre tout ce qui atterrissait entre tes mains. Quand Charlie a essayé de t'apaiser, tu t'es mise à hurler puis à marmonner des phrases décousues à toute allure. Ensuite tu as semblé te réveiller pour aller vomir et tu t'es mise en tête de me trouver par tous les moyens. Tu m'as d'abord appelé mais je n'avais pas mon portable sur moi, alors tu as pris tes clés de voiture pour sortir mais heureusement, Charlie t'a retenue. Ton nez saignait abondamment et tu t'es débattue sauvagement jusqu'à ce que tu t'effondres et que tu te mettes à convulser pendant plusieurs secondes. Charlie t'a immédiatement emmenée à l'hôpital, mais au moment où une infirmière prenait ta température, tu as repris conscience et tu as à nouveau essayé de me rejoindre. Ils ont dû t'attacher et t'injecter un sédatif pour que tu cesses de te démener. Lorsque Carlisle a prit son service à huit heure, il a croisé ton père dans les couloirs de l'hôpital et a compris que quelque chose t'étais arrivé. Il t'a examinée, mais n'a pas su dire de quoi tu souffrais.

Mon cerveau était vide, j'avais vraiment fait tout ça ? Je n'avais aucun souvenir de cet sorte d'épisode psychotique qu'Edward me racontait. Et puis, pourquoi toute cette culpabilité dans sa voix, il n'était coupable de rien, ce n'était pas sa faute si j'avais disjoncté le temps d'une nuit. Je me sentais parfaitement normale maintenant, égal à moi même. Que ne me disait-il pas ?

\- Quel jour sommes-nous ? questionnai-je tout à trac.

Il me serra plus fort dans ses bras.

\- Mercredi, il est quatre heure du matin. Le sédatif était sensé t'assommer pendant deux heures mais tu es restée inconsciente deux jours entiers.

Prise d'un pressentiment, je me décalai pour être capable d'observer son visage.

\- Et depuis quand es-tu à mon chevet ?

Ses traits se tordirent et je reconnu son expression de crucifié, la même qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il m'avait poussé contre la table et que le cristal avait entaillé mon bras.

\- Je suis arrivé à l'hôpital il y a une demie-heure. Ils ont refusés de me dire où tu étais et ils m'ont renvoyé chez moi. J'ai fait semblant d'accepter et suis sortis. J'ai tout de même eu le temps de localiser le bruit de ton cœur et de ta respiration et je savais que tu commençais à te réveiller, alors j'ai attendu que la voie soit libre pour me faufiler par le toit et te rejoindre discrètement. Je suis tellement désolé Bella...

Mon rythme cardiaque s'emballa dès que j'enregistrai ses paroles.

\- Oh mon Dieu, que t'est-il arrivé ?

Je palpai son torse, ses épaules, ses bras, pour vérifier qu'il n'ait aucunes blessures, parce qu'il n'y avait que le Diable en personne pour empêcher Edward Cullen de me voir, s'il savait que j'étais inconsciente. Comment, par l'enfer, avait-il pu laisser passer deux jours avant de me rendre visite ? Carlisle avait dû le prévenir à la minute où il avait appris que j'étais hospitalisée. La seule explication était que lui aussi avait eu des ennuies et j'étais complètement affolée par cela.

Edward stoppa gentiment mes mouvements frénétiques et me rapprocha encore plus si c'était possible.

\- Je vais bien amour, calme-toi, je vais bien, m'apaisa-t-il.

\- Peut être, mais ce n'était pas le cas durant ces deux derniers jours. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, pourquoi n'es-tu venu que maintenant ?

J'imaginais déjà divers scénarios, peut être que c'était ces Volturi, ou pire encore, Victoria et sa vengeance ?

\- Je n'étais pas au courant, marmonna-t-il piteusement.

\- Comment ça ? Alice l'a forcément vu et Carlisle aurait largement eu le temps de te prévenir, même s'il était de garde.

Mon vampire ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils, réticent à parler. Ma panique augmenta d'un cran. Il ouvrit la bouche, resta deux bonnes secondes ainsi, mais ne dit rien. Il recommença ce manège trois fois et je jurai que j'allais devenir dingue. Une phrase qu'il m'avait dite il y a quelques temps me revint à l'esprit.

\- Edward, vas-tu un jour cesser de vouloir m'aliéner complètement ?

Et c'est comme s'il eût une sorte de déclic entre nous. Ma mémoire se débloqua d'un coup et mon vampire retrouva sa voix.

\- J'ai détruit ma chambre et j'ai disjoncté totalement. Mon esprit s'est comme mis à tourner en boucle et à me torturer. J'étais emprisonné dans ce cercle vicieux, agissant comme un animal tourmenté, incapable de me dépêtrer de ce marasme. J'étais dans une sorte de bulle, inconscient de tout, si ce n'est de mes divagations. J'ai finalement émergé et tout ce à quoi je pensais, c'était de te retrouver. Je n'ai pas tout de suite réalisé que deux jours s'étaient écoulés. Pour moi, nous étions encore dans la nuit du dimanche au lundi et j'ai complètement paniqué en voyant l'état de ta chambre. Heureusement pour ma santé mentale, Charlie était éveillé et réfléchissait aux derniers événements. C'est comme ça que j'ai su où tu étais. Je suis tellement désolé Bella de t'avoir abandonnée. Je n'ai...

Je le serrai fort dans mes bras et plantai mon regard dans le sien. Je n'avais pas vraiment fait un délire psychotique, non, j'étais bien plus dérangée que cela. J'avais été toute la nuit dans la tête de mon compagnon et je n'avais pas réussi à le supporter. Son cerveau était beaucoup plus puissant et rapide que le mien. Je n'avais capté que des bribes de pensées disloquées et instinctivement, je compris que mes convulsions étaient liées à une surcharge sensorielle, voir cognitive. Je n'étais pas du tout calée dans ce domaine et à vrai dire, je me rappelai de cette nuit comme si j'étais plongée dans une eau trouble. Néanmoins, il y avait une chose dont j'étais certaine. J'agrippai la chemise de mon vampire de toutes mes forces.

\- Edward Cullen. Tu. N'es. Pas. Un. Monstre, martelai-je. Tu dois arrêter l'auto flagellation et te pardonner. Tu es un vampire, alors tu as le droit d'avoir des réactions de vampire. C'est normal que tu ais soif de mon sang et ta détermination à combattre cet appel est admirable. Tu sais aussi que je veux aller plus loin dans notre relation, alors ne t'avilis pas à cause des désirs que tu éprouves pour moi. Nous grandissons tous les deux et je crois que ces sentiments sont normaux. N'oublies pas que tu es aussi un homme et que je suis d'accord et consentante pour tout.

Il resta figé dans mon étreinte, ses traits tordus dans une expression de dégoût et je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre ses pensées pour déduire à qui cette haine était destinée. Je tentai de le secouer, sans succès. Il était trop tétanisé pour que je parvienne à le faire bouger d'un millimètre. A la place, je pris son visage en coupe, afin de lui insuffler un peu de ma chaleur.

\- _Edward_ , priai-je. Il faut que tu comprennes que je t'aime _entièrement_. Pas malgré ta part vampirique mais bien _avec_. Je suis amoureuse de ton âme et tu ne serais pas devenu l'homme que j'aime, sans avoir vécu toutes ses épreuves liées à ton immortalité. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, pourquoi t'es-tu mis dans cet état pour une dispute ? Tu sais très bien que je n'allais pas te quitter, nous étions tout les deux en colère et frustré et je m'excuse pour les mots que j'ai prononcé.

Je le sentis se détendre infinitésimalement et enfin, ses prunelles commencèrent à s'éclaircir., regagnant peu à peu leur lueur dorée.

\- C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser, chuchota-t-il.

Je me rappelais soudainement que nous étions dans une chambre d'hôpital et qu'il était encore tôt. À part le personnel, tout le monde devait dormir.

\- J'ai agis comme un âne et je t'ai traitée de la pire des façons. Une partie de moi voulait se bagarrer et c'est toi qui en as pâti. Cependant en te voyant si furieuse et lorsque tu as rejeté mon présent, j'ai pris conscience que j'avais dépassé les bornes. Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir provoqué tout cela.

J'opinai, je n'oubliais pas que toute cette situation était liée à son penchant protecteur-dominateur. Mais je n'avais pas la force de continuer à lui en vouloir, je restai lucide et honnêtement j'avais autant foiré que lui. C'était infantile de lui interdire l'accès de ma chambre et de répudier aussi violemment mon écharpe-cadeau. J'avais en quelque sorte alimenté sa psychose et provoqué, par la même occasion, la mienne.

\- Nous ne sommes plus fâchés alors ?

J'aperçu son sourire au coin et je su que la tempête était terminée. Il me fit signe que oui, nous étions à nouveau en bon terme et nous scellâmes cet accord d'un baiser. Qu'est-ce-que c'était bon d'enfin le retrouver. Je me rendis compte une minute plus tard que je ne m'étais pas brossée les dents depuis trois jours et que je mourrai de faim. Je me retirai vivement, ayant peur de l'incommoder. Mon ventre prit ce geste comme un signal, puisqu'il gargouilla bruyamment, ce qui fit rire mon amoureux. Et juste comme ça, malgré nos deux crises, malgré l'endroit et malgré l'heure, nous étions à nouveau Edward et Bella, en totale harmonie.

* * *

 **.** _Le premier paragraphe est extrait de la nouvelle Le plus beau livre du monde, tirée du recueil Odette Toulemonde, écrit par Eric-Emmanuel Schmitt. Je vous laisse la lire pour découvrir ces fameux trois derniers mots._

* * *

 **Mes partiels sont enfin finies ! Yahouuu, je suis liiiibre pour trois mois ;)**

 **Donc ouais, ce chapitre a tardé mais je suis contente de le publier aujourd'hui. De base, je ne devais pas du tout m'appesantir sur cette scène de dispute (je voulais juste vaguement l'évoquer) et puis je me suis dit, pourquoi pas ? Evidemment, je me suis complètement laissée emporter ce qui a donné l'incursion étrange dans le cerveau d'Edward. On se rapproche de plus en plus de là ou je veux vraiment aller...**

 **Héhéhé dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, vous m'avez tellement manquée !**

 **Soundousse**


	8. Quand Bella s'occupe d'Edward

**Quand Bella s'occupe d'Edward**

Après mon séjour à l'hôpital, Edward et moi nous étions petit à petit renfermés sur nous même. Le reste de la semaine avait été infernal, nous ne parlions qu'à l'autre, nous évitions nos familles et nous étions comme attachés par la hanche. Je n'exagérai pas en disant que la seule période où j'avais été séparé de lui, c'était lors de mes quelques heures de travail chez les Newton. Même lorsque je dînais avec mon père, j'avais conscience de sa présence dans ma chambre. Il m'avait accompagné au lycée, au magasin alimentaire et même à mon job. Plusieurs personnes chuchotaient que c'était malsain, mais Edward et moi étions sourd à cela. Nous ne supportions plus toute cette agitation autour de moi, car la raison de cette réclusion était simple, _tout le monde_ me regardait comme une bête de foire.

Visiblement, le secret médical n'était qu'accessoire ici, car chaque habitant de cette satané ville m'épiait comme si j'allais péter les plombs à tout moment. De plus, je pouvais parfaitement entendre les murmures à mon sujet dans les couloirs du lycée, ce qui me donnait l'envie de m'enterrer dans un trou. Cependant, c'était pire à la maison, Charlie m'observait comme si j'allais ôter mes vêtements à tout moment et repeindre les murs de la cuisine. Renée me contactait trois fois par jour pour me convaincre de revenir habiter avec elle et j'étais déjà condamnée à passer les deux semaines de vacances en Floride, sans Edward. L'horreur. J'étais déterminée à négocier la venue de mon amoureux pour au moins une semaine, même si pour l'instant, je faisais profils bas. Bref, malgré ce constant espionnage, ce qui nous rendait dingue -surtout Edward- c'était les autres vampires de Forks. Ils étaient les seuls à savoir que ma "crise de démence" était en réalité une incursion dans la psyché de mon compagnon. J'avais été interrogé un millier de fois sur cette expérience. A force de la répéter, je connaissais l'histoire par cœur.

Je m'étais endormie toujours énervée contre mon vampire et je n'avais pas réellement cherché à le voir, j'avais juste entendu, au bout d'un certain temps, sa voix m'appeler. _Bella. Bella. Bella._ Encore et encore. Puis j'avais ouvert les yeux et j'étais en train de réduire en bouillie les meubles de ma chambre, enfin, celle d'Edward. Je n'avais pas vraiment conscience d'être lui, _j'étais lui,_ ma propre pensée était inexistante. Il y avait mon -son- esprit, mais pas les sons alentour, je voyais simplement mes -ses- mains bouger. Puis je -Edward- m'étais recroquevillée sur moi-même et là, j'avais été assez lucide pour réaliser que j'étais Bella et que mon amoureux se traitait de monstre sans discontinuité. Puis mon ouïe s'était débloquée et j'avais entendu les Cullen faire l'amour et je... enfin, _nous avions ressenti_ de la jalousie. Ensuite, avant que mon cerveau ne puisse l'enregistrer, j'étais dehors, à courir à la recherche d'une proie. J'en avais détecté une et mordu dedans, le goût avait envahi ma bouche et ma connexion avec Edward s'était brisée à ce moment là. J'avais vomi, car mon estomac avait été ébranlé par la sensation du sang descendant dans ma gorge et le long de mon œsophage. Puis je voulais, non, _j'avais besoin_ de rejoindre Edward, il était si mal au point, si perdu, et il souffrait _terriblement_ à cause des mots que j'avais proféré et je _devais_ juste être avec lui. Je me souvenais vaguement m'être débattue plusieurs fois, bien que je n'avais alors eu qu'une seule chose en tête, être avec mon compagnon. Malgré le travail des médecins, je ne m'étais réveillée que lorsque j'avais perçu la présence d'Edward proche de moi. Fin de l'histoire.

Toute la famille Cullen était au courant et chacun allait de sa théorie. Esmée et Alice s'extasiaient sur un éventuel lien d'âme. C'était une sorte de légende un brin loufoque qui concernait les âmes-sœurs vampires. Jasper, pour une fois, avait paru excité, lui était persuadé que c'était lié à mon don de bloquer les talents des autres vampires. Parce qu'apparemment, il ne pouvait même plus détecter "ma présence sensorielle" et j'étais devenue totalement invisible du radar d'Alice. Elle n'avait rien vu de ma crise et Edward serait devenu flou depuis cet épisode. Carlisle était beaucoup plus sceptique, soutenant qu'il y avait tout de même de fortes chances pour que mon esprit ait tout inventé. Rosalie disait clairement que j'étais timbrée. Emmett était le seul qui ne nous rendait pas fou Edward et moi, puisqu'il avait déclaré que cela n'avait pas d'importance la manière dont j'avais atterri à l'hôpital. Le principal était que j'allais bien maintenant.

En ce qui concernait mon vampire, il fallait l'avouer, il se comportait comme un adolescent. _Tant qu'on n'en parle pas, ça n'existe pas_. Edward était devenu un fervent défenseur de cette politique. Il refusait d'évoquer son absence de deux jours et _merci Seigneur_ , il était l'un des seul à ne pas me considérer différemment. Pour lui, cela n'avait rien changé, j'étais toujours la même humaine maladroite et il était inutile de chercher plus loin. J'avais _peut être_ fait un épisode psychotique, j'avais _peut être_ était dans sa tête l'espace d'une nuit, j'avais _peut être_ un don puissant et j'avais _peut être_ un lien d'âme avec lui. Tout ce qu'Edward rétorquait à sa famille, c'était _et alors ?_ Avait-ce une quelconque importance ? C'était fini maintenant, j'allais bien, nous nous aimions toujours et ce qu'il s'était passé n'était les affaires de personne. Malgré moi, j'étais brusquement devenue le premier sujet de conversation et j'avais comme l'impression d'être le nouveau joujou des Cullen. _Ouais_ , j'étais dorénavant digne d'appartenir à ce clan et il n'était plus du tout question de m'abandonner sur le côté de la route. À part Rosalie, tout le monde avait hâte de me compter parmi eux. Comment serais-je une fois transformée en vampire ? Un nouveau-né calme ou bien agressif ? Comment mon talent allait se manifester dans mon autre vie ? Partagerai-je une connexion avec mon compagnon ? Arriverai-je à maîtriser ma soif rapidement ? Tous ces interrogatoires nous rendaient malade. Voilà pourquoi Edward s'éloignait de sa famille. Nous étions fatigués de susciter autant l'attention, nous voulions la paix, alors nous restions entre nous.

Personnellement, j'ignorais comment gérer cette situation et j'étais reconnaissante du soutien indéfectible de mon vampire. Il n'hésitait pas une seule seconde à rembarrer ses frères et sœurs et à lancer des regards noirs à nos camarades. Alice était la plus agaçante à l'école, elle jubilait à chaque fois qu'Edward faisait un truc pour moi, ou bien lorsque je sentais qu'il perdait patience et que je déposai un baiser sur ses mains. Ce qu'elle prenait pour un lien mystique n'était que du souci pour mon compagnon. Depuis le premier jour, nous avions été hyper conscient de la présence de l'autre, et après plus de huit mois de relation, nous avions simplement appris à décoder les différentes mimiques, les possibles réactions, les habitudes. Edward et moi étions en phase, et _j'aimais ça_. Lorsqu'il bougeait, je me déplaçais et c'était réciproque. Pas de lien mystique là dedans, même si j'avais _réellement_ était dans l'esprit de mon vampire. De ça, j'en étais certaine.

Pour être honnête, plusieurs fois, lorsque j'avais rêvassé de ma relation avec mon amoureux, je me disais qu'il y avait quelque chose de _spéciale_ entre nous. Quelque chose qui dépassait la notion de normalité. Bien sûr, j'avais balayé cette idée sous le tapis, après tout, j'étais en couple avec un vampire, c'était évident qu'il n'y avait rien de banal entre nous. Pourtant, je me souvenais parfaitement encore du courant électrique que j'avais ressenti, lorsqu'il avait fait noir dans la salle de science nat. Ce besoin irrépressible de le toucher, de me rapprocher, de respirer le même air. Cette sensation s'était progressivement transformée en ce magnétisme si familier. Désormais, cela avait encore évolué en une attache plus forte. Mon vampire avait été tourmenté, à des dizaines de kilomètres de moi et je l'avais _su_ , mieux encore, je l'avais _senti_. Ceci était inexplicable, ceci était extraordinaire et j'étais tout de même sereine face à cet événement. J'avais conscience d'avoir eu besoin d'Edward pour sortir de mon coma, et je n'en étais ni apeurée, ni excitée. En faite, j'adoptai la même point de vue que mon amoureux. Oui, j'avais fait un tour dans sa tête, _et alors ?_ Oui, j'étais hermétique aux talents des vampires, _et alors ?_ Oui, j'avais probablement moi aussi un don, _et alors ?_

La vérité, c'était que j'étais satisfaite de cela. Edward ne s'était pas épris de n'importe qui. Je n'étais pas assez arrogante pour prétendre que j'étais l'unique responsable de toutes ces situations bizarres, mais notre amour l'était. J'étais vraiment la bonne personne pour Edward, destinée à lui et au Diable si je sonnais comme Esmée et Alice. Il y avait un lien entre nous, un nœud qui nous entremêlait de jour en jour et je n'avais pas la nécessité de plus pour poursuivre ma vie. J'étais à l'aise avec le surnaturel, inutile d'aller plus loin. Par contre, ce que je peinais à supporter, c'était bien les réactions des autres. J'en avais marre du harcèlement des Cullen et des chuchotements de couloir. _Laissez-moi en paix, bon sang !_

C'est pourquoi, je fus vraiment soulagé vendredi soir, quand mon père reçu un coup de file de Carl Powers, le chef de la police de Bremerton. Il faisait appel à l'ensemble des forces de l'ordre de la région, afin de retrouver une jeune femme. Apparemment, elle avait été enlevée pendant la soirée et on soupçonnait le coupable, probablement armé, de se cacher dans le Parc National d'Olympic. Charlie avait rapidement mobilisé ses troupes et s'était engagé à ratisser toute la zone ouest de la forêt. Il avait l'intention de quitter la ville à l'aube et même si j'étais inquiète pour lui, j'étais contente qu'Edward n'ait pas à demeurer planqué toute la journée dans ma chambre.

/~\/~\/~\/~\

Je m'éveillai samedi, sous les baisers légers de mon vampire. Il pleuvait à verse dehors et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, j'avais l'occasion de paresser au lit avec lui. J'enfouis mon visage contre son torse et le serrai fort dans mes bras.

\- Bon matin amour, marmottai-je, encore dans les vapes.

Tout en me répondant, il me gratifia de son sourire lumineux et amoureux. Puis il poursuivit ses baisers sur mon front, mes joues, mon menton, mon cou, la cambrure de mon épaule, mes doigts entrelacés aux siens. La règle était pas de bisous sur la bouche sans mon brossage de dent et en général, dès qu'Edward en avait l'occasion, il me poussait jusqu'à ce que ce soit moi qui attaque ses lèvres. Ce matin, je ripostai en lui titillant les oreilles et les cheveux. Rapidement, nous nous mîmes à rigoler bêtement, simplement heureux de partager un réveil aussi plaisant. Nous avions tout notre temps, je débutais mon travail à treize heure et avant cela, j'étais libre de toute autre obligation. Nous étions dans notre bulle de câlin et de tendresse et je n'avais pas le désir d'aller plus loin, c'était ma définition du bonheur. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que j'entende le téléphone fixe sonner.

\- Nooon, geignit-il. S'il te plaît, ne sort pas du lit, reste avec moi Bella mia. Il n'est pas encore huit heure.

J'aimais être la seule personne au monde à connaître cet aspect d'Edward. Depuis qu'il "dormait" avec moi, il avait développé un penchant à flemmarder sous mes couvertures. Il appréciait sincèrement la chaleur qui se dégageait de mes draps, de nos corps si proche l'un de l'autre dans cette position couchée. C'était vraiment drôle de devoir tirer du lit un vampire insomniaque un lundi matin. Si au début, cette expérience avait été inédite pour lui, maintenant, il adorait se blottir contre moi et fermer les yeux, laissant son esprit vagabonder. Edward m'avait appris que nos respiration tendaient instinctivement à se synchroniser pendant la nuit, ce qui améliorerait même mon sommeil. Quoiqu'il en soit, je l'écoutais et ne bougeais pas du lit, poursuivant mon massage crânien. Le téléphone finit par se taire et mon vampire se mit à ronronner de contentement. Cinq minutes plus tard, la sonnerie résonna dans la maison une nouvelle fois. Nous soupirâmes de concert.

\- Ça doit être Charlie qui veut me tenir informée. Reste là, je reviens juste après.

Il acquiesça, boudeur et je descendis prestement les escaliers pour ne pas que la messagerie s'enclenche. C'était dans ces moments là que je regrettais mon entêtement à refuser le téléphone portable que mon amoureux souhaitait m'offrir. C'est sûre que dans certaines situations, il aurait été bien pratique. Je décrochai à la dernière tonalité.

\- Allo ?

\- Bonjour Bella, c'est Georges Newton, le père de Mike. Désolé de prévenir si tard mais nous fermons le magasin aujourd'hui.

\- Vraiment ? m'écriai-je, avec un grand sourire.

 _Génial !_ J'allais pouvoir passer toute la journée avec Edward sans aucun chaperon ! J'écoutai à peine la justification de Monsieur Newton et entamai une danse de la joie des plus absurde. D'une oreille distraite, je compris qu'ils fêtaient en famille l'anniversaire de son épouse et que je n'avais pas besoin de faire mes cinq heures à la boutique. Je le saluai joyeusement et raccrochai. Lorsque je levai les yeux, mon amoureux était déjà là, un énorme sourire plaqué sur son visage, je sautais dans ses bras et il nous fit tournoyer dans tout le salon. Sans pouvoir me retenir et oubliant cette stupide règle du brossage de dent, je fondis sur ses lèvres. Ce fut un baiser euphorique, rempli de rire et de sourire. C'est dans cette ambiance que je pris mon petit-déjeuné, avec la radio allumée et les mains baladeuses d'Edward.

\- Alors que désires-tu faire aujourd'hui ? me demanda-t-il, tandis que nous rangions la cuisine.

Je jetai un coup d'œil dehors et dû me résoudre à abandonner mon projet d'aller faire un tour à la clairière. La météo était trop mauvaise, je serai clouée au lit avec un bon rhume le lendemain. Tout en essuyant la vaisselle, je me rappelai d'une idée que j'avais eu il y a deux semaines.

\- Et si nous passions la journée à Olympia ? Je n'y ai jamais vraiment été.

\- Si tu veux, accepta-t-il. Il y a le capitole de l'état de Washington, plusieurs librairies sympas et s'il ne pleut pas, je t'emmènerai au Priest point Park, je trouve l'atmosphère des sentiers très apaisante.

Nous nous mîmes d'accord rapidement, il partira chercher sa Volvo pendant que je ferai ma toilette et me préparerai à sortir. Il s'acharna aussi à me faire accepter son invitation à déjeuner, afin que je sois exemptée de cuisine aujourd'hui. Quand mon vampire s'éclipsa de la maison, je pensai à appeler Charlie pour le prévenir. Afin d'éviter toute remarque désagréable, je lui dis qu'Alice m'avait embarquée dans une expédition shopping à Olympia et que je rentrerai vers dix-neuf heures. Je lui souhaitai bon courage pour ses recherches et sautai dans la douche. Quand je terminai dans la salle de bain, je savais que mon compagnon était dans le salon à m'attendre. D'un pas rapide, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre pour me vêtir. Je fis simple : jeans, pull blanc, bottes d'hiver, manteau et mon écharpe en laine à carreau. Je séchai mes boucles brunes au sèche-cheveux et remarquai, pour la première fois, qu'ils avaient drôlement poussé. Je ne les avais jamais eu aussi longs, ils descendaient jusqu'à ma taille, couvrant ma poitrine et chatouillant même mon ventre. C'est vrai qu'à cause du soleil, mes cheveux s'abîmaient vite et je coupais souvent les fourches, mais depuis que j'étais à Forks, je ne les avais pas touchés. Pour être honnête, depuis qu'Edward me complimentait sur leur douceur et leur aspect soyeux, j'en prenais grand soin. Je ne pus m'empêcher de questionner mon amoureux, une fois installés dans la voiture et roulant en-dehors de la ville.

\- Tu crois que je devrais raccourcir mes cheveux ?

\- C'est toi qui décides amour. Tu seras toujours belle pour moi.

C'était bien une réponse stéréotypée d'homme ça. Il ne se mouillait pas trop avec cette réplique, ses prunelles n'avaient même pas quitté la route, ça ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment.

\- Oui, mais je te demande ton avis là. Qu'est-ce-que tu en penses _toi_ ? m'obstinai-je.

\- Eh bien depuis les deux cent quatre-vingt-trois jours que je te connais, tes cheveux se sont allongés de 13,8 centimètres. C'est comme un marqueur de temps pour moi, j'aime mesurer tes cheveux pendant ton sommeil, ça signifie que j'étais là pour les regarder pousser. Ton corps change et je suis avec toi pour l'observer, c'est fascinant, avoua-t-il, sans oser me regarder.

Ceci ressemblait certainement plus à mon stalker de petit-ami. Je dissimulai mon sourire attendri et rétorquai le plus normalement du monde :

\- Je les couperai quand ça fera trois cent soixante-cinq jours alors. Je pourrais même te les donner si tu veux et tu reprendras un nouveau cycle de comptage.

Bizarrement, il sembla emballé à l'idée de garder mes cheveux, ce qui m'amena à me demander si les vampires pouvaient changer de coiffure.

\- Par contre toi, tu as toujours la même tignasse qu'à notre rencontre. Ça marcherait si je prenais des ciseaux et décidai de t'offrir une nouvelle coupe ?

Il ricana à mon interrogation existentielle.

\- Oui bien sûr, avec un peu d'effort et une paire très aiguisée. Malheureusement ça ne durerait qu'un court laps de temps. Dès ma première gorgée de sang, ils redeviendront exactement comme avant. Dans les années vingt et trente, la mode était aux cheveux gominés et j'en avais assez d'appliquer sans cesse de la cire pour qu'ils restent en place, alors je les raccourcissais après la chasse. C'était franchement désagréable de sentir chaque cheveu sur mon crâne s'allonger de quelques centimètres en une minute. Je suis bien content que mon nid d'oiseau soit tendance durant cette décennie.

 _Intéressant tout cela._

\- Et après tu affirmes encore que tout est mort en toi...

 _C'était enfin la bonne occasion pour en parler._ J'inspirai profondément.

\- Tu te souviens ? Je t'avais dit avoir une théorie sur le vampirisme à soumettre à Carlisle. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'évoquer à cause de ses recherches scientifiques, mais j'aimerais que tu l'entendes. En plus, ça me permettra de me distraire de ta conduite de voyou, taquinai-je, pour reprendre contenance et tranquilliser mon cœur.

Il râla pour la forme, Edward savait pertinemment que je plaisantais. J'avais toute confiance en lui et au lieu d'un trajet de trois heures, nous mettrions beaucoup moins de temps à arriver. La technique lorsqu'un Cullen conduisait, c'était de ne surtout pas regarder le paysage défiler, mais de se concentrer sur les occupants de la voiture. Et quoi de mieux que de détailler à loisir mon compagnon ?

\- Mais il y a d'abord un point que je souhaite éclaircir, repris-je. As-tu une idée du pourquoi vous avez les prunelles dorées ?

Il plissa le front comiquement, son regard exprimant clairement le doute quant à la teneur de mon intelligence.

\- Parce que nous nous nourrissons d'animaux...

Je le frappais avec mon écharpe, moitié amusée, moitié exaspérée.

\- Très drôle Edward, raillai-je. Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, ma question n'était pas si simple et tu le sais. Je reprends, Carlisle a-t-il une théorie concernant le changement de couleur de vos yeux ?

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Eh bien par exemple, lorsque vous éprouvez une forte envie -quelle qu'elle soit- vos iris s'assombrissent, pareil pour les sentiments de colère et de rage.

\- Ah, je vois où tu veux en venir. Tu te demandes pourquoi nos yeux ne sont pas écarlates comme les vampires traditionnels. Pourquoi le sang animal les rends dorés.

\- Exact, opinai-je.

Le silence s'installa dans la Volvo, le temps que mon compagnon cherche dans sa mémoire photographique une possible explication à ce phénomène.

\- Des études ont montré que la couleur des yeux chez les humains étaient liées à plusieurs gènes différents qui définiraient la pigmentation de l'iris. Un vampire "naît" avec les yeux écarlates et ils le restent s'il s'alimente de sang humain. On pourrait penser que le vampirisme agit sur la pigmentation des yeux, mais voilà, cette couleur change en fonction des émotions, de la faim et même de l'alimentation. Quelque chose lorsque l'on est assoiffé assombrit le regard, peut être une hormone, qui agirait aussi quand nous sommes furieux ou excités.

J'hochai la tête, pour lui signifier que j'avais compris.

\- D'accord, mais sais-tu pourquoi le sang animal rend la pigmentation dorée ? Après tout, si vous pouvez survivre avec, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de trop grandes dissemblances, non ?

\- Fondamentalement, ce qui différencie le sang humain, d'un autre, ce sont les antigènes présent à la surface du globule rouge.

A ma tête, il comprit que je ne savais pas ce que c'était, puisqu'il simplifia tout de suite après.

\- C'est cette histoire de groupe sanguin ABO et de rhésus positif ou négatif. On peut déterminer tout ça grâce aux différents types d'antigènes. C'est pour cela qu'on ne peut pas faire de transfusion sanguine avec les espèces proche biologiquement, comme les primates ou le cochon. Aucun d'eux n'a les mêmes antigènes que les humains.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, c'est à cause des antigènes humains que la teinte des iris est rouge chez les vampires carnivores ? résumai-je.

\- C'est une hypothèse, concéda-t-il.

\- Pourtant, si on suit cette théorie, la pigmentation de vos yeux devraient se modifier pour chaque proie différente. Après tout, les antigènes doivent être spécifiques à chaque espèce. Ça serait simplement trop facile, que, pour chaque animal, la réponse physiologique soit identique.

Tout comme moi, Edward ne prêtait presque plus attention à la route, nous étions trop absorbés par notre dialogue et nos conjectures.

\- Où veux-tu en venir Bella ?

\- Tu crois en Dieu, non ?

Il acquiesça, surpris par le changement de sujet.

\- Et à une vie après la mort ? Que ce soit l'Enfer ou le Paradis ? insistai-je.

\- Oui, Bella. Tu sais déjà cela, nous en avons déjà discuté, soupira-t-il, le regard triste.

 _Oh mon doux amour... tu n'es pas condamné à la damnation éternel._

\- La dernière fois, tu m'as appris que vous aviez un système d'irrigation qui ne nécessite pas de pompe pour fonctionner. Tu m'as alors dit que Carlisle hésitait entre deux solutions. La première est que votre cerveau est assez performant pour faire circuler le liquide présent dans votre organisme. La seconde se résume au mot "magie", ou à un truc irrationnel en tout cas. Si on part du principe que le vampirisme est une maladie, après tout, vous êtes contaminés par du venin, tu es d'accord que ton entité reste identique. Même si physiquement tu n'es plus tout à fait le même, tes émotions, ton âme, elles, demeurent inchangés.

Edward fronça les sourcils, clairement réticent à adopter mon opinion.

\- Regarde, tout le monde s'accorde à dire que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme et chez les vampires, c'est la partie la plus vivante de votre anatomie. Tout est figé en vous, sauf vos yeux, ils sont même plus animés que les nôtres avec leur constant changements de nuances. Quoiqu'il en soit, là où je désire en venir, c'est à une supposition que j'ai faite au cours des derniers mois. En admettant que Dieu et ce qui va avec existent, notre vie sur cette Terre ne serait qu'une étape avant le repos éternel. Une étape qui permettrait à Dieu d'établir un jugement afin qu'il choisisse notre futur maison. Or toi, tu es déjà persuadé de ton sort, pourtant si tu réfléchies bien, sur quoi repose un jugement ? Sur nos choix et nos actes, non ?

Mon compagnon hocha la tête, accaparé par mon argumentaire.

\- Pour l'Homme, d'après les textes sacrés, il doit respecter des principes ou des commandements. Être bon et pieux afin d'avoir une chance d'accéder à l'au delà ou d'être jugé digne d'aller au Paradis. Ceci implique de la rigueur, un travail sur soi constant, pour ne pas succomber aux tentations. Jusque là, tu me suis toujours ?

Nouvel hochement de menton de la part de mon amoureux.

\- Maintenant, d'après plusieurs sources, la maladie serait une épreuve de Dieu. Un calvaire qui permettrait de tester les croyants et de nettoyer l'âme des péchés commis. Alors...

\- Tu crois sérieusement que le vampirisme est une absolution ?! s'exclama-t-il, incrédule. Qu'il permet de racheter nos âmes alors que le but premier du vampire et de sucer la vie, de briser des familles. Tu ne peux pas être si candide Bella !

\- Laisse-moi finir avant de t'emporter, rétorquai-je, toujours calme.

Il grinça des dents mais me fit tout de même signe de poursuivre.

\- Ce que je pense, c'est que les vampires sont soumis à la même épreuve que les humains. Vous êtes plus forts, vos cerveaux sont plus puissants, il est logique alors que vos tentations soient plus difficiles à combattre. Ainsi, vous avez l'éternité pour maîtriser votre soif et éviter de nuire aux humains. Tout cela, afin d'être digne d'accéder aux cieux. Et comme Dieu est Juste, il est naturel de supposer que votre récompense sera plus élevée, étant donné que votre calvaire dure plus longtemps. C'est pourquoi, dans _ton_ cas, le vampirisme _est_ une bénédiction.

Il resta muet, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Après que nous ayons parcouru quarante kilomètres dans cette ambiance silencieuse, j'ouvris la bouche.

\- Si j'en suis venue à élaborer cette théorie, c'est à cause des iris dorées. Vous, les Cullen, vous accordez tous à dire que le sang animal est moins nutritif. Si le vampirisme était quelque chose de cohérent, rationnel et sensé, vos yeux devraient être au minimum rosée, ou en tout cas, dans les tons rouges. Cependant voilà, vous vous nourrissez d'animaux et bam, vous adoptez une teinte topaze. C'est trop simple, _trop accommodant_. Il y a forcément quelque chose de magique, d'énigmatique à cela. Alors je me suis mise à réfléchir à la signification profonde de ce phénomène. Les vampires classiques ont les prunelles écarlates, symbole des assassinats et de la mort. L'or est l'emblème de la résolution des végétariens à préserver la vie humaine. Au final, tout cela revient à une question de choix. Il y a des Hommes bons et des Hommes malveillants. Tout comme il y a des êtres surnaturels bons, alors que d'autres sont mauvais. Or, chuchotai-je, dans l'imaginaire commun, ces derniers sont nommés Démons et les autres... Anges, terminai-je.

Edward parut profondément ébranlé par mes paroles. Je passai le reste du trajet à le contempler, me demandant où ses pensées le menaient. Lorsque qu'il se gara en plein centre-ville d'Olympia, il plongea enfin ses prunelles dans les miennes.

\- Je suis certain d'avoir déjà trouvé la récompense de mon calvaire, déclara-t-il gravement. Elle est là, juste à côté de moi.

Et il sortit de son auto, pour aller tranquillement ouvrir ma portière. _Oh !_ Il ne rejetait pas mon hypothèse, ni ma perception des choses. J'étais parvenue à lui faire considérer un autre point de vue ! J'étais pourtant convaincue qu'il allait être sourd à mes arguments, et voilà qu'il y réfléchissait sérieusement. J'étais si contente, j'espérais tant alléger son âme, l'amener à retrouver sa foi en l'espoir. Rien n'était encore joué, tout n'était pas perdu. Si une quelconque divinité existait, elle ne pouvait décemment pas refuser la rédemption à mon compagnon. Comme l'avait dit Carlisle lorsqu'il avait recousu ma blessure au bras en septembre : " _Comment admettre qu'un être tel qu'Edward ne mérite pas plus ?_ " Je lui serrai fort la main quand il m'aida à sortir du véhicule.

\- Je t'aime _mon ange_ , murmurai-je, en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent ma tempe quand il me répondit.

\- Tout comme je t'aime ma précieuse.

Nous marchâmes sans but dans le centre-ville, main dans la main. J'étais paisible et terriblement joyeuse. Je me rappelai de la raison de ma visite ici, lorsque j'aperçus une boutique de prêt-à-porter pour homme. Avec un sourire secret, j'entraînai mon vampire à l'intérieur. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas ce que je cherchai et il ne comprit pas pourquoi je ressortis aussi rapidement. Je fus plus chanceuse, au magasin suivant.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? l'interrogeai-je avec une moue malicieuse.

Il haussa les sourcils, l'air de dire que je ne lui faisais pas peur.

\- Tu ne peux pas être pire qu'Alice quand il est question de shopping.

\- Tu as bien raison. Allez, entre dans cette cabine d'essayage, je t'apporte quelques vêtements.

Il ne batailla pas et fit simplement ce que je lui ordonnai. Avec un sourire excité, je me dirigeai vers une section bien particulière et sélectionnai les trois ensembles les plus flashy et les plus ridicules. L'établissement était presque vide, et les quelques vendeuses présentes ne me prêtaient aucune attention, la surprise allait être totale pour Edward. Je réprimai un gloussement quand je lui tendis les habits, mais le visage de mon compagnon était si ahuri que je me laissai gagner par le fou-rire.

\- Ce sont des pyjamas ? Vraiment Bella ? Comment réussiras-tu à dormir si je ressemble à un sapin de Noël ?

Je ris de plus bel, vite rejoint par Edward qui se prêta au jeu et les essaya pour mon plus grand plaisir.

C'est ainsi que se déroula la fin de notre matinée, nous allions de boutique en boutique, prenant les vêtements les plus grotesques et les moins seyant, nous amusant comme des gosses. Je réussis tout de même à acheter des pyjamas sobres pour mon amoureux. J'étais sûre qu'il serait plus à l'aise la nuit et puis, un soupçon de normalité ne nous ferait pas de mal. C'était d'ailleurs ce que nous expérimentions loin de Forks. Personne ne nous connaissait et nous étions libres de nous comporter comme bon nous semblait. Edward était beaucoup plus détendu sans les esprits envahissants, par conséquent, je l'étais aussi. Avec son bonnet qui masquait sa chevelure cuivrée et son col de manteau remonté, sa beauté passait inaperçue, ce qui était rafraîchissant pour moi. Nous étions un couple de lycéen banal, qui passait une journée formidable en ville.

À midi, je choisis un petit restaurant indien où la nourriture promettait d'être fabuleuse. Edward rigola beaucoup en me voyant haleter et devenir toute rouge à cause des épices. Je n'avais jamais autant avalé de pain en un seul repas et j'étais soulagée de manger un dessert froid. Nous reprîmes la Volvo pour aller au capitole, mais nous ne nous y attardâmes pas. Il ne pleuvait pas à Olympia, la météo était juste nuageuse, parfaite en somme, pour traîner avec un vampire. Je préférais donc largement me promener au Priest Point Park. Nous marchâmes doucement jusqu'au Capitol Lake, le bras d'Edward entourant possessivement mes épaules, tandis que le mien était enroulé autour de sa taille. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup parlé, préférant nous imprégner de l'environnement éthéré du parc. J'avais toujours le sourire aux lèvres quand nous regagnâmes la voiture pour revenir à Forks. Je m'endormis sur les sièges confortables de la Volvo, du Chopin en musique de fond.

En rentrant, après un brin de toilette, j'enfilai une chemise de nuit plutôt courte et assez décolletée. Je n'avais pas honte d'avouer que je souhaitais plaire à mon vampire ce soir. Nous étions seuls et je comptais bien profiter de la situation. Je dissimulai la nuisette avec ma longue robe de chambre et montai le téléphone pour prévenir mon père de mon arrivée à la maison. La nuit était tombée, mais ils allaient encore continuer les recherches pendant quelques heures. Charlie m'indiqua qu'il passerait la nuit là-bas, alors je ne devais pas l'attendre pour dîner et ne surtout pas oublier de verrouiller les fenêtres et les portes. Ça m'amusa, parce que les bras de mon amoureux étaient autour de ma taille et sa bouche avait du mal à quitter la peau de mon cou, je ne pouvais pas être plus en sécurité. Bien entendue, mon père ignorait cela, puisque j'étais devenue une championne pour masquer mon émoi. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où j'avais conversé avec Renée alors qu'Edward me faisait des papouilles dans ma chambre. C'était mal, enfin je le croyais, mais je n'étais qu'une fille dingue de son homme. Lorsque je mis fin à l'appel, je fis lentement demi-tour pour me retrouver face à lui. D'elles mêmes, mes mains saisirent sa nuque pour qu'il s'abaisse jusqu'à moi. Ses prunelles d'Ange chatoyaient dans la faible lueur de ma lampe de chevet et je m'immergeai dans les remous liquide de son regard. Une fois de plus, c'était nous deux et le reste du monde.

Ma perception se réduisit à Edward. D'abord avec la vision de son visage enchanteur, son sourire au coin et le contraste entre sa peau d'albâtre et sa chevelure bronze. Ensuite, c'était le son des pulsations de mon cœur, celui que je partageais avec mon vampire et qui battait la mesure de nos instants intimes. L'effluve de mon amoureux ne me quittait jamais, elle était comme une étoffe que je revêtais. Néanmoins, c'était comme si elle s'était accentuée depuis que je m'étais focalisée sur son aura, tout comme la sensation de ses bras puissants, je pouvais dire avec exactitude l'emplacement de chacun de ses doigts. Son souffle, au même niveau que le mien, s'échouait sur mes lèvres. Il ne manquait plus que le goût, pour que chaque partie de moi soit imbibé de lui. C'était à nouveau là, _le besoin de s'unir_ , de ne faire qu'un. Je me laissai porter par l'électricité qui bourdonnait entre nous et collai ma bouche à la sienne. Doucement, délicatement, je l'embrassai profondément, transmettant à Edward toutes mes émotions, toutes mes envies, tout mon besoin de lui.

\- Ton amour m'enrobe comme de la soie, chuchota-t-il contre ma peau.

Je gémis à l'écoute de son ténor rauque, c'était exactement mon but. Je déposai des milliers de baisers sur sa mâchoire, sa gorge, son front, son nez, ses joues. Je voulais chasser de sa mémoire ses cent années de solitude et de mal être, pour ne conserver que mon amour et mon dévouement pour lui. Je voulais que son monde commence par mon cœur et se termine par mes yeux. Je voulais que son cerveau soit saturé par mon parfum et que je sois la seule entité à flotter encore dans son esprit. Je voulais qu'il me désir comme je le désirais. Je voulais lui appartenir et lui montrer que j'étais là pour le rendre heureux. Je voulais effacer tous ses doutes et ses incertitudes pour qu'il comprenne qu'il était mon avenir. Je voulais l'aimer fort et passionnément.

\- Oh Bella... grogna Edward, lorsque je détachai ma robe de chambre. Tu es époustouflante.

J'enregistrai à peine ses mots, trop occupée à lui retirer son pull. J'étais en mission. Une fois torse nu, je le fis s'allonger sur mon lit. Ses prunelles étaient énormes, elles me buvaient jusqu'à satiétés. Son regard se promenait sur mes jambes lisses et nues, il ne m'avait jamais vue porter quelque chose de si court et si fin. Ma petite poitrine était mise en valeur par de la dentelle blanche et j'avais l'impression qu'Edward allait suffoquer. La soie bleu était définitivement un bon choix. Ce n'était rien d'extravagant ni de trop sensuelle mais cela changeait définitivement des pantalons épais et des larges tee-shirt. Je me sentais belle dans ses yeux et c'est ce qui renforça ma détermination à lui faire plaisir.

\- C'est tout pour toi, Edward. Cette nuit n'est rien que pour toi, lui promis-je.

J'avais besoin qu'il s'imprègne de mon amour pour lui, _c'était vital_.

Instinctivement, je me mis à califourchon sur ses cuisses et me penchai pour déguster ses lèvres satinées. Sa langue se joignit à la mienne et nous nous perdîmes dans l'autre. Ses mains étaient partout sur moi, caressant mes cuisses, chatouillant mes clavicules. Sa dureté était clairement apparente sous son jeans et lorsque je croisai à nouveau son regard, il s'était considérablement assombri.

\- Puis-je te goûter ? demandai-je, la voix éraillée.

Son grondement d'approbation résonna dans toute la chambre et je me redressai pour le contempler. _Magnifique_. Il était magnifique et à couper le souffle. Les lignes de son torse pâle paraissaient être taillées au burin. Pas un poil n'obscurcissait le tableau devant moi. C'était comme contempler une oeuvre sacrée, il était l'essence de la beauté mêlé à la virilité. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui m'émouvait le plus, c'était l'abandon auquel se soumettait Edward. Il était étendu, à la merci de mon jugement et des mes actions. Il s'en remettait entièrement à moi. _La confiance_ , c'était cela qui était merveilleux, alors spontanément, je saisis sa main droite et l'amenai à mon visage pour embrasser sa paume. Tout son corps frissonna sous moi. Pour une raison mystérieuse, je me sentis puissante. Mon instinct prit les commandes et je suçai la première phalange de son indexe. _Succulent._ Mon vampire se cambra et exhala un râle de plaisir. J'enfonçai son doigt jusqu'à la deuxième phalange et fit tournoyer ma langue. Je n'avais jamais expérimenté quelque chose de si bon, j'avais l'impression de manger un sorbet aromatisé à Edward. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer l'effet que ça me ferait, d'absorber une autre partie de lui dans la plus intime partie de moi. _Hum, reste dans le moment présent Bella._

\- Délicieux, soupirai-je, une fois avoir relâché son indexe.

 _\- Plus_ , croassa-t-il, immédiatement après.

\- Tout ce que tu veux mon précieux.

Je fis traîner mon nez sur le creux de son poignet, là où j'aurais dû percevoir son pouls, puis je le léchai d'un coup, pour en tester la saveur. Sa réaction ne se fit pas prier, sa gorge produisit un son étouffé. La peau de son bras avait encore un arôme différent et je cataloguai dans mon esprit les bruits qu'Edward émettait. Lorsque j'arrivai à son coude, ses jambes tremblèrent. Pour faire durer son émoi, j'égratignai avec mes dents sa peau velouté à cet endroit. C'était absolument fantastique de l'écouter gémir de plaisir. Je me sentais à ma place, bien dans ma peau. Tout était légitime et bon, rien n'était faux ou bizarre dans cette situation.

\- Rien que pour toi mon ange, roucoulai-je, après avoir goûtée à ses larges épaules. Tu es la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais vu et tu mérites tout les délices de cette Terre.

Je descendis vers ses pectoraux et les bras de mon vampire s'écartèrent brusquement de moi, s'accrochant à ma couette. Lorsque je grignotai son mamelon, tout son corps se souleva du lit, me désarçonnant au passage. Il se mit à psalmodier mon prénom.

\- Bella... _Bella..._ encore... Bella... je... fantastique... _Bella..._

\- Je suis là amour et je t'aime tellement, dis-je sans réfléchir, d'un ton caressant et apaisant.

Mes pouces prirent le relais et firent des ronds autour de ses tétons. C'était si grisant de le toucher ainsi, d'être la responsable de sa voix brisée et quémandeuse. Ma langue traça le contour de ses abdominaux ciselés, faisant remuer par intermittence les muscles de son torse. Son jeans était bas sur ses hanches, me permettant de contempler à loisir le V qui balisait effrontément le chemin vers la volupté. Je désirais aller plus loin, franchir une nouvelle étape de notre intimité, découvrir tous ses angles et ses secrets. Je me remis à la verticale pour l'admirer. Ses yeux mi-clos accrochèrent les miens. Edward était dans un autre univers, perdu dans les sensations que je lui procurais. Sa respiration était hiératique et ses poings agrippaient ma couverture à l'en broyer. Je fus submergée par une vague de luxure brute. Je venais de comprendre le plaisir de donner du plaisir. Je ressentais une telle complétude, une telle joie de contenter mon Edward. C'était si gratifiant, et _j'avais besoin de continuer_ , alors je tentai de dé-zipper son pantalon.

\- Non... Bella... je ne... haleta-t-il, un peu affolé.

\- S'il te plait mon précieux, susurrai-je. Fais-moi confiance, je t'aime si fort. Je ne veux que ton plaisir mon doux vampire.

Un bruit entre le ronronnement et le grognement s'échappa de sa gorge. Ma voix n'avait jamais paru aussi basse et hypnotisante. Edward semblait totalement envoûté par mes charmes. Exaltée, je fis passer par dessus ma tête la nuisette qui me couvrait. C'était normal que je franchisse le pas la première, c'était le meilleur moyen pour l'encourager. Présentement, je n'étais vêtue que d'un dessous assorti à ma chemise de nuit. Pour la deuxième fois devant lui, mes seins étaient libres de toute entrave. Mon compagnon tendit instantanément les bras vers moi, pressant délicatement ma poitrine. _Oh... c'était si bon._ Dans un soubresaut, il se redressa et m'enferma dans son étreinte. Sa bouche captura la mienne dans un baiser vorace et rude. Edward avait une main entortillé dans ma chevelure alors que l'autre se promenait dans toute la surface de mon dos jusqu'à la naissance de mes fesses. De lui même, il donna un coup de rein vers l'avant, frottant sa virilité contre ma féminité. _Aaah... je perdais la raison._ Sa langue domina la mienne, en même temps que sa docilité disparaissait pour riposter et entrer dans une autre danse. Mais cette fois-ci, ça serait une danse qu'il mènerait.

\- Edward, appelai-je. Laisse moi faire s'il te plaît, c'est pour toi ce soir, suppliai-je.

Une phrase et il était à ma merci. Il retomba sur le lit, les membres écartés, le souffle hachuré. _Seigneur, sa dévotion pour moi n'égalait que la mienne._

\- Tu vas me tuer si tu continues, prévint-il, à voix très basse.

Je pris son visage en coupe, posant mon front contre le sien, ralentissant la cadence. Nos torses nus étaient écrasés l'un sur l'autre, j'étais certaine qu'il pouvait sentir mon cœur résonner contre son pectoral. La seule manière de le tuer était de me blesser moi. J'avais saisi le message implicite, alors ma manœuvre était destinée à ce qu'il reprenne la maîtrise de lui même. Je nous laissai le temps de nous acclimater à nos nouvelles émotions. Je gardais dans un coin de mon esprit qu'il fallait y aller doucement. Nous étions tout les deux novices et c'était plus qu'un assouvissement physique. C'était une autre manière d'exprimer notre amour.

\- Je t'aime et je t'aime et je t'aime, expirai-je, entre deux bécots.

La tension dans ses muscles se relâcha.

\- Tout comme je t'aime ma précieuse.

Et je savais qu'il était à nouveau bien, en contrôle, savourant notre union. Sans que je lui demande, Edward souleva les hanches et maladroitement, je l'aidai à se débarrasser de son pantalon. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était que, par la même occasion, son sous-vêtement glisse le long de ses jambes. Ma bouche s'assécha considérablement lorsque mon regard tomba sur sa virilité fièrement érigé. _Oh mon Dieu._ Je... euh... mon cerveau court-circuita. Il... Edward était... hum... euh... imposant ? Je ne savais pas, c'était la première fois que j'en voyais une. De manière assez étrange, c'était à la fois attirant et intimidant. Je risquai un coup d'œil vers le visage de mon amoureux, pour remarquer qu'il se cachait derrière son bras musclé. _Okay,_ il était manifestement aussi gêné que moi, et ça me rassura un peu. Je décidai ensuite que la meilleure chose à faire était de suivre ma première pulsion, alors, avec la plus grande délicatesse, je laissai voguer mes doigts le long de ses cuisses toniques. Sa gorge émit un gémissement lascif tandis que tout son corps frémit. C'était plutôt bon signe, enfin je l'espérai. Galvanisée, je me couchais à côté de lui pour pouvoir le toucher avec mes lèvres.

\- Aaaah Bella... continue... ne t'ar... _huuum_... c'est...

 _Oserai-je ?_ Je pris une faible inspiration et embrassai le bout de sa virilité. Un craquement assourdissant retentit dans ma chambre. Je sursautai et m'écartai d'un bond. _Mince !_ Edward avait cassé ma tête de lit et ne semblait même pas l'avoir noté. Il s'était arqué sur nos oreillers si fort, que son crâne avait fissuré profondément le bois. Je fis le choix rapide et intelligent de m'en soucier plus tard, pour l'heure, j'avais un Edward Cullen tout tortillant à satisfaire.

Timidement, avec mon index et mon majeur, j'effleurai ses bourses. _Oh... c'était tout chaud et incroyablement doux._ Mes lèvres, elles, descendirent lentement le long de sa dureté palpitante. Le bruit du tissu qui se déchire me sortit de mon extase et sans quitter ma position, je relevai les yeux. _Seigneur, il était trop indécent pour que cela soit vrai._ Mon vampire était comme possédé, le corps tordu, les mains cramponnées à mes lambeaux de couverture, la bouche ouverte, le chevelure parsemée d'éclats de bois. Je frottai mes cuisses l'une contre l'autre, les flammes du désir me consumant. J'expirai involontairement contre son membre et son pied droit pulvérisa une latte de mon sommier, quand sa jambe retomba brusquement. Mon lit s'affaissa légèrement d'un côté, mais je n'y prêtai pas beaucoup attention, trop occupée à me délecter des sons qui s'échappaient du torse d'Edward.

Après quelques secondes de caresses supplémentaires, je me résolus à m'aventurer plus loin. Audacieusement, j'ouvris légèrement mes lèvres, afin d'aspirer une petite partie de sa virilité. Le liquide qui suintait avait une saveur sucrée surprenante. Ça me rendit nécessiteuse et tremblante, comme si c'était directement connecté à mon centre brûlant. Mon vampire torride émit un long grondement caverneux et guttural.

\- S-stop ! Aaaah-arrête... _Bella_...

Le brouillard dans mon esprit se dissipa et je le lâchai immédiatement. Je me remis à genoux, inquiète d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Les doigts de mon vampire accrochaient férocement sa tignasse cuivrée, alors que sa tête se secouait de droite à gauche à une vitesse inhumaine. Ses talons poussaient violemment contre mon matelas, pour empêcher ses hanches de se mouvoir et je compris qu'il arrivait aux limites de son contrôle.

\- C'est trop ? questionnai-je tout bas.

La réponse d'Edward se résuma à un feulement d'animal en danger. J'avais le cœur réellement brisée. J'ignorai la marche à suivre. Je ne pouvais pas poursuivre mes cajoleries s'il redoutait de me blesser dans la manœuvre. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser ainsi, inassouvi, aux portes de la jouissance. Mes yeux débordèrent de larmes d'impuissance, tandis que j'observais toujours mon compagnon se débattre contre ses réactions physiques. Qu'avais-je la possibilité de faire pour le soulager ? Et pour qu'il ne soit pas submergé par trop de stimulation ? Perdue et afin d'éviter qu'il ne repère mes larmes, je fis un chemin de baiser le long de sa poitrine et là, l'évidence me frappa. Il y avait une autre solution !

\- Me fais-tu confiance mon amour ?

Ses perles obsidiennes plongèrent dans la douceur de mon regard chocolaté et sans qu'il n'ait à dire un seul mot, je sus qu'il était d'accord. Je me déplaçai pour que mon visage soit aligné au sien puis me penchai à quelques millimètres de sa bouche. Délibérément, je me léchai les lèvres et Edward supprima la distance qui nous séparait. Il pilla ma bouche de sa langue affamé et je le laissai diriger, pendant que ma main gauche s'insinuait lentement le long de son corps. Je finis par frôler sa dureté frémissante. Il se tendit d'un coup, son torse vibrant dans un mélange de contentement et de mise en garde.

\- Ça va aller mon ange, le rassurai-je. Laisse toi simplement aller, murmurai-je, nos souffles hachés se mêlant.

Il me relâcha, pour éviter que sa force me cause des dommages et agrippa les rebords de mon lit. Je me décollai de mon amoureux, afin qu'il ne soit pas accablé par ma chaleur bouillonnante. Je souhaitai qu'il ne se concentre que sur la sensation de ma main câlinant son membre. _C'était si doux et si dur à la fois..._ Je n'étais pas certaine de m'y prendre de la bonne façon, ni d'appliquer la bonne compression, mais j'étais capable d'affirmer que mes mouvements plaisaient à Edward. Il gémissait sans discontinuité et des mots épars franchissaient la barrière de ses dents serrées. Tous ses muscles étaient bandés, en attente d'une libération. Enhardie, j'ajoutai mon autre main à la balade et l'instant suivant, j'assistai au plus époustouflant des spectacles.

Dans un rugissement bestial, Edward s'arqua sauvagement, ce qui termina de fendre entièrement ma tête de lit. Ses prunelles roulaient dans leurs orbites passant de l'or à l'ocre foncé puis à l'onyx absolu en un instant. Sa gorge dessinait une courbe fantastique, je pouvais parfaitement voir les tendons de son cou ressortir sous sa peau de marbre. Ses bras puissants comprimèrent les rebords de mon matelas qui céda sous la pression herculéenne. Mes doigts se remplirent d'une substance blanchâtre visqueuse et je lâchai sa virilité sous la surprise. C'était chaud et cela avait une odeur divine. Edward continua de jouir sur son abdomen et moi je continuai à l'admirer, les yeux grands ouverts. Ses muscles se relaxèrent d'un coup et il retomba sur le lit. J'entendis plusieurs lattes s'écrouler mais je ne pouvais pas plus m'en préoccuper, car mon vampire était toujours agité. Tous ses membres frémissaient alors que sa bouche marmonnait une litanie de _Bella_ hoqueté. _C'était si intense que ça ?_ Mon bas ventre était en feu et j'avais l'impression de partager un peu de son orgasme. Il était magnifique et extraordinaire et c'est moi qui avait provoqué son extase !

Avidement, je contemplai mon amoureux. Il se tranquillisait progressivement. J'observai avec fascination ses membres s'immobiliser, sa virilité dégrossir, ses pupilles se stabiliser. Les traits de son visage muèrent pour former son expression béate et comblé. _Seigneur,_ mon cœur allait exploser de l'amour que je ressentais pour lui. Nous avions réussis ! Nous avions dépassé la troisième base avec succès ! J'étais tellement heureuse d'avoir procurer tout ce plaisir à mon compagnon. Je me sentais si utile, si accomplie. Enfin Edward profitait pleinement des joies d'être en couple, d'être lié à quelqu'un de toute les manières possibles. J'avais envie de me blottir contre lui et de le serrer fort contre ma poitrine. Cependant, je réalisai que ce n'était pas l'idée la plus brillante et pratique. Son ventre était encore maculé de sa jouissance et mes mains commençaient à devenir gluantes.

J'étais toujours dans l'optique de ma promesse alors je tentai un mouvement pour m'éloigner d'Edward. Pas de réaction notable, il semblait encore dans un coma bienheureux. Discrètement, je désertai ma chambre pour me rendre à la salle d'eau. C'était anormal et un peu effrayant de me promener la nuit en petite culotte, dans la maison de mon père. Je me rinçai les mains, pris un dessous propre dans le sèche-linge et l'enfilai à toute allure. C'était franchement désagréable de porter un sous-vêtement trempé. Dans le même temps, j'humidifiai un gant de toilette et retournai silencieusement dans ma chambre. J'eu un moment d'arrêt quand je constatai l'ampleur des dégâts. Mes draps et ma couette gisaient en plusieurs fragments, ma tête de lit était fracturée en deux sur le sol et même la peinture de mon mur était éraflée. Des lacérations profondes mutilaient mon matelas de part et d'autres et globalement, toute la structure du lit semblait instable. J'haussai les épaules, visiblement il était nécessaire de me procurer une nouvelle couche. Je ne m'alarmai pas trop, Charlie ne rentrerai pas avant le lendemain soir et j'avais un vampire rempli de ressource à disposition. J'espérai vaguement que le bois tiendrait au moins jusqu'à demain. Et puis, je devais l'avouer, j'étais bigrement fière de moi, j'avais fais perdre la tête à Monsieur Contrôle !

Je franchis le seuil de ma chambre, évitai les copeaux de bois -ce n'était surtout pas le moment de saigner- et m'assis près de mon amoureux. Il avait les paupières closes et toujours cet air niais et rassasié. Tendrement, j'essuyai son abdomen des vestiges de son orgasme et balayai les éclats de bois de sa chevelure. Je découvris que j'aimais vraiment prendre soin de lui ainsi. Je ne pouvais que fantasmer sur le plaisir simple de lui laver les cheveux ou de frotter son dos lors d'une douche ou d'un bain. C'était aussi ça l'intimité et j'avais hâte d'explorer cette facette de notre relation. Je délogeai son boxer de son pantalon et l'aidai à le vêtir. Edward était déjà un peu plus conscient, son esprit et son regard parvenaient à se focaliser sur l'action simple de s'habiller. Il portait toujours ses chaussettes et je savais qu'il préférait demeurer pied-nu. Je me déplaçai alors pour être au niveau de ses chevilles, m'assis sur mes talons et avec révérence, fis glisser ses chaussettes par terre. C'était la première fois que je le touchais ici et j'avais encore ce besoin qu'il se sente aimer. J'élevai son pied glacé pour qu'il repose entre la courbe de mes seins. Malgré son épiderme dur comme la pierre, je pouvais dire qu'il était complètement détendu. Je n'exerçai qu'une force infime pour soutenir sa jambe. Avec le bout de mes doigts, je cajolai toute la surface de son pied, tentant d'augmenter sa température corporelle. J'étais concentré, j'étudiais minutieusement chaque millimètre d'ongle poli et de voûte plantaire lisse. Sans m'en rendre compte, mon cerveau dériva.

Il y a très longtemps, ma mère avait été dans sa période Bollywood et nous avions passé des après-midis entiers à regarder film indien, sur film indien. Là bas, il était vu comme un honneur et un grand signe d'humilité de toucher les pieds de quelqu'un. A cette époque, j'avais été un peu rebuté par cette coutume de s'abaisser ainsi devant une autre personne. J'avais pensé que c'était dégradant et archaïque comme formule de politesse. Pourtant, à cet instant, bien des années plus tard, je comprenais enfin le sens de ce geste. Il n'était en rien avilissant, au contraire, prendre soin de cette partie de l'anatomie était un grand hommage à l'être aimé. Le pied d'Edward avait quelque chose de royal et sans une once de dégoût, je décidai de baiser avec respect chacun de ses orteils.

Avant d'octroyer le même traitement à son deuxième membre, je pris le temps d'admirer mon compagnon. Sa tête était de l'autre côté du lit et ses prunelles étaient enfin fixées sur moi. Il y avait quelque chose dans son expression qui me remua. Edward mordait sa lèvre inférieure et j'étais sûre que son menton tremblait un peu. Ses yeux luisaient dans la pénombre de ma chambre et je reconnu enfin l'émotion qui le parcourait. Mon vampire était profondément bouleversé et il était facile d'en supposer les raisons. Mes égards pour lui étaient inédits. Il avait passé le dernier siècle à fuir tous les contacts humains, tout en assistant chaque jour aux démonstrations d'affection des couples qu'il côtoyait. Inconsciemment, il les avait envié pour la chance d'avoir leur âme-sœur près d'eux, alors que lui était condamné à errer seul. Avec mon massage, je ne faisais rien d'ouvertement sexuelle, je partais à la découverte de sa chair sublime, tout en lui véhiculant ma chaleur. Une chaleur qui effaçait son long isolement et lui permettait d'embrasser un nouveau chapitre de sa vie. J'étais persuadée que c'était cela qui le bouleversait.

\- C'est ce que tu me fais ressentir, confessai-je, en prenant son autre pied pour l'appuyer dans le creux de mes seins. Chaque nuit, lorsque tu fredonnes ma berceuse en me tenant dans tes bras, je me sens choyée et chérie. Chaque jour, lorsque tu déposes tes lèvres sur mon front, je me sens unique et protégée.

Je frictionnai l'arche de son pied, traçant des cercles apaisant et relaxant.

\- C'est ton tour Edward. Ce soir, c'est moi qui vais prendre soin de toi. C'est moi qui vais te faire sentir choyé, chéri, unique et protégé. Tu ne mérites rien de moins que ces sentiments.

Je grattai son talon, tout en massant sa cheville.

\- Tu ne t'en aperçois pas, mais à chaque fois que tu es à mes côtés, je perçois la profondeur de ton âme. Tu es si complexe mon amour, cesse de te réduire à l'état de monstre et de démon quand tout ce que je vois c'est le plus beaux des anges.

Sans jamais ciller, je répétai le même geste d'aduler un à un ses orteils.

\- Je veux te restituer ce que tu me donnes à chaque instant de ma vie. Je veux que tu te sentes vénérer comme tu aurais toujours dû l'être. Je veux être ton aimée jusqu'à la fin des temps, pour que plus jamais, tu ne sois seul et malheureux.

Avec la plus grande sollicitude, je remis son pied à plat, afin que son genoux soit plié et que je puisse plus facilement embrasser le galbe de ses jambes.

\- Tu me rends heureuse à chaque seconde, de chaque minute, de chaque heure que l'univers fait.

Mes lèvres frôlèrent l'arrière de son genoux droit.

\- Tu me complètes de la plus douce et intense des manières.

Je me remis à califourchon sur son ventre et entrelaçai nos doigts. Je les apportai devant moi pour les baisers avec dévotion.

\- Tu es la plus belle et formidable personne que j'ai eu l'honneur de rencontrer. Je t'aime Edward Anthony Masen Cullen et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi.

Et c'est comme si j'abattais le dernier rempart en lui. Mon amoureux m'engloutit dans une étreinte écrasante, son torse secoué par des sanglots secs. Son visage alla se réfugier contre mon cou et je le berçai avec toute la tendresse que je possédai. A cet instant, il n'était plus le vampire centenaire, arrogant et fière. C'était ce garçon de dix-sept ans qui venait de perdre ses parents et avait été catapulté dans un monde sombre et terrifiant. C'était ce jeune homme lassé par les ténèbres de sa civilisation et qui s'était efforcé de l'améliorer en vain. C'était aussi le vieil homme qui avait conscience des meurtres qu'il avait commis et qui était accablé par les remords. C'était Edward qui pleurait sur sa chance de m'avoir enfin trouvé. C'était mon vampire qui évacuait ce trop plein d'émotion de la manière la plus humaine qui soit. C'était mon compagnon qui, enfin, se pardonnait et débutait la prochaine étape de son existence. Et c'était moi qui versait les larmes, car mon âme-sœur en été incapable...

Même une fois ses spasmes apaisés, Edward continua à me tenir fortement. Nous étions tellement imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, tellement à la même température que j'étais incapable de dire où je commençais et où il finissait. Nous étions un et nous étions bien.

Longtemps après que mes joues aient séchées, Edward se détacha de mon cou. Ses grandes mains saisirent mon visage dans un amalgame de douceur et de fermeté. Il n'avait pas le nez rougi comme moi, ni les yeux boursouflés et douloureux. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais pas douter de son bouleversement. Nous étions tout les deux ébranlés par l'intensité du moment et nous demeurâmes un temps infinis dans les prunelles de l'autre.

Mon amoureux brisa le silence en premier.

\- Épouse-moi.

Parce que c'était tout à la fois inattendu et prévisible. Parce que cela avait été clair et résolu. Parce que nous venions de vivre un événement rare et important. Parce que je l'aimai et qu'Edward Cullen me possédai. Parce que les yeux de mon vampire me suppliaient d'accepter et que je me damnerai pour lui. Parce que je n'avais besoin que de lui pour vivre. Et parce que d'une certaine manière, je le voulais aussi, je prononçai la seule réponse concevable.

\- D'accord.


	9. Quand Bella fête Thanksgiving à Forks

_**Récapitulatif :**_

 _Chapitre 7 : Edward et Bella se dispute à cause de Thanksgiving. Les deux perdent les pédales et Bella se retrouve à l'hôpital suite à une incursion dans l'esprit d'Edward. _

_Chapitre 8 : Le couple se referme sur eux même puis passe la journée ensemble. Bella raconte sa théorie à son amoureux (les vampires sont jugés comme les humains et les iris dorées serait une caractéristique angélique). Le soir, la jeune fille est déterminée à prendre soin de son vampire, ce qui leurs permet de partager un moment d'intimité sans précédant. A cause de la douceur de Bella, Edward craque et la demande en mariage. Bella accepte tout simplement. _

_Le chapitre 9 est situé deux heures après le précédant._

* * *

 **Quand Bella fête Thanksgiving à Forks**

 _Assouvissement._

 _Contentement._

 _Ravissement._

 _Béatitude._

 _Félicité._

C'étaient les mots qui me traversaient l'esprit, alors que mes paupières étaient closes et que ma tête ballottait au rythme de la respiration d'Edward. Sa froideur et sa dureté aurait dû m'incommoder, pourtant, je n'aurais pas désiré être à un endroit différent. Nous étions couchés sur mon lit bancale, recouverts par la fine couverture de rechange, vêtus uniquement de nos dessous. Les bras de mon amoureux m'entouraient, sa joue reposait sur le sommet de ma chevelure et ses jambes étaient entremêlées aux miennes. Mon visage était caché contre son torse et de temps en temps, mes lèvres déposaient de légers bécots sur sa peau d'albâtre. Nous n'avions rien dit depuis que j'avais accepté de l'épouser. Nous savourions ce moment pour ce qu'il était, quelque chose de fort, d'unique et d'intime.

Alanguie ainsi, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi proche de mon vampire. Physiquement, toute la surface de mon corps était en contact avec le sien et même si sa peau n'était plus aussi chaude que la mienne, nous étions parfaitement accordés, comme deux parties d'une unité. Émotionnellement, Edward m'avait profondément touchée cette nuit. Pour la première fois, il s'était pleinement laissé allé. Il n'avait pas cherché à se dissimuler, ni n'avait essayé de refouler ses sentiments. Mon compagnon s'était totalement ouvert à moi, me permettant d'assister à l'un de ses rares moments de faiblesse et au lieu d'en avoir honte, il avait absorbé tout mon réconfort, toute ma chaleur, tout mon amour. C'était le plus précieux des cadeaux pour moi.

Enfin, j'avais pu lui retourner une petite parcelle du bienfait qu'il me donnait. Enfin, je m'étais perçue comme son égale, comme étant capable de lui apporter tout ce dont il avait besoin. Pas une seule seconde j'avais songé à ma condition d'humaine, pas un seul instant je m'étais dit que je ne le méritait pas. Il était à moi autant que j'étais à lui et oui, j'allais l'épouser parce que je pressentais que c'était important pour lui.

\- Je suis désolé pour ton lit Bella mia, chuchota son ténor de velours.

\- Te voilà bon pour m'en acheter un autre, plaisantai-je, taquine.

\- Oh... je croyais que tu t'étais endormie.

J'embrassai tendrement son épaule.

\- Je t'aime trop pour m'endormir maintenant.

Il me serra plus fort dans ses bras et fit en sorte de relever mon menton, pour que je puisse croiser son regard onyx. Il ne s'était pas nourri depuis mon hospitalisation, et même si cela ne faisait qu'une semaine, les évènements de ces dernières heures l'avaient sûrement assoiffé.

\- J'ai eu peur d'être aller trop loin, confiai-je, en avisant la noirceur de ses prunelles.

\- Tu as été parfaite pourtant.

Son nez caressa les contours de mon visage. Son expression se voila à la réminiscence de sa jouissance.

\- Tu as su me rassurer et me procurer le plus colossale des plaisirs. Tu n'as pas cessé d'être à mon écoute et d'agir en conséquence. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce mélange d'adoration, d'intimité et d'assouvissement. Mon cerveau était entièrement submergé par l'intensité des sensations que tu m'as procuré. Il n'y avait que toi. J'étais focalisé sur les battements de ton cœur, sur ton parfum suave, ton contact brûlant, ton amour débordant... et pourtant, maintenant, je peux te dire qu'il y avait une chouette dans le sapin, à trente mètre d'ici, que trois mulots couraient dans ton jardin, que le chien des Lewis a aboyé sept fois. Je n'avais même pas conscience de capter les pensées de la moitié de la ville. Je ne pourrais pas... je n'arrive pas à t'expliquer la complexité des choses que tu...

En voyant qu'il se perdait dans ses mots, je le coupai d'un léger baiser.

\- Ça me suffit mon ange, je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus, le rassérénai-je.

Edward sembla revenir au présent. Ses yeux se concentrèrent sur moi et lentement, ses lèvres s'ourlèrent en ce sourire au coin si particulier.

\- La prochaine fois, c'est ton tour amour.

Mes joues rougirent à l'insinuation et un brin sensuel, je rétorquai :

\- Je compte bien te rendre la pareille aussitôt, alors.

\- Oh Bella... chantonna-il, tu seras ma perte.

Je me tortillai dans son étreinte pour que mon visage soit au niveau du sien.

\- Je croyais être ton salut, expirai-je, à quelques millimètres de sa bouche.

\- Bella, avertit-il, mi-sérieux, mi-amusé.

Je retombai sur sa poitrine.

\- D'accord, capitulai-je, je serai sage.

Nous avions franchis un énorme pas aujourd'hui et je comprenais qu'il ne souhaitait pas tenter le Diable un peu plus. Je devais oublier que nous reposions quasiment nues sur mon matelas lacéré. Cela ne faisait rien, je pouvais encore patienter. De plus, je commençais vraiment à avoir sommeil. Il devait être plus de vingt-deux heure et même si je n'avais pas dîné, notre longue journée me rattrapait.

\- Bonne nuit Edward.

\- Fais de beaux rêves ma douce Bella.

\- C'est qu'ils seront peuplés de toi alors, soupirai-je, en fermant les yeux.

 **/~\/~\/~\/~\**

Au cours de la nuit, malgré ses multiples précautions, mon vampire me réveilla lorsqu'il tenta de s'extraire de nos membres enlacés.

\- Reste, marmonnai-je d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Je suis juste là, murmura-t-il à mon oreille. Je prends seulement une couverture supplémentaire. Rendors-toi amour.

Je rouspétai faiblement et me pelotonnai contre le coussin qu'Edward utilisait. Une fois que les bras familiers de mon amoureux m'encerclèrent, le sommeil m'emporta. Il fredonna doucement ma berceuse et je finis ma nuit paisiblement. C'est plus éprise que jamais que je m'éveillai tard dans la matinée, toujours blottie dans l'étreinte de mon homme. Mes rêves avaient été emplis de fleurs et de cœurs. Je n'appréhendais aucunement le futur mariage, j'en étais même euphorique et excitée. _Je souhaitais ça_ , _réellement_. Je voulais être Bella Cullen et avoir l'occasion de partager tous mes matins avec Edward. Je désirais plus que tout vivre dans la même maison que lui. Il serait présent à chaque étape de ma vie et je voulais que tout ce qui était mien, devienne nôtre.

J'étais encore dans ma bulle de bonheur et de tranquillité quand je me mis, avec l'aide d'Edward, à ranger ma chambre. Entre deux trajets vers sa Volvo, il s'arrêtait pour m'embrasser langoureusement. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux et lumineux. Il me contemplait comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde et que je venais de lui octroyer le plus beau des présents. Je devais le regarder de la même manière, parce que nos mains avaient du mal à se détacher de l'autre. Nous étions tout en douceur et en tendresse et _mon Dieu que je l'aimais_. Loin du jugement des autres et des interférences de nos familles, c'était si simple d'être à ses côtés. Tout était naturel et facile.

À treize heure, par je ne sais quel artifice, une fourgonnette vint livrer un lit qui ressemblait suspicieusement au mien, accompagné d'un nouveau matelas, d'une couette et d'un set de draps presque identiques à ceux détruits. Avec sa mémoire sélective, mon père n'y verrait que du feu. Les débris de mon ancienne couche étaient chargés dans le véhicule d'Edward et pendant que je déjeunais, il assembla à vitesse vampirique le meuble. Deux heures plus tard, ma chambre était comme neuve. Seule l'entaille derrière ma nouvelle tête de lit rappelait les activités déroulées la veille. C'était un peu triste de perdre tous ces témoignages de la nuit dernière, mais j'étais convaincue que ce souvenir allait rester graver dans ma mémoire, l'éraflure serait mon talisman.

À contre cœur, je bachotai toute l'après-midi, tandis que mon compagnon était à mes côtés, lisant un quelconque essai de physique sur son ordinateur portable. Il râlait tout le temps sur la lenteur de mon PC, alors il avait fini par en planquer un dans son tiroir attitré. J'ignorai même comment lancer internet sur cette chose height-tech. Edward mit du classique en fond sonore et nous travaillâmes tous les deux dans cette ambiance détendue, échangeant des sourires quand nos regards se croisaient.

 **...**

\- Je vais bientôt y aller, amour. Charlie ne va pas tarder à arriver et je dois encore passer à la décharge pour vider la Volvo.

Je finis d'écrire ma phrase et jetai un coup d'oeil à la pendule. _Mince_ , Edward avait raison, il était plus de dix-huit heure et mon père serait là d'une minute à l'autre. Je me levai pour le rejoindre dans le rocking-chair et il m'attira sur ses genoux. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule, inspirant son effluve boisée.

\- Tu dors avec moi ce soir ? demandai-je avec espoir.

Il secoua négativement la tête et je n'eu pas la nécessité d'entendre sa justification. Mon amoureux devait chasser et ça lui prendrait une grande partie de la nuit. Je supposai qu'il souhaitait aussi passer du temps avec sa famille. Nous étions restés entre nous depuis vendredi soir et à part ma visite chez les Cullen à ma sortie d'hôpital, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'être chez lui.

\- Tu devrais prendre tes affaires de rechange alors et en apporter d'autre demain soir, dis-je doucement, afin de masquer ma déception.

\- Ça te perturbe toujours autant que mes vêtements sentent ta lessive, n'est-ce-pas ? s'amusa à me taquiner Edward.

J'aquieçai.

\- Oui, et en plus, Alice te tuerais de mettre trois fois la même tenue, grommelai-je sombrement.

Mon compagnon capta rapidement mon humeur maussade et m'enferma dans l'étau de ses bras. Sa bouche débuta un lent voyage le long de mon cou et de ma clavicule. _Huum..._

\- Eh.. tout va bien aller Bella mia, on se verra demain au lycée.

\- Oui mais ça va être la première fois que nous serons séparés aussi longtemps depuis l'hôpital...

J'avais conscience d'agir comme une enfant, mais ça me paraissait vraiment long après ces dernières heures en totale osmose. _Seigneur_ , je ne songeais pas être capable de demeurer loin de lui pendant deux semaines. C'était impossible. Il fallait vraiment que j'appelle Renée pour discuter de mes vacances de Noël.

\- Je le sais ma précieuse, mais je préfère prévenir que guérir, répliqua-t-il patiemment.

J'hochai la tête et me laissai cajoler par mon vampire. Nos mains étaient entrelacées sur mon ventre et le mouvement de balancier de la chaise était apaisant.

\- Je t'aime, susurra-t-il onctueusement à mon oreille et ça y était, j'étais comme de la guimauve énamourée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je le serrai puissamment contre moi, avant qu'il ne monte dans sa voiture et quitte la rue. _Allez Bella, tu le retrouveras demain matin à la première heure._ Je regagnai ma maison et enfilai immédiatement le pull qu'Edward avait porté tout le week-end, puis m'attelai à la confection d'un bon repas pour Charlie. Avant même que je ne puisse m'égarer dans mes pensées, mon père arriva et je le saluai chaleureusement. J'étais soulagée qu'il soit sain et sauf à la maison. Pendant qu'il était sous la douche, je finalisai le dîner et servis une généreuse portion au Chef de la police affamé.

\- Alors Papa, comment s'est passé la battue ?

Je savais qu'ils avaient retrouvé la fille, mais je n'étais au courant de rien d'autre.

\- Fatigantes mais fructueuses, assura-t-il, laconique.

J'haussai les sourcils, lui faisant signe d'étayer un peu plus.

\- Bon, maugréa-t-il. Mon équipe était chargée de ratisser la zone ouest du parc et c'est ce que nous avons fait. Nous avons scruté chaque recoin de la forêt et une heure après que je t'ai eu au téléphone hier, je suis tombé sur une cabane de chasse. Elle était située entre le Mont Olympus et le lac Quinault. Avec Marks, mon coéquipier, nous avons entendu de l'agitation à l'intérieur, nous sommes donc entrés en silence et avons trouvé la victime seule, termina-t-il, concis.

\- Alors ? Et après ? Comment se portait-elle ? Vous avez coincé le coupable ? questionnai-je, curieuse.

\- La jeune femme était en légère hypothermie, son agresseur lui avait attaché les mains et les pieds à une chaise. Elle avait quelques bleus mais rien de grave, elle était surtout en état de choc.

Je voulais bien le croire, pauvre fille... Vendredi, Charlie avait laissé échapper qu'elle était à peine plus âgée que moi.

\- J'ai envoyé Marks à l'hôpital avec la victime, pendant que j'ai guetté avec les autres gars la venue du ravisseur.

\- Vous l'avez eu sans problème ?

\- Pas vraiment, il avait une arme et a ouvert le feu une fois pris au piège. Il a voulu nous faire cavaler dans le parc mais il s'est effondré après avoir reçu une balle.

 _Seigneur,_ mon père s'était retrouvé au milieu d'une fusillade... Livide, je le dévisageai attentivement, à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure. Malgré son air stoïque et détaché, je connaissais assez Charlie pour lire entre les lignes. C'était lui qui avait tiré sur ce fou furieux et il en éprouvait une certaine culpabilité. Je n'osais pas demander s'il était mort ou non alors je vidais mon assiette en silence à la place. Pendant que je débarrassai la table, je réunis assez de courage pour ré-aborder le sujet.

\- L'affaire est donc bouclée ?

\- Non. Après avoir interrogé la jeune femme, il s'avère qu'ils étaient deux à opérer. La police de Bremerton enquête toujours. Mais assez parler de ça, comment s'est déroulé ton week-end ?

J'occultai instantanément cette histoire d'enlèvement et un sourire rêveur s'étala sur mes lèvres. Heureusement que j'étais de dos et que Charlie ne pouvait pas me voir. Ma fin de semaine avait été paradisiaque.

\- Avec Alice, nous avons fait les magasins à Olympia samedi et aujourd'hui j'ai passé une bonne partie de ma journée à faire mes devoirs avec Edward, mentis-je, l'air de rien.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

Je me retournai, étonnée par le ton aimable et intéressé de sa voix. Wahou, c'était une première ! Le shérif de la ville qui désirait prendre des nouvelles du petit-ami de sa fille. Peut être qu'il ferait trente degrés demain ?

\- Il va très bien, c'est vraiment gentil de demander. Hier il a même voulu m'é...

 _Oh bon sang !_ Je plaquai mes dix doigts sur ma bouche trop bavarde. _Mince, mince, mince._ Qu'avais-je eu l'intention de dévoiler ? Qui annonçait à son père ses fiançailles en plein milieu d'une conversation ? En plus, je n'étais pas dupe, connaissant mon compagnon, j'imaginais déjà une demande en mariage dans les règles de l'art d'ici Noël, voir même plus tôt. Mon vampire était trop romantique pour se contenter d'un simple "épouse-moi". Pourtant, j'étais persuadée que si ça avait été à un autre moment et fait d'une manière différente, je n'aurais jamais été d'accord.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Bell's ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Je croisai le regard sombre de mon père et hoquetai d'horreur. _Oh mon Dieu, j'étais fiancée à Edward Cullen !_ Une bouffée de panique m'assaillit brusquement quand je fus frappée durement par la réalité. J'étais une lycéenne de dix-huit ans qui allait se marier avec son amoureux. Je cachai spontanément mon visage derrière mes mains. _Oh mon Dieu, j'allais épouser Edward Cullen !_ Charlie m'observait suspicieusement maintenant. À toute vitesse, j'inventai une excuse bancale.

\- J'ai oublié de recopier une dissertation au propre ! C'est pour demain, je dois filer.

Je me précipitai dans ma chambre. _Misère, misère, misère._ Qu'est-ce-qui avait bien pu traverser mon esprit ? Loin du magnétisme de mon compagnon, mon cerveau cessa d'étouffer toutes les conséquences des derniers événements. Comment diable allais-je pouvoir annoncer et expliquer cela à mes parents ? _Un mariage ?_ Qui se mariait encore à la sortie du lycée ? D'ailleurs, n'étions-nous pas censés simuler ma mort en juillet afin que je puisse m'envoler aux côtés des Cullen en tant que vampire ? Quand est-ce que nous pourrions caser des noces ? Et puis quoi ? Souhaitait-il m'épouser avant que je sois vampire ou après ? Avait-il enfin accepté mon désir de le rejoindre dans l'éternité ? J'avais tellement de questions sans réponses et Edward qui était partit en quête de sang... Qu'allais-je faire ? Je ne pouvais décemment pas revenir sur mon choix et puis je ne le désirais pas vraiment. L'idée de m'unir à mon compagnon me plaisait, mais bon sang, pas tout de suite ! Pas quand mon avenir était déjà nébuleux et incertain. Cette situation était si confuse, prévoir des noces avec Edward compliquerait juste encore plus ma vie. _Oh la la..._

 **/~\/~\/~\/~\**

J'étais fébrile en prenant le chemin de l'école le lundi matin. J'avais très peu dormis à cause de l'absence de mon amoureux et de la dureté du nouveau matelas. Mon esprit avait refusé de s'éteindre et pour être honnête, j'avais un peu peur d'affronter Alice. Je me rappelai de son excitation pour mon anniversaire et j'étais effrayée de sa réaction par rapport à la célébration d'un mariage. _Oh mon Dieu, j'allais devenir la femme d'Edward Cullen !_ Heureusement pour moi, lorsque je descendis de ma Chevrolet, je compris qu'elle n'avait rien vu de notre soirée de samedi et que mon vampire n'avait donné aucuns indices. C'était décidément pratique ce don d'être indétectable. Du coup, avec Edward, nous avions fait attention à ne même pas songer à évoquer le sujet et la journée avait filé comme d'habitude. J'avais été sourdes aux chuchotements de couloir, j'étais allée travailler au magasin, j'avais révisé pour mes prochains examens, cuisiné pour Charlie et m'étais couchée dans mon lit neuf. J'essayai vraiment de rester éveillée pour avoir une conversation avec mon amoureux, mais mon père avait commencé à ronfler tard dans la nuit. J'étais tellement fatiguée de l'insomnie de la veille que, une fois contre le torse d'Edward, je rejoignis Morphée en quelques minutes.

Le mardi, j'étais à peine levée que mon vampire quitta ma chambre. Je le retrouvais au lycée d'une humeur morose et se comportant essentiellement comme un adolescent boudeur. Il ne décrocha pas un mot de la journée, alors je traînai plutôt avec Alice qui avait un millier de chose à me raconter. Je saisis le pourquoi de son attitude le soir, après mangé, quand mon père m'annonça que Sue Clearwater nous invitait à passer Thanksgiving chez eux, en compagnie des Black. Au léger sourire qu'il abordait, je pouvais dire que Charlie était vraiment heureux et extatique de le fêter cette année avec moi. C'était compréhensible, j'avais huit ans la dernière fois que j'étais à Forks durant cette période. Alors je hochai gentiment la tête et montai sans précipitation dans ma chambre, anticipant déjà la réaction de mon compagnon. Et en effet, Edward était assis sur mon rocking-chair, les bras croisés et la mine sombre.

\- Okay, je suppose que nous devons discuter de jeudi, débutai-je sereinement. Mais je te préviens, cette fois-ci tu n'agis pas comme un abruti dominateur. Charlie est juste en bas, en face de la télé.

Il grinça des dents mais opina néanmoins. Fondamentalement, je savais qu'au début du mois d'octobre, mon vampire avait passé de longues heures en bordure de la frontière à espionner les pensées du peuple Quileute. Après plusieurs jours d'écoute, nous apprîmes qu'il y avait trois modificateurs. Sam Uley, qui avait vingt-et-un et était l'Alpha de la meute, il avait muté il y a plus d'un an. Paul Lahote et Jared Cameron avaient dix-neuf ans et s'étaient transformés en loup il y a quatre mois.

\- Bon, quel est ton problème avec La Push ? attaquai-je directement, sans animosité.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de franchir le territoire Quileute, déclara-t-il fermement.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Tu es sous l'autorité de Carlisle et il a clairement stipulé qu'il ne tolérerait aucun écart. De plus, tu fais partie du clan Cullen, le traité s'applique aussi à toi, donc il t'est interdit de dépasser la frontière.

Je plissai le nez et cherchai dans ma mémoire. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans ses paroles, j'étais sûre que c'était de la pure sémantique.

\- D'abord, Carlisle a précisé que je ne m'engagerai à respecter son autorité qu'une fois vampire et pas avant. Ensuite j'ai lu le traité et il est bien écrit aucun _Sang-Froid_ , pas aucun Cullen. En plus, Billy Black lui même, m'a encouragé pas plus tard qu'il y a trois semaines à venir un après-midi chez lui. Ton argument est caduc, ma présence ne poserait aucun problème là-bas.

\- Admettons, gronda-t-il.

Je lui lançai un regard incendiaire, afin qu'il baisse d'un ton. Voir débarquer Charlie dans ma chambre n'était pas dans mes priorités. Edward reprit à un volume plus bas mais avec une verve plus mordante.

\- Tu oublies pourtant une chose cruciale. Tu passes tout ton temps avec moi.

\- Oui et alors ?

\- Depuis tous ces mois que j'habite quasiment dans ta chambre, mon parfum y est aussi dense que le tien. Toutes tes affaires se sont imprégnées de mon odeur.

\- Oui et alors ? répétai-je, n'ayant pas saisie le rapport.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Ces loups-garous sont encore des bébés, ils deviendront fous en reniflant mon fumet sur toi. Ils n'ont aucun self-contrôle. Une erreur et tu finiras en charpie. Et crois-moi Bella, si je te retrouve avec la plus petite des égratignures, je ferais un massacre. Personne ne touche à ce qui m'est le plus précieux, assura-t-il férocement.

J'étais estomaquée par sa possessivité assumée. Tout en puissance et en virilité, Edward se leva et avança vers moi, les traits de son visage intransigeants. Je savais ce qu'il avait derrière la tête, alors j'essayai de lui échapper. Je ne souhaitais pas vraiment péter les plombs une seconde fois. Ce fut néanmoins vain, en un éclair, mon vampire me plaqua contre les portes de mon armoire. D'un mouvement leste, son bassin bloqua mon ventre et sa main agrippa ma nuque. Ses pupilles incandescentes se dilatèrent et il abaissa sa bouche, pour que son haleine me heurte de plein fouet. Je tentai vraiment de combattre son magnétisme écrasant. Mais...

\- Cependant, tout cela n'a aucune sorte d'importance Bella.

... j'échouai totalement, mon cerveau surchauffa immédiatement. J'étais enivrée par ses expirations sucrées, ses iris liquides et sa proximité accablante. Il était éblouissant et fantastique, en plus d'être un appel à la luxure à lui tout seul. Je le voulais si fort mais je savais qu'il m'embrouillait délibérément et c'était de la manipulation et _oh mon Dieu, Edward Cullen était mon fiancé !_...

Je perdais définitivement les pédales.

\- Il n'y a aucun moyens pour que je supporte l'idée que tu sois dans un lieu où je ne pourrai aller. Je deviendrai cinglé avant que la première heure ne se soit écoulée.

A ce stade, j'étais haletante et incohérente. Mes doigts s'accrochèrent à sa tignasse bronze et je tentai d'avancer mon visage pour que je puisse goûter à ses lèvres pâles, mais il m'en empêcha.

\- Tu n'iras pas à la Push Bella, statua-t-il. Appel moi abruti dominateur autant que tu veux, mais je ferais _absolument n'importe quoi_ pour t'en dissuader. Je ne peux pas me permettre de te perdre, je n'y survivrai pas.

Et il était de nouveau assis sur le rocking-chair, les mains crispées en poings et l'expression inébranlable. Je tombai presque à genoux tant le contraste entre sa présence et son absence était intolérable. Même si mon rythme cardiaque restait chaotique, mon intellect tournait à plein régime. O _h oui_ , mon compagnon avait revêtu son costume de petit-ami tyrannique, mais au lieu de me malmener verbalement comme il y a une semaine, cette fois, il avait joué une autre tactique. En usant de ses atouts vampiriques, Edward avait gravé au fer blanc un message limpide. **Rien, ne passait avant ma sécurité.** Et il n'y avait aucunes chances pour que je lui fasse un scandale maintenant. Pas quand mon homme m'avouait sans ambages que c'était uniquement de l'auto préservation. Il n'était plus question de ma survis mais bien de la _nôtre_. Je me mis à sa place pendant un instant et avec effrois j'intégrai les paroles d'Emmett lors du conseil de famille. S'il arrivait malheur à Edward, je ne pourrais le supporter. " _C'est ce que chacun d'entre nous ferait si notre compagnon cessait d'exister."_ C'était inévitable, mon vampire emmènerait tous les responsables en enfer avant de mettre fin à sa vie. J'étais malade rien que d'y penser. Il avait gagné, je ne prendrais pas le risque d'aller chez les Quileute.

Je repoussai au loin la colère qui menaçait de m'engloutir à cause de son comportement rustre et dominateur et actionnai mes méninges pour trouver une alternative. De longues minutes plus tard, quand je brisais le silence, j'étais toujours appuyée contre mon armoire et mon amoureux, encore installé sur la chaise à bascule.

\- D'accord, je n'irais pas à la Push mais que dirais-tu d'inverser l'invitation ?

Il se frotta l'arrête du nez, alors j'élaborai prudemment mon argument.

\- Les enfants Clearwater n'ont pas muté et Jacob non plus. Thanksgiving pourrait se dérouler ici, à la maison, en territoire neutre. Personne ne serait blessé ou incommodé.

Je voyais qu'il n'était pas emballé par l'idée.

\- Comment expliqueras-tu ce changements de programme à Charlie ? interrogea-t-il, de mauvaises foi.

\- Facile, c'est un remerciement de ma part pour toutes ces années où les Black et les Clearwater ont pris soin de lui.

C'était une raison très valable et ça plu encore moins à Edward. Je pouvais dire qu'il cherchait une faille à mon plan, à sa façon de plisser le front. Il avait gagné une bataille, mais il ne remporterait pas cette guerre. J'étais aussi opiniâtre que lui et il le savait.

\- Tu réussiras à organiser un Thanksgiving pour huit personnes en moins de deux jours ? railla-t-il, avec le bonne dose de scepticisme.

J'hochai la tête, confiante. Ça allait être ardue et probablement épuisant mais je m'en sentais capable. J'avais déjà préparé des repas de fête avec ma mère pour son groupe d'amie et ça ne m'avait pas paru insurmontable. Mon amoureux renonça à son air courroucé et se frotta durement le visage. Il se déplaça jusqu'à mon lit et s'y avachit. Ses pieds encore chaussés touchèrent les miens et ça y était, je repensais à samedi soir quand je l'avais câliné et accepté de l'épouser. _Oh mon Dieu, Edward Cullen allait se marier avec moi !_ Je regagnai l'instant présent quand mon vampire s'adressa au plafond.

\- Et si tu rejoignais plutôt Esmée et les filles dans leurs actions de grâce ?

\- Hors de question, rétorquai-je, catégorique.

Nous tressaillîmes tout les deux, c'était les mots exactes qui avaient conduit à notre dispute et à mon séjour à l'hôpital. Edward se redressa pour être face à moi.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à un refus si véhément.

\- Moi non plus, confessai-je. Ça n'enlève pourtant pas la valeur de ma réponse. Je ne célébrerai pas Thanksgiving avec ta famille.

\- Pourquoi ?

Je tenais peut être ici la seule occasion de le faire céder.

\- Premièrement, Charlie est vraiment joyeux de passer cette fête avec moi. Il semble même avoir oublié "mon épisode psychotique". Deuxièmement, si Carlisle ne change pas d'avis, ça va être le dernier Thanksgiving que je fêterai avec mon père. Je me dois de lui offrir au moins ce souvenir. Troisièmement, Esmée ne m'a jamais demandée de me joindre à elles et je ne me vois pas du tout m'incruster sans invitation officielle de sa part.

Je fis une pause dans mon énumération, afin de bien souligner l'ultime point. Edward devait comprendre que je ne rigolais plus sur ce sujet.

\- Quatrièmement, il est inenvisageable que je passe délibérément du temps avec Rosalie Hale.

Mon amoureux écarquilla les yeux _et ouais mon beau,_ ma meilleure amie n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche. Pendant qu'il broyait du noir toute la journée, Alice m'avait racontée tout ce qu'il s'était passé à la villa. Cette garce blonde avait insulté Edward après qu'elle ait apprit que nous refusions d'essayer d'avoir un bébé. Non seulement ça ne la concernait absolument pas, mais en plus, _personne_ ne s'en prenait à _mon_ vampire sans raison. Bon sang pour qui se prenait-elle avec ses leçons de morale à deux balles ? J'étais tellement excédée par son comportement d'enfant égoïste. Elle avait bien raison de m'éviter à tout prix, parce qu'une parole de travers à mon encontre et je ne me maîtrisais plus. C'était _notre_ choix, _notre_ vie, elle n'avait qu'à se débrouiller avec Emmett ! Qui était-elle pour critiquer _mon_ compagnon ? _Stupide garce jalouse._

\- Je ne me doutais pas un seul instant que tu entretenais une telle rancœur à l'encontre de ma sœur, révéla-t-il, surpris.

\- Tu es peut être habitué à son caractère de chien, mais pas moi. Tu peux choisir de l'ignorer mais ça ne sera certainement pas mon cas.

Ne désirant plus poursuivre cette conversation, je me dirigeai vers la porte de ma chambre. Edward s'enquit de ma destination, mais je ne lui prêtai pas attention. De toute façon, il sera très rapidement au courant de mes projets. J'étais fatiguée de cette discussion.

Une demie heure plus tard, c'était réglé, les Quileute venaient à la maison jeudi. Charlie était euphorique, mon compagnon beaucoup moins. Je m'allongeai en silence à ses côtés, en pyjama, prête à fermer les yeux.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, dit-il.

\- Moi non plus.

 _Donnant-donnant_ , songeai-je. Il m'avait fait un coup bas en cherchant à m'envoûter, eh bien en retour, j'agissais avant de le prévenir. C'était puéril, mais assez satisfaisant. Il allait apprendre à ne plus me considérer comme une chose fragile et incapable. Je me retournai pour être dos à lui, et sans que je m'en rende compte, cela m'amena à mercredi, où je fis essentiellement tous les préparatifs pour accueillir huit personnes à déjeuner. Je parcourus la ville trois fois, à la recherche des ingrédients dont j'avais besoin et des ustensiles qui manquaient à mon père pour que je puisse cuisiner convenablement. J'enchaînai avec mon quart de travail chez les Newton, puis je m'activai jusque tard dans la nuit, pour m'avancer dans les différents plats que j'avais prévu de concocter. Vers minuit, j'avais senti que mon vampire était dans ma chambre, mais je n'avais simplement pas le temps d'être en sa compagnie. Quand j'étais montée, je pouvais lire sur son visage qu'il était contrarié et un brin fâché. Je n'avais rien dit, il n'avait rien dit, pas de berceuse, ni de câlin et je dormis très mal. Mon alarme sonna à cinq heure du matin, alors que j'avais à peine fermé l'œil. Les membres lourds, je m'extirpai de mon lit.

\- Bella, appela mon vampire, quand je me glissai dans un jogging pour la matinée.

J'haussai un sourcil sarcastique.

\- Quoi ? Tu recommences à me parler, maintenant ?

Edward pinça les lèvres.

\- S'il te plaît, reste avec moi.

Je ne pipai mot. Il n'avait pas fait un geste vers moi cette nuit et il osait réclamer ma présence ?

\- Je ne veux pas que les Quileute envahissent ta maison, s'il te plait, trouvons une autre solution, quémanda-t-il, légèrement suppliant.

Je l'ignorai. C'était trop tard.

\- Bella ?

J'attachai mes cheveux en chignon serré pour éviter qu'ils me gênent aujourd'hui.

\- Réponds-moi, exigea-t-il.

L'envoyer se faire voire était au bord de mes lèvres mais par miracle, j'arrivai à me contenir. Je lui lançai un regard noir à la place.

\- J'ai encore un tas de chose à faire. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour faire l'idiot, Edward.

Et là, c'est comme si j'avais actionné un quelconque interrupteur puisque son visage se métamorphosa complètement. Un sourire charmeur déforma sa bouche et tout ses traits se détendirent. D'une secousse imperceptible, il m'attira à lui et je me retrouvai avec un homme, solide comme du marbre, enroulé autour de moi. Son nez glaciale se logea dans mon cou alors que ses doigts se faufilaient sous mon chandail.

\- À quoi tu joues ! sifflai-je, à voix très basse.

\- J'ai froid, offrit-il, malicieux.

Bon sang, il n'allait pas réussir cette fois. Je ne me laisserai pas manipuler par son magnétisme si séduisant. J'étais plus résistante que ça et les ronflements de Charlie étaient de bons inhibiteurs.

\- Les vampires n'ont pas froid, la température est juste une information pour vous, affirmai-je, essoufflée.

\- Allez Bella mia, reste encore une heure au lit.

Il me gratifia de sa moue d'adolescent excité et j'explosai intérieurement.

\- Lâche-moi ! chuchotai-je furieusement.

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Ses mains étaient toujours entrain de se réchauffer sur ma peau et ses jambes continuaient à me clouer au lit.

\- Laisse-moi partir, stupide vampire immature.

Il ne sembla même pas réagir et débuta un chemin de baiser le long de mon cou. Sauf que ça ne fonctionnait pas, j'étais trop stressée par toute la nourriture qu'il me restait à cuisiner pour réagir à ses caresses.

\- Je déteste te savoir avec ces modificateurs en puissance. S'il te plaît, reste encore un peu avec moi, pria-t-il, à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres.

Je demeurai rigide et fermai les yeux pour ne pas être hypnotisée par ses prunelles liquides.

\- Lâche-moi, redis-je, plus sèchement.

\- Bella, geignit-il comme un enfant de trois ans.

Excédée je le poussai loin de moi. Il saisit enfin le message, puisque j'étais désormais libre de toute entrave. Je jurai que si un coup à ma fenêtre ne m'avait pas distraite, je l'aurais étranglé sur le champ, tellement j'étais énervée. Je tournai la tête pour constater qu'Emmett était suspendu à l'avant de mon toit, un immense sourire goguenard dessiné sur son visage. _Génial, exposons l'intimité de Bella Swan aux yeux de tous les vampires de Forks._

Le colosse farceur parut lui parler télépathiquement car un faible grognement résonna dans la poitrine de mon amoureux et l'instant suivant, il partit le rejoindre, avec un dernier regard d'excuse dans ma direction. Je ne pris pourtant pas la peine d'observer la conversation inaudible d'Edward, Emmett et Jasper dans mon jardin et quittai ma chambre d'une humeur revêche. Je repris mon travail en cuisine, entrecoupée du rangement de la maison. Pour prévenir une situation fâcheuse, j'aérai toutes les pièces, dissipant ainsi l'odeur de mon amoureux. Je fis attention aussi à porter des vêtements qui sortaient directement du sèche-linge. Avant cela, je savonnai mon corps et mes cheveux deux fois et par excès de zèle, je calfeutrai ma porte, afin que le fumet d'Edward ne s'échappe pas. Ce nettoyage en profondeur m'apaisa un peu et ainsi, je pus sourire à mon père lorsqu'il se réveilla.

Les Black arrivèrent à onze heure, quand la dinde était au four, les tartes cuites, les accompagnements reposant sur le plan de travail. Globalement, il ne restait plus qu'à finaliser la purée de patate douce et à présenter les œufs mimosas. Même Charlie avait mit la main à la pâte, en débarrassant le salon pour monter la grande table qu'il avait emprunté à Harry Clearwater. _Bon score pour les Swan._ Lorsque Jacob -qui avait vachement grandi- me prit dans ses bras pour me saluer, je ressentis un élan de malaise. Il était trop chaud, trop mou, je n'avais presque plus l'habitude des étreintes humaines. Charlie n'était pas très tactile et après Edward, c'était d'Alice dont j'étais la plus proche. Je relâchai le fils de Billy avec un sourire crispé, même son odeur m'était désagréable. Elle était diamétralement opposée à celle de mon compagnon. _Je n'aimai pas ça._ J'étais encore plus inconfortable quand j'accueillis les Clearwater. J'avais tellement l'habitude de la présence discrète de mon amoureux que je fus accablée par le bruit des sept personnes envahissant mon espace. Je pris sur moi, et distribuai les bières avec l'apéritif.

 **/~\/~\/~\/~\**

A dix-neuf heure trente, j'avais une sérieuse envie de pleurer. La maison était vide, j'étais assise dans la pénombre du salon, mes genoux repliés contre ma poitrine et mon dos me lançant atrocement. _Ma journée avait été horrible._

Je n'avais pas arrêté de courir partout pour servir et contenter tout le monde. J'avais réellement eu l'impression d'être une sorte de gouvernante en gérant le déjeuner gargantuesque, en coupant la dinde et en partageant les divers mets dans les assiettes. Il avait ensuite fallu débarrasser la table et poser tout de suite après le café et les tartes. Je m'étais sentie plus âgée et asociale que jamais quand Seth et Jacob se comportèrent comme des chiens fous et que Leah passa son temps à pester sur son ex qui sortait avec sa cousine. En mère de famille accomplie, Sue n'avait pas arrêté de me proposer son aide. Toutes les cinq minutes, je lui assurais que ça allait bien, alors que je voulais hurler et chasser tous ces gens bruyants de chez moi. Harry, Billy et Charlie réunies, était comme assister à un rassemblement d'adolescent surexcitées. Avec la montagne de vaisselle qui s'accumulait et mes innombrables incursions en cuisine, je ne crois même pas avoir eu la possibilité de manger correctement. Pour couronner le tout, le bas de mon dos était en compote à force de rester debout longtemps, de me pencher pour frotter les taches et de bouger un peu partout. A chaque fois que je me baissais, c'était comme si mes reins se nouaient brutalement. Mon père avait été appelé une heure plus tôt à cause du grabuge en ville et pour rendre service à une recrue, il allait être de garde au poste toute la nuit. Actuellement, je venais de terminer de re-nettoyer la maison, parce que je ne supportait plus cette odeur persistante de chien mouillé et que la salle à mangé et la cuisine étaient dans un état effroyable.

J'étais lasse, exténuée et misérable.

 _Edward me manquait._ C'était absurde. Il m'avait demandé en mariage samedi et nous ne nous étions pas réellement embrassés depuis dimanche. Le moment que nous avions partagés ensemble ne semblait jamais avoir existé. Mon compagnon se tordant de plaisir sous moi, son visage béat, son corps sculpturale, ses yeux roulant dans ses orbites... ces images me hantaient. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi proche de lui, lorsque toutes ses barrières avaient éclaté et qu'il s'était laissé aller dans mes bras. Mon âme avait été au diapason de la sienne et non, je n'étais pas heureuse aujourd'hui car la vie réelle nous avait engloutie.

Toute la journée, j'avais littéralement perçu la distance se creuser entre nous. J'avais été tellement préoccupé par les préparatifs de Thanksgiving que je n'avais même pas pensé à le questionner sur sa destination. Je ne savais pas où les garçons Cullen se trouvaient et j'ignorais s'il allait vouloir revenir ce soir. Je me sentais malade d'avoir effacée son parfum, c'était comme si je devenais étrangère à moi-même. Je m'étais comportée comme une mégère sans cœur et le trou béant dans ma poitrine menaçait de se rouvrir. J'étais une fiancée minable. Tout ce qu'Edward souhaitait, c'était me protéger et moi je l'avais tout bonnement rembarré. _Ouais_ , là, les larmes dévalaient vraiment. Je me sentais seule et cassée par ces deux jours de folies et bon Dieu, _je voulais mon amoureux maintenant._

Je sanglotais longtemps et sommeillai dans cette position recroquevillée, pressant mes membres contre moi pour empêcher que le gouffre ne s'agrandisse.

 **...**

C'est une sensation de fermeté, de fraîcheur et de plénitude qui m'extirpa de mon sommeil agité. Des bras solides comme la pierre me portaient et mon nez était enfoui dans l'encolure d'un pull moelleux. Mes poumons baignaient dans une senteur boisée et capiteuse. J'exhalai un soupir de contentement, _mon Edward_...

\- Tu es là... je ne rêve pas ?

J'ouvris les yeux pour en avoir le cœur net. Mon amoureux était tout en splendeur et en regard doux. Une vague de culpabilité m'envahit et sans que je puisse me contrôler, les larmes recommencèrent à couler le long de mes joues. J'enlaçai son cou de toute mes forces et me déplaçai pour que mes jambes encerclent sa taille.

\- Je suis tellement désolée Edward, ne cessai-je de répéter.

Il fit des bruits apaisants pour me calmer et nous installa délicatement sur mon lit. Mon compagnon caressait tendrement mes cheveux alors que je pleurai contre son torse. La pensée que j'étais pathétique dominait mon cerveau.

\- Ça va aller ma précieuse... Je suis là Bella mia.

\- Je... je ne veux plus m-me disputer avec toi, sanglotai-je, sans pouvoir me contrôler.

\- Tout va bien, nous allons bien mon ange, fredonna-t-il.

Je savais que c'était principalement la fatigue qui s'exprimait. Je détestais cela, mais j'avais la larme facile quand j'étais épuisée. En plus, je me sentais vraiment mal d'avoir rejeté mon amoureux ce matin, je ne lui avais même pas dit au revoir. Edward embrassa ma tempe et me berça jusqu'à ce que mes hoquets s'arrêtent. Je restai dans ses bras une bonne heure, me ressourçant et m'enivrant de sa présence. Je le ressentais au plus profond de moi, nous étions à nouveau bien, en phase. S'il m'en avait voulu, j'étais désormais pardonnée.

\- Tu veux que je te prépares un bain ? interrogea-t-il de sa voix de velours.

J'opinais, reconnaissante. Avec mon mal de dos, l'idée de mon amoureux avait l'air paradisiaque. Lorsqu'il me guida vers la salle de bain, la baignoire était remplie avec de la mousse, les lumières étaient éteintes et des bougies diffusaient une lueur chaleureuse dans la pièce. C'était typiquement le caractère de mon vampire de vouloir créer une ambiance aussi intime. Je le remerciai et il déposa un baiser sur mon front. Une douce chaleur se propagea dans tout mon corps et c'était à nouveau là, ce sentiment d'être chérie et protégée. Avec un énième sourire, il sortit pour me laisser seule. Cependant, dès que mes muscles endolories furent immergés dans l'eau, je l'appelai. J'avais besoin de lui à mes côtés. Comme quelques mois plus tôt, mon amoureux s'assit par terre, ses bras adossés aux rebords, ses prunelles dorées fixées sur moi. Tendrement, facilement, paisiblement, Edward me raconta sa journée. Je fermai les yeux et l'écoutai attentivement m'expliquer les règles du tennis vampirique. Je souriais en entendant sa joie d'avoir passé sa journée avec ses frères et son père. Il me semblait que ça lui avait fait du bien. Ces temps-ci, nous flottions dans un cocon étrange mais agréable et il était si aisé d'oublier le reste du monde quand nous étions ensemble. Malgré moi, je l'avais éloigné des Cullen. Il me demanda ensuite comment mon Thanksgiving s'était déroulé et je lui répondis sincèrement. J'avais eu une mauvaise journée, mais tout allait bien dorénavant. Ses doigts réchauffés par le bain vagabondaient le long de mon bras nu jusqu'au creux de mon épaule et dès que j'arrêtai de parler, nos prunelles se soudèrent l'une à l'autre. Enfin, c'était le bon moment.

\- Pourquoi veux tu m'épouser ? interrogeai-je finalement.

Il ne parut pas du tout surpris par ma question, ses mains poursuivaient leur voyage jusqu'à ma nuque. Nos fronts se rapprochèrent centimètre par centimètre et terminèrent par se toucher. Nos deux peaux étaient moites de l'atmosphère humide de la salle de bain. Nos respirations se mêlèrent et Edward parla contre mes lèvres.

\- Parce que tu as dit vouloir être mon aimée jusqu'à la fin des temps, pour que plus jamais, je ne sois seul et malheureux. Parce que tu as assuré que je te rendais heureuse à chaque seconde, de chaque minute, de chaque heure que l'univers fait. Parce que tu as affirmé que je te complétais de la plus douce et intense des manières. Parce que toi aussi, tu es la plus belle et formidable personne que j'ai eu l'honneur de rencontrer. Et tout simplement parce que je t'aime Isabella Mary Swan et que moi aussi je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi.

J'étais profondément émue par mon amoureux. Incapable de formuler une phrase assez belle et significative, j'ouvris la bouche pour suçoter sa lèvre inférieure. Mes ongles raclèrent la base de sa chevelure quand je l'entendis gémir et je l'attirai encore plus vers moi. J'embrassai mon futur époux avec toute l'adoration que j'avais pour lui. Edward s'appuya sur le rebord de la baignoire pour donner plus de force au baiser. Nos langues se rejoignirent dans un ballet lent et érotique et il n'y avait plus rien en dehors de son souffle, de ses bras et de son odeur. Nos corps bourdonnaient de notre connexion si particulière et _oh, c'était si bon_...

\- Je t'aime, soupirai-je quand je n'eu plus assez d'oxygène dans mes poumons.

\- Tout comme je t'aime.

Il se rassit sur le plancher et je gloussai discrètement en avisant ses cheveux mouillés et désordonnés. Mon vampire avait cet éclat dans les yeux qui m'informait qu'il était très conscient de ma nudité sous la mousse blanche. Je pourrai sûrement travailler avec cela plus tard. Mais pour l'instant, nous avions besoin de discuter.

\- Alors, nous allons nous marier ? commençai-je.

Il hocha la tête, avec ce sourire craquant et timide qui me faisait invariablement fondre.

\- Avant ou après que je devienne comme toi ?

Ses prunelles devinrent prudentes.

\- Que préfères-tu ?

\- Je l'ignore vraiment, confessai-je. Pour être sincère, le mot mariage me terrorise. Je n'ai jamais eu une bonne image de cette institution. J'ai l'impression que de nos jours, cet engagement ne signifie plus grand chose.

J'entrelaçai nos doigts tout en contemplant les bulles qui diminuaient petit à petit. Je me faisais violence pour extérioriser toutes mes craintes. Je me devais d'être complètement honnête avec Edward. Nous avions besoin de cette conversation.

\- C'est une promesse que tellement de personnes se font et finissent par rompre d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je ne veux pas être assimilée à tout ces gens, être cataloguée comme femme mariée alors que ma relation avec toi est tellement plus forte qu'une alliance et un certificat civile.

J'inspirai longuement pour me donner du courage.

\- J'ai peur aussi du regard des autres, avouai-je. Surtout celui de mes parents, comment leur annoncer cela ? Ils vont penser que je suis enceinte et que je commets la même erreur qu'eux. À vrai dire, tout le monde va soupçonner une grossesse et j'en ai marre des bruits de couloirs et des rumeurs.

Évitant toujours les yeux de mon compagnon, je pliai mes jambes pour que mon menton repose sur mes genoux.

\- Et il y a l'échéance de Carlisle, ma transformation en juillet, le déménagement en Europe. Quand est-ce-que nous aurons le temps d'organiser des noces ? Si nous devons simuler mon trépas, ne serait-ce pas trop cruel pour mes parents ? Je veux dire, si nous nous marions avant ma mutation, le seul moment qu'il nous restera pour me faire croire morte, serait lors de notre "lune de miel"... Si nous agissons après, tu devras attendre des années avant que je retrouve le contrôle de moi-même.

Lorsque je relevai enfin mon visage, malgré moi, j'observais que mes doutes avaient blessé mon vampire. _Non, je ne désirais pas cela..._

\- Edward, _amour_ , ne te méprends pas ! Je souhaite _réellement_ t'épouser. Je ne sais simplement pas quand le faire, ni quelle est la bonne manière. S'il te plaît, ne crois pas que je regrette d'avoir accepté, parce que ça serait une erreur, tentai-je de le rassurer.

Longtemps, ses prunelles dorées fouillèrent mes perles chocolats. Quand finalement il prit la parole, sa question me désanorça.

\- Pourquoi as-tu dit "d'accord" ?

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils, _n'était-ce pas évident ?_

\- Parce que tu ne m'as posée aucune question. C'était une prière qui venait du plus profond de ton âme et je ne pouvais pas refuser.

Cette fois-ci, son regard se perdit dans le vague et je le laissai cogiter tranquillement. A aucun moment, je ne m'étais interrogée sur l'étrangeté de ma réplique. Ça avait été logique pour moi, " _épouse-moi - d'accord_ ". A cet instant là, il aurait pu dire " _je veux ton sang_ ", mes mots auraient été les mêmes. Ça avait été entre l'obéissance et la dévotion. Il voulait quelque chose de moi et moi, je voulais le lui donner. Je n'avais pas eu à réfléchir, cette réponse était inscrite dans mes gènes. Je ne pourrais jamais occulter une supplique aussi intense.

Edward reprit vie quand il remarqua que mon bain devenait désagréablement froid. Il me tendit une serviette puis quitta la salle d'eau pour préserver mon intimité. Je me séchai, brossai mes dents et mes cheveux, puis enfilai rapidement un long tee-shirt et un shorty. La maison était confortablement chauffée, alors je n'eu pas froid en traversant le couloir. Mon vampire m'attendait près de la fenêtre, les mains cachées derrières lui. C'était bizarre car il avait prit la peine d'étendre une longue serviette au-dessus de ma couette. J'haussai un sourcil dans sa direction et ses lèvres se tordirent en un sourire coquin. L'adolescent aventureux était visiblement de retour.

\- J'ai remarqué que ton dos était un peu raide, ça te plairait un massage ?

 _Seigneur, ayez pitié de moi._ Les grandes mains de mon vampire palpant mon corps... je n'allais certainement pas décliner. Edward paraissait amusé par mon expression ébahie et je ne voulais pas lui laisser l'avantage dans ce jeu de séduction que nous entamions.

\- Volontiers, acceptai-je.

Je me mis à genoux sur mon lit, face au mur et sans tergiverser, j'ôtai mon haut. Je l'entendis haleter brusquement quand je rassemblai tout mes cheveux devant moi, lui laissant une vue imprenable sur la totalité de mon dos. Pas de soutien-gorge, juste une petite culotte violette. _Que dis-tu de ça, mon beau ?_ Je tournai la tête vers mon amoureux pour lui adresser un clin d'œil, puis je m'allongeai confortablement sur le ventre, ma joue droite posée contre mes avants-bras. J'avais toujours ce relent d'embarra de me retrouver ainsi exposée, mais j'étais par la même occasion grisée par la situation. C'était avec Edward, l'homme que j'aimais. Il n'y avait rien de plus légitime que de me dévoiler à lui. Il m'allumait, je l'allumais et nous allions continuer ce manège jusqu'à ce que nous nous consumions l'un l'autre.

\- Splendide, murmura-t-il avec révérence. Tu es splendide ma beauté.

Mon cœur battait la chamade et je perçu difficilement le bruit du tissus qui tombe et celui des chaussures retirées. Puis ce fut le grincement de mon tiroir qui s'ouvre et se referme. Enfin, le matelas s'affaissa d'un côté et sans transition une masse froide et compacte s'assit sur le haut de mes cuisses, à quelques centimètres de mon derrière. _Torride..._ mon organe vitale loupa un battement. La matière rêche du jeans d'Edward était en étroit contact avec mes jambes, même si je sentais à peine son poids reposer sur moi. Je l'entendis décapuchonner une bouteille et juste après, l'odeur de ma lotion corporelle assaillit mon nez. J'anticipai fébrilement le moment où ses paumes glaciales me toucheraient enfin, mais au lieu de la froideur habituelle, les mains de mon compagnon étaient tièdes.

\- Chauffage, m'indiqua-t-il d'un ton rauque.

 _Seigneur,_ je m'attendais à des caresses précautionneuses, pourtant, c'était tout le contraire. Les gestes de mon vampire étaient sûres et fermes. Je réprimai des hululements de bien-être. Il malaxait mon dos avec dextérité et confiance, dénouant les noeuds et détendant mes muscles.

\- C'est divin, soupirai-je.

Sa peau glissait merveilleusement contre la mienne, la crème agissant comme une huile.

\- Amour, appela-t-il au bout d'un moment, ses doigts fantastiques travaillant mes épaules.

\- Hum ? gémis-je, incapable de former une phrase cohérente.

\- Je ne veux plus me cacher pour me faufiler par ta fenêtre tout les soirs et repartir sitôt le matin arrivé. Je ne veux plus toquer à ta porte pour venir te chercher, ni être obligé de faire des aller-retour entre chez moi et chez toi. Je ne veux plus ça.

Je me statufiai d'horreur. _Qu..quoi ? Était-il en train de..._

\- J'aimerai que nous trouvions une demeure qui nous convienne à tous les deux, afin que nous puissions partager chaque instant de nos temps libres en toute quiétude. J'aimerai pourvoir à tous tes besoins et t'offrir tout ce que tu mérites d'avoir. J'aimerai être responsable de toi aux yeux de la loi et te protéger jusqu'à ma mort. C'est ce que signifie le mariage pour moi, Bella.

 _Oh... mon doux vampire galant._ Les mains de mon amoureux avaient cessé de pétrir mon dos et j'aurais apprécié pouvoir déchiffrer son expression. Néanmoins, s'il avait choisi de se confier tout de suite, alors qu'il était à califourchon sur moi et que mon regard était dirigé vers l'armoire, je devinais que c'était pour se préserver.

\- Mon père, Edward Senior, m'a enseigné très tôt comment se comporter avec une dame. Il m'a appris à toujours respecter mes engagements et m'a inculqué des valeurs que j'essaie d'honorer encore. Je suis né à une époque où le mariage est considéré comme une chose sacrée et allant de soi. Les gentlemans dignes de ce nom ne passeraient jamais la nuit en compagnie de jeunes filles sans chaperon. Et je dois t'avouer que chaque soir, lorsque je franchis le seuil de la maison de ton père, je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer le regard désapprobateur d'Edward et d'Elisabeth Masen. Ils ne m'ont pas éduqué pour que j'agisse ainsi et même si les mœurs ont changés, j'ai souvent l'impression de profaner ta vertus. Comme maintenant, marmonna-t-il, en déposant un baiser léger sur mon omoplate.

Alors il souhaitait faire de moi une femme honnête ? J'étais divisée entre l'envie de rire de ses principes vieux jeux et celle de frissonner à sa proximité enivrante. Lorsqu'il s'était penché pour embrasser mon épaule, son ventre avait effleuré le bas de mon dos _et_ _mon Dieu,_ il ne portait pas de tee-shirt, ce qui était très très excitant.

\- Je veux t'épouser Bella, car c'est la seule façon pour moi de construire un avenir avec toi. Après avoir longuement réfléchi, je sais que je peux me passer de la robe blanche, de la réception, des invités, du pasteur. Mais une chose reste essentielle pour moi, et c'est la bénédiction de tes parents. J'ai besoin de leur demander ta main, amour. De leur promettre que je veillerai sur toi, que ma vie sera dédiée à la tienne et que je t'appartiendrai aussi sûrement que tu m'appartiendras.

 _Mon tendre Edward..._

\- C'est pour cela que tu ne m'as toujours pas mise la bague au doigt, réalisai-je. Tu attendais de parler à Charlie.

Il ne pipa mot et recommença à me masser. J'étais pratiquement certaine d'avoir raison. Mon esprit s'activa à vive allure, tandis que ses pouces appuyaient délicieusement sur ma colonne vertébrale.

\- Edward ?

\- Oui amour ?

\- Désires-tu tout cela ? Une cérémonie avec des fleurs, une pièce monté, des smokings et des robes de cocktails ? Mon père me conduisant à l'autel avec tes frères à tes côtés comme témoins ?

Ses paumes se figèrent au-dessus de mes flancs et il demeura silencieux. Je basculai sur mes coudes afin d'être capable de pivoter et d'observer le visage de mon compagnon. Nos regards se rencontrèrent et j'aurais très bien pu lire dans son esprit, tant son envie était limpide pour moi.

\- C'est ce que nous aurons alors, acquiesçai-je sereinement.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un fin sourire.

\- Tout pour toi mon ange, soufflai-je amoureusement.

Edward secoua la tête.

\- Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, Bella mia. Nous ne devons pas nous soumettre aux désirs de l'un ou de l'autre. C'est de notre avenir dont il est question, tu ne peux pas dire amen à tout ce que je souhaite sans te soucier de ton avis.

Je ris à sa façon biscornue d'envisager les choses et retombai sur mes avant-bras. Immédiatement, mon compagnon poursuivit ses attouchements, malaxant avec ses paumes mes reins. _Hum... sensationnelle._

\- Alors tu veux que l'on se dispute pour chaque sujet ? questionnai-je d'une voix éraillée par le plaisir.

\- Bien sûr que non, l'expérience de ces précédents jours m'a amplement suffis.

\- C'est clair, approuvai-je, à demie-ironique. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange.

\- C'est évident pourtant. Il n'y a pas une demie heure, tu m'as avouée tout tes doutes quant au mariage. J'ai compris que tu n'étais pas prête de gravir ce pas et ce n'est pas mon intention de te brusquer.

Je secouai la tête, embêtée de ne pas pouvoir l'observer.

\- Edward, je n'ai pas peur de l'engagement. Je suis plus que prête à te rejoindre dans ton éternité, à abandonner tous mes proches, à changer de pays, à vivre en permanence avec toi, _à porter ton nom_. Qu'est-ce qu'une cérémonie, où je serai le centre d'attention, est en comparaison ? Objectivement, c'est un petit mal quand je sais le bonheur que tu vas ressentir à me voir m'avancer jusqu'à toi, en tenue de mariée.

Me fichant d'être dénudée, je gigotai pour être face à mon compagnon. Ses yeux se baladèrent avec envie sur la petite surface de ma poitrine et de mon ventre avant de se fixer sur mes pupilles. Il avait l'air embarrassé d'avoir été prit en flagrant délit de matage, alors que je me sentais plutôt flattée de susciter son attention. Je souris de manière rassurante et enchaînai.

\- Nous sommes un couple Edward et tous les couples font des compromis. C'est important pour toi de m'épouser, comme c'est important pour moi d'être comme toi dans un avenir proche. Tu ne t'es pas rendu compte, mais tout à l'heure, tu n'as même pas sourcillé quand je t'ai interrogé sur la date de notre mariage. C'est la première fois que tu n'as aucun mouvement de recul quand j'évoque ma future mutation. C'est en grande partie pour ça que je ne suis soudainement plus effrayée par tout cela.

Toujours allongée, je posai une main sur sa mâchoire.

\- Tu ne peux pas imaginer la joie que j'éprouve Edward. Enfin, tu acceptes mon plus cher désir.

Mon amoureux reposait toujours sur mes cuisses, à demi nu, et c'est tout naturellement que nos doigts s'entrecroisèrent. Ses prunelles dorées détenaient une toute nouvelle sorte d'intensité, presque de la détermination.

\- J'ai parlé à Carlisle tout à l'heure, quand Jasper et Emmett disputaient leur partie de tennis. Nous nous sommes éloignés et je lui ai confié que je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de quitter les États-Unis avant quelques années de plus. Sans tourner autour du pot, je lui ai indiqué que je trouvais cruel de te détacher aussi brusquement de tes racines et de t'imposer un ultimatum aussi catégorique. Tu as la chance d'avoir encore tes parents et t'arracher à eux aussitôt alors que ce n'est pas forcément nécessaire n'est, pour moi, pas la meilleure décision. En outre, je lui ai dit que je voulais plus que tout t'épouser en tant qu'humaine parce que c'est ainsi que notre histoire a commencé et que j'ai besoin de me lier à toi de toutes les façons possibles avant que ton cœur ne cesse de battre.

Il prit une longue inspiration qui fit gonfler son torse sculptural, puis expira lentement tout l'air de ses poumons. Nos regards ne se quittèrent à aucun instant.

\- J'ai profondément réfléchi à ta théorie sur la couleur de nos iris et à ta conviction que les vampires soient jugés comme les humains. Plusieurs de tes arguments m'ont ébranlé et tu comprendras qu'il m'est difficile de remettre en cause des certitudes d'un siècle en une semaine. Mais voilà, tu as gagné, tu as réussi à me convaincre.

Un sentiment de victoire flamboyant me submergea aussitôt.

\- Tu veux dire...

\- Oui, me coupa-t-il, devenir vampire n'est peut être pas synonyme de damnation éternelle.

 _Oh mon Dieu, oui !_

\- Alors tu...

\- C'est compliqué Bella mia. D'un point de vue rationnel, j'envisage de plus en plus de te garder à mes côtés pour l'éternité, mais il y a toujours cette énorme part en moi qui craint ta mutation, ton adaptation, tes éventuels regrets. Et puis, tu m'as confié il y a quelques temps de redouter le fait que je ne t'aimerais plus une fois changée en vampire. Et si c'était l'inverse ? Et si toi, en devenant comme moi, tu cessais de me voir comme un ange extraordinaire ? Après tout, il est possible que tu n'aie plus aucun sentiment pour moi, le changement est tellement radicale.

\- C'est ridicule Edward, dis-je avec incrédulité.

 _Moi ? Ne plus aimer cet homme fort, droit, bon et loyale ? Impossible._

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu en sais ? Esmée n'avait aucune inclination pour l'art, Emmett n'avait pas le sens de l'humour, Rosalie est devenue une femme aigrie. La souffrance et le temps transforment bien plus les personnes que le venin. Est-ce si absurde d'avoir peur de te perdre ? Nous sommes ensembles depuis huit mois, est-ce si déraisonnable d'être terrorisé à l'idée que tu puisses te réveiller dans ta seconde vie et n'avoir plus aucun souvenir de moi ?

\- Edward, ton essence est gravée dans chaque cellule de mon organisme, il n'y a aucun moyen pour que je réussisse à t'oublier, tentai-je de le rassurer.

Il resta silencieux pendant un long moment, nos regards perdus l'un dans l'autre. J'arrivais aisément à deviner les peurs qui étreignaient mon amoureux. C'était de plus en plus facile de connaître ses pensées, maintenant que je comprenais parfaitement comment il fonctionnait. Il désirait plus que tout me garder pour l'éternité mais il savait quel était le prix à payer. Il m'aimait d'une manière si pure que mettre fin à son existence après ma mort lui semblait tout à fait naturelle. Il souhaitait me voir grandir, évoluer, partager ma vie, me protéger, me rendre tout simplement heureuse. Et moi ? Que voulais-je lui donner ? Que pouvais-je faire pour lui restituer le bonheur qu'il me procurait ? Comment pouvais-je effacer tous ses doutes ? Une seule solution me vint à l'esprit. _Concession pour concession._

\- Edward, quelle université est la mieux adaptée pour nous deux ?

Il haussa les sourcils, perplexe.

\- Dartmouth, pour son climat et son cursus aux États-unis. Sinon il y a l'Alaska bien sûr, qui a un climat et une faune parfaite mais qui demeure moins bien quotté. Après il y a quantité d'autres écoles en Europe. Il te faudra cependant plusieurs années avant de pouvoir te concentrer sur les études et côtoyer des humains quotidiennement. Les statistiques risquent de changer, alors il faudra reconsidérer ma réponse.

Je secouai la tête.

\- Non, mon cœur -ça sonnait plutôt bien comme surnom- c'est bien pour l'année prochaine.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit, stupéfait.

\- Je t'offre du temps comme cadeau de mariage, _mon_ temps.

Mon vampire au cerveau sur-développé demeura pétrifié pendant tellement de temps, que je cru bon d'élaborer un peu plus.

\- Marions-nous cet été, allons en lune de miel, revenons et louons un appartement près du campus pour aller étudier à l'université. Nous rendrons visite à mes parents durant les week-end et partirons en Europe rejoindre ta famille pour les vacances d'hiver, si Carlisle l'accepte.

Edward parut enfin regagner la parole.

\- Mais ta transformation ? Tu y as renoncé ?

\- Pas du tout, nous le ferons quand ça sera le moment pour _nous deux_. C'est-à-dire, quand tu seras complètement à l'aise avec cela et que la séparation avec mes parents ne sera pas inutilement brutale. Si cela ne te dérange pas, vivons pendant un temps notre vie de couple en totale indépendance. J'adore ta famille, mais je ne me sens pas à l'aise de les côtoyer tandis que je suis toujours humaine. Je ne souhaite pas les incommoder inutilement ou bien les mettre en danger, Carlisle a été clair à ce sujet.

Je traçai les contours de sa mâchoire avec mon pouce, mon regard exprimant toute mon adoration.

\- J'ai foi en toi Edward, bientôt ce que je veux deviendra ce que _nous voulons_.

Et c'est comme si je venais d'accepter de l'épouser une seconde fois. Le sourire d'Edward était éblouissant de joie et de soulagement. Ses mains se faufilèrent derrière mes épaules pour me soulever et me plaquer contre son torse. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi et c'est avec un petit rire que je lui rendis son étreinte. J'étais assise sur mon lit, mon amoureux à genoux entre mes jambes, sa main droite accrochée à ma nuque alors que sa bouche dévorait mon visage et mon cou de mille bécots.

\- Oui ! -baiser sur le front- Oh Bella, -baisers sur les joues- faisons cela amour ! -baiser sur les lèvres- Je t'aime tellement. -baiser sur la gorge- Tu es la femme la plus formidable de l'univers. -baiser derrière l'oreille-

\- Et je suis entièrement à toi, haletai-je, étourdie par son euphorie.

Apparemment c'étaient les mots magiques puisqu'un faible grondement s'échappa de sa poitrine et il redoubla d'ardeur. Sa bouche captura voracement la mienne alors que ses doigts migrèrent sans hésiter vers mes seins. Ma vue se brouilla immédiatement, les mains tièdes de mon compagnon malaxaient avec soin cette partie si sensible de moi. _C'était tellement bon..._ Edward semblait possédé, et mon sang commença à pulser dans mes veines d'une manière presque douloureuse. Sans que je ne le réalise vraiment, j'étais étendue sur mes couvertures avec mon fiancé - _oh mon Dieu_ \- qui m'immobilisait de la plus époustouflante des façons. Mes pensées se disloquèrent lorsque ses lèvres descendirent avidement le long de ma clavicule et se mirent à grignoter mes mamelons. _Ah... juste comme ça !_

 _\- Ma_ beauté...feula-t-il en m'enfermant dans son regard. Ton goût n'a d'égal que ta senteur.

 _Seigneur tout puissant_ , j'étais incapable de répondre de façon cohérente. En l'espace de quelques secondes, nous étions passé d'une conversation à cœur ouvert à la passion effrénée. Les iris de mon vampire avaient virées à l'obsidienne le plus intense, il paraissait être en mission et l'objectif était de m'absorber de toutes les manières imaginables. Au même titre que sa langue, son nez travaillait à plein régime, inhalant l'odeur de ma chair au lieu de l'air nous entourant. Quelque chose que je voulais identifier comme une combinaison de plaisir, de besoin et de désir envahissait chacune de mes terminaisons nerveuses. Mes bras tremblants agrippaient ses larges épaules tandis que mes cuisses essayèrent de créer n'importe quelle sorte de friction. Mon compagnon descendit plus bas, bloquant mon déhanchement et laissant ainsi son visage au niveau de mon ventre. Mon nombril accueilli la plus sensuelle des caresses et je ne pu m'empêcher de me tortiller, en quête de frottement. _Il me fallait plus._

 _\- Edward_ , conjurai-je, à la recherche de sensations plus fortes. Touche-moi... geignis-je, désespérée.

Il m'entendit certainement parce que l'instant d'après, il se décala pour se placer à côté de moi, en appuie sur un coude, avec l'autre paume étalée sur mon flanc. Ses perles onyx étaient un assemblage de confiance, de désir, d'amour et d'excitation et j'étais dans l'incapacité de me détacher de cette ancre noire. Edward fondit sur mes lèvres pendant que sa main libre s'activait sur mon torse, caressant un sein, frôlant un dessous. Avec le peu de neurone qu'il me restait, je remarquai que je n'avais qu'à soulever de quelques centimètres mes doigts pour atteindre la bosse dans son jeans. J'effleurai à peine sa virilité qu'un bourdonnement féroce d'avertissement retentit dans ma chambre.

\- À moi, grogna-t-il. Et comme s'il souhaitait clarifier, il ajouta : c'est ton tour déesse Isabella.

Un demi-sourire déforma ses traits et je savais de quels conversations il se rappelait. Le feu continuait à circuler dans mes artères. Il n'y avait plus qu'Edward. Son parfum, son goût, ses couleurs, son touché, sa voix qui m'ensorcellait aussi sûrement que ses prunelles. Il murmura contre ma joue :

 _\- Ma déesse_...

 _\- Mon élu_ , soufflai-je instinctivement en retour.

Au même moment, une chaleur inimaginable se propagea dans tout mon corps, faisant accélérer mon cœur et monter les larmes à mes yeux. _Oui, c'était ça !_ Je compris le pourquoi de la perception de sa présence, de mon addiction à son effluve, du manque dans ma poitrine lorsqu'il était absent, de son magnétisme, de mon désir, de cette foi en lui et tout simplement la signification de mon amour ! Pendant une seconde je fus clairvoyante _de tout_ grâce à ces deux mots. Oui, c'était cela, _mon élu..._ et tout disparut lorsque le front d'Edward cogna le mien et que sa main se faufila sous mon shorty violet.

Dès lors, la définition du mot plaisir prit tout son sens.

\- Oh mon Dieu, criai-je, choquée par le flot d'électricité qui traversa tout mon corps.

À cause de mon sursaut de surprise, mon vampire éloigna tout de suite la source de cette volupté. C'était absolument _hors de question_. Je réussis à saisir une boucle de sa ceinture et à planter mon regard fou dans le sien.

\- _Encore_ , priai-je. S'il te plaît.

\- Tout ce que tu veux ma précieuse, et son pouce caressa à nouveau le centre de mon intimité.

Si j'avais eu l'impression de perdre mes facultés mentales avant cela, ce n'était rien en comparaison à maintenant. J'aurais dû être gênée par les bruits que j'émettais, intimidée par les yeux affamés d'Edward, embarrassée par mes mouvements incontrôlés et par l'humidité que je sécrétais. Cependant, il n'y avait plus assez d'espace dans mon esprit pour pouvoir y songer. Il n'y avait que la main exploratrice de mon compagnon et les sensations que je n'avais _jamais, jamais_ expérimentées. C'était.. c'était.. c'était... Indescriptible.

J'entortillai mes ongles dans sa chevelure bronze et l'abaissai vers ma bouche quémandeuse. Nos langues se bâtirent et nos dents se cognèrent dans l'exaltation induite par ses attouchements. Son indexe et son majeur firent rouler en même temps le bourgeon qui -apparemment- pouvait me faire bondir du lit et me faire mordre de toutes mes forces la lèvre inférieure en marbre de mon amoureux. Le feulement appréciateur d'Edward m'entraîna un peu plus dans la luxure et soudainement, je sentis qu'il n'y avait plus aucune barrière entre ma féminité bouillonnante et le bon vouloir de mon compagnon. - _Venait-il de détruire ma culotte ?_ me demandai-je fugacement.- Dans la même action, son bras d'appuis bougea pour que ses doigts accrochent mes boucles brunes. Il tira brusquement dessus pour que ma gorge lui soit totalement exposée. Je pouvais presque goûter la salive qui inondait sa mâchoire.

 _Mords-moi_ , hurlèrent chacune de mes cellules, dans le besoin irrésistible de combler son désir dévorant de sang. Je voulais plus que tout lui appartenir de toutes les manières possibles, le satisfaire par tous les moyens existant. Mais mon vampire ne desserra pas ses dents, et suça goulûment la cambrure de mon cou. La combinaison des deux stimulations fit que je me cambrai à l'extrême, mes fesses nues heurtèrent la bosse qui déformait son jeans. Edward jura et lécha la totalité de mon cou, finissant son chemin en attrapant entre ses lèvres mon oreille.

\- Douce, douce, douce Bella, susurra-t-il en quittant mon intimité pour que ses doigts mouillés se baladent sur toute la surface de ma peau en ébullition.

Si j'avais était dans mon état normal, j'aurais eu honte de mon gémissement, tant il était bruyant. Pourtant, tout ce que je réussis à faire, c'est d'écarter davantage mes cuisses en lançant une jambes au dessus des fesses d'Edward. Ainsi, tout mon flanc droit était en contact avec mon compagnon. Cet homme était néfaste pour mes inhibitions. J'avais besoin de plus de peau, _beaucoup, beaucoup plus_ , pensai-je, effervescente.

\- Pantalon, exigeai-je, essoufflée.

Merci aux super-capacités des vampires car le vêtement se volatilisa en trois déchirements et en un courant d'air. _Plus de barrière_. J'étirai ma main pour saisir l'essence de sa virilité et en réponse, Edward titilla plus vigoureusement mon entrée. J'étais frénétique. Mon derrière ne cessait de se frotter contre lui et mes cordes vocales laissaient échapper des sons qui s'apparentaient plus à une bête sauvage. Mon amoureux n'était pas mieux dans la catégorie animal excité. Il planta ses iris incandescentes sur mon visage et introduisit un tout petit bout d'annuaire. C'était nouveau et un peu bizarre comme expérience, alors je me focalisai sur la bonne pression que devait exercer ma poigne. Mais ensuite Edward retira entièrement son doigt et recommença un peu plus profondément. _Seigneur tout puissant !_ Je serrai convulsivement sa dureté frémissante, ce qui fit que nous poussâmes tous les deux un râle de plaisir. Je n'arrivais pas à arrêter de bouger, tentant presque de monter complètement sur mon petit-ami aventureux... -mince- fiancé aventureux. _Oh mon Dieu j'allais me marier avec ce vampire fougueux._

\- Tu es si chaude... sens si bon, haleta-t-il de son ténor roque et velouté.

Sa bouche plongea encore une fois vers ma poitrine comme si c'était la plus délicieuse des sucreries. J'allais me consumer. Littéralement. Mon compagnon était à la moitié de sa deuxième phalange et je présentais déjà l'orgasme se construire. Je lâchai sa virilité pour saisir ses cheveux cuivrés et l'attirer vers mes lèvres. _Encore._ Je voulais le boire et l'aspirer et le respirer et me perdre en lui.

\- Tu es fantastique ! l'encourageai-je, mon nez soudé à sa mâchoire.

Il grogna et poursuivit ses explorations, travaillant avec tous ses doigts pour que _toute_ mon intimité soit stimulée. C'était magique et inouïe et avant même que je ne puisse appréhender ce nouveau monde de sensation, je décollai, engloutie par un océan de couleurs et de figures monumentales et prodigieuses. Mais contrairement à la dernière fois, ce débordement d'ivresse absolue ne me catapulta pas loin dans la stratosphère. J'avais conscience d'être encore dans mon lit, coincée contre mon amoureux, avec mon désir toujours inassouvie. Je rouvris les yeux et tombai sur l'expression de pur extase de mon homme. _Bon sang de Dieu_ _!_ Le doigt qui m'avait procuré tant de plaisir était coincé dans sa bouche. C'était... il me goûtait ? _Oh Seigneur, j'avais un Edward Anthony Sexy Torride Cullen_. Je le voulais. Je le voulais. _Je le voulais._

Alors je lui sautai dessus. C'est-à-dire que mon bras s'enroula derrière sa nuque et que d'une manière ou d'une autre, je me retrouvai à califourchon sur lui, mes lèvres dégustant fiévreusement son cou et l'arrière de son oreille gauche. _Fabuleux._ Afin de me stabiliser, je décidai de prendre appuis sur mon compagnon et m'assis sur lui. Grâce à ça, pour la première fois, nos bas-ventre entrèrent en contact sans aucune sorte d'obstacle.

\- Putain d'enfer, siffla-t-il.

Son juron m'atteignit à peine. Il était juste là, entre mes lèvres intimes, sa dureté palpitante prête à me faire sienne. Juste un petit basculement de plus et j'étais à lui. _À lui. À lui. À lui. À lui. À lui. À lui. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward._ Je me rendis compte de mes mouvements de bassin uniquement à cause du rugissement bestial de mon vampire qui reprit la maîtrise de la situation. Il inversa les positions et plaqua mes poignets au dessus de ma tête, ses genoux empêchant mes cuisses de se refermer. J'étais à sa merci et ça m'allait parfaitement. Tout mon sang pulsait vers le même endroit, en attente de la prochaine action de mon compagnon. Quand rien ne se passa, j'ouvris mes paupières pour croiser les prunelles enragées d'Edward.

\- Qu.. quoi ?

Quelque chose n'allait pas, sa tête était penchée imperceptiblement. Mon désir reflua assez pour que mon intellect comprenne qu'il écoutait les pensées de quelqu'un. _Misère, faites que ce ne soit pas mon père qui revienne._

\- Edward ? appelai-je, déboussolée.

\- L'enfant de Satan, cracha-t-il en traversant à toute allure la pièce pour déverrouiller la fenêtre.

Je le rejoignis aussi rapidement que je pu, mes neurones se reconnectant, essayant de trouver la raison de ce changement radical d'ambiance. Il était totalement immobile, l'ouïe dressé et tous les muscles bandés, ressemblant plus à une statue de fauve en chasse qu'à mon amoureux. Il était au delà de la beauté, presque irréelle tant son aura était impalpable. Mes pieds butèrent contre un livre et avec un instant de retard, je remarquai enfin que ma chambre était sans dessus-dessous. Toutes les objets posés sur mon bureau, mon armoire, ma bibliothèque, étaient renversés, comme si une bourrasque de vent avait sillonné la pièce. _Nom d'un chien,_ _que s'était-il passé ?_ Mon vampire félin s'apprêtait à sauter par l'ouverture, un feulement haineux grondant dans son torse lorsque je réussi à attraper son bras.

\- Bon sang Edward, tu es nu ! Où crois-tu aller ?

Il se tourna vers moi et je fus terrorisée par l'envie de meurtre que je lisais dans ses yeux. Cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose.

\- Victoria ?

Ses sourcils se froncèrent profondément et il secoua la tête en signe de négation. _Merci Seigneur._

\- Que se passe-t-il alors ? insistai-je, agrippée à son avant bras. _C'était la question qui dominait mon esprit._

Ses dents étaient tellement serrées que je ne captai qu'un seul mot.

\- Cassidy.

Il détourna la tête vers la forêt.

\- Quoi, la voisine ?

Comment une fillette de huit ans que j'avais gardé une seule fois, pouvait provoquer sa rage ? Il ne répondit pas et mes méninges fonctionnèrent à plein régime. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mettre mon vampire dans cet état là ? Pas une enfant innocente en tout cas, à moins qu'elle... Je hoquetai d'horreur lorsque je réalisai l'unique chose en dehors de moi qui pouvait lui faire perdre la raison.

\- Qui ?

\- Son oncle, Jonathan Lynch. Venu pour Thanksgiving et sensé la surveiller pendant que les parents se partagent un dîner à l'extérieur de la ville, éructa-t-il.

Le bourdonnement furieux qui s'ensuivit me fit monter la chair de poule.

\- Ce porc l'a déjà violée il y a trois ans. Laisse-moi partir Bella.

La nausée souleva mon estomac. Si je le lâchai, mon ange vengeur allait voler jusqu'à la maison de Cassidy et commettre un massacre. Son intention de tuer était limpide dans ses yeux et que Dieu me vienne en aide car j'étais révoltée du sort de cette douce enfant calme. Quel détraqué s'en prenait à sa nièce de cinq ans ? Mais il y avait les Volturi et cette histoire de fichage qui ne permettait aucun écart à mon vampire. Il y avait aussi la culpabilité qui s'en suivrait lorsque ses iris deviendraient rubis. Les Cullen déménageraient sûrement et tout nos projets de vie exploseront l'un à la suite de l'autre. Non, je ne pouvais le laisser y aller. Jonathan Lynch ne devait pas mourir à cause de lui.

Au lieu de paniquer, mes pensées s'ordonnèrent d'elles même et un plan s'esquissa à toute vitesse. Mes mains se déplacèrent pour encadrer le visage de mon compagnon et même soumis aux affres de la colère, il n'opposa aucune résistance. Mes perles chocolats harponnèrent ses prunelles onyx, tentant de le faire regagner sa maîtrise.

\- Nous allons la sauver Edward, mais tu ne vas pas bouger d'ici, affirmai-je fermement.

Pour faire bonne mesure, j'ajoutai :

\- Je t'interdis de tuer cet homme, ordonnai-je avec le plus mortel des sérieux.

Je pouvais dire que mes mots faisaient mouche par le scintillement de ses pupilles. _Bon sang, venais-je réellement de statuai sur la vie de quelqu'un aussi facilement que cela ?_ Je continuai.

\- Je vais appeler Charlie et lui dire que j'ai entendu des cris provenant de la maison des Lynch et que ça m'inquiète. Je vais faire en sorte d'être convaincante et il va venir en quelques minutes pour appréhender le sale pédophile.

Les narines de mon vampire se dilatèrent alors que ses dents enduites de venin grincèrent. _Pas tout à fait en contrôle le vampire..._

\- Il monte les escaliers avec l'enfant.

Une décharge de pure adrénaline se propagea dans mon système sanguin. Il fallait agir vite.

\- Va me chercher le téléphone et habille-toi !

Je ne le vis pas bouger et me jetai sur les premiers pull, pantalon et chaussures qui passaient. Pas le temps pour les sous-vêtements. _Mon Dieu,_ il y a trois minutes nous allions faire l'amour et maintenant nous étions en pleine opération de sauvetage. _Maudit Thanksgiving à Forks._ Edward vêtu de pied en cape me tendit le téléphone qui engrenait déjà les tonalités.

\- Bella ? décrocha mon père.

J'enfilai mes tennis de sport en même temps

\- Charlie, écoute moi attentivement. Je t'expliquerai plus tard mais je crois que Cassidy Lynch est en danger.

Je dévalai les marches, suivi de mon amoureux.

\- La voiture de ses parents n'est pas garée devant et je l'ai entendu hurler à l'aide. Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un avec elle, je ne suis pas certaine.

Du coin de l'œil, je distinguai un éclat argenté adossé au mur du salon. Charlie l'avait sorti pour la montrer à ses deux meilleurs amis. Je saisis le manche en bois.

\- Je prends la batte de Baseball, rejoins-moi là-bas le plus rapidement possible.

Je raccrochai et déverrouillai la porte d'entrée. La main d'Edward la referma tout de suite. _Evidemment_ , il fallait aussi gérer mon compagnon sur-protecteur.

\- Il n'y a aucun moyen sur cette terre pour que tu t'imagines approcher ce salopard de violeur, gronda-t-il, menaçant.

\- Pas maintenant Edward, bon sang on n'a pas le temps ! Qui sait ce qu'est en train de subir Cassidy !

\- Il essaie de l'attacher et Bella, tu n'as qu'une seule chose à dire pour que tout ceci s'arrête.

C'était insensé la manière dont mon ordre l'avait affecté. Tant que je ne dirai rien à ce sujet, il allait respecter ma prière parce qu'il savait très bien que s'il devait intervenir, il ne pourrait pas assez se contenir pour le garder vivant. Il _haïssait_ les pédophiles. Mais il avait encore plus peur du "monstre" en lui qui pouvait se déchaîner.

\- Suis-moi, dis-je, consciente que je ne quitterai cette maison uniquement en sa compagnie.

Nous devions garder une cadence humaine comme nous traversions le quartier. Je courrai néanmoins comme une dératée, le bras d'Edward me portant presque par moment pour éviter que je ne trébuche. Les Lynch habitaient au bout de la rue, à huit pâtés de maison de chez Charlie. Les deux voisins qui l'entouraient étaient partis pour les fêtes ce qui avait dû encourager ce détraqué sexuel. Quand il ne restait plus qu'une vingtaine de mètre, je déblatérai à voix basse le plan B.

\- Écoutes, je vais sonner à la porte et prétexter que je n'ai plus de café ou une absurdité de ce genre. Toi, tu vas rester dissimulé, tu es censé passer les fêtes en famille hors de l'état.

Il était ironique que ma respiration soit aussi hachurée que tout à l'heure, lorsqu'Edward jouait avec mon corps. _Bon sang,_ ça faisait à peine cinq minutes. Je tentai de reprendre mon souffle pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

\- Rien à cirer, Bella ! Ton père roule toute sirène hurlante, il sera là dans 257 secondes. S'il te plait, ne franchis pas le seuil de cette pelouse.

J'hésitai, peu désireuse de me confronter à un pédophile en puissance.

\- Cassidy est-elle en danger ?

J'eu ma réponse quand ses poings se serrèrent. Je fis un pas de plus vers la propriété des Lynch et il ferma les yeux en pinçant durement ses lèvres.

\- Je jure de l'anéantir le plus douloureusement possible s'il fait un pas de travers, promit-il, sentencieux.

Il se volatilisa comme un fantôme. _Bon sang_ , c'était que la situation devait être vraiment grave pour la petite. J'essayai de ne pas trop songer aux conséquences en parcourant les derniers mètres. Sans perdre une seule seconde, j'appuyai longuement sur la sonnette des Lynch. Je devais réussir à l'occuper pendant les quatre minutes avant l'arrivée de Charlie. Je ne m'inquiétais pas trop pour mon sort, les paroles d'Edward étaient à prendre au pied de la lettre. Je me souvenais de la nuit à Port Angeles avec une acuité effrayante, la bande de voyou ne devait son salut qu'à ma présence. Cette nuit, mon compagnon n'éprouverait aucune sorte de pitié. Ses instincts vampiriques s'étaient éveillés au cours de la soirée et entre la frustration sexuelle et la rage sous-jacente, le violeur n'avait aucune chance de me toucher. Je posai la batte de Baseball contre le mur qui jouxtait l'entrée pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop voyante. J'attendis en priant pour que Cassidy ne soit pas blessée ou traumatisée. Soixante-six secondes après avoir sonné, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme d'âge mûr.

Jonathan Lynch ne ressemblait pas à un pervers. Il n'était pas très grand de taille, des cheveux bruns lisses ramenés à l'arrière, de petits yeux bleus ridés. Il portait un maillot des Seahawks avec un pantalon beige et je n'avais besoin de personne pour dire qu'il était certainement le frère de Monsieur Lynch. Je fus tellement surprise par son allure normale que je ne réagis pas tout de suite quand il me demanda avec un sourire ce que je désirais. Je tirai heureusement profil de mon étonnement.

\- Euh pardonnez-moi, je m'attendais à tomber sur Monsieur ou Madame Lynch...

Il m'offrit un rictus compréhensif et je voulais vomir de sa nonchalance. Bon sang, il avait attaché sa nièce à l'étage ! C'était un vrai psychopathe.

\- Désolé, ils sont sortis pour la soirée, je peux prendre un message si vous le souhaitez, me proposa-t-il plaisamment. Je suis le frère d'Henry.

\- Ça ne sera pas la peine, mais c'est très gentil de votre part.

Je fis semblant d'hésiter en reculant de quelques pas et en tapotant la pointe de mon pied par terre.

\- Bon.. je m'excuse de vous déranger mais les Cheney et les Robinson ne sont pas là. J'habite de l'autre côté de la rue et il y a une coupure d'électricité chez moi. Je suis toute seule et je n'arrive pas à faire repartir le conteur. Je n'y vois rien, et je ne trouve pas le téléphone comme il ne reste plus de bougie et que nous n'avons aucune lampe torche. S'il vous plaît, vous pouvez me dépanner ? Madame Lynch m'a toujours dit de passer s'il y avait un problème.

J'avais parler le plus lentement possible et en affichant un air incertain que j'espérai être convaincant. Tout le temps passé avec cette ordure permettait à Cassidy d'avoir du répis. Lynch n'avait même pas l'air embêté quand il accepta d'aller chercher une lampe. Il me proposa d'entrer mais j'étais sûre comme l'enfer qu'Edward péterait les plombs de là où il était. J'attendis donc dehors, en priant pour qu'il ne sache pas où était le matériel et que Charlie débarque dans ce laps de temps. Malheureusement, au bout d'à peine vingt secondes, il était de retour avec une expression satisfaite.

\- Tenez, ça devrait faire l'affaire.

 _Salopard d'enfoiré._

\- Merci beaucoup, vous me sauvez la vie. Passez une bonne soirée ! feignis-je, affolée de le laisser remonter vers Cassidy.

\- De même, mademoiselle.

J'étais en train de me tourner pour partir quand une idée lumineuse me vint à l'esprit.

\- Oh, m'exclamai-je en me retournant. S'il n'y a plus d'électricité, le téléphone ne me sera d'aucune utilité. Je ne pourrai pas prévenir mon père. Je suis tellement stupide parfois.

Je tentai d'afficher une expression penaude et je pouvais dire que le psychopathe devant moi était exaspéré quand il sortit son portable de sa poche. La chance tournait en ma faveur, car c'était l'une de ces choses tactile dont je ne comprenais rien. Il tapa le numéro à ma place et je fis en sorte de me tromper deux fois. Quand finalement il me tendit le smartphone pour que je puisse parler, j'entendais les sirènes de la voiture de patrouille de mon père. Charlie se gara en trombe sur le trottoir et sortit du véhicule, son arme serrée dans son poing. Jonathan Lynch dut comprendre qu'il était dans de sales draps puisqu'il me poussa pour détaler comme un lapin vers l'arrière du jardin. Je tombai rudement sur les fesses et mon père se précipita vers moi.

\- Vite, rattrape-le !

 _Sinon mon ange vengeur va le décapiter et disperser ses cendres dans le Pacifique pour m'avoir bousculée._

\- Je vais bien, je m'occupe de Cassidy.

Mon policier de père hocha la tête et couru derrière le malfrat. Sans attendre, je me relevai et gravis les marches deux à deux, appelant la petite fille pour la localiser. Je n'entendis rien et ouvris la première porte que je trouvais. C'était la salle de bain, la deuxième porte était un dressing, mais la troisième était la bonne. Mon estomac se tordit quand je vis la petite fille toute nue, attachée avec des collants roses à fleurs aux barreaux du lit. _Putain de détraqué._ Elle ne bougeait pas, mais je voyais son ventre gonfler au rythme de sa respiration. J'allais m'élancer pour la libérer quand des réminiscences de série judiciaire me revinrent en mémoire. Des preuves, il fallait que je conserve une preuve ! Fébrile, je cherchai l'appareil photo dans le portable toujours allumé de Jonathan Lynch. Maîtrisant le tremblement de mes mains, j'essayai de cadrer l'image le mieux possible. Ça me rendait malade mais j'espérai que ce serait utile pour enfermer ce désaxé en prison. Quand trois photos correctes furent prises je rangeai le smartphone dans ma poche et me dépêchai de dénouer les liens de la petite.

Cassidy paraissait dormir calmement, oublieuse de son entourage. Je tentai de la réveiller mais sans succès. Mes yeux affolés firent le tour de la chambre d'enfant en quête de réponse. Il n'y avait qu'un verre à moitié rempli de jus, peut être l'avait-il drogué ? _Bon sang,_ et s'il lui en avait trop donné et qu'elle était désormais dans le coma ? Je la couvris avec sa couette pour cacher sa nudité et dévalai les escaliers. Je crus percevoir une deuxième sirène de police approcher, mais j'étais focalisée sur la recherche de n'importe quoi pouvant me guider sur la suite des opérations. Quand enfin je trouvai une gélule de somnifère ouverte sur le plan de travail, je respirai plus tranquillement. La boîte de médicament était juste à côté avec une seule pilule manquante. Même si c'était contre-indiqué de faire avaler ça à un enfant, c'était beaucoup mieux qu'une autre alternative.

Un fois que le coéquipier de mon père passa le seuil de la maison, m'informant que Charlie avait menotté Jonathan Lynch, j'étais entièrement rassurée. Nous avions réussi, la vie de la petite Cassidy n'était plus en danger et personne n'était mort dans d'atroces souffrances.

* * *

 **You-hou ? Alors ce chapitre comment le trouvez-vous ? Je crois qu'il y a beaucoup de choses à dire hein u_u Faites exploser ma boîte mail !**

 **Sinon, le prochain chapitre n'est même pas à l'état de projet, je ne peux même pas vous dire ce qu'il contiendra précisément.**

 **Pour la petite histoire, Thanksgiving avec le sauvetage de Cassidy devait se situer au chapitre 7 n.n" Je m'égare, je m'égare :P**

 **BREF, un grand merci à mes revieweuses anonymes (** Cam'sou, Nana99, Belle, Lia Potter, Berenice, MissKNL, Tsuki et Guest **) Désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre à vos questions, je vous aime aussi. Quand aux habituée (** Sundae M, , larosesurleau, Zveka68 , lolo-la-furie, Pims10 **) je vous attends avec impatience !**

lolotte94, Floridianna, BellouPattinson, misslaccro **où êtes vous passées ? Vous me manquez !**

 **Merci aussi à toutes les mises en follower et favorite ça me fait invariablement sourire de joie !**

 **Profitez de cette toute fin des vacances ! Prenez soin de vous :)**

 **Soundousse :D**


	10. Quand Bella affronte les conséquences

_Le chapitre 10 se déroule juste après le précédant._

* * *

 **Quand Bella affronte les conséquences**

J'étais au poste de police, planquée dans les toilettes, à attendre que mon père et son coéquipier Marks finissent d'interroger ce détraqué de Jonathan Lynch. La famille de la petite Cassidy avait été prévenue et ils étaient déjà à l'hôpital, au chevet de l'enfant. Charlie m'avait embarqué avec lui, l'air furieux et intraitable. Au début, je pensais que sa colère était due au fait que je me sois jetée dans la gueule du loup sans réfléchir, mais face à mon reflet dans le miroir, mes déductions avaient pris un autre tournant. Le sweat que je portais appartenait à Edward, le jeans était le plus moulant en ma possession, mes cheveux avaient une allure complètement sauvage, ma bouche étaient gonflées d'avoir été trop embrassée et -que n'importe quelle divinité me protège- j'avais un horrible suçon violacé qui entachait mon cou ivoire. A moins que mon père ne soit aveugle, je n'avais pas une seule chance d'essayer de lui faire croire que je n'étais pas avec mon amoureux. Si j'attachai mes boucles brunes pour masquer leur désordre, on ne voyait plus que la marque des lèvres de mon vampire. J'étais coincée et sans aucun moyen de contacter Edward.

Je regagnai le bureau de mon père et m'assis sur son fauteuil, patientant dans l'obscurité qu'il termine son travail. J'étais frigorifiée, la température ne devait pas excéder les dix degrés et j'étais nue sous mes vêtements enfilés dans l'urgence. Je repliai mes jambes contre ma poitrine, ignorant mon malaise de ne porter aucun dessous et tentai d'élaborer une histoire crédible qui me sortirait de ce pétrin. C'était ardu de se concentrer car à l'arrière fond de ma conscience, il y avait ce bourdonnement, comme un besoin lancinant que je ne pouvais pas comprendre.

Le temps que le chef de Police me rejoigne, l'horloge avait déjà dépassé minuit et mes orteils étaient totalement engourdis par le froid. Heureusement, mon boniment était bien ancré dans mon cerveau. Lorsque j'aperçus Charlie, je compris que sa démarche lourde témoignait de sa fatigue et le creux entre ses sourcils, de son mécontentement. Sans se presser, il alluma la lumière, rapprocha la chaise en plastique de son bureau et s'assit en face de moi, son expression de flic fermement plaquée sur son visage. Le silence s'installa entre nous pendant de longues minutes et à bout de nerf, je finis par le briser. Apparemment c'était à mon tour d'être interrogée.

\- Je suis désolée Papa.

Des excuses me paraissaient être un bon endroit pour commencer.

\- Tu es désolée d'avoir sauvée une petite fille ? questionna-t-il placidement.

Je secouai la tête et baissai les yeux, résolue à ne pas m'embourber dans des mensonges prématurés.

\- Regarde moi Bella, ordonna-t-il.

J'optempérai. Ses perles chocolats -les mêmes que les miennes- étaient impassibles.

\- J'ai reçu un appel paniqué de toi à vingt-deux heure trente-quatre où tu m'affirmais que Cassidy Lynch était en danger, que la voiture de ses parents n'étaient pas garés devant leur maison et que tu l'as entendue hurler à l'aide. Tu n'étais pas certaine qu'il y ait quelqu'un avec elle, mais tu as quand même prit ma batte de Baseball avec toi. Tu m'as ensuite demandé de te rejoindre là-bas le plus rapidement possible. C'est exact ?

Son ton était celui d'un fonctionnaire, alors j'opinai sans ouvrir la bouche.

\- Il y a plusieurs points que j'aimerai éclaircir avec toi.

Je demeurai silencieuse, incertaine de la marche à suivre. Je détestai mentir, encore plus à mes parents. Pourtant depuis que je connaissais Edward, c'est ce que je faisais au quotidien, en omettant de les renseigner sur sa nature et sur le lien qui nous unissait réellement. Mon amoureux avait raison, les cachotteries sur sa présence constante auprès de moi étaient pesantes. J'avais hâte de vivre ma vie à ses côtés en toute "légalité".

\- Avant de m'appeler du téléphone fixe de la maison, où étais-tu ?

\- Dehors.

Sa moustache frémit en guise d'avertissement.

\- Avec Edward, capitulai-je.

\- N'était-il pas censé passer les fêtes en famille sur les pistes de ski dans le Montana ?

C'était moi qui l'en avais informé et le sous-entendu était limpide. Même si c'était faux, Carlisle avait servi ce prétexte pour ses collègues à l'hôpital, du coup j'avais adopté le même avec mon père ce matin. _Seigneur,_ j'avais l'impression que ça faisait des jours que s'était écoulé Thanksgiving.

\- C'est ce qui était prévu, en effet.

Je me dépliai de la chaise et frottai mon visage en soupirant. C'était le moment d'utiliser mon bobard.

\- Edward s'est disputé avec sa famille et n'a pas voulu les accompagner à Big Sky, je l'ignorai jusqu'à ce que je l'appelle vers dix-neuf heure trente. Je n'ai pas supporté de l'entendre aller aussi mal, alors, sur un coup de tête j'ai pris mes clés et l'ai rejoint chez lui.

Je levai mes yeux vers Charlie et m'excusai une nouvelle fois de ne pas l'avoir prévenu.

\- Je ne voulais pas te déranger dans ton travail et j'ai respecté mon couvre-feu de semaine. J'ai quitté la maison des Cullen avant vingt-deux heure quinze.

 _Mensonge, mensonge, mensonge..._ chantonna lugubrement ma conscience.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Lorsque j'ai traversé la rue, j'ai entendu les cris de Cassidy alors je me suis dépêchée d'entrer pour te prévenir et je suis repartie aussi vite pour être certaine que la petite n'était pas en danger. Tu connais la suite, marmonnai-je, plus bas.

Le visage de Charlie était de marbre. Au fur et à mesure de "mes aveux", sa mine s'était faite plus sévère et septique.

\- Tu es sûre ?

J'approuvai du menton.

\- C'est curieux, parce que Lynch a _tout_ avoué et il a affirmé que l'enfant ne s'était pas débattue. Elle a avalé le verre de jus rempli de somnifère sans se douter de rien et s'est endormie dix minutes plus tard devant la télé. À aucun moment elle n'a appelé à l'aide. Bien sûr, il pourrait mentir sur ce point et dans ce cas, la fillette pourra le confirmer facilement.

 _Bon sang que je suis stupide !_ Évidemment qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'opportunité de crier ! Je m'effondrai sur la table en bois et masquai mon visage derrière mes bras pour éviter que Charlie détecte ma grimace de désespoir. Que devais-je répondre ? Il était inenvisageable pour moi de vendre le secret d'Edward. Je préférais me damner plutôt que de mettre les Cullen en danger d'exposition. Mais il n'y avait aucun moyen "humain" qui m'aurait permis d'apprendre la détresse de Cassidy Lynch. Le coup de ce détraqué était parfait, aucun témoin et une petite fille de huit ans, inconsciente, en guise de victime. Personne ne l'aurait jamais soupçonné, il n'aurait jamais été arrêté. Toutefois, par un monstrueux hasard, il était tombé sur le seul vampire télépathe qui avait une haine farouche de la violence infantile. Ce même vampire qui avait pour compagne la fille du Chef de Police de la ville.

\- Dis-moi la vérité Bella. Je ne serais pas en colère, je veux juste comprendre.

Je délogeai lentement ma tête de mes mains et lui fis face. Ses perles chocolats paraissaient m'implorer. Mais comment lui confesser un secret qui ne m'appartenait pas ?

\- Fais-moi confiance ma fille.

Impuissante, les larmes me montèrent encore aux yeux. _C'était mon Papa._ Celui que j'admirais quand j'étais enfant, celui qui me faisait voler dans ses bras sur les plages de galets et de sables humides. Celui qui me portait jusqu'à mon lit quand je m'endormais dans ses bras sécurisant. Mon père de qui je m'étais éloignée durant mon adolescence et qui avait accepté sans protester de me rejoindre en Californie. Mon père qui m'avait permis de rencontrer l'homme de ma vie. Mon père qui au final n'exigeait qu'une seule chose de moi, mon honnêteté. Je me sentais tellement coupable de lui mentir systématiquement.

Pendant une seconde, je caressai l'idée de tout lui raconter. De lui avouer à quel point j'aimais cet homme merveilleux, que j'allais lui offrir ma vie et mon âme sans rien regretter. Qu'il ne devait jamais s'inquiéter de mon bonheur ou de ma sécurité car j'étais entourée par le plus aimant des compagnons. Pendant un instant, je souhaitais plus que tout lui ouvrir mon cœur et me confier à la seule personne qui m'aimait autant qu'Edward.

 _Mais je ne pouvais pas._ Ce n'était pas mon secret. Des questions entraîneraient d'autres questions et même si je savais que Charlie n'était pas du type à cancaner, l'existence des vampires ne devaient pas être divulguée. Je pris une grande inspiration et me lançai dans ce qui allait être ma plus grande tentative d'imposture. Je le faisais pour les Cullen, _pour Edward,_ m'encourageai-je.

\- Tu te souviens de mon délire nocturne ?

Il hocha prudemment la tête. Comment aurait-il pu oublier, cela faisait à peine dix jours...

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé cette nuit là, mais un truc a changé en moi. Comme une sorte de déblocage, mentis-je, la voix tremblante. Crois-tu au surnaturel ? Aux événements inexplicables ?

Le visage de mon père se fit cireux, il était comme pétrifié et moi, je jouais avec le feu.

\- Ce qu'il s'est vraiment produit, c'est que je suis passée devant la maison des Lynch et _je savais_ que Cassidy était en danger. J'avais un terrible sentiment, comme si une catastrophe se profilait et j'ignorais comment le déchiffrer. J'ai tenté de passer outre et j'ai alors poursuivi ma route. Mais dès que j'ai franchi le seuil de la maison, j'ai eu la vision de cet homme déshabillant totalement la fillette et l'attachant sans ménagement aux barreaux de son lit.

Je frictionnai mes avant-bras pour tenter de les réchauffer. Je me maudissais de le tromper ainsi.

\- Que devais-je faire ? Si j'avais raison, je n'aurais jamais pu vivre avec le viol d'une petite fille dans la conscience et si j'avais tort, eh bien, ça n'aurait été qu'un malentendu sans grandes conséquences. Sans plus tergiverser, je t'ai appelé et j'ai foncé en priant pour que Cassidy n'ait rien, mais elle était attachée exactement comme dans ma vision. Je fis une pause avant d'ajouter : voilà la vérité Papa, ta fille est complètement cinglée.

Je me tus et détournai le regard, j'étais incapable de prévoir sa réaction. Comment mon père si terre à terre pouvait envisager que son unique enfant soit anormale ? Et même si je venais d'inventer ce mensonge en m'inspirant des habiletés d'Alice, il y avait un fond de vérité. Quelque chose clochait chez moi. Que ce soit mon don de bloquer tous les pouvoirs vampiriques, ma capacité à ressentir la présence de mon compagnon ou encore ce désordre inexpliqué dans ma chambre suite à ma jouissance. Des phénomènes qui n'avait rien d'ordinaires arrivaient de plus en plus souvent dans ma vie. Depuis mon enfance, je m'étais sentie à l'écart de mes camarades, en discordance avec les autres jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Edward. Aujourd'hui, tout semblait prendre lentement sens. Je n'avais plus peur du surnaturel et je l'acceptais même avec pragmatisme. Mais ça, c'était moi, pas Charlie.

Je lui jetai un prudent coup d'œil et l'observai marmonner des paroles inintelligibles. Je distinguais les mots "maman", "journal", "grenier", entrecoupé d'une flopée de jurons. Finalement, il parut se reprendre quand une porte claqua au loin.

\- C'est la première fois que ce genre de pressentiment t'arrive ? questionna-t-il, circonspect.

Il devait penser que c'était une coïncidence, juste un coup de chance. Incapable de faire autrement, ma tête se secoua en signe de négation.

\- Avec une quasi inconnue oui, mais c'est déjà arrivé avec mes proches.

C'était minable la manière dont je m'appropriai les pouvoirs de ma meilleure amie. Malgré tout, ce n'était pas entièrement faux, dans la mesure où j'avais vraiment eu une connexion avec Edward. J'étais presque certaine aussi que le bourdonnement dans mon cerveau, l'envie obsédante, provenait de mon amoureux. Cependant, inutile de rappeler sa présence constante dans mon environnement. Mon père sembla se décrisper, puis dans un mouvement mécanique se leva pour s'approcher de moi. Il tourna mon fauteuil sur le côté pour que je puisse lui faire face et sans que je l'anticipe, il saisit mon visage en coupe et planta ses yeux dans les miens. C'était toujours bizarre de me faire toucher par un humain, mais contrairement à Jacob, je ne ressentis aucun malaise, mieux encore, j'étais réconfortée. Charlie se plia pour que nous soyons à peu près au même niveau et de sa voix bourru, attesta :

\- Tu n'es pas cinglée Bella, quoi qu'il t'arrives, tu as épargné une grande douleur à Cassidy. C'était courageux et bien de ta part.

Il effaça une larme de ma joue et ajouta avec cette lueur d'amour dans les pupilles.

\- Je suis fière de toi ma fille.

 _Menteuse, menteuse, menteuse_... et de nouveau l'infecte culpabilité. Je détournais le regard, incapable de le soutenir plus longtemps.

 **/~\/~\/~\/~\**

Charlie me ramena une heure plus tard, sans plus de parole. Pour lui, tout était dit. Je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il n'ébruiterait pas cette histoire et qu'il me couvrirait dans son rapport d'enquête. Malheureusement je craignais aussi d'être de plus en plus épiée. J'espérai vraiment que cela détournerait son attention des Cullen et plus particulièrement d'Edward. Après tout, il ne manquerait plus qu'il s'aperçoive du changement de couleur d'iris, du manque d'appétit et de la froideur de pierre. Mon compagnon était extrêmement prudent chez moi, mais il suffisait d'un faible soupçon pour que toute la façade s'effondre. Ce qui était avantageux pour moi, c'est que Charlie devait repartir aussitôt au commissariat pour gérer ses troupes, ce qui me laisserait le reste de la nuit pour élaborer un plan défensif avec mon tout récent fiancé. J'étais exténuée d'avance.

\- Bella, je sais que tu as eu une dure journée, mais j'ai besoin de t'avertir.

Je me reconnectai à la réalité et réalisai que nous étions stationnés devant notre garage. Malgré la pénombre, je remarquai que les joues de Charlie étaient étrangement rouges.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demandai-je, inquiète qu'il aborde mes supposés pouvoirs. J'en avais assez d'inventer des salades.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas obligatoire de rendre cela pénible, mais mon devoir de père est de te mettre en garde.

 _Euuh ?_ Il prit une profonde inspiration et parut s'armer de courage :

\- Edward et toi m'avez plutôt l'air sérieux et je suis réellement heureux pour vous, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Mais tu dois te méfier de certaines choses. J'ai conscience que tu es une adulte, mais tu es encore jeune, Bella. Il y a des aspects importants à ne pas négliger quand on... eh bien, quand on est physiquement impliqué dans...

 _Qu..quoi ? C'est pas vrai bon sang !_ Après une dispute avec mon amoureux, la journée passée à cavaler à droite à gauche pour Thanksgiving, une crise de larme, un bain, une discussion intensive avec Edward, un orgasme, un sauvetage, le pire mensonge que j'ai prononcé depuis la traque de James, j'avais le droit à une conversation sur le sexe avec mon paternel ? _Vraiment ?_ Cette journée ne finirait-elle donc jamais !

\- Oh, je t'en prie ! Pas ça ! m'exclamai-je, morte de honte.

\- Je sais que c'est gênant mais...

\- Non Papa, l'interrompis-je, tu ne sais pas.

Si je voulais étouffer cet élan dans l'œuf, je devais prendre le taureau par les cornes.

\- Edward et le plus formidable fi... petit-ami, me repris-je, que la Terre est portée. Il est doux, protecteur et m'aime à la folie. Il ne me forcera jamais à rien et notre vie intime ne regarde que nous. Je t'ai avoué beaucoup aujourd'hui, mais _ça_ , c'est strictement privée et ça ne regarde personne. Merci de te préoccuper de moi Papa, mais non merci.

J'avais été cinglante sur les bords, mais je refusais de partager cela avec quiconque, que ce soit Alice, Renée ou Charlie. Le temps seul à seul avec Edward était rare et précieux et il n'appartenait à personne d'autre.

\- Jure-moi seulement que vous vous comportez tous deux en êtres responsables, persista-t-il, avec une pointe de supplique dans la voix.

J'allais répliquer avec un "évidemment" résolu, quand le souvenir de la soirée me frappa de plein fouet. Juste avant que mon vampire capte le plan de Jonathan Lynch, j'avais était prête à m'offrir à lui de toute les manières possibles. En faite, nous avions été à deux doigts de dépasser la quatrième base et j'étais sûre comme l'enfer que nous n'avions aucun préservatif à ce moment là. _L'irresponsabilité dans toute sa splendeur_ , me fustigeai-je intérieurement. _Mince, que répondre à Charlie ?_ Afin d'échapper à son regard inquisiteur, je détachai ma ceinture de sécurité et ouvris la portière. Je jouais le tout pour le tout.

\- Je regrette vraiment que tu me forces à formuler cela à voix haute, mais sache que je suis toujours vierge. Bonne nuit Papa, et je m'enfuis loin du véhicule de fonction.

Je me propulsai à l'intérieur de la maison et fus accueillie dès que j'entrai par le magnétisme écrasant d'Edward. _Mince_ , à tout les coups il avait assisté à cette conversation et allait s'en vouloir de s'être comporté comme un adolescent excité. A vrai dire je m'en voulais aussi, nous ne devions pas prendre le risque d'une grossesse mystère. En gravissant les escaliers vers ma chambre, je prévoyais déjà de prendre rendez-vous avec un gynécologue pour qu'il me prescrive la pilule. J'étais familière du processus puisque j'avais vu ma mère la prendre pendant des années. Elle avait arrêté quand j'avais treize ans, parce qu'elle ne cessait d'oublier de l'avaler. C'était durant cette période que j'avais noté sa solitude et l'avais donc exhortée à faire des rencontres. Naturellement, Renée étant Renée avait enchaîné les sorties délurées, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse une frayeur et croit qu'elle attendait un bébé. Je me remémorai très bien ce jour où je l'avais trouvé entrain de pleurer dans sa chambre, c'était moi qui avait acheté le test à la pharmacie et tout ce que je pouvais penser, c'était combien mes responsabilités allaient doubler en m'occupant de Renée et d'un nouveau-née. Ma mère avait eu de la chance, c'était juste un retard dans son cycle menstruel. Elle avait alors pris le parti de changer de moyen de contraception en optant pour un stérilet.

Quoiqu'il en soit, en attendant que je puisse débuter la pilule, je devais faire en sorte de planquer des préservatifs dans ma chambre. Peut-être qu'Alice pourrait m'aider à m'en procurer discrètement ? Je n'allais pas pousser Edward, mais bon sang, si une occasion se présentait, je n'allais pas hésiter une seule seconde. D'ailleurs, quand était mes prochaines règles ?

Je fronçai les sourcils en actionnant l'interrupteur de ma chambre. Edward était assis sur mon rocking-chair, son irritation palpable dans la petite pièce. Le bourdonnement s'intensifia de manière exponentielle, mais mon esprit était focalisé sur le décompte des jours. Nous étions le 24 novembre, enfin le 25 depuis quelques heures et j'essayai de me souvenir de la dernière fois que j'avais été incommodé par des écoulements de sang. Je savais que je les avais eu à la mi-septembre lors du conseil de famille et au début octobre quand Edward était parti en urgence m'acheter des tampons. _Ouais,_ ça avait été assez humiliant comme situation, mais je les avais eu une semaine plus tôt. Il semblerait que j'avais maintenant une dizaine de jours de retard. C'était singulier dans la mesure où mon cycle s'était très vite régulé et que j'avais rarement un ou deux jours de décalage. Mais là, _deux fois de suite_? Je n'étais évidemment pas enceinte, alors avais-je quelque chose d'autre qui clochait chez moi ? Je veux dire, en y réfléchissant, j'aurais dû avoir mes règles le jour où je m'étais disputée avec Edward et m'étais retrouvée sédatée à l'hôpital. Sûrement que l'incursion mentale avait détraqué mon organisme, à moins que ce soit un effet secondaire des médicaments. Je l'ignorais et à vrai dire je m'en fichais un peu si mon cycle était bousillé. La raison principale de tout ce bazarre, c'était la possibilité de procréer, si elle m'était enlevée, ça ne ferait aucune différence. Je comptais bien devenir un vampire dans quelques années et dans l'intervalle, un bébé mutant n'était certainement pas dans nos projets. En plus, c'était une raison en moins qu'Edward culpabilise de me transformer. Soudainement, j'espérai que je sois stérile pour enlever un poids des épaules de mon amoureux. Ça signifiait aussi du sexe sans protection durant les prochains mois ou années, ce qu était incontestablement un plus. Conclusion, pas de drame majeur à ce que mes règles disparaissent subitement.

\- À quoi tu penses ?

Je clignais plusieurs fois des paupières, regagnant le présent. Edward avait l'air aussi débraillé que moi, tandis que ma chambre était revenue à son état normal. Il avait dû ranger pendant mon absence au poste. Ses poings étaient serrées sur ses cuisses mais curieusement, sa taille et ses jambes étaient recouverts par un plaid. Il avait l'air franchement énervé mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver craquant. Seulement, il y avait cet émotion dans ses prunelles onyx qui me poussait à ne pas le taquiner.

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

Il leva les yeux aux ciel et hocha sèchement la tête. _Okay_... mon homme était grognon.

\- Je crois que nous avons agis comme deux adolescents excités tout à l'heure, formulai-je simplement.

Une lueur incompréhensible dansa dans le regard d'Edward mais je n'eu pas le temps de l'analyser, qu'il se pinçait déjà le nez en plissant le front.

\- J'ai aussi eu droit à mon propre sermon, maugréa-t-il.

Il ne fit rien pour élaborer, alors je supposai qu'il était encore dans le déni. Le connaissant, il voudrait patienter jusqu'au mariage ou une absurdité de ce genre. Néanmoins nous savions tous les deux qu'à moins que nous cessions tout contact, il y avait de fortes chances pour que nous nous enflammions tous les deux avant l'été. Il n'y avait qu'à constater, les quelques fois où nous nous étions retrouvés complètement seul, ça avait conduit à des séances de pelotages de plus en plus intense. Je me dirigeai vers lui pour m'asseoir sur ses genoux mais il bondit hors de la chaise à bascule pour se poster face à la fenêtre. _Euh..?_ J'étais épuisée, je ne cherchais pas à comprendre et à la place m'avachis sur mon lit.

\- Très bien, soupirai-je, il y a eu un problème dans ma version des faits alors j'ai..

\- Oui, j'étais là, j'ai tout entendu, m'informa-t-il sans douceur.

\- Oh, et qu'est-ce qu'en a pensé Charlie ?

 _Surtout garde ton calme Bella..._

\- Rien qui ne mérite d'être soulevé. L'essentiel c'est que j'ai convaincu Jasper d'utiliser son don pendant l'interrogatoire et il a fait avouer à ce porc ses précédents viols sur l'enfant.

\- Attends, quoi ? Jasper était au commissariat ?

\- Alice a eu une vision de moi décapitant ce salopard de violeur. Elle a sonné l'alarme et tout le monde est rentré à la villa. Si tu veux tout savoir, grogna-t-il, c'est uniquement grâce à Carlisle que ton père l'a appréhendé. Au moment où il t'a poussé, il était déjà mort dans mon esprit. .

Ceci expliquait certainement son ressentiment actuel. J'étais dépassée, la fatigue commençait à m'assommer et j'ignorais comment détendre mon amoureux. Je décidai de procéder par étapes.

\- Et que viens faire Jasper au poste de police ? insistai-je.

\- Nous étions cachés derrière le bâtiment, dans les hautes herbes de la prairie. Disons que c'était dans l'intérêt de tout le monde d'enfermer ce salopard le plus longtemps possible.

 _Traduction : Jonathan Lynch ne devait jamais recroiser la route de mon vampire._

Il me tournait toujours le dos et j'en avais marre de le voir aussi tendu, alors je me levai pour aller le serrer dans mes bras. Je souhaitais l'apaiser, pour que ses pulsions meurtrières disparaissent au profit de notre amour. C'était vrai quoi, nous nous étions enfin mis d'accord sur notre avenir. Enfin nos choix convergeaient au même endroit. Il fallait se focaliser sur ça et non sur les crimes "impunis". Cependant, lorsque ma main effleura son omoplate, il se déroba pour s'appuyer contre mon armoire. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. _Une fois mais pas deux, mon beau._

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? aboyai-je, agressive.

Je détestai le sentiment de rejet qui m'envahissait.

\- Rien, grommela-t-il.

\- Pas à moi Edward, le prévins-je.

Sans crier gare, il se tourna vivement vers moi et me plaqua contre la fenêtre. Le bourdonnement explosa dans mon cerveau, se muant en décharges électriques cuisantes. Edward emprisonna mes poignets loin au-dessus de moi et mon crâne tapa rudement sur le carreau. J'étais tétanisée par la faim que je lisais dans les prunelles onyx de mon vampire. Il y avait une beauté funeste dans sa bestialité. Ses cheveux sauvages, sa mâchoire contractée, l'éclatante blancheur de sa peau, tout cela m'éblouissait au delà des mots.

\- Mon problème c'est toi, siffla-t-il à quelques centimètres de ma bouche.

J'étais trop hébétée par son haleine pour bien saisir ses paroles. A part ses mains et son souffle, nos corps étaient maintenus séparés.

\- Quand j'écoutais les pensées de cet enfoiré de violeur, il n'y avait que toi. Quand Carlisle essayait de me ramener à la raison, je ne songeais qu'à toi. Quand il m'a fait la morale pour mon comportement irresponsable, il n'y avait que ton parfum suave qui flottait dans l'air. Quand mes frères me surveillaient dans la prairie, il n'y avait que la douceur de ta peau et la chaleur de ton corps. Quand Charlie t'interrogeait, c'était aux goûts de tes seins et à la splendeur de tes soupirs dont je rêvais. Quand j'hurlais sur Rosalie, c'est à la sensation exquise de mon doigt en toi qui m'obsédait.

Le manque de contact était le plus atroce des tourments. _Oh, le besoin de le toucher, l'inhaler, le savourer..._ Un faible gémissement m'échappa lorsqu'il continua son énumération avec encore plus de passion.

\- Quand je courais vers ta maison, c'est ta bouche sucrée et aventureuse qui me tentait. Quand je nettoyais ta chambre, je te voulais totalement et éperdument. Quand Charlie te retenais dans sa voiture, c'était le désir irrépressible de te posséder qui m'animait. Quand je t'ai entendue monter les escaliers pour me rejoindre, l'envie de te revendiquer me torturait. Et oh douce Bella, quand je renifle ton excitation, c'est à la saveur de celle-ci dont je souhaite m'abreuver.

Les narines d'Edward se dilatèrent un peu plus, alors que sa langue lécha ses lèvres avidement.

\- Mon problème Bella, c'est que j'ai la trique depuis quatre interminables heures.

Et il me relâcha pour se réfugier de l'autre côté de la pièce. _Seigneur tout puissant._ J'étais haletante et dégoulinante de désir pour cet être mythique. Je réalisai que le bourdonnement que je percevais était la frustration sexuelle d'Edward. Il avait l'habitude de la soif de mon sang, mais pas de la soif de mon corps. Il était en proie à une lutte inimaginable pour ne pas m'allonger quelque part et me prendre de toutes les manières qu'il avait décrites. Je serais parfaitement hypocrite d'insinuer que je ne désirais pas cela non plus. _Mon Dieu,_ j'étais à deux doigts de le supplier de me posséder sans restriction. Pourtant mon instinct me dictait de mettre un frein à tout cela, que ce n'était pas le moment, que nous le regretterions tous les deux. Clairement, si nous cédions, ça allait être du sexe bestial, purement primal. Je me haïssais d'être aussi raisonnable, mais je ne pouvais laisser _mon aimé_ s'excuser de notre première fois. Nous méritions les sentiments et la douceur, l'amour et la tendresse, la joie et la plénitude. Pas du sexe vampirique, mais une union correspondant à Edward et Bella.

Je me redressai et m'avançai jusqu'à me tenir à moins d'un mètre de la silhouette rigide d'Edward.

\- Amour, chuchotai-je pour ne pas le brusquer.

Ses prunelles farouches rencontrèrent les miennes en un instant.

\- Tu vas t'en aller d'ici et te libérer en toute intimité. Nous ne ferons rien ce soir.

L'intense soulagement que je notais dans ses traits m'indiquèrent que j'avais fait le bon choix. Mon compagnon opina une seule fois et disparut sans autre forme de procès. Immédiatement, son aura dense se dissipa, toutefois, je ressentais encore sa frustration à l'arrière de mon cerveau. Je me mis en pyjama tranquillement, démêlai mes cheveux et me faufilai sous ma couette. A la minute où je fermai les yeux, tout mon corps frémit et se relaxa. Le bourdonnement se volatilisa et enfin, je plongeai dans un sommeil réparateur. _Tout allait bien._

 **/~\/~\/~\/~\**

Lorsque je sortis du lit le vendredi, l'après-midi était déjà bien entamée. Même si j'étais à peine consciente, je savais qu'Edward m'avait rejoint, puis était reparti quand l'aube avait pointé. J'avais très bien dormi et pour la première fois depuis dimanche dernier, je me sentais pleinement reposée. Malgré les événements de la veille, j'étais bigrement heureuse. Mon amoureux et moi avions enfin des projets d'avenir concret ! Au lieu de stagner sur la différence d'âge qui allait se creuser, je me focalisais sur la joie de vivre en totale indépendance avec lui. Je ne me faisais pas trop de soucis pour mes inscriptions à l'université, j'étais une élève avec un dossier exemplaire et je me doutais qu'Edward me suivrait où que j'aille. Le seul point qui me chiffonnait, c'était le financement. J'avais les capacités intellectuelles pour rejoindre Dartmouth, mais je ne croyais pas être assez brillante pour obtenir une bourse d'étude. Mes parents avec leurs maigres salaires pourrait à peine payer un semestre et je refusais de les endetter inutilement.

Bien sûr, mon compagnon ne battrait pas même un cil avant de tout payer, d'acheter une maison, une nouvelle voiture, et toutes autres dépenses nécessaires. Tandis que j'entendais Charlie parler au téléphone avec ses subalternes dans le salon, je m'appesantis mentalement sur le sujet. J'allais me marier avec Edward - _oh mon Dieu_. Je me le répétais. _Bella Swan allait épouser Edward Cullen._ Comme il l'avait si bien dit, il voulait pourvoir à tous mes besoins, ce qui impliquait de dépenser des milliers de dollars pour mes études. J'essayai d'analyser mes sentiments. Le souci c'est que je ne connaissais pas l'étendue de sa fortune. Virtuellement, les Cullen vivaient comme si elle était illimitée, dépensant sans compter. Le truc, c'est qu'excepté Carlisle, personne ne travaillait réellement, alors d'où venait cet argent ? J'avais du mal à envisager que les placements boursiers d'Alice rapportent autant. Et puis, était-ce équitable dans un couple que l'un paie pour toutes les dépenses ? Pour un gentleman du siècle dernier probablement, mais pour une fille du vingt-et-unième siècle, c'était dérangeant. Jamais je ne m'étais représentée vivre au crochet d'un époux riche et pourtant c'est ce qui allait arriver.

Avec n'importe qui d'autre, j'aurais crié au scandale, mais voilà, c'était Edward. Mon doux vampire félin qui m'aimait plus que tout. Comment lui tenir rigueur de prendre soin de moi alors que c'était ce que je souhaitais faire aussi ? Ultimement je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas son argent qui était difficile à digérer, mais sa tendance à vouloir me couvrir de présents. Quand nous serions mariés, je n'aurais plus d'excuses pour ralentir ce penchant de sa personnalité. Pourtant je n'avais pas besoin d'une automobile flambant neuve, ni le luxe d'une villa, encore moins de bijoux parant mon cou. Tout ce que je désirais, c'était la paix avec mon compagnon. Vivre simplement notre amour en toute quiétude. C'était cela le but de mon existence. Je me détendis sous la douche, ravis d'avoir clarifiée cette question. Je me fichais de la richesse matérielle de mon amoureux, nous allions unir nos cœurs avant tout. Son argent ne devait pas créer de dispute inutiles, je devais juste apprendre à gérer comme avec le reste.

Un peu plus opérationnelle, je finis par descendre pour élaborer un déjeuner avec les restes du repas d'hier. Charlie n'évoqua pas un seul instant "mon don" et préféra me relater comment le père de Cassidy avait débarqué au poste de police en pleine nuit, fou de rage. Les officiers avaient dû le sortir de force pour éviter que le coupable soit blessé. Vu le visage de Charlie, ça ne lui aurait pas franchement déplu. Je n'imaginais même pas la trahison que devait ressentir Henry Lynch, son propre frère... Je le chassai de mon esprit, cela appartenait au passé dorénavant, ça ne devait pas évincer ma bonne humeur.

L'après-midi s'écoula lentement, Charlie était pendu à son portable, même si c'était son jour de congé et moi je m'immergeai dans mon travail scolaire, rien de passionnant à l'horizon donc. Il me tardait d'avoir des nouvelles d'Edward, alors quand mon père s'éclipsa après notre dîner léger au commissariat et que la sonnette retentit, je me précipitai vers la porte d'entrée. Je n'étais franchement pas surprise de tomber sur Alice, étant donné que je n'avais pas senti la présence de mon compagnon. J'étais tout de même très contente de la voir.

\- Bellaaaaaaa ! sautilla-t-elle, telle une fée des neiges. Elle était habillée tout en blanc.

Ma meilleure amie était toute joyeuse et pétillante, un immense sourire ornait son visage. Elle entra chez moi d'un bond et me serra fort dans ses bras, en me faisant tournoyer sur place.

\- Tu vas bientôt être ma sœur ! Il faut absolument que nous commencions à planifier le mariage du siècle. Je suis si heureuse pour vous deux, vous méritez tout le bonheur du monde. Je sais déjà quelle robe te plairas, se réjouit-elle à toute vitesse.

 _Misère,_ le secret n'avait pas tenu longtemps.

\- Doucement Alice, mes parents ne sont pas encore au parfum.

\- On s'en fiche, nous avons à peine huit mois pour organiser le mariage de tes rêves. Le temps presse !

Je l'entraînai vers le canapé et grâce à de l'expérience, je réussis à orienter la conversation vers un autre sujet. Très peu pour moi les cérémonies officielles.

\- Révèle moi d'abord comment tu l'as appris.

\- Je te préviens, c'est assez biscornu, je sais qu'Edward a parlé à Carlisle hier. Cet après-midi, j'ai eu la vision des parents discutant en tête à tête et c'est là que j'ai compris que tu avais accepté d'épouser mon frère en été, pépia-t-elle.

 _Aïe._

\- Qui d'autre le sait ?

Elle afficha une moue gênée et je n'eu pas besoin qu'elle élabore plus.

\- J'étais si excitée ! Jasper était juste à côté de moi et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui dire. Comme il avait gagné son paris contre Emmett, il s'est empressé de ramasser ses gains. Bien sûr Rose a entendu et en moins de cinq minutes, toute la maison connaissait la nouvelle.

\- Bon sang, ils n'ont pas encore parié sur mon dos ?

J'étais un peu irritée, même si c'était prévisible. Les secrets ne duraient jamais longtemps dans cette famille.

\- Ne sois pas si naïve Bella, mon frère souhaite t'épouser depuis le premier baiser et il s'est finalement décidé à demander ta main depuis le conseil de famille en septembre. J'ignore toujours comment il y est parvenu d'ailleurs. Dans toutes mes visions tu refusais systématiquement, peu importe les longues déclarations et les situations romantiques. Ensuite, tu sais que depuis ton séjour à l'hôpital, je ne vois plus rien te concernant, alors il faut absolument que tu m'expliques comment il s'y est prit pour que tu dises oui dès la première fois. D'ailleurs, vous m'avez bien roulé dans la farines ! Me cacher ça pendant six jours, chapeau, rigola-t-elle, pas rancunière une minute.

\- Quel pari Alice ? m'entêtai-je.

Il était plus facile de contrer le lutin joyeux en lui posant des questions directes que d'affronter la réalité.

\- Emmett affirmais que tu ne te laisserais pas mettre la bague au doigt avant que tu sois vampire, alors que Jasper était certain qu'Edward te ferait craquer avant juillet.

Je soupirai, visiblement, elle n'était pas au courant des derniers évènements. Juste par esprit de contradiction, je l'informai que Jasper n'avait pas encore gagné, puisque je n'avais toujours pas de bague. Elle renifla de dérision, se moquant de mon attitude enfantine.

\- Crois-moi, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Mon frère la garde près de lui depuis des mois. Trèves de bavardages inutiles, avez-vous prévu une date ?

\- Non Alice, comme tu l'as si bien rappelé, ça fait à peine six jours. Il faut d'abord que nous en parlions à mes parents.

\- Détail, assura-t-elle.

\- Non ce n'est pas un détail et tu en as conscience, déclarai-je tranquillement. Écoutes, tu peux manigancer ce que tu veux, débuter le dessin de ma robe, planifier le mariage de tes rêves...

\- Mais ? se renfrogna-t-elle, se doutant que c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

\- Mais ne fait rien de concret, pas de réservation, pas d'achat extravagant et pas de confection de robe parfaite.

Je lui saisis les mains pour qu'elle soit entièrement avec moi. Ma meilleure amie avait la fâcheuse tendance à se perdre dans ses visions et généralement, un lien physique l'aidait à s'ancrer dans le présent.

\- J'ai besoin de temps Alice. Cette décision est toute récente et avant samedi soir, je ne m'étais jamais imaginée être mariée aussi jeune.

Ça faisait du bien de se confier à quelqu'un qui n'était pas intégralement impliqué. Finalement, c'était une bonne chose qu'elle l'ait découvert toute seule.

\- Tu sais à quel point je déteste attirer l'attention et malheureusement ça sera moi, le personnage principal de cette cérémonie. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, nous irions simplement à la mairie remplir le formulaire. Ou encore moins, nous ne ferons rien, car je ne n'ai pas besoin de tout ces artifices pour promettre d'aimer éternellement ton frère. Je ne crois pas vraiment en l'institution du mariage.

Elle fronça ses sourcils si joliment tracés.

\- Mais alors, pourquoi avoir accepté de l'épouser ?

 _Je fais un demi sourire, presque désabusée par sa question._

 _\- Sais-tu à quel point j'aime ton frère, Alice ? je demande sérieusement._

 _\- J'en ai une bonne idée, réplique-t-elle précautionneusement._

 _\- Eh bien, laisses-moi t'expliquer, dis-je fermement. Ça fait mal à en mourir.  
_

 _Je prends sa main et la pose sur ma veste en laine._

 _\- Juste ici._

 _Ses prunelles fauves s'écarquillent de choc. Je poursuis néanmoins mon discours._

\- Mon élu _m'a montré comment aimer, et cela me rend encore plus amoureuse de lui. Il est tout pour moi. Le voir triste ou blessé, cela me paralyse, Alice._

 _Je laisse retomber sa main et ferme les yeux, satisfaite._

\- Oh Bella... souffla-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi beau, tu m'as rendue toute guimauve _._

Je clignai des yeux, désorientée.

\- Ah bon ? Rien de nouveau à cela pourtant, je t'ai déjà confié que j'allais aimer Edward jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

\- Mais non idiote, je parle de ce que tu as dit juste après, s'esclaffa-t-elle.

Je plissai le front, déconcertée.

\- Je n'ai rien ajouté de plus sentimental. Tu es sûre que ce n'était pas plutôt une vision ?

Alice commença à s'exaspérer.

\- Voyons, je t'ai demandée pourquoi avoir accepté d'épouser mon frère et tu m'as faite la plus bouleversante des déclarations !

\- Je t'ai juste dit que le mariage est ce qu'Edward désire. Qu'il en a besoin et que cela signifie énormément pour lui. C'est uniquement pour cette raison que j'ai accepté de l'épouser. Je ne vois pas ce qui est bouleversant là-dedans.

Face à ma sincérité flagrante, ma meilleur amie s'alarma.

\- Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas avoir certifier à l'instant que tu aimais Edward au point que ça t'en faisais mal à mourir ?

Je secouai la tête, c'était quelque chose que j'avais déjà pensé lorsque mon vampire avait failli m'abandonner, mais je n'avais jamais prononcé cette phrase à voix haute.

\- Bella, je t'assure que je n'ai eu aucune vision. Tu as même placé ma paume sur ton cœur et j'en ai perçu les battements. Tu sais très bien que lorsque je suis plongée dans les chemins du possible, mon ouïe n'est pas aussi développée. C'était trop net et trop réel pour que ce ne soit pas vrai et puis je te rappelle que tu as la capacité de me bloquer.

J'étais estomaquée, alors je la priai de me rapporter précisément ce qui était arrivé. Elle s'empressa de le faire et je tiquai au mot "élu" ça m'évoqua fugacement quelque chose, mais ça s'évanouit la seconde suivante. Donc apparemment, non seulement j'avais eu une sorte d'absence, mais en plus j'avais remplacé mes souvenirs par autre chose. Encore une bizarrerie qui s'additionnait à l'entité qu'était Bella Swan.

\- Bon n'en parlons plus Alice, je suppose que tout deviendra plus compréhensible quand je serai vampire. Dis moi plutôt comment a réagi Edward quand tout le monde a appris pour nos fiançailles.

Heureusement, elle accepta mon changement de sujet sans rechigner.

\- En faite, il n'était pas là, il n'est pas rentré depuis sa dispute avec Rosalie. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit au courant, puisque qu'il a cassé son téléphone hier matin, lors de son match de tennis.

Ah, c'était pour cela qu'ils avaient été forcé de venir jusqu'ici pour empêcher l'exécution de Lynch. Je l'interrogeai donc sur le pourquoi de cette altercation, même si j'étais déjà agacée contre la peste blonde. Ce que j'adorais avec mon lutin joyeux, c'était qu'elle n'hésitait jamais à partager ce qu'elle savait. Edward avait toujours la peur de générer des conflits et souvent, il n'arrivait pas à faire la différence entre les pensées privées de quelqu'un et ses actions réelles. Ce qui signifiait que c'était la personne la moins commère de la planète. Du coup, Alice était généralement une source d'information intarissable.

\- Bon, tu sais à quel point Edward est sensible en ce qui concerne les enfants maltraités ?

J'acquiesçai, pour moi c'était loin d'être une faiblesse, cela prouvait juste à quel point mon compagnon était un être foncièrement bon.

\- Depuis qu'il est fiché auprès des Volturi, il n'a plus le droit d'agir directement pour les protéger et lorsque nous séjournons dans des grandes métropoles, cela le rend littéralement fou. Normalement, plus il y a d'habitants et plus nous nous fondons dans la masse, mais pour Edward, c'est juste un calvaire quotidien de gérer l'afflux de pensés au kilomètre carré. Alors, pour éviter qu'il n'y ait des dérapages, Carlisle a décidé que nous nous installerions uniquement dans des petites villes, là où il y aurait moins de chance de tomber sur des criminels. Bien sûr, sa majesté Rosalie lui en veux pour ça, étant donné qu'il y a beaucoup moins de distractions. Bref cette querelle dure depuis des décennies, le fait qu'Edward est failli craquer hier, en a juste remis une couche. Comme d'habitude, d'ici quelques jours, ils n'y penseront plus et se pardonneront facilement.

J'étais éberluée par cette explication.

\- Ce n'est pas logique pourtant ! m'écriai-je. Rosalie n'est pas censée aimer les enfants plus que tout ? Elle devrait plutôt aider Edward à les sauver, au lieu de s'énerver contre lui.

\- Oui, mais tu oublies qu'elle est aussi terrorisée par les Volturi. Elle était encore un nouveau-née quand ils sont venus en 1933, donc instable et encore plus impétueuse. Elle a réussi à se mettre à dos Jane qui lui a fait subir son don. Ensuite, Felix a menacé de la démembrer et depuis, Rose est excessivement prudente en ce qui concerne les règles de notre monde.

J'avais déjà eu le topo sur les Volturi et je n'ignorais pas la puissance dévastatrice du pouvoir de Jane, pourtant cette histoire n'était qu'un prétexte pour moi. Si j'avais compris une chose avec les Cullen, c'était qu'ils étaient férocement loyaux les uns envers les autres. Ils se soutenaient mutuellement et respectaient toujours leurs faiblesses. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi la naïade blonde s'opposait continuellement à mon compagnon.

\- Si elle n'est pas heureuse du choix de Carlisle, qu'est-ce-qui la retient de partir ?

Alice fit un demi-sourire triste.

\- C'est déjà arrivé, à un moment donné, nous avons tous déserté la demeure familiale pour voyager et se ressourcer. Avec nos sens sur-développés, il n'existe aucune sorte d'intimité entre nous. Quand nous étions en Alaska, chaque couple vivait dans sa maison, ce qui nous permettait d'être proche tout en ne s'étouffant pas.

\- Oh et où résidait Edward ?

\- Il s'était trouvé un petit chalet dans les bois et il vivait comme un vrai ermite. Nous nous inquiétons tous pour lui, alors c'est pour cela qu'Esmée a choisi Forks, elle savait que cette maison plaisait à Edward et que ça nous ferait tous du bien de séjourner au même endroit.

J'hochai la tête pour montrer que j'avais saisi et puisque nous évoquions les déménagements, je trouvai que c'était une bonne occasion pour aborder nos projets d'avenir avec ma meilleure amie.

\- Avant qu'il y ait tout ce drame chez les Lynch, Edward et moi avons beaucoup discuté.

Je lui détaillai ma peur du regard des autres concernant le mariage et comment nous allions le caser avec notre départ en Europe et l'annonce de ma disparition. J'enchaînai avec la lassitude de mon amoureux de se contenter du rôle du petit-ami lycéen et qu'il souhaitait plus que tout avoir la bénédiction de mes parents. Je lui racontai aussi qu'Edward avait enfin changé d'avis en ce qui concernait ma transformation. Il n'était plus totalement contre et avait accepté que je le rejoigne dans son éternité. Avant qu'Alice ne s'emballe trop, je lui confessais que ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne désirions quitter les États-unis en juillet. Que si moi j'étais prête à embrasser cette vie, mon compagnon ne l'était pas. De plus, nous admettions tous les deux que c'était affreusement cruelle de laisser croire à mes parents que j'étais morte pendant mon voyage de noces. Alors naturellement, j'avais émis l'idée de repousser ma mutation jusqu'à ce qu'Edward soit totalement à l'aise avec. Ce qui nous menait à notre futur intégration à l'université l'année prochaine et à la construction d'une petite vie.

\- Je t'avoue néanmoins que je redoute la réaction de Carlisle. Il avait été clair lors du conseil de famille. S'il refuse le compromis que nous avons établi avec Edward, je crains que ça ne crée davantage de discordes.

Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, nous nous étions mises à l'aise sur le sofas. Sa tête reposait sur mon épaule tandis que mes doigts s'amusait avec les bracelets qu'elle portait. Ça faisait vraiment du bien d'être entièrement honnête avec une autre personne que mon amoureux. Je savais qu'Alice nous soutiendrait toujours, ça avait été la seule à se battre contre la tentative de rupture d'Edward.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu devrais t'inquiéter beaucoup. Dans le meilleur des cas, nous vous rejoindrons à Hanover, sinon, Esmée ne laissera jamais Carlisle vous chasser définitivement de la famille. Tout le monde est conscient que si tu souhaites demeurer humaine, mon frère resteras près de toi. Personne n'avait l'intention de couper les ponts avec vous deux. Alors dans le pire des cas, nous nous retrouverons tous une fois que tu seras transformée.

\- Tu crois que les Volturi seront un problème si vous nous suivez dans le Vermont ? m'angoissai-je.

\- Pour être précis, Hanover se situe à la frontière du New Hampshire, bien qu'il y est de forte chance pour que nous reprenions la propriété d'Emmett à Killington, qui elle, est vraiment dans le Vermont.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, faussement ennuyée. Parfois j'oubliais que je traînais avec des êtres surnaturel à la mémoire eidétique.

\- Tu noies le poisson, Alice.

Elle me tira la langue.

\- Bon d'accord, si tu insistes. Il est de notoriété que les italiens ont des sbires un peu partout dans le monde. La rumeur veut qu'ils soient trois ou quatre dans toute l'Amérique du nord. À moins que nous fassions parler de nous au niveau national, il y a très peu de chance que nous attirions leur attention. Même si nous tombions nez à nez avec un vampire à la solde des Volturis, il faudrait qu'il comprenne que tu es au courant de notre secret pour qu'il fasse un rapport. Entre la télépathie d'Edward et mon pouvoir, c'est quasiment impossible que nous nous fassions prendre, me rassura-t-elle.

La conversation dériva ensuite sur toutes les propriétés que possédait les Cullen de part le monde, pour finalement s'attarder sur Noël qui approchait. Comme j'étais certaine que ça lui ferait plaisir, je proposais à ma meilleure amie une virée shopping pour les cadeaux de Noël. J'avais déjà une solide idée de ce que je voulais offrir à Edward et d'après mes recherches internet -j'avais pris soin d'utiliser l'ordinateur dans le magasin des Newton, pour que mon stalker de fiancé ne triche pas- tout était à Seattle. Pour les autres personnes, je comptais bien sur l'aide d'Alice. Elle fut tout de suite excitée et nous convînmes d'y aller dès que possible.

Ensuite, venue de nulle part, le lutin joyeux fit une allusion coquine au suçon que j'arborais sur le cou. Elle essaya de me cuisiner sur ma relation avec son frère mais je tins bon. Je ne désirais pas embarrasser Edward avec son problème d'hier, alors je m'axais plutôt sur le retard de mes règles. Rougissante, je consentis à dire que j'avais un furieux besoin de préservatif. Elle se tordit de rire sur le sofa et me promit de rester discrète et de m'en procurer dès lundi. C'était idiot, mais j'étais effrayée que cela ne parvienne jusqu'aux oreilles de mon père, si quelqu'un me surprenait à en acheter.

Juste avant que Charlie ne rentre, Alice embrassa ma joue et s'éclipsa de la maison. Je grignotai un ou deux gâteaux avant de monter dans ma chambre. J'étais impatiente de revoir mon vampire, il m'avait terriblement manqué aujourd'hui. À coup sûr j'allais faire en sorte de passer ma journée avec lui demain, même si Charlie ne bossait que la matinée. Je me pelotonnais contre mes coussins et entamai un nouveau bouquin. C'était Renée qui m'avait envoyée la trilogie, il y a quelques jours. Elle avait vu les films et décidée de m'offrir la saga policière qui était en promotion. Ça me changerait des histoires à l'eau de rose et des classiques, le roman avait l'air bien sombre et j'adorais les meurtres à huis-clos.

J'en étais au troisième chapitre quand mon rythme cardiaque s'emballa et qu'Edward se matérialisa dans ma chambre. Il verrouilla silencieusement ma fenêtre et m'accorda son sourire tordu en guise de bonsoir. Je devais me faire violence pour ne pas sauter sur lui et l'étreindre de toute mes forces.

\- Salut toi, murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

Une douce chaleur se propagea dans tout mon corps et je me décalai pour lui laisser de la place. A voix très basse pour ne pas déranger les ronflements de Charlie je lui demandais comment il allait. Ses prunelles étaient à nouveaux dorées et je fus complètement rassurée quand il me répondit qu'il allait beaucoup mieux maintenant qu'il pouvait entendre les battements de mon cœur. J'embrassai l'arrête de sa mâchoire et me complus dans les effluves de son odeur.

\- Que lis-tu, amour ?

Je devinai que ce n'était pas le moment d'aborder des sujets plus importants, alors je suivis le mouvement.

\- Le tome 1 de _Millénium_ , ça s'appelle _Les hommes qui n'aimaient pas les femmes_ , c'est suédois. Je me perds avec tous ces noms à consonance slaves et ces endroits inconnus, mais l'intrigue a l'air vraiment pas mal. Es-tu déjà aller en Suède ?

\- Oui, nous y avons même habité durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, c'était juste après notre premier séjour à Forks et avant la venue d'Alice et Jasper. Ça doit faire au moins deux décennies que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds.

\- Comment c'est là-bas ?

\- C'est l'endroit rêvé pour un vampire végétarien.

Tout près de mon oreille, il me décrivit l'archipel de Stockholm, l'immensité des forêts entrecoupés de lac. La diversité de la faune, le climat qui variait en fonction de la position géographique. Cette impression de constant crépuscule lorsque le jour ne se terminait jamais en été. Je m'endormis, bercée par le ténor de velours de mon compagnon, rêvant de soleil de minuit et de jour polaire.

* * *

 _. Le passage en italique m'a été fortement inspiré par la trilogie de Jodi Ellen Malpas : Une nuit. Franchement cette histoire d'amour est magnifique avec des lemons torrides et une écriture assez sympa. Si ça vous intéresse, je peux vous envoyer les trois tomes en epub par mails, ils sont super ! _

_. Oui, petit clin d'œil aux romans de Stieg Larsson, la suite des aventures de Lisbeth Salender vient de sortir et je suis tellement excitée de lire le tome 5 que j'étais incapable de ne pas en parler._

* * *

 **Saluuut u_u**

 **Donc ouais, ce chapitre est principalement une séquelle du précédent, mais c'était nécessaire. Il y aura une ellipse temporelle dans le suivant qui je pense sera beaucoup plus long.**

 **Dites moi vos impressions** **, je les guette avec impatience ;)**

 **Soundousse :3**


	11. Quand Belle est heureuse

**Hey, désolée pour toute cette attente, je vous conseille de relire les deux chapitres précédant mais pour celles qui n'ont pas le temps, j'ai mis un petit truc pour vous. On se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Récapitulatif :_**

 _Chapitre 9 :_ _Bella fête Thanksgiving chez Charlie mais n'apprécie pas franchement sa journée à cause de ses disputes avec Edward. Elle est malheureuse jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne le soir, où ils passent un merveilleux moment ensemble à parler de leur projet futur. Le massage que Edward fait à Bella dérape en quelque chose de beaucoup plus charnelle, mais au moment où ils sont à un cheveu de faire l'amour, Edward capte une pensée d'un voisin qui s'apprête à abuser de sa nièce. Les événements s'enchaînent et le couple réussit à sauver la petite fille._

 _Chapitre 10 : Bella affronte les conséquences de son acte de sauvetage, puisque Charlie et la police sont impliqués. Pour couvrir le fait qu'Edward est un vampire, elle s'invente un don de prémonition auprès de Charlie qui réagit bizarrement. Quand elle rentre finalement chez elle, Edward l'attend dans sa chambre et est aux combles de la frustration. Bella réussit à le gérer et s'endors comme une masse. Le lendemain, elle a une conversation avec Alice (qui a découvert leur fiançailles) où elle lui explique qu'ils ont décidé de repousser sa transformation pour plus tard, de se marier cet été et d'aller à Dartmouth en septembre prochain. _

_Voilàà, le chapitre 11 commence deux semaines après le précédent, c'est à dire, le vendredi 9 décembre_

* * *

 **Quand Bella est heureuse**

Je flottai sur mon petit nuage, incapable de masquer mon air espiègle. Les rares clients qui franchissaient le seuil du magasin Newton en ce vendredi après-midi, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de me sourire gentiment. Même la compagnie envahissante de Mike n'entamait en rien ma bonne humeur. Cette excitation durait depuis bientôt deux semaines et évidemment, elle était liée à mon formidable compagnon. J'avais l'impression que tout me souriait. Toutes mes questions, toutes les interrogations qui m'avait tourmentée durant le mois d'octobre s'étaient enfin éclaircies. La possible existence d'une âme pour les vampires, l'approbation de ma transformation par Edward, le recul de ma disparition, les renseignements concernant l'anatomie vampirique qui avait conduit à notre décision de ne pas avoir d'enfant. Notre mariage, la prise d'un moyen contraceptif, l'invitation de Renée pour que mon "petit-ami" passe la première semaine de vacance en Floride avec nous... et le meilleur de tout : la ferme résolution d'Edward à me faire l'amour. Je m'étranglai de bonheur.

Si j'avais pensé qu'il souhaitait patienter jusqu'à notre lune de miel, je m'étais lourdement fourvoyée. Après que Charlie soit parti au poste de police samedi matin, mon amoureux et moi avions eu une longue conversation. Pendant que je passai ma journée avec mon père, puis la soirée avec Alice, Edward s'était isolé dans notre clairière, pour réfléchir profondément et regagner son équilibre. Thanksgiving l'avait véritablement ébranlé, ça avait été un chaos de sentiments, d'actions et d'envies. Il avait eu besoin de retrouver sa sérénité et d'être honnête avec lui-même. Je comprenais cette démarche, j'avais eu la même lorsque j'avais appris le secret des Cullen.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il était revenu de cette escapade avec une confiance en lui renouvelée. Lorsqu'il avait été en proie aux affres du désir et de la colère, à aucun instant, je n'avais été en danger. Il m'avait écouté, obéi même, quand je lui avais interdit de s'en prendre à Lynch. Il n'avait même pas grogné quand j'avais -en quelque sorte- repoussé ses avances. Il était convaincu que jamais il ne pourrait me blesser et il était extrêmement agréable de l'entendre de sa bouche. Enfin, j'avais eu la certitude qu'il se pardonnait mon regrettable anniversaire. Un déclic s'était produit en lui, une vérité que je soupçonnais depuis un certain temps. Grâce à cet épisode, nous avions tous les deux réalisé une chose fondamentale dans notre relation.

Si j'étais prisonnière de ses iris étincelantes et de ses sourires aux coins qui me menaient à consentir à des cérémonies fastueuses et à repousser ma transformation pour sa tranquillité d'esprit, _je_ détenais les clés de notre intimité physique. J'étais _la seule_ à pouvoir l'arrêter dans sa frénésie, j'étais _la seule_ à pouvoir faire bouger son corps de marbre, j'étais _la seule_ à qui il ne ferait jamais de mal. Si lui donner tout ce qu'il désirait dans l'unique but de le contenter était plus fort que moi, sa volonté de me protéger était tout autant impérieuse. Edward l'avait compris, je l'avais compris et lorsque l'occasion se présenterait, nous allions nous aimer sans peur ni entraves car nous étions fait pour cela. Nous pourrions attendre la nuit de noce ou bien sauté le pas tout de suite, dans tous les cas, il n'y aurait pas de douleur ou de morsure, car nous serions _ensemble_ pour canaliser tout cela. _J'étais faîtes pour accueillir Edward et il était fait pour me posséder._

C'était la pensée qui me maintenait sur mon petit nuage d'euphorie alors qu'il n'était encore rien arrivé. Tout ce que mon amoureux avait promis, c'était qu'il tenterait de rendre cela spéciale, à la hauteur de ce que nous méritions. Implicitement, j'avais saisi que notre première fois serait planifié par ces soins. Mon vampire précautionneux n'allait rien laisser au hasard et je reconnaissais bien là sa prudence. J'étais donc attentive à tout signe de sa part qui m'indiquerait que le moment était venu. Je fantasmais sur un dîner romantique, ou bien une montée de désir soudain qui nous pousserait spontanément dans les bras l'un de l'autre. De toute façon où que nous soyons, quelque soit les circonstances, ce serait extraordinaire et inoubliable car je serai avec _mon aimé_. J'étais un mélange de fébrilité et d'impatience perpétuelle et je faisais tout pour ne pas lui mettre la pression. J'avais clairement spécifié mon consentement, alors je n'avais plus qu'à prendre mon mal en patience.

Depuis cette discussion, la dynamique dans ma vie s'était légèrement modifiée. Madame Newton avait basculée toutes mes heures en semaine, de telle façon que je commençais juste après les cours et restais jusqu'à la fermeture. J'avais ainsi mes week-ends de libre. Charlie ne s'éternisait plus au commissariat ce qui signifiait que nous rentrions ensemble. Entre les tâches ménagères et mes devoirs scolaires, il n'y avait que lorsque je me blottissais dans ses bras pour dormir, que j'étais "seule" avec Edward. Nous échangions des baisers humides qui faisaient grimper la tension, mais nous n'allions pas plus loin. Entre nos gémissements et la fâcheuse tendance de détruire ma chambre, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que nous soyons discrets. Et puis, malgré son envie, Edward était toujours ce gentleman du siècle dernier, je l'imaginais mal me revendiquer à quelques mètres de mon père.

Ainsi, le samedi j'avais pensé rattrapé le temps perdu avec mon compagnon - _et peut-être... qui sait ?_ \- mais mon lutin joyeux en avait décidée autrement. La veille, Edward m'avait persuadée à grand renfort de moues suppliantes de l'accompagner au bal de Noël. L'hôpital l'organisait tous les ans pour permettre à ses employés de se détendre. Étant le plus grand institut de soin de toute la péninsule Olympic, chaque commune aidait à financer cet événement qui permettait aussi de rassembler quelques dons. Cette année, cela allait se dérouler au Red Lions Hotel, à Port Angeles. Bien évidemment, en tant que chef de son service, Carlisle pouvait inviter tous les membres de sa famille. Je m'étais faite piégée en toute beauté par mon homme, ce qui avait conduit à une journée acharnée de shopping à Seattle le lendemain. Non seulement j'avais trouvé tous mes cadeaux de Noël, -mon compte en banque en attestait- mais pour une fois, j'avais littéralement flashée sur une robe. Je n'avais même pas eu besoin qu'Alice me force pour que je l'essaie. Bien que son prix soit ridiculement chère, je n'avais pas sourcillé en payant avec la carte de crédit de mon fiancé - _ouais, je sais_.

L'argent aussi avait été un sujet que nous avions abordé très sérieusement. Il m'avait expliqué qu'avant, Carlisle vivait simplement, s'encombrant très peu et distribuant souvent son salaire aux plus démunis. Lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas, il étudiait et ce mode de vie bien que solitaire, lui convenait. Quand il avait transformé Edward, il ne s'était rendu compte qu'après coup que mon compagnon était le dernier héritier des Masen. La famille avait un bel héritage et comme si Elisabeth avait eu des dons de voyance, elle avait rédigé un testament qui léguait tout au médecin Carlisle Cullen, si son fils décédait avant sa majorité. Tout en éduquant le nouveau-né qu'était Edward, Carlisle avait prit soin de la fortune des Masen. Quand mon amoureux s'était acclimaté à sa seconde vie, il avait reprit le flambeau de son père et fait prospérer le butin familiale. Même si habitué dès son plus jeune âge à l'opulence, ça n'avait pas du tout dérangé mon compagnon d'adopter la simplicité du patriarche Cullen, même s'il m'avoua qu'il avait toujours eu un faible pour le haut de gamme. Il m'expliqua que ce n'était qu'à l'arrivé d'Esmée, que Carlisle avait voulu offrir la meilleure vie possible à son épouse et que leurs dépenses augmentèrent significativement.

Au fur et à mesure de l'agrandissement du clan Cullen, ils avaient tous constatés que l'argent était un outil indispensable pour changer complètement d'identité, se construire un nouveau passé, graisser des pattes afin d'accélérer les processus et bien d'autres motifs encore. Quand Alice avait rejoint la famille, elle avait apporté avec elle une très grosse somme de liquidité. Les vingt-huit ans qu'elle avait vécu en solitaire, lui avait permis d'amasser plus que nécessaire. Ensuite, bien après sa venue, dans les années quatre-vingt-dix, plus par jeu qu'autre chose, Emmett avait lancé un défi à ses frères et sœurs. Le premier qui atteindrait le million de dollars grâce à un "petit" pécule de départ, choisirait leur prochaine destination. Les "enfants" Cullen avait élaborés des règles alambiqués qui interdisaient d'avoir des contacts réels avec des humains. Tout devait demeurer virtuels et personne ne devait soupçonner qu'un seul cerveau était derrière cela. Ils s'étaient tous improvisés trader ou autres et ça avait follement plu à Edward qui avait trouvé ce monde d'action et d'obligation fascinant et stimulant. Finalement, fortement avantagée par sa prescience, c'est le lutin joyeux qui avait fini par gagner, à un cheveux de mon compagnon.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Edward avait voulu que je comprenne que l'argent était quasiment illimité pour sa famille, le clan était plus que millionnaire et il était très facile pour eux de gagner de grosses sommes rapidement. Pourtant, après m'avoir bien fait saisir l'étendue de ses ressources, il m'avait garanti que ça n'avait aucune importance, étant donné que c'était principalement moi qui allais décider de comment le dépenser. Edward n'avait pas cessé de répéter que j'étais inestimable, qu'il abandonnerait absolument tout pour moi, car toutes ses richesses ne signifiaient rien en comparaison à l'un de mes sourires. _Oui, j'avais été de la gelée fondue après cette déclaration..._ Mon vampire m'avait explicitement indiquée que si ce n'était pas ce que je désirais, il ne me forcerait jamais à habiter dans le luxe ou l'exubérance. Globalement, sa fortune était dorénavant la mienne et si je voulais louer un jet privé pour aller chez ma mère, c'était okay, mais si un billet économique me suffisait, alors il était d'accord avec cela aussi.

Du coup, la semaine suivante, lorsqu'Edward m'avait tendue l'une de ses cartes de crédit -juste avant de partir faire les magasins avec Alice- je m'étais retenue de protester. Il faisait cela parce qu'il m'aimait, qu'il avait toute confiance en moi et que c'était une autre manière de prendre soin de moi. De toute manière ce n'était plus qu'une question de mois avant que ses comptes soient aussi à mon nom. Tant que je demeurais raisonnable, je pensais pouvoir supporter. C'est ainsi que j'avais dépensé mon salaire pour les cadeaux de Noël et payé toutes les affaires pour le bal avec son argent. Ça m'avait permis de me sentir mieux, après tout, c'était pour lui que j'avais accepté de l'accompagner à cette fête.

Le dimanche qui suivit notre virée à Seattle, Charlie invita Billy et Harry à regarder un match de foot à la maison, à mon grand dam. Ce qui avait été encore plus embêtant c'était que Jacob et Seth s'étaient joint à eux. J'avais cuisiné un grand plat de lasagne pour ces estomacs sur pattes et au moment où le grand dadais des Black devenait franchement collant, Edward me sauva en me proposant une sortie au cinéma en dehors de Forks. D'accord c'était ma faute, j'avais un peu dragué Jacob ce premier jour à First Beach, mais quand même ! C'était de notoriété que j'étais en couple, il aurait pu lâcher l'affaire. Et puis bon, je traînais avec des gens qui avait une centaine d'années comme moyenne d'âge. C'était nul, mais je me sentais snob en les considérant comme des bébés. Quoiqu'il en soit, les Quileute m'avaient tous regardés avec désapprobation alors que je m'habillais en vitesse pour déguerpir de cette maison qui commençait à empester le chien mouillé. J'avais pensé être en tête à tête avec Edward, mais Alice et Emmett avait été de la partie. Ça ne m'avait pas du tout dérangé, j'adorais la compagnie de ces deux là. Le film que nous avions visionnés avaient été dément - _un rêve dans un rêve dans un rêve, pour implanter une idée, génial !_ \- et il avait plu à tout le monde. J'étais vraiment heureuse de retrouver les taquineries du géant farceur, c'était merveilleux de voir Edward plaisanter avec lui. Nous avions passé un banal après-midi ensemble, sans se prendre au sérieux, à simplement profiter de l'instant présent. Je m'étais vraiment sentie à ma place auprès de ses trois là, pas comme à la maison en compagnie des Quileute. J'étais définitivement une fille à vampires.

La semaine qui s'ensuivit ressembla en tout point à la précédente, à l'exception du fait que je prenais religieusement un petit comprimé tous les matins avant de me doucher. Ce simple rituel exécuté en toute discrétion me faisait sentir femme responsable et maîtresse de mon avenir. En plus de cela, je me surprenais parfois à gribouiller _Bella Cullen_ ou pire, des _Madame Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_ sur le coin d'une feuille avec des petits cœurs gnangnans tout autour. _Ouais, j'en étais à ce point là..._

Pourtant, malgré toute cette impatience, j'étais un brin appréhensive du bal qui approchait, lorsque je verrouillai la porte de la boutique des Newton. En faite, l'idée de me faire belle pour mon compagnon ne me dérangeait pas trop, je l'envisageais un peu comme un entraînement à notre mariage. Même danser n'allait pas être si horrible, puisque je ne serais assurément pas le centre d'attention en présence de trois couples de dieux et de déesses grec. Aussi, l'acte de danser ne me rebutait plus autant, Edward _adorait_ ça. Combien de fois m'avait-il porté sur ses pieds quand une musique lui plaisait ? Je ne les comptais plus, on pourrait même dire que j'avais acquis une certaine expérience dorénavant. Et puis, quoi de mieux que d'être serrée dans les bras de mon amoureux ?

Non, la soirée devrait bien se dérouler, ce qui me rendait légèrement anxieuse, c'était que ma meilleure amie avait insisté pour que je vienne m'apprêter à la villa. Ce qui signifiait que j'allais passé un après-midi entier avec Esmée, Alice _et Rosalie_. Si les deux premières ne me dérangeaient absolument pas, je redoutais la dernière. Non pas pour ce qu'elle dirait à mon sujet, mais pour le fiel qu'elle avait déversé sur le dos d'Edward. Je ne lui avais pas adressée un mot depuis le conseil de famille et je ne savais pas trop sur quel pied danser avec elle. J'avais _beaucoup_ de ressentiment à son encontre, pour _beaucoup_ de raisons. Cependant, me connaissant, je n'allais pas déclencher les hostilités la première. Si Rosalie choisissait de m'ignorer, j'étais fermement décidée à l'imiter. Néanmoins, si elle m'adressait une parole de travers, toute ma rancune exploserait pour de bon. Même si je n'étais pas une adepte des scènes en public, je me sentais suffisamment à l'aise avec les Cullen pour ne pas mâcher mes critiques.

La bonne nouvelle, c'était qu'Alice avait réussi à convaincre Charlie de me laisser rester chez eux jusqu'au dimanche après-midi. Comme la soirée se terminerait tard, cela arrangeait tout le monde que je loge à la villa. Bien sûr, contrairement à mon père, je n'avais aucune illusion sur la nuit que je passerais. Je dormirais dans les bras de mon amoureux, dans son canapé noir, en compagnie de six vampires à l'ouïe supra-sensible. Autant dire que ça ne favoriserait aucun rapprochement plus intime et ça ne serait certainement pas demain que je perdrais ma virginité. Dommage, j'en étais à rêver de ce futur instant de communion. Je voulais _tellement_ vivre cette expérience avec Edward, je me sentais si à l'aise avec lui, si aimée que j'avais besoin de m'offrir à lui, de lui appartenir de la manière la plus primaire qui soit. _Mon Dieu, j'étais dingue de lui_ et j'avais l'impression d'être obnubilée par ça depuis des semaines. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'étais tout de même heureuse d'au moins partager la matinée en toute quiétude avec lui dimanche. Ce n'était plus arrivé depuis sa demande en mariage, il y a une vingtaine de jours si je tenais les comptes.

 _Seigneur,_ j'étais fiancée avec cet être exceptionnel depuis presque trois semaines et mes parents n'étaient toujours pas au courant. J'ignorais pourquoi Edward attendait d'officialiser notre future union, alors qu'il était celui à avoir besoin de la bénédiction de Charlie et Renée. Je n'osais pas trop le questionner, parce que j'étais assez froussarde pour redouter cette annonce. Peut-être qu'il ne dirait rien jusqu'à ce que nous soyons acceptés dans les mêmes facs, vu que nous avions finalement envoyés toutes nos demandes. Je ne savais pas quel était son plan d'action, ni quand il allait me mettre la bague au doigt. Ça ne passerait sûrement pas inaperçu dans la mesure où je ne portais qu'un anneau surmonté d'une opale à mon indexe droit. C'était une babiole que j'aimais bien et Edward s'amusait à le faire tourner quand il était perdu dans ses songes. Une bague à mon annulaire gauche attirerait l'attention à tous les coups.

Je haussai les épaules en coupant le contact de mon pick-up. Je m'étais baladée avec la marque de ses lèvres pendant une semaine avant que cela ne finisse par s'estomper et je n'en étais pas morte. Je m'en fichais même. Edward pouvait me revendiquer comme il le souhaitait c'était _notre_ vie. Les commérages ne cesserait jamais, alors inutile de m'angoisser pour des imbéciles en manque de ragot. Satisfaite du tour qu'avait prises mes réflexions, je me mis à la confection du dîner, Charlie était déjà à la maison, m'adressant son habituel regard attentif. Depuis l'épisode de Thanksgiving, il était devenu beaucoup plus bavard -à sa manière- avec moi, me posant des questions un peu plus poussées sur mes journées. Mon supposé don planait entre chaque phrase sans être abordé explicitement et je sentais quelque chose le ronger sans savoir exactement ce que c'était. Souvent la conversation dérivait vers Edward et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je me retrouvais à faire l'éloge de mon "petit-ami". C'était plus fort que moi, ce garçon était le centre de mon univers et lorsqu'on m'interrogeait, les premières choses qui me venaient à l'esprit étaient des images de lui me rattrapant lorsque j'avais trébuché, ou me faisant découvrir une nouvelle musique, ou encore la force de son regard doux et intense. _Enrobée de sa présence chaleureuse_ , voilà comment définir mes journées. Chaque jour, je distillais ces informations à Charlie et Renée, comme pour préparer inconsciemment la nouvelle de nos fiançailles. A ce stade, j'avais carrément avoué que nous comptions étudier à la même université. J'étais définitivement tombée pour cet homme suave et aimant et je commençais à vouloir le crier sur tous les toits. D'où les _Madame Cullen_ qui apparaissaient incontrôlablement un peu partout.

Cette nuit là, lorsque Edward vint me rejoindre très tard dans ma chambre, il me gronda pour être encore debout à travailler. Je finalisais mes exercices de chimie, car j'avais déjà bouclé mes devoirs pour lundi, dans l'optique de ne pas avoir grand chose à faire ce week-end. Je continuais juste d'étudier en attendant qu'il arrive. Sans protester, je le laissai me porter jusqu'à mon lit, déjà en tenue pour dormir. Il était nerveux depuis mardi mais s'efforçait de me le cacher, ce qui le rendait brusque puis câlin, à quelques minutes d'intervalles. Comme pour s'excuser de son comportement autoritaire, il enfila l'un des pyjamas que nous avions achetés et n'ayant rien prononcée depuis son arrivée, je me calai dans son étreinte. Au bout de quelques minutes je le sentis se détendre contre mon flanc et embrasser délicatement mon front. Je pourrai mourir heureuse avec ce doux contact qui me permettait de me sentir unique et protégée. C'était sa manière de me saluer intimement devant des témoins et je chérissais ce geste qui pour la plupart des gens était banal.

\- Je suis désolé Bella mia, souffla-t-il, sincèrement repentant.

\- Je te pardonne, déclarai-je facilement, pas du tout énervée.

Je relevai un peu le menton pour pouvoir observer son visage, il était de nouveaux tranquille. Pourtant, il y avait cette appréhension qui se cachait derrière ses pupilles. Je décidai que c'était le moment de lui rappeler des choses essentielles.

\- Edward, tu sais que nous sommes une équipe ? questionnai-je à mi-voix

Il opina sans bruit.

\- Tu sais aussi que, quoiqu'il puisse te tracasser, je suis là pour te soutenir et t'apporter mon aide ? insistai-je.

La main d'Edward se déplaça pour caresser l'arrondi de mes joues, sa tête était inclinée avec son sourcil droit légèrement haussé, de telle façon que je savais qu'il écoutait attentivement les battements de mon coeur. Il ferma les yeux et prit une énorme inspiration par le nez, se soûlant avec mon odeur calcinante.

\- Tu le fais déjà, murmura-t-il. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu le fais déjà.

Il rouvrit ses prunelles qui avaient la couleur de l'ocre foncé et les planta dans les miennes.

\- Je t'aime ma précieuse fille, n'en doute jamais.

Le même bouleversement intérieur qu'à chaque fois m'envahit. Mon cœur enfla au point qu'il parut vouloir s'échapper de ma cage thoracique, emplissant ma poitrine et bloquant ma gorge, si bien que j'en eus la respiration coupée. M'habituerai-je un jour à ces trois mots prononcés par ce ténor de velours ? Je n'espérais pas.

\- Je te fais confiance, formulai-je difficilement, la gorge enrouée d'émotion.

Je me blottis contre son torse, la fatigue me rattrapant. Mon vampire débuta son fredonnement nocturne et je fus pleinement rassurée. Rien de grave ne se profilait à l'horizon. Quelque soit les raisons de son comportement, notre couple n'était pas en danger.

 **/~\/~\/~\/~\**

Je me maudissais intérieurement, _mais qu'est-ce-qui m'avait prise d'acheter cet attirail ?_ J'étais... euh... enfin... voilà quoi. Ma meilleure amie m'avait transformée en quelqu'un qui n'était pas moi. J'avais choisi la longue robe rose pâle pour sa simplicité et présentement, j'étais tout sauf un modèle de simplicité. De base, je voulais masquer mon bustier avec mes longues boucles brunes, mais mes cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon élaboré qui avait mis des heures à avoir cette apparence floue et sophistiquée. Mon regard était cerclés de noir et d'argent et mes cils n'avaient jamais paru aussi épais et fournis. Un truc qui se nommait eye-liner faisait ressembler mes yeux à des amandes et mes sourcils étaient recouvert d'une substance qui les rendait net et parfait. Voilà, c'était exactement cela, mon visage était net et parfait, comme les couvertures de magazine. On pourrait dire que le vernis et le gloss, les diverses couches de crèmes et de blush, les talons et les bijoux me rendaient sensas, mais j'avais la sensation de regarder une étrangère dans le miroir. Ce n'était pas moi, Edward allait accompagner une imposture, un modèle. Je ravalai la bile au fond de ma gorge et mon sentiment de détresse pour remercier Alice et Esmée de leur aide.

Rosalie aux abonnée absente, j'avais passé un super après-midi entre filles. La salle de bain d'Alice était digne d'un salon de beauté et nous nous étions bichonnés mutuellement tout en discutant de sujet divers. J'avais découvert les joies - _hum_ \- de l'épilation à la cire et ma peau n'avaient jamais été aussi douce. Comme des grandes sœurs, elles m'avaient parlés des premiers temps en tant que vampire femelle. Notamment de la disparition progressive des règles. Elles m'avaient expliquée que si après un an (voir moins), je ne serais plus sujette à des saignements, je ressentirai toujours les symptômes du cycle menstruel. J'aurais tendance à être un peu plus irritable durant cette période et à fleur de peau. En gros, les hormones agiraient encore, même s'il n'y aurait plus de preuve physique. Dans cette ambiance féminine très agréable, Renée m'avait terriblement manquée, j'avais vraiment hâte de la revoir dans une semaine. À cause de tout ces œstrogènes, je n'avais pas trop protesté -regardé, en réalité- lorsqu'Alice m'avait maquillée.

Maintenant, je le regrettais amèrement alors que je descendais prudemment les escaliers, tenant d'une main mon manteau et de l'autre ma longue robe. Les quatre garçons Cullen étaient allés chassés une bonne partie de l'après-midi et peu après leur retour, Edward s'était mis au piano. Cela faisait une heure qu'il jouait sans interruption mes morceaux préférés et c'est avec une boule au ventre que j'étais partie le rejoindre. Avec un peu de chance les trois autres couples seraient encore dans leurs chambres, ce qui nous laisserait un minimum d'intimité. Dès que je fus en bas, je relevai la tête pour pouvoir observer mon amoureux qui était à l'autre bout de la pièce. C'étaient les chaudes lumière du rez-de-chaussés qui me permettaient d'apprécier la scène à sa juste valeur. Le cadence de la mélopée s'accéléra et je compris avec un instant de retard que, depuis que j'avais quitté sa chambre, mon vampire calquait sa composition sur mon rythme cardiaque. _Troublant._

Il était dos à moi, assis droit sur le banc, ses larges épaules drapées dans une chemise blanche immaculée et sa taille sculptée par un gilet de costume sombre. Son pantalon le cintrait d'une manière inédite, tombant juste au dessus de ses chaussures classiques en cuir brun. Outre ses vêtement terriblement élégants, ce qui retenait le plus mon attention étaient ses cheveux. Leur couleur cuivrée habituelle était plus foncée, comme s'ils étaient mouillés. _Incroyable !_ Ses mèches rebelles étaient plaquées à l'arrière, complètement domptées par une substance non identifiée. Intriguée, je posai ma cape sur un fauteuil et fis lentement le tour de la pièce pour me planter en face de lui. Mon cœur loupa un battement et je me mordis durement la lèvre inférieure _, mon aimé_ était renversant. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec un lycéen, de près, ses vêtements étaient ajustés avec précision, modelant sa silhouette comme jamais. Sa coupe donnait encore plus de relief à sa mâchoire forte, son nez droit et ses pommettes angulaires. Sa cravate rose pâle -subtile rappel de ma robe- nouée soigneusement lui conférait un air solennel et implacable. Edward Cullen avait tous les charmes d'un homme irrésistible et cet Adonis _m_ 'était destiné. _À moi._

Quelle magnifique pensée, _à moi. Rien qu'à moi._

Ses paupières étaient encore fermées et je me délectai de le contempler absorbé par sa musique. Néanmoins, ses narines profondément dilatées et le sourire au coin qui flottait sur ses lèvres attestaient de sa conscience de ma présence. Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal d'être la version adulte de Bella Swan, nous étions tous les deux déguisés ce soir. Une sorte de bal costumé où je n'atteignais pas -même de loin- sa magnificence. Ce n'était pas grave, je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir même si ma vie en dépendait, c'était dans l'ordre des choses.

Edward continua à jouer pendant encore quelques minutes et je pouvais presque le sentir se retenir d'ouvrir les yeux. Au moment où ses iris dorées firent leur apparition, son souffle se coupa et la mélodie eu un raté, puis un autre et encore un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève la bouche entrouverte. _Trop de peau exposée ?_ Il cligna des yeux comme s'il était en plein rêve, puis une deuxième fois et la seconde suivante, il était juste derrière moi, ses doigts glaciales effleurant la cambrure de mes épaules, le creux de mon épine dorsale, la lisière argentée de ma robe qui descendait jusqu'à découvrir entièrement mes omoplates. Il était bouleversant de tendresse et mes jambes devenaient instables de tant de désir réprimé. Doucement, ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à ce que nos doigts s'entrelacent et qu'il m'attire contre son buste, son nez inhalant longuement le parfum de ma peau. Ma tête s'inclina vers l'arrière -un peu plus haut qu'à l'accoutumé, à cause de mes sandales- pour mieux m'abandonner à son étreinte. C'était grisant de sentir cet homme fort contre moi, me protéger et m'adorer dans le plus secret des silences. Nous demeurâmes ainsi jusqu'à ce que ma respiration se calme, mon cœur s'apaise et ma chaire de poule diminue. Edward n'avait prononcé aucune parole, à mon avis trop subjugué par mon apparence. Si ma supposition était correcte, nous étions deux dans le même cas.

\- Je... wow, je n'ai pas les mots pour... pour décrire... balbutia-t-il à mon oreille quand je fus entièrement relaxée.

\- Alors ne dis rien, l'interrompis-je en chuchotant. Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Il me serra un peu plus et nous aurions pu demeurer ainsi toute la nuit, si nous n'avions pas aperçu les autres couples gagner furtivement le garage en nous adressant des sourires complices. Mon compagnon se délia lentement de moi et ce n'est qu'une fois les voitures en dehors de la villa qu'il m'aida à enfiler ma cape en lainage bleu roi. Sans me quitter une seule fois des yeux, il prit sa veste de costume qui était étendue sur le couvercle du piano et se rapprocha de moi. Instinctivement, mes mains se levèrent pour lisser les plis de sa chemise, arranger son gilet, aligner sa cravate et finalement boutonner sa veste. C'était un peu bizarre de le contempler à cette hauteur, alors que nous étions si près l'un de l'autre. Normalement, mon regard atteignait à peine le haut de son torse, et non le bas de son menton. Cela signifiait que contrairement à d'habitude où il devait se plier ou bien me soulever, il pourrait atteindre mes lèvres juste en penchant sa tête. Je n'étais pas sûre d'apprécier cela...

Je déposai un baiser papillon sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire et reculai une fois la tâche accomplie. Nous nous contemplâmes sans un mot, communiquant nos émotions à la seule force de nos prunelles. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui dire que je ne souhaitais pas particulièrement me montrer au bal et lui n'avait pas à me prévenir qu'il ne me lâcherait pas de la soirée. Je reconnaissais la lueur possessive et adulatrice qui planait dans ses perles dorées. Ce soir, nul ne pourra me toucher ou me détacher de lui. Je frissonnai d'anticipation. Bourdonnant d'une énergie nouvelle, Edward me mena au sous-sol et m'ouvrit la portière de son Aston Martin, s _on bijou_ , comme il le surnommait. C'était la deuxième fois que j'allais monter dedans et la première où il la conduirait avec moi à bord. Ça devait être une occasion spéciale. Je haussai les épaules mentalement, j'étais un peu hermétique à ces trucs de mâle.

\- Le meilleur des carrosses pour la plus belle des princesses, dit-il avec emphase, en s'inclinant pompeusement.

J'éclatai d'un rire libérateur à ses simagrées bon enfant et le rejoignis dans son jeu en relevant le menton bien haut et en soulevant ma robe avec coquetterie.

\- Je ne mérite rien de moins, mon cher, reniflai-je avec un affreux accent britannique.

C'était débile, mais ça nous fit glousser tous les deux. Un moyen comme un autre d'évacuer la tension charnelle qui régnait entre nous. À vitesse humaine, il fit le tour de l'auto et s'installa derrière le volant. Il avait cet air de petit garçon joyeux qu'il arborait quand il assemblait un puzzle ou dissertait sur les mérites de tel ou tel véhicule avec ses frères. Avec une délectation non feinte, il s'engagea dans le chemin forestier et accéléra dès que nous atteignîmes le goudron. Heureusement que je ne distinguais pas bien les arbres défiler et que je m'étais dorénavant habituée à la vitesse. D'un mouvement fluide, il inséra un disque dans le lecteur et entrelaça nos doigts entre nos deux sièges. Un air jazzy retentit dans l'habitacle, une musique d'ambiance douce et romantique. Puis la complainte d'un saxophone se superposa à la mélodie de fond et après la première minute, l'air devint subitement familier. Sans que je ne contrôle rien, des larmes s'agglutinèrent au bord de mes cils. Le rythme était un peu plus lent, mais je reconnus aisément le thème de _Ain't No Sunshine_. _Woh_ , c'était la chanson préférée de ma grand-mère Mary. Un tas de souvenirs affluèrent à ma mémoire.

J'avais vécu les six premières années de ma vie avec cette vieille dame forte et sarcastique. Elle et Renée ne s'appréciaient guère, d'où notre déménagement à Phoenix quand elle avait eu son diplôme d'enseignante. Pourtant, moi je l'adorais, là où ma mère était une camarade de jeu, Granny avait vraiment fait office de figure parentale responsable. Pendant que Renée étudiait, je passais mes journées avec elle à découvrir et partager d'innombrables choses. C'était d'elle que je tenais ma passion pour la lecture et la cuisine. Ça avait été un véritable déchirement de ne plus la voir tous les jours quand nous avions quitté la Californie. A chaque fois, j'avais dû insister fortement pour que ma mère consente à ce que je lui rende visite les cinq ans qui avaient suivi. Je l'appelais le plus souvent possible parce que ça me broyait le cœur de la savoir toute seule dans sa petite maison à Downey.

J'avais été inconsolable pendant des mois quand elle décéda, comme si je perdais mon dernier lien avec l'enfance. Il n'y avait plus eu personne pour véritablement se soucier de moi, m'écouter quand je parlais, m'encourager dans mes lectures, comprendre mes silences et ma manière de penser... Renée était cool, mais ce n'était pas le même lien que j'entretenais avec Granny. On pouvait dire que c'était cet événement qui m'avait le plus façonnée et fait de moi la jeune fille que j'étais aujourd'hui. _Oh qu'est-ce-qu'elle me manquait !_ J'espérai vraiment qu'elle repose en paix là où elle était.

\- Eh amour, que t'arrive-t-il ? s'inquiéta Edward.

Il était focalisé sur moi, ne prêtant qu'une attention superficiel à la route. Je me ressaisis vivement, ça faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas verser de larmes en pensant à ma grand-mère et elle ne méritait pas qu'on s'apitoie sur sa disparition. Je m'étais promis il y a des années de toujours repenser aux jours heureux en sa compagnie et de sourire. J'essuyai les perles salées qui avaient débordé, en songeant vaguement que je devais vérifier le maquillage qu'Alice m'avait affublée.

\- Ce n'est rien, juste cette musique, répondis-je en m'éclaircissant la voix. C'est une reprise de Bill Withers et... enfin ça m'a rappelée Granny.

Edward savait tout à propos d'elle alors je n'avais pas vraiment besoin d'élaborer. Il monta ma main jusqu'à sa bouche et embrassa chaque phalange tendrement, puis la reposa et fit des doux cercles avec son pouce jusqu'à ce que la chanson se termine. C'était vraiment apaisant et je me laissai bercer par son amour pur et débordant. Lorsque les accords de _Fallin'_ débutèrent, je compris que le CD remaniait des chansons d'amour connues en remplaçant la voix par un saxophone. Quand trois pistes audio s'écoulèrent, je relançai la conversation avec mon vampire, lui demandant un peu plus de renseignement sur le déroulement du bal.

\- Rien d'extraordinaire, nous nous mêlerons au flot d'humain, puis nous ferons semblant de déguster le dîner, nous danserons et lorsque la fête tirera à sa fin, nous partirons.

\- Ta famille apprécie ce genre d'événement ? questionnai-je, curieuse.

\- Carlisle et Esmée aime se mélanger aux humains et créer des liens avec eux, alors ça ne les dérange pas vraiment d'assister à ces soirées formelles. Rosalie adore en mettre plein la vue et Emmett dit oui à tout ce qu'elle désire. Pour Jasper et Alice, c'est différent, eux préfèrent vraiment danser. Que ce soit dans des clubs bondés ou bien en solitaire, les deux prennent beaucoup de plaisir à se trémousser sur une piste. Pour résumé, je dirais que ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous attendons impatiemment mais si l'occasion se présente et que cela n'attire pas trop l'attention des médias, c'est rare que nous refusons, m'informa-t-il, consciencieux.

\- Quand est-il de la soif ? Je me suis toujours demandée comment vous arrivez à tenir autour de tant de personnes ? Pourquoi ne pas éviter le plus possible de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation ?

Après tout, il avait fallu une goûte de sang pour gâcher mon anniversaire, alors qu'ils côtoyaient presque tous les jours des centaines d'odeurs différentes au lycée ou à l'hôpital. C'était absurde qu'ils puissent tous supporter de graviter autour d'adolescent hormonaux un tiers de la journée mais avoir craqués avec un minuscule imprévu.

\- Oui et non, tout est une question de préparation en faîte. Lorsque nous sommes au près des humains, nous nous conditionnons nous même en étant excessivement prudent. Nous ne relâchons jamais notre attention et nous maintenons fermement le contrôle sur nos sens. Nous ajustons nos ouïes pour ne pas être trop accablés. Nous ne cherchons pas non plus à distinguer un fumet en particulier, nous nous contentons de la senteur générale qui est beaucoup moins appétissante. Pour faire simple, nous renions tous nos instincts de chasseur en faisant appel à chaque fragment des vestiges de notre humanité. Enfin, tous sauf Carlisle.

J'haussai un sourcil dans sa direction et il poursuivit son discours, avec une pointe d'admiration et de respect dans la voix. Edward et moi en profitions, car il était rare pour nous d'avoir ce genre de discussion, à cause des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Cet état est quasi constant chez lui. Il se maîtrise depuis tellement de siècles qu'il n'y pense même plus, c'est devenu une attitude naturelle. Contrairement à la plupart, il est réellement satisfait de notre régime alimentaire. Son "vampire intérieur" comme il lui plaît de le nommer est en totale harmonie avec sa conscience. De temps en temps lorsqu'il ressent la soif, il n'y a même pas de combat interne en lui, juste une négociation calme. Le vampire veut boire et Carlisle dit simplement "non, je ne veux tuer personne" et il est de nouveau maître de lui. C'est inouïe.

Je voulais bien le croire et ceci expliquait finalement le fiasco de mes dix-huit ans. Je les avais pris au dépourvu en saignant soudainement, à quelques centimètres de chacun d'eux, dans l'unique endroit où ils avaient le droit de relâcher leur attention. Même si une seule personne avait craqué, le fait est que pendant une seconde, ils avaient tous étaient assoiffés à des degrés différents. Je déduisis que le don de Jasper avait été pleinement actif et tout s'était emballé.

\- Et pour toi ? Quelle est la différence entre une foule et ma seule odeur ?

\- Ce n'est même pas comparable amour, énonça-t-il, telle une évidence. Pour mes sens, ton parfum domine tous les autres, que nous soyons complètement seul ou entourés d'un millier de personne. Honnêtement, je pense que mes mains pourraient être maculées d'hémoglobine et ton odeur serait toujours au premier plan dans mon esprit. Si au début c'était une torture, maintenant ton fumet m'est aussi indispensable que les sons de ton cœur ou la chaleur de ta peau.

\- Donc tu ne veux plus boire mon sang ?

C'était fabuleux d'être assez à l'aise avec lui pour décortiquer même _ça_.

\- Je suis encore une créature sanguinaire, grimaça-il, résigné. Par définition j'aurais toujours besoin de sang pour exister et donc il y aura toujours le mons... il se rectifia immédiatement quand il avisa mon regard sévère, _cette partie en moi_ qui crèvera d'envie de te goûter. Pourtant ce qui est un fait, c'est que je ne sécrète plus de venin à chaque fois que je te respire.

Je hochai la tête, pensive, fouillant dans ma mémoire.

\- Généralement c'est lorsque tu es en colère et que tu me désires que ça arrive.

Il fronça les sourcils et je pouvais presque l'entendre reconsidérer toutes les fois où son poison avait enduit ses dents en ma compagnie.

\- Tu te trompes, ricana-t-il, c'est lorsque _tu_ es en colère et que _tu_ me désires que je perds la boule.

J'allais contester quand je me rendis compte qu'il avait raison. Lorsqu'il m'avait plaquée contre mon armoire pour me persuader - _m'obliger_ \- à ne pas partir à La Push, il n'avait pas même déglutit face à un afflux de venin. Pas plus lorsqu'il m'avait emprisonnée dans mon lit et où j'avais été furieuse qu'il ne me laisse pas continuer mes préparatifs pour Thanksgiving. En faite, depuis septembre, le seule fois, ça avait été lors de notre dispute où, effectivement, j'avais été en colère et folle de désir pour lui. _Mince._ Edward affichait ce sourire arrogant dont lui seul avait le secret et juste pour l'embêter je ne lui accordai rien et enchaînai avec la première interrogation qui me vint à l'esprit.

\- Ma senteur va te manquer quand je serais comme toi ?

Son expression s'altéra pour être plus grave.

\- Pas autant que tu puisses le concevoir. Elle ne va pas beaucoup évoluer, ce ne sera simplement plus aussi alléchant. Ce qui risque d'être irremplaçable, ce sont la disparition de tes rougissements mais _surtout_ le silence qui t'entoureras.

Je plissai le front.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre. Tu parles des battements de mon cœur ?

\- Entre autre, mais pas seulement. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ton corps est bruyant. Je peux entendre ton sang pulser dans tes veines, ton estomac digérer, tes articulations craquer, tes dents grincer. Le frottement de ta peau contre ta peau à une sonorité unique, comme celle avec tes vêtements et même avec la mienne ! Il y a aussi le clignement de tes paupières qui fait un son bien particulier. Tout cela est une mélodie qui rend hommage à ta vie et ça, ce sera la plus grosse perte de mon existence, assura-t-il, mélancolique. En devenant un vampire, ta peau sera si épaisse que tout cela disparaîtra même si je collais mon oreille contre toi. Ça sera le silence complet, d'autant plus que je ne percevrais même pas ton esprit. C'est effrayant, chuchota-t-il, ralentissant aux abords de la ville.

Tout comme lui il y a quelques minutes, j'agrippai sa main et embrassai avec un soupçon de salive chacun de ses doigts. Je savais qu'il aimait avoir une trace de moi sur lui. Ensuite je fis des ronds apaisants en guise de réconfort. Plus nous échangions sur ce sujet, plus je me disais qu'au final, c'était Edward qui perdrait le plus lorsque je me transformerai.

\- Heureusement que nous avons du temps pour s'acclimater à cette idée alors, nous tranquilisai-je. Tu n'as pas changé d'avis, hein mon cœur ?

Il secoua la tête, comme pour se remettre les méninges en place et me sourit tendrement.

\- J'aime quand tu me surnommes ainsi, bien que j'ai l'impression que ce soit l'inverse, c'est _toi_ mon cœur.

Edward roulait à une allure plus légale en quittant la 101 et en s'aventurant dans une zone pavillonnaire peu animée.

\- Peut être au sens littérale puisqu'il bat dans ma poitrine, mais je te l'ai donné depuis notre rencontre. Il t'appartiendra pour l'éternité. Même quand il sera inutile, il palpitera inaudiblement pour toi. Tu es le gardien de sa mélopée et quoiqu'il arrive, il résonnera toujours dans ta mémoire parfaite. Par définition, c'est donc toi mon cœur, affirmai-je convaincu à cent pour-cent de ma logique.

L'Aston Martin s'arrêta à un feu rouge et nous restâmes longtemps les yeux dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que je lise de l'acceptation dans son regard, qu'il acquiesce et qu'il redémarre sans un mot. Cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions garés dans le parking bondé du Red Lion Hotel. Edward m'aida à sortir du véhicule et tout naturellement, il m'encercla la taille pour marcher à mes côtés vers le hall d'entrée. Toute personne extérieure à la situation ne se douterait pas une seule seconde que mes pieds ne touchaient pas le sol et qu'en réalité, mon compagnon me porta tout le long du chemin. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être voyante pour savoir que les sandales à talon, aussi jolies qu'elles étaient, représentaient un danger mortel pour mon intégrité physique. Mon vampire avait fait vœu de me protéger de toutes les menaces, même les plus dérisoires. La moue complice que nous partageâmes en franchissant les portes automatiques prouva que nous songions à la même chose. Cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent que le cheminement de nos pensées se rejoignent, sans que nous ayons besoin de l'exprimer. Je sentis une chaleur agréable envahir mon ventre en réalisant à quel point nous étions devenu proche en moins d'un an.

La dame de l'accueil ne bava presque pas face à la somptuosité en complet-cravate qu'était Edward Cullen. Elle réussit sans trop bafouiller à proposer de me délester de ma cape. Avant que je puisse réagir, les doigts agiles de mon compagnon dégrafaient déjà les attaches en argents. _Seigneur_ , son air gourmand était un plaisir pour mon petit ego de jeune fille et j'oubliai facilement la sensation de ne pas être moi-même. Après avoir récupéré notre ticket, l'hôtesse nous montra la direction de la réception et s'occupa avec professionnalisme des autres invités.

D'habitude lorsque nous marchions au lycée, nous nous contentions de tenir nos mains, mais visiblement, aujourd'hui était un jour spécial à tous les niveaux ! Sa large paume ceintura ma taille et... oui, pendant qu'il nous menait vers la salle de balle, son auriculaire caressait nonchalamment le haut de mes fesses. _Mon Dieu,_ se rendait-il compte de la sensualité de son geste ? J'étais presque en train de froisser sa veste de costume tant son toucher me consumait graduellement. Noyée dans son étau de glace et son parfum capiteux, je remarquai à peine les décorations de l'hôtel. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il me lâcha à cause du manque d'espace que je pris conscience des détails.

La salle était assez spacieuse sans être excessive, elle abritait une trentaine de tables de huit personnes et une honorable piste de danse. L'ambiance était très détendue même si tous les convives arboraient leurs plus belles toilettes. C'était fascinant de voir les gens se comporter avec plus de contenance que mes compères adolescents. Il y avaient des personnes de tout âge, avec une majorité de trentenaire et c'était complètement inédit de me retrouver au beau milieu de cet événement distingué qui n'était pas nécessairement guindé. Par contre, il semblerait que mon amoureux ait le même effet partout. Je me surpris à ne pas éprouver une once de jalousie en constatant les regards légèrement hébétée de la population féminines. Je veux dire, les prunelles iridescentes d'Edward ne se détournaient pas une seule seconde de moi. Nos membres soudés étaient une indication assez explicites, _il était à moi._ Ce qui apparemment ne posait pas trop de problème, car je reçus beaucoup de regards attendris et de sourires complices. Je ne savais pas trop comment le prendre, alors je me contentais de rougir en silence.

Pour une raison inexplicable, Edward avait l'air incroyablement satisfait de lui en me tirant une chaise et en s'asseyant gracieusement à côté de moi. J'avais cru que nous nous installerions avec sa famille, mais en faite, nous étions à l'opposé par rapport à eux. Quand je l'interrogeai à ce sujet, il haussa les épaules et embrassa ma joue pour me distraire. Cependant, juste après, il fronça profondément les sourcils, irrité par un truc que j'ignorais. J'eu à peine le temps de le noter, que trois femmes et deux hommes colonisèrent bruyamment notre espace. Pendant que les serveurs amenaient le repas, nos voisins de table essayèrent gentiment de nous intégrer à la conversation. En théorie, j'avais plus de facilité à échanger avec des adultes mais les mains d'Edward ne quittaient jamais ma peau alors qu'il jouait sommairement avec sa nourriture et répondait avec une aisance horripilante. Ses doigts effleuraient sans arrêt mes épaules nues, mon dos découvert, mes bras pâles. Sans aucun complexe, il se penchait pour que ses lèvres alanguies naviguent sur les rebords de mon ras-de-cou, puis le creux de ma gorge où il descendit dangereusement jusqu'à mon décolleté. J'allais mourir en réprimant mes soupirs de bien-être et en l'écoutant gémir très faiblement _._ C'était une torture de me concentrer sur les gens en face de moi -qui nous adressaient des coups d'œil complices- alors que mon vampire était totalement inspiré et occultait tout ce qui n'était pas mon corps. Je ne savais pas ce qui le prenait, lui si pudique en société, mais dès que j'avalai ma dernière cuillerée de dessert, il était déjà debout, m'entraînant sur la large piste de danse.

Nous étions le premier couple à s'y aventurer mais mon Dieu, l'intensité qui se dégageait de lui m'empêchait de protester. J'avais du mal à ne pas être obnubilée par son visage dégagé de tout cheveux, de sa haute stature moulée admirablement bien, de sa senteur qui embrumait mon cerveau. Il porta mes mains à sa nuque, non sans avoir d'abord religieusement embrasser chacune d'elles. Je fondis encore plus. Edward me rapprocha jusqu'à ce que nos front se touchent et que nos bustes se frôlent. Envoûtée, je souris avant de resserrer d'avantage mes bras autour de lui.

\- Enfin, soupira-t-il, ses prunelles dorées ancrées dans les miennes. Enfin je te tiens, termina-t-il en commençant à onduler en rythme.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, nous demeurâmes dans notre bulle, enveloppés l'un dans l'autre, bougeant en harmonie et oublieux de tout ce qui n'était pas nous. J'avais mal aux pieds à cause des talons, mais ils me permettaient d'être plus proche de lui, alors ce n'était pas si grave. Plusieurs fois je trébuchai où marchai sur ses chaussures, mais à chaque fois, Edward me souriait encore plus gentiment, à tel point que je ne me souciais plus de mon inélégance.

\- Ma maladroite petite humaine...

\- Mon ange gardien, répliquai-je, taquine.

Il gloussa de joie et c'était un réel ravissement de le voir prendre du bon temps, lui qui avait été si versatile ces derniers jours. Edward était présentement un mélange admirable de virilité masculine et d'allégresse candide. Je ne regrettais pas du tout son invitation et les heures que j'avais passé à être pomponnée. Si c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire plaisir à mon compagnon, qu'il en soit ainsi.

\- Esmée me fait remarquer que je ne t'ai pas complimenté sur ton apparence de ce soir.

Je rougis, parce qu'apparemment je ne savais faire que cela face à l'incandescence de ses pupilles.

\- Moi non plus, bredouillai-je, éblouie.

Ses lèvres se soulevèrent d'un seul côté et je me nichai allègrement entre ses bras solides et sécurisants. Quand la chanson suivante débuta, je demandai timidement si nous pouvions nous asseoir, mes orteils étaient en compotes. Il m'escorta jusqu'à notre table sans protester et partit même me chercher un rafraîchissement. Pendant qu'il passait la commande au bar mis à disposition, Alice qui se trémoussait avec Jasper me fit un grand signe de la main. Je lui rendis avec entrain, elle était éblouissante dans sa robe, tout comme Esmée qui discutait avec des collègues de Carlisle, un bras autour de celui de son mari. Rosalie et Emmett étaient assis dans leur coin, la tête incliné l'un vers l'autre, les doigts entremêlés. Ils partageaient un rare moment de calme et même si la naïade blonde me tapait sur le système, ça me faisait du bien de les voir tous les deux ensembles et heureux. Ça avait dû être dur pour Edward de se retrouver constamment seul dans des événements de ce genre. C'était sûrement pour cela qu'il était ridiculement joyeux de m'amener avec lui.

Lorsqu'il revint avec un jus de fruit, j'avais fait en sorte de coller nos chaises pour que je puisse me blottir contre lui. Tout en sirotant ma boisson, je me délectais de sa proximité. Le bout de ses doigts zigzaguaient paresseusement sur ma peau nue, tandis que son souffle froid me faisait frissonner de bien-être. Ne pouvant lutter plus longtemps, je posai mon verre et penchai ma tête vers l'arrière pour capturer ses lèvres. Le seul fait qu'Edward ne résiste pas et appuie fermement sa bouche contre la mienne en public m'enflamma. Tentant un peu plus ma chance, j'entortillai mes doigts dans sa chevelure plaquée en arrière et suçotai sa délicieuse lèvre inférieure. Le bourdonnement appréciateur qui s'échappa de son torse me combla et je m'écartai pour ne pas trop l'accabler, mais il suivit instinctivement mon mouvement et bloqua ma nuque dans sa poigne. Grisé, il lécha ma bouche entrouverte, puis s'immisça à l'intérieur pour me titiller tendrement. Nos langues entamèrent un lent et long baiser langoureux qui dura et dura et dura, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve presque sur ses genoux à desserrer sa cravate, en quête de plus de contact.

\- Bella... gémit-il, la respiration pantelante. Tu me fais perdre toute mesure.

J'étais moi-même, au delà de tout discernement, m'enivrant de son goût exquis, de son derme de marbre et de sa senteur capiteuse. Incapable de me décoller de son corps, j'embrassai la peau sous son oreille, l'arrête de sa mâchoire, le creux sur son menton pour finalement revenir à la chair rose foncée, humide de nos salives. _Mon Dieu, je le voulais tellement. Maintenant._ Je me fichais d'être dans une salle comble, aux vus et aux sus de tous. Je désirais lacérer ses couches de vêtement pour m'enterrer en lui et savourer la force de son magnétisme qui engourdissait tout ce qui n'était pas _mon élu_. J'avais _besoin_ de _lui._ C'était indescriptible et puissant et ce n'est que lorsqu'Edward prit fermement mon visage en coupe pour m'éloigner, que je croisai son regard assombri par la faim. J'avais _mal_ de ce besoin, de ce désir inassouvi et je voyais qu'il éprouvait la même chose. Mon cœur battait la chamade pour lui, l'enjoignant à me dévorer et à m'aspirer et à me posséder. Mes entrailles réclamaient quelque chose qu'elles n'avaient jamais demandées ou même connues et qui pourtant était limpide pour mon esprit. _S'il te plaît, prends-moi Edward._

Mon vampire se leva d'un bond puissant et maîtrisé, ses prunelles virant à l'obsidienne absolue en un millième de seconde.

\- Nous partons, grogna-t-il à moitié, en me tirant sur mes jambes flageolantes.

Il n'était même pas vingt-deux heures, pourtant je ne songeai pas un seul instant à protester. Nos voisins de table n'avaient que trop profité du spectacle que nous leur offrions. Mon amoureux m'entraîna d'un pas vif vers la sortie, sans prendre la peine de saluer sa famille ou bien de passer par le vestiaire. Avant que les portes automatiques s'enclenchent, il retira sa veste de costume et m'emmitoufla à l'intérieur. Dès que nous fîmes un pas dehors, le froid glacial de l'hiver me percuta, détruisant le brouillard de luxure dans lequel je m'embourbais depuis que nos lèvres s'étaient touchées. _Seigneur_ , j'avais poussé l'indécence à ses limites et Edward devait être furax de mon comportement. Mince, ce n'était pas du tout digne de lui, qu'une fille excitée grimpe sur ses genoux et l'accapare ainsi. _Qu'est-ce-qui m'avait prise, bon sang ?_

Je ne distinguais pas très bien son visage dans le noir mais son allure était brusque, comme s'il devait faire un gros effort pour ne pas simplement me jeter sur son dos et s'envoler dans la nuit. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir s'il était contrarié à cause de moi ou bien à cause de lui. Mais dès que nous arrivâmes devant l'Aston Martin et qu'il me plaqua contre la portière pour m'embrasser voracement, je me dis que peut-être je me trompais. Il était autant fou de désir que moi il y a quelques minutes ! Je jetai mes bras autour de son cou et répondis avec un entrain renouvelé. Ses mains me pétrissaient les hanches en rythme alors que les miennes voyageaient sur toute la surface de son dos. Je gémis son prénom lorsque nous changeâmes de position et que je sentis sa dureté se frotter sur le haut de ma cuisse et sa bouche me couvrir d'un sentier de baiser entre mon oreille et mon cou. _Aaah, il me rendait complètement folle !_ Peut-être que si nous nous dépêchions de rentrer, nous aurions suffisamment de temps seul à seul ? Une fille pouvait toujours rêver.

Nos bouches toujours soudées, je faufilai mes doigts sous son gilet lorsque soudainement, le portable d'Edward se mit à vibrer et à crachoter à un rythme effréné _le vol du bourdon_ dans sa poche intérieure. Je sursautai tellement fort que je perdis l'équilibre et tombai vers l'arrière, arrachant les trois boutons survivants de son costume -qui s'éparpillèrent dans toutes les directions. Heureusement, mon vampire me rattrapa avant que je m'étale sur son capot. Il me fixa, incrédule, hésitant entre son agacement envers l'interférence d'Alice ou la situation grotesque dans laquelle je me trouvais. Cinq bonnes secondes s'écoulèrent où je devais avoir l'air d'un hibou ahuri, avant qu'Edward ne craque et parte en un grand éclat de rire qui s'éternisa jusqu'à ce que la morceau de Rimsky-Korsakov se coupe en plein milieu. Mes joues brûlaient de honte quand je me dégageai et m'éloignai loin de lui. Le téléphone se remit immédiatement à sonner et mon crétin d'amoureux aux iris redevenus dorés, rit plus fort en me voyant batailler avec sa veste pour décrocher.

\- Alice ? aboyai-je, incapable de prendre un ton plus avenant.

Je savais qui c'était sans même vérifier l'identifiant, étant donné que c'était moi qui avait enregistré Edward au piano à son insu il y a des mois. J'avais pensé que cette mélodie convenait parfaitement au tempérament de ma meilleure amie. Maintenant, j'allais haïr cette musique jusqu'à la prochaine décennie.

\- Bella ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Pourquoi vous êtes-vous éclipsés si tôt ? C'est frustrant de ne plus avoir la possibilité d'anticiper vos mouvements. Et puis, la soirée ne fait que commencer et nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de discuter ou de danser ensemble. En plus Edward m'avait promis un tour de piste et Jasper était décidé à te proposer une danse. Sans compter qu'Emmett a hâte de te montrer ses prouesses en la matière. Où êtes-vous ?

\- Actuellement ? Je suis morte de froid au milieu du parking, grommelai-je, revêche.

Je gelais sur place dans cette stupide robe trop légère, la veste d'Edward abandonnée à mes pieds. Alice me bombarda à nouveau d'une litanie de question mais visiblement, mon idiot de compagnon s'était assez repris pour me subtiliser le téléphone sans aucune délicatesse. Si je ne risquais pas de me blesser, ou pire, de me ridiculiser encore plus, je lui balancerais des coups de pieds vengeurs sur ses tibias. A ce stade, je ne réussirais qu'à foutre encore plus en l'air son complet taillé sur mesure, mais je m'en moquais. Ce serait même bien fait pour lui d'ailleurs. Une chose était certaine, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas moyen pour que je le laisse dormir ce soir dans la même chambre que moi. _Abruti._ Je croisai les bras et marchai vers l'auto.

\- Tout va bien, Bella et moi avons d'autres plans. Ça sera pour une prochaine fois, claironna-t-il, encore à moitié hilare. Si tu pouvais récupérer sa cape au vestiaire, tu serais la meilleure sœur du monde. Je te revaudrai ça, bye Alice et il raccrocha sans la laisser placer une phrase.

Je n'avais pas fait quatre pas, qu'il m'emmaillotait à nouveau dans son vêtement, terminant même avec un câlin rieur. _Pff._

\- Lâche-moi, je te déteste, maugréai-je en me débattant faiblement, ma colère commençait déjà à refluer.

\- Allez amour, ne sois pas fâchée, c'était plus fort que moi. Si tu t'étais vue !

Un autre gloussement le secoua et malgré ma susceptibilité malmenée, la situation me rappelait tellement la première fois qu'il m'avait dit _je t'aime_ que mon agacement retomba comme un soufflet. En plus il fallait l'avouer, ça avait dû être vraiment drôle de son point de vue. Une seconde nous nous embrassions à perdre haleine et puis l'instant suivant je titubais sur mon propre vêtement. _Plus tue-l'amour, tu meurs._ Il me bécota le cou jusqu'à ce que je me coule dans ses bras et que je l'étreigne à mon tour. _Raah,_ je n'étais même pas fichue de lui faire la tête pendant deux minutes. Ce coquin le savait pertinemment et c'est en compagnie de son sourire canaille que nous montâmes finalement dans l'Aston Martin. Il alluma le chauffage à fond et dès que ma ceinture fut bouclée, il fit rugir le moteur de plus de cinq cents chevaux. Je me déchaussais pour libérer mes pauvres petits orteils et tournai la tête vers l'extérieur, silencieuse.

\- Tu boudes ? demanda-t-il prudemment, une fois en dehors de Port Angeles.

\- J'aimerais bien. Tu sais très bien à quel point j'ai horreur qu'on se moque de ma maladresse, soupirai-je.

J'avais deux-trois souvenirs assez traumatisants en réserve où j'étais le centre de l'attention, piégée au milieu d'une nuée de rire. C'était probablement excessif de réagir de la sorte mais je n'avais pas encore acquis la compétence d'autodérision. J'espérais bien me transformer en vampire avant de me retrouver une nouvelle fois dans cette posture.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé Bella mia, s'excusa-t-il, malheureux. Je ne souhaitais pas...

\- Je sais, l'interrompis-je. Ce n'est rien, vraiment.

Je pris sur moi pour évacuer toutes mes mauvaises ondes et regagner un meilleur état d'esprit. Pour faire bonne mesure, je lançai le lecteur CD et emprisonnai la main d'Edward dans la mienne. Pourtant cela eu l'effet inverse et je perçu une certaine tension s'accumuler dans son corps.

\- Bon, expira-t-il après une quarantaine de kilomètres sur la voie rapide dans cette ambiance étrange. J'ai une surprise pour toi.

* * *

 _. Fallin' : d'Alicia Keys, une chanson que j'adore. Si ça vous intéresse des reprises au saxophone, vous trouverez facilement le disque en entier sur YouTube en tapant :_ Soft Jazz Sexy Instrumental Relaxation Saxophone Music 2013 Collection

* * *

 **Salut les filles ! Désolée encore pour tout ce retard mais c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui et je voulais absolument vous offrir ce chapitre comme cadeau ! Là, ce que vous venez de lire, c'est la moitié de ce que j'ai écrit depuis septembre. Le chapitre 11 original détaille bien comme il faut la surprise d'Edward mais au moment de publier tout à l'heure, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas mis tout ce que je souhaitais et que je voulais encore continuer la scène. Ce n'est pas grave me direz vous, sauf que le chapitre faisait déjà plus de 16 000 mots... Alors sur un coup de tête je l'ai coupé en deux et vous le propose ce soir !**

 **La bonne nouvelle c'est donc que la suite est déjà pratiquement entièrement écrite et va arriver très rapidement, la mauvaise, c'est que je vous laisse avec cette fin qui ne clôture pas du tout l'action u_u**

 **Bref, bref, bref, je suis super heureuse de vous retrouver et j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires, je vous promet que la suite va vraiment vous plaire ;)**

 **Si non, des idées quand à la surprise d'Edward ? Ce n'est pas bien compliqué je vous l'assure :P**

 **Merci pour votre soutien, à très bientôt :**

 **Soundousse :)**


	12. Quand Bella est au chalet

**RELISEZ LE CHAPITRE PRÉCÉDENT, c'est la suite directe !**

* * *

 _\- Bon, expira-t-il après une quarantaine de kilomètres sur la voie rapide dans cette ambiance étrange. J'ai une surprise pour toi._

* * *

 **Quand Bella est au chalet**

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, mais je ne suis plus aussi sûr que ce soit le bon moment pour ça, admit-il.

Mince, il avait le même air soucieux que lors de ces derniers jours. _Bella Swan où comment gâcher une soirée parfaite._ Je m'admonestai mentalement.

\- Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout va bien, j'ai juste sur-réagi. C'est passé maintenant, ne change surtout pas tes plans. Je serais ravie de découvrir ta surprise. Je suis certaine qu'elle me fera énormément plaisir ! m'écriai-je avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme pour être crédible.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil sceptique et je le sentis presque saisir son courage à bout de bras quand -d'après mon maigre sens de l'orientation- il quitta la 101 juste avant Beaver, à l'opposé du _Pleasent Lake_. Pendant quelques minutes, nous continuâmes à avancer sur la petite route bordée de conifères serrés, puis l'Aston Martin bifurqua légèrement et il me sembla que nous longeâmes la _Sol Duc River_ qui était presque invisible de là où nous étions. Edward frotta son indexe sur son sourcil gauche et se crispa encore plus. Dès que le goudron se transforma en chemin de terre, il éteignit les phares, rendant la tâche impossible pour moi de nous situer. Dans un coin de mon esprit, je fus étonnée qu'il fasse subir ce terrain à sa voiture adorée mais j'étais trop intriguée par notre destination pour le mentionner. Lorsqu'Edward immobilisa l'auto, nous étions perdus en pleine forêt, de sorte que j'ignorais absolument ce qui nous entourait. J'aurais peut être dû m'inquiéter de me retrouver au milieu de nul part en compagnie d'un être séculaire, mais tout ce qui m'importait c'était ses poings contactés sur le volant.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas amour ? Où sommes nous ?

J'appuyai sur le bouton qui éclairait l'habitacle afin d'aviser au mieux son expression. On aurait dit qu'il avait la nausée, ce qui était absurde connaissant sa nature. Il se tourna finalement vers moi et je ne sus ce qu'il déchiffra sur mon visage mais tout d'un coup, je ne pus qu'y lire une farouche détermination. Il se pencha vers moi et m'octroya un baiser aussi dur que rapide. J'eu à peine le temps d'enregistrer son "je t'aime" prononcé d'une voix caverneuse, qu'il était déjà dehors, à m'ouvrir la portière. Il m'enjoignit à fermer les yeux et sans même remettre mes souliers, Edward me porta comme une mariée et marcha à allure humaine pendant trois minutes entières. C'était très bizarre, même pour un télépathe centenaire, d'autant plus que la température était franchement désagréable. Je pris néanmoins mon mal en patience et enfouis mon nez dans l'encolure de sa chemise pour ne pas être tentée de lorgner les alentours malgré l'obscurité. Je compris que nous entrions quelque part, quand j'entendis une porte grincer et fus accueillie par une odeur de feu de cheminée et une sensation de chaleur bienvenue. Quelques pas de plus, puis il me fit descendre sur le sol tiède avec la même prudence qu'aurait employé un géant avec une tasse de porcelaine -ou un vampire avec une humaine. Sans que je n'en sois tout à fait certaine, je perçus des déplacements d'air autour de moi.

\- Puis-je regarder maintenant ? chuchotai-je, devenant de plus en plus impatiente à cause des vagues suppositions qui me trottaient dans la tête.

Edward prit mes joues en coupe et pendant un long moment, il n'eut que le bruit des bûches de bois se consumant. Je ne détectais même plus son souffle, tellement son immobilité était absolue. Dès qu'il commença à parler précipitamment, j'ouvris les paupières sur son visage anxieux.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis présomptueux ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Surtout ne te sens obligée de rien, c'est _toi_ qui décides. Nous pouvons partir dès que tu le souhaites. C'est spartiate mais je n'ai pas eu assez de temps et je voulais te faire la surprise dès maintenant. Dans ton sommeil, tu marmonnes toujours sur notre manque d'intimité et j'ai pensé que...

Je posai un doigt sur sa bouche et son discours sans queue ni tête mourut de lui même. Son front était plissé par le stress, c'était intolérable.

\- Eh il n'y a pas de pression mon ange, lui rappelai-je paisiblement. C'est seulement nous.

Je couvris ses mains avec les miennes et les ramenai jusqu'à son ventre pour que ma poitrine effleure son buste.

\- Je t'aime et tu m'aimes et tout le reste n'a pas grande importance. Aie confiance en notre couple, tu ne dois pas avoir peur de te tromper ou de faire des erreurs avec moi. Quelque soit ta surprise, ce sera toujours l'intention qui compte, car nous serons toujours là pour nous rattraper mutuellement.

Et juste avec mes mots, toute sa tension sembla s'échapper en flux tangible. _Enfin_ , mon amoureux se détendit. Il cessa de jouer à l'humain, il arrêta de se préoccuper de ma sécurité, il ne fut plus perturbé par aucune pensée. Il abaissa totalement sa garde pour la première fois depuis sa demande en mariage. Dépouillé de toute ses couches protectrices, j'avais _mon Edward_ dans toute sa splendeur sereine. Émue, je me rendis compte qu'il avait recréé l'atmosphère magique de notre clairière dans un endroit abrité. La quiétude du lieu nous engloba pour de bon, et sans tergiverser, il m'attira contre lui, me gratifiant d'une étreinte à briser les os.

\- Oh Bella... qu'ai-je fait pour mériter une créature aussi aimante et tolérante ? exhala-t-il avec ferveur.

Je souris de béatitude et le laissai s'imprégner de ma chaleur et de mon amour pour lui. Lorsqu'il consentit à s'écarter un peu de moi, je pus enfin observer l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. Que ce soit le parquet, les murs ou le plafond bas, tout était fait de bois sombre, comme si c'était une construction artisanale, plutôt qu'un bâtiment pré-fabriqué. Nous étions dans une chambre aussi petite que la mienne, où trônait un lit imposant à l'édredon parsemé de pétales de rose rouge. Il n'y avait pas de porte qui séparait cette pièce du petit salon juxtaposé où un faible feu ronflait dans l'âtre, seulement une ouverture murale. À l'autre bout de ce qui paraissait être un minuscule chalet, il y avait un espace cuisine délimité par un comptoir pour deux personnes. Des bougies me permettaient de constater qu'excepté les éléments de la kitchenette, deux chaises, un tapis clair, et la couche romantique, l'habitation était vide de tout autre meuble ou de décoration. Je me mordis la lèvre, interloquée mais ravie par la trouvaille d'Edward.

\- Tu as loué un chalet pour la nuit ?

Il secoua négativement la tête avec un air contrit adorable.

\- Pas vraiment, cette cabane m'appartient.

J'écarquillai les yeux, ne m'attendant pas du tout à cela. J'allais l'interroger pour avoir plus de détail, mais il poursuivit avant que je ne puisse formuler quoique ce soit d'autre.

\- Je te raconterai tout ce que tu souhaiteras plus tard, mais pour l'heure, j'ai quelque chose de beaucoup plus important à faire, déclara-t-il de manière solennel, avec une lueur extatique cachée derrière ses prunelles .

\- Ah oui ?

Il acquiesça et me pria de demeurer où j'étais, c'est à dire à quelques centimètre du lit nuptiale. Pendant qu'il ravivait le feu puis traficotait je ne sais quoi dehors, l'évidence me frappa avec la force d'un trente-trois tonnes. _Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu !_ Ma gorge devint un désert aride, tandis que mon corps s'embrasa en un dixième de seconde. _C'était maintenant !_ Le grand jour, la longue nuit, l'accomplissement de mes fantasmes, l'union de nos chairs ! _Seigneur,_ comment n'avais-je pas immédiatement percuté en voyant les pétales de roses disséminées un peu partout ? Et cela expliquait parfaitement le comportement hiératique de mon vampire de cette semaine et son discours décousu. Avant que je ne puisse paniqué ou sauter de joie ou autre chose d'encore plus insensé, Edward revint dans la chambre avec le sac que j'avais préparé pour mon séjour à la villa et un autre qui devait lui appartenir. Il avait dû les placer dans le coffre quand j'étais encore dans la salle de bain d'Alice.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi je ne t'ai pas complimenté sur ton apparence de ce soir malgré l'insistance d'Esmée ? demanda-t-il en déposant nos affaires au pied du lit.

Muette, je fis signe que non. D'un geste sûr, il fouilla dans la poche extérieur de son bagage en cuir.

\- Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu crois un seul instant que tu es plus belle avec du maquillage.

Ébahie, je le regardai étaler un soin nettoyant haute gamme sur un disque de coton et s'approcher de moi avec assurance. _Wahou, quel revirement d'attitude !_ Concentré, Edward me débarrassa de tout résidus, jetant les lingettes au fur et à mesure. C'était étrangement relaxant de sentir son toucher délicat alors qu'il s'activait autour de moi. Avec une certaine satisfaction dans le regard, il frotta mes ongles avec du dissolvant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. Il s'occupa ensuite de me délester de mes bijoux et entreprit de dénouer mon chignon, libérant mes boucles brunes emmêlées qui cascadèrent le long de mon dos. Il recula, mit les mains dans ses poches et dissimulée par aucun artifice, j'eu comme l'impression qu'Edward Cullen m'examina sous toutes les coutures.

\- Magnifique, éblouissante, irrésistible, murmura-t-il pour lui même. Un vrai ange tombé du ciel...

J'étais franchement ébranlée par ses attentions. Quel homme préférait que sa compagne n'use d'aucun subterfuge pour améliorer sa beauté ? Alors que je croyais qu'il s'attaquerait désormais à mes vêtements, il entrelaça nos doigts, d'un geste trop rapide pour ma vue d'humaine.

\- Quand nous nous marierons ma précieuse, ne laisse personne gâcher la beauté de ta peau, l'éclat de tes yeux et la couleur de tes lèvres par des produits de grimage.

Ma respiration se coupa, lorsqu'il tomba à genoux devant moi, les prunelles flamboyantes de dévotion, ses mains toujours soudées aux miennes.

\- Je te veux telle que tu es maintenant. Pieds nues, avançant vers moi au bras de ton père, la chevelure sauvage et luxuriante, drapée seulement d'une toilette blanche et de tes sentiments pour moi, l'éclat de cette bague à ton annuaire comme unique parure.

Il baissa la tête pour embrasser les phalanges de ma main gauche où, sans que je ne m'en rende compte, il avait glissé l'incroyable bijou. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je m'entendis dire d'une voix enrouée, comme expulsée de mon propre corps :

 _\- Et lorsque je serais tienne et que nous porterons chacun une alliance marquant notre appartenance l'un à l'autre, que feras-tu ?_

Il s'inclina vers moi, le visage aussi éperdu que le jour où il m'avait demandé de l'épouser.

\- Alors je te vénérerai jusqu'à ce que les étoiles dans le ciel explosent, les océans se dessèchent et que le temps sans toi ne sera plus que des syllabes sans signification.

Sa psalmodie me heurta avec un tel fracas que j'étais convaincue qu'elle resterait gravée dans mon être pour l'éternité.

 _\- Viens à moi mon élu... Viens en moi,_ exigeai-je, ne reconnaissant pas ce qui bouillonnait et s'agitait en moi.

Le désir violent qui s'empara de mon vampire contracta ses traits et noircit ses iris. Un grondement qui provenait des tréfonds de son ventre résonna dans la chambre, m'enveloppant aussi sûrement que sa senteur, son magnétisme ou ses émotions.

\- Déesse Isabella, conjura-t-il avec ardeur. _Ma déesse_.

 _\- Pour te servir mon élu, uniquement pour te servir._

Alors que je m'attendais à un déchaînement de passion, Edward se releva avec une lenteur calculée. Sa vitesse était trompeuse, car même si ses doigts glaciales louvoyaient paresseusement sur ma peau, la lueur dans ses pupilles étaient sans équivoque. Mon amoureux était ravagé par le désir tout autant que moi et c'est sans se contenir une minute de plus, qu'il tira d'un geste sec et précis, sur la fermeture éclair de mon bustier. Les volutes de tissus tombèrent à mes pieds et il arrêta de respirer, littéralement ensorcelé par ma guêpière en dentelle blanche. _Oh..._ j'avais totalement oublié qu'Alice m'avait pratiquement forcée à enfiler des bas et cette lingerie insolemment sexy. Si le tanga et le soutien-gorge était opaque, ce n'était pas du tout le cas du reste. Je n'avais jamais porté quelque chose d'aussi suggestif et raffiné. _Seigneur,_ sans le regard conquis de mon vampire et sa bouche entrouverte de choc, j'aurais rougi jusqu'au lendemain. Mais cette nuit, j'étais au dessus de ça, mieux, je me délectais de son admiration stupéfaite. Une jubilation toute féminine me poussait à le rendre fou, à l'attacher à moi pour qu'aucune autre femme ne lui provoque cette passion que je sentais couler dans ses veines. Il allait me posséder mais j'allais le marquer tout autant. Pas question de rester passive et d'attendre qu'il nous mène vers des territoires encore inexplorés. Ça allait être un voyage en duo, une communion de deux besoins, un assemblage de deux êtres, une fusion de deux corps...

En contenant le tremblement qui agitait mes membres, je dénouai la cravate de mon compagnon et la laissai s'échouer par terre. Nos prunelles se croisèrent et alors que tout ce qui s'était passé avait été lourd, marqué par la ferveur de nos paroles et par l'avalanche de sentiments, nous _nous sourîmes_. Nos lèvres s'étirèrent d'un même mouvement, dévoilant nos dents, creusant nos joues et illuminant nos visages. _Mon Dieu_ , _qu'il était beau ainsi,_ resplendissant de joie et d'excitation. Un jeune homme d'un siècle qui allait connaître les plaisirs de la chair, une jeune fille de dix-huit ans qui partagerait cela avec lui. Un petit rire m'échappa à cette pensée et toute la tension du moment s'évapora. Mon amoureux se pencha pour cueillir ma bouche d'une pression douce à peine perceptible, un baiser furtif qui me rappela que c'était simplement nous, Edward et Bella, sans complication. Ce n'était qu'une manière de plus d'exprimer notre amour.

Avec cette complicité renouvelée, j'entrepris avec plus de confiance de l'extraire de son gilet, puis de défaire chaque bouton de sa chemise pour l'envoyer au loin. Emerveillée par le tableau qui s'exposait à quelques centimètres de mes yeux avides, mes paumes se posèrent sur ses pectoraux qui semblaient avoir été taillés dans la roche la plus immaculée et la plus solide qui puisse exister. Sa température contrastait immanquablement avec la mienne, pourtant cela ne me dérangeait pas du tout. Elle témoignait de sa résistance et de son indestructibilité, _mon aimé_ ne me serait jamais enlevé et c'était là, le plus inestimable des cadeaux. Ce n'était pas moi qui allais avoir froid, mais bien lui qui se réchaufferait. Avant de poursuivre son effeuillage, j'embrassai le sillon qui séparait son torse en deux, en murmurant à quel point je le trouvais exquis et éblouissant. Son frisson ne m'échappa pas et tout naturellement, je voulu m'agenouiller devant lui pour ôter ses chaussures. Pourtant avant que je n'atteigne le sol, il me retint par le coude pour m'en dissuader. Je lui adressai un coup d'œil interrogateur, mais il secoua fermement la tête pour dire non et se déchaussa lui même.

Abandonnant pour l'instant, j'avalai une goulée d'air et débouclai sa ceinture. La grosseur qui déformait son pantalon était si impressionnante... Je me souvenais parfaitement des deux fois où je l'avais vu et saisi et _Seigneur_ , je souhaitais plus que tout recommencer. Grâce à des gestes pas tout à fait habiles, Edward se retrouva entièrement nu et malgré moi, mon attention fut totalement accaparé par la chair turgescente qui se tendait vers le haut. Mon bas-ventre se contracta par intermittence et une folle envie de tourner autour de lui pour l'admirer sous tous les angles m'envahit. Etait-ce mal de penser qu'il n'y avait rien de plus _divin_ que mon compagnon dans son plus simple appareil ? Je relevai les yeux vers lui, rougissante de tous les songes qui me venaient à l'esprit.

\- Puis-je te toucher ? implorai-je, désarmée par tant de perfection et de beauté.

C'était encore tellement inédit d'associer le visage d'Edward à ce corps dénudé d'une pâleur et d'une pureté bouleversante. J'avais déjà beaucoup de difficultés à gérer ses traits ciselés et sa magnificence entêtante, comment assimiler toute cette étendue de peau nue qui m'était si librement offerte ? J'étais si reconnaissante d'avoir été choisie par cet être exceptionnel. Je ne remercierai jamais assez la fortune qui m'avait conduite jusqu'à lui.

\- Puis-je te déshabiller avant ? quémanda-t-il en retour, sa voix prenant ce timbre rauque qui attisait mon désir. Je n'en peux plus de te voir dans cette tenue affriolante.

Je déglutis, _ses mains sur mon corps ?_ J'acquiesçai sans un mot et il me poussa doucement pour que je m'asseye sur le lit. Avec une révérence qui caractérisait mon gentleman du siècle dernier, il s'agenouilla à nouveau devant moi et sans détacher le regard de sa tâche, il fit courir ses doigts sur toute la longueur de ma jambe droite. Toujours vêtue de mon bas, ses pouces appuyèrent sur la plante de mon pied d'une manière si sensuelle que j'en frissonnais de bien être. Ses doigts agiles décrochèrent le jarretelle et en un chemin de bécots légers, Edward me l'enleva soigneusement. Alors qu'il allait s'occuper du second bas, je lui relevai la tête grâce à deux de mes doigts sous son menton. Je contemplai son visage empreint d'une vénération que je ne saisissais pas, mais que j'acceptais comme étant mienne, _comme m'étant due._ J'enfouis une main dans ses cheveux et me penchai pour déposer mes lèvres sur son front lisse. _Je t'appartiendrai, je te protégerai._ Ce serment résonna de manière si limpide dans mon esprit que je jurerai que l'âme d'Edward le perçut aussi. Un flot de chaleur déferla dans la chambre et la lumière des bougies s'intensifia autour de nous. Je rompis l'enchantement en même temps que le baiser. Je n'avais jamais été aussi consciente de mon corps, de ma force, de mon amour pour Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Il ferma les yeux et prononça mon prénom comme si c'était la plus sainte des prières, comme si sa vie avait prit tout son sens, comme si j'étais la réponse à tous ses tourments.

 _\- Toi aussi mon élu, toi aussi tu es tout cela_ , martelai-je d'une voix profonde, presque gutturale.

Je capturai sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit d'autre. Il n'y avait plus rien de chaste ni de timide dans cet embrassade. Mes mains agrippaient férocement son cuir chevelu et je le forçai à entrouvrir les lèvres pour que je puisse m'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Je me fichais que ses dents entaillent ma langue ou que mon goût déclenche sa soif, j'avais _besoin_ de revendiquer ce qui _m'appartenait_. J'embrassai _mon aimé_ avec tout le désir, l'envie, le besoin qui couvait en moi depuis que je l'avais rencontré. Je mordis ses lèvres de pierres et suçai sa langue de glace, le contrôlant et le soumettant comme jamais je n'avais osé le faire. Edward me laissa faire, s'abandonnant totalement à mon étreinte fougueuse, répondant à mes baisers durs par des caresses aussi douces que tendres. Nous formions un contraste saisissant entre l'humaine survoltée qui tirait, mordait, imposait et le vampire à genoux qui acceptait tout cela en me touchant de manière révérencieuse.

Essoufflée, je me laissais aller en arrière, m'étendant sur la lit, les bras en croix, les cuisses serrées, les genoux relevés et les pieds écartés. Lorsque je croisai les perles obsidiennes de mon compagnon, étonnement, tout ce que je réussis à prononcer c'était :

\- Je suis à toi Edward.

Il ne répliqua rien et nous continuâmes à nous observer, lui debout, incroyablement nu. Moi, alanguie sur la couche, à demi-vêtue de bas et d'une guêpière qui était un appel à la luxure.

\- Est-ce une invitation ? finit-il par dire, son timbre bas et rocailleux.

Audacieuse mais rougissante, j'évasai lentement les jambes, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur ce qui était encore dissimulé par mon dessou. J'étais certaine que je n'aurais jamais eu ce cran si j'avais été entièrement déshabillée. J'étirai mes bras loin au dessus de ma tête -me cambrant instinctivement- et répétai mon affirmation aux allures d'incitation.

 _\- Je suis à toi Edward._

J'eu à peine la possibilité de terminer, qu'il tombait déjà sur moi, emmêlant ses mains avec les miennes et ravissant mes lèvres dans un mélange explosif d'envie et de possessivité. Je refermai mes cuisses autour de sa taille et frottai ma poitrine contre son torse, répondant de tout mon être à son délicieux assaut. Je gémis dans sa bouche quand il me souleva d'une seule paume du matelas, dégrafant les attaches de ma lingerie de ses doigts habiles et pressés. Alors que je butinai son cou et malaxai les muscles granitiques de son dos, il fit disparaître toute la dentelle qui me couvrait. Nous étions enfin entièrement nus, tous les deux à égalités, nos corps si différents se pressant à la recherche de plus de friction, de plus de plaisir. Il n'y avait aucune place pour la gêne ou bien le doute, seulement le désir d'explorer, d'aduler, d'aimer... c'était merveilleux. J'étais là où je devais être.

Les lèvres d'Edward se refermèrent autour de mon mamelon et je soupirai de ravissement lorsqu'elles se mirent à aspirer la pointe dressée. C'était encore si récent pour moi, cette sensation d'étirement humide à la limite de l'inconfort tant elle était fraîche, mais pourtant tellement agréable. Après quelques instants, mon amoureux fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais tenté auparavant, il découvrit ses dents et mordilla l'auréole rosée. Je décollai du lit en un halètement sonore et me tortillai sous son étau d'acier. _Seigneur... co-comment était-ce possible ?_ La bouche d'Edward raclait allègrement ma peau sans me blesser, tandis que ses mains vagabondaient partout sur moi, s'attardant sur mes jambes, mes hanches, mon ventre, mes fesses. _Aaaah..._

\- Et maintenant, je vais te faire jouir, promit-il avec une lueur sauvage dans les pupilles.

Une bouffée de chaleur m'engloutit toute entière lorsque son pouce commença à frôler les replis de mon intimité. Sans crier gare, sa bouche alterna avec mon autre mamelon et _Seigneur_ , j'adorais sentir son buste émettre ses grognements animal. Mes pensées s'éparpillent pour ne plus être que sensations, mes ongles ratissèrent sa peau soyeuse pour tenter de me raccrocher à quelque chose. C'était tellement bon de le sentir partout autour de moi, ses doigts devenaient de plus en plus aventureux au fil des secondes. Sa langue velouté s'attarda sur mes flancs puis bifurqua vers mon ventre qu'il se mit à inhaler puis à lécher. Un doigt se faufila insidieusement en moi et je me cambrai de plaisir en exhalant le prénom de mon compagnon.

\- Si chaude... si humide... tellement belle.

Edward était entre mes jambes écartés, il me couvait d'un regard brûlant et avant que je ne puisse me ressaisir un minimum, il amorça un minuscule mouvement de va et vient avec sa main. Je fermai les yeux, engloutie par une vague de plaisir qui se construisait dans mon bas-ventre. Sans que je ne puisse rien maîtriser, je m'agitai sous ses attouchements, ma gorge produisait des bruit qui avivaient encore plus la fougue de mon compagnon. Je sentais ma féminité se mouiller de plus en plus, ce qui facilita l'intrusion d'Edward qui ajouta un deuxième doigt suite à ma supplique inarticulée. C'était dément et pas du tout inconfortable et _Seigneur_ je désirais plus, je le voulais _lui_ , tout entier, _en moi_. Cependant, avant que je ne sois capable de formuler cette prière, mon vampire torride déposa un baiser, un seul, mais juste _là_ et...

\- Oh mon Dieu ! geignis-je, abasourdie par le flot d'énergie qui électrisa tout mon être.

Je m'arc-boutais brutalement et mes paupières s'écarquillèrent lorsque je le vis rejeter sa tête en arrière et pourlécher goulûment ses lèvres alors que sa main poursuivait sa besogne exquise. Un couinement aigu et pitoyable franchit les limites de ma gorge et l'orgasme m'emporta dans un déferlement inouïe.

Je m'accrochai à mon amoureux de toute mes forces alors que je frissonnais et tremblais et gémissais entre ses bras musclés. Engourdie par les flots de volupté, je ne sentais presque pas Edward se frottait contre moi, cajoler mes cheveux, mon dos et bécoter mon cou de baisers humides. Lorsque mon esprit émergea de cet abîme d'euphorie, j'étais enroulée autour de lui, ma tête reposait contre son épaule, mes seins appuyaient sur son buste et sa virilité palpitante était pressée contre mon ventre. C'était un curieux sentiment d'être aussi proche de mon vampire et pourtant de ne pas l'être assez. D'avoir été comblée de plaisir mais d'en vouloir encore plus. J'entrouvris la bouche pour sucer son derme de marbre, tout en entortillant une main dans sa chevelure désordonnée et en caressant de l'autre ses muscles contractés.

\- Comment te sens-tu ma précieuse ? interrogea-t-il, le souffle court.

J'aimais tellement percevoir les vibrations de ses paroles. Comme si ses mots prenaient racines à l'intérieur de lui, résonnaient sur mon épiderme avant de retentir dans la chambre. Je me redressai pour pouvoir croiser son regard et lui communiquer tout ce que je n'arrivai pas à exprimer. Mes doigts glissèrent le long de son visage et préférant les gestes aux mots, je l'embrassai, d'abord tendrement en guise de remerciement, puis de plus en plus fougueusement. Lorsque je me mis à onduler tout près de sa dureté, nos langues débutèrent une valse sensuelle qui nous laissa pantelant tout les deux.

\- Je veux continuer, suppliai-je à mi-voix, mes perles chocolats soudées à son regard onyx.

Il opina et m'entraîna plus loin dans le lit, tout en nous faisant rouler pour être au dessus de moi. Mes bras se refermèrent autour de sa taille nue tandis que les siens s'égarèrent loin de moi, à la recherche de je ne sais quoi sous les couvertures. Ne pouvant résister à cette étendue de peau cristalline, ma bouche butina tout ce qui était à ma portée. Quand il se redressa avec un carré en aluminium dans la main et une dernière confirmation dans le regard, je lui offris mon sourire spécial Edward. J'étais plus que prête et plus que partante. Mon amoureux prit une profonde inspiration et au moment où il déchirait l'emballage, je ne pus résister à mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Le sursaut qui le saisit était absolument jubilatoire et lorsque j'éloignai la tête de son cou, j'aspirai vivement ma lèvre inférieur entre mes dents afin d'éviter l'hilarité. Le préservatif était foutu, sectionné en deux dans les mains de mon vampire. Nos prunelles se croisèrent et j'y lu une telle mortification dans ceux d'Edward que je l'enlaçai de toutes mes forces en lui affirmant tendrement que ce n'était qu'une broutille.

\- Tu n'es même pas obligé d'en mettre, lui confiai-je, rougissante.

Je ne pouvais l'expliquer, mais l'idée qu'il n'y ait aucun rempart entre nous me chavirait. Pire encore, quelque chose en moi me chuchotait que l'expérience serait totalement différentes, que les conséquences ne seraient pas les mêmes, que...

\- Je.. je pense que c'est plus sage d'en utiliser, souffla-t-il. Les... hum, sensations seraient un peu atténué et euh...

Je saisis tout de suite le pourquoi de sa gêne et ne souhaitant pas le brusquer, je l'interrompis d'un doux baiser, que notre position actuel transforma rapidement en une embrassade passionnée. Bientôt, l'incident fut relégué aux oubliettes, tellement nos corps étaient avides de sensations. Nos mains, nos lèvres, nos jambes étaient insatiables de caresses et de contacts et c'est sans tout à fait y penser que mes doigts s'emparèrent d'un autre emballage. Haletante, au comble de l'excitation mais terriblement consciencieuse, je me chargeai de dérouler la protection sur Edward.

\- Sexy Bella, grogna-t-il à quelques millimètres de mon oreille.

Mon compagnon torride m'attrapa par les hanches et se logea entre mes cuisses, faisant ainsi que nos intimités se frôlaient à chacune de nos lourdes inspirations. _Ça y était, enfin !_ Mon cœur cognait violemment contre ma poitrine, mon sang échauffait ma peau, mon cerveau ne se souciait que du plaisir présent et à venir, j'étais complètement survoltée, à l'affût du moindre mouvement d'Edward. Ses mains se déplacèrent pour dégager délicatement des mèches de cheveux de mon visage, puis encadrèrent mes joues rougies par le désir. Son regard onyx se promena sur chaque détail de mon apparence, sa tête se pencha en même temps que son sourcil droit qui se fronça légèrement en une mimique que je connaissais bien. Il inspira longuement par le nez et lorsque ses paupières se rouvrirent, ses prunelles étaient de la couleur de l'or le plus pur et incandescent que je n'avais jamais admiré. Je fus foudroyé par sa beauté angélique, mon pouls et ma respiration se stabilisèrent immédiatement alors que mes yeux se remplissaient de larmes d'émotions. Tout son amour pour moi se reflétait dans ses magnifiques perles dorées et j'étais si heureuse de partager cela avec lui, d'être là avec _mon aimé_ sans aucun problèmes à l'horizon.

\- Oh, je t'aime tellement Edward.

\- Moi plus, ronronna-t-il avec son sourire au coin que j'affectionnais tant.

J'entrelaçai nos doigts et l'entourai un peu plus avec mes jambes. Je l'invitai du regard à poursuivre et son air d'adoration se mua en gravité.

\- Guide-moi ma précieuse, ne me laisse pas te faire de mal, m'implora-t-il à voix basse.

\- Je suis avec toi Edward, pour l'éternité, le rassurai-je d'une voix calme. Tout va bien aller.

Je n'avais jamais été autant sûre de ma vie. Cet instant nous appartenait. J'allais être _à lui_. _Mon aimé allait me posséder._ Frissonnants d'anticipation, nous prîmes tous deux une longue inspiration. L'extrémité de sa virilité chercha progressivement l'entrée de ma féminité et sans me quitter des yeux, Edward poussa lentement en moi. Encore et encore et encore... Il s'introduisit plus loin qu'il n'avait jamais été avec ses doigts, plus profondément que je ne l'avais jamais conçu. Ma respiration s'altéra, c'était un peu inconfortable comparé à tout à l'heure mais je me forçais à me détendre pour qu'il soit à l'aise. Pour que mon corps soit le meilleur des écrins pour lui. Honnêtement après toutes ces émotions, ce besoin, ce désir, cet amour dévorant, je m'attendais à une explosion, à une béatitude instantanée, à quelque chose de monumentale et d'indescriptible. Mais la vérité, c'était que je percevais comme un élancement, à la limite de la douleur et _hum_... _ouais_ , cette sensation d'être entièrement remplie était déroutante. Je n'étais pas en train de souffrir, mais je n'éprouvais pas non plus du plaisir face à cette pénétration. En faîte, Edward était en moi... et ça me laissait un sentiment diffus d'inachevé, il man...

\- Oh Bella... _Bella_... n'ai jamais... s'étrangla-t-il faiblement.

J'oubliais immédiatement mes considérations intérieures et rouvris mes paupières que je n'avais pas réalisé avoir baissé.

 _\- Mienne_ , Bella... _mienne !_ feula-t-il glorieusement.

 _Seigneur,_ Edward était... il était sublime. Sublime _et dangereux_. J'étais toujours allongée sous lui, mais il s'était redressé, et nos mains n'étaient plus liées. Les siennes étaient plantées profondément dans le matelas, au niveau de mes épaules. Son corps était totalement rigide et agité de soubresauts, les traits de son visage marmoréens n'avaient jamais ressemblé à ça. Sa mâchoire contractée laissait passer un souffle d'air haletant et des mots que j'arrivais à peine à distinguer, hormis le grognement de mon prénom. Ses prunelles noires mi-closes étaient focalisées sur les pulsations de ma carotide et ses narines étaient dilatées au maximum. Mon Edward était un mélange détonant de soif et de plaisir et je compris qu'il n'était plus tout à fait avec moi, que les sensations l'avaient transportés vers la partie la plus charnel de lui-même. Sa bouche se retroussait déjà tandis que sa tête s'abaissait vers la cambrure de mon cou. Si je ne faisais rien, Edward me mordrait et -même si une partie de moi crevait d'envie de lui laisser le champ libre- je savais qu'il s'en voudrait éternellement.

\- Reste avec moi, ordonnai-je d'une voix clair.

Quand il s'arrêta de bouger, j'appuyai ma paume contre sa joue et ramenai son regard sombre vers moi pour qu'il puisse y lire tout l'amour et la vénération que j'éprouvais pour lui. Oui, ce n'était pas l'explosion auquel je m'attendais, mais ça restait une expérience extraordinaire. Je me fichais comme d'une guigne de mon inconfort, quand, pour la première fois de notre vie, Edward Cullen était _en_ moi, connecté de la plus primitive des façons. Étonnement cette interruption n'eut aucune conséquence sur son excitation. Au contraire, je le sentis gonfler en moi et s'enfoncer un peu plus. _Wow_ , je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait aller encore _plus_ profondément. Je déplaçai mes doigts pour pouvoir tirer sur ses cheveux cuivrés et me hisser à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser. Sauf que mon mouvement créa une sorte de friction tout à fait surprenante et agréable. Un rugissement bestiale retentit dans le chalet alors qu'Edward jouissait purement et simplement.

 _Wahou ! Wahou ! Wahou !_

 _J'avais fait ça ?_ Mon amoureux s'affaissa sur moi, son nez blottit dans mon cou, ses membres secoués par des spasmes de plaisir. _Oh mon Dieu,_ j'avais procurer un orgasme à mon compagnon en moins de deux minutes ! _Wahou !_ Je resserrai mon étreinte autour de ses jambes et de son torse et ne pus m'empêcher d'afficher un sourire éblouissant. Je me sentais si fière de moi, j'avais fait ça ! Pas une vampire super belle et expérimentée, mais juste moi et mon petit corps novice aux plaisirs de la chaire. J'avais raison, j'étais faite pour mon amoureux, nous étions désormais unis d'une toute nouvelle manière, _nous l'avions fait_! Incapable de me retenir plus longtemps, je lui murmurai des mots d'amour sans queue ni tête, tout en le cajolant. Edward était toujours en moi et je me sentais de plus en plus à l'aise avec cette intrusion. J'étais parfaitement heureuse et à ma place avec sa masse un peu moins froide pesant sur mon buste.

Du coup, lorsqu'il se dégagea délicatement de mes bras pour s'installer à côté de moi, je ressentis un vide écrasant. _Non, non, non, reviens !_ Afin de l'atténuer, je me collai contre son flanc et posai ma joue sur son pectoral. Mes yeux n'arrivaient pas à se détacher de son air béat et rassasié. Je ne sus jamais combien de temps s'était écoulé entre ce moment parfait de plénitude et celui où je brisai ce silence paisible, mais j'étais certaine qu'il demeurerait à jamais graver dans ma mémoire.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

J'avais peur qu'il s'en veuille de sa légère digression.

\- Au paradis, marmonna-t-il, à des lieues d'ici.

La douce chaleur dans mon ventre s'intensifia, _j'avais fait ça !_ Moi, _Bella Swan_ , avais propulsé mon amoureux aux portes du paradis, j'étais tellement contente, à la limite de l'orgueil même. Et _j'_ avais le droit, _j'avais fait jouir Edward Anthony Sexy Torride Cullen_.

De longues minutes plus tard, j'avais toujours cette expression comblée quand mon vampire finit par croiser mon regard. Ses doigts balayèrent les mèches de cheveux bouclées qui masquaient en partie mon visage et s'attardèrent ensuite sur le contour de ma bouche. Je me pelotonnai un peu plus contre lui, tel un matou satisfait.

\- Pas si mal pour une première fois, non ?

J'acquiesçai de manière indolente.

\- Je n'aurais pas rêver mieux, lui assurai-je.

\- Pourtant tu n'as pas... je n'ai pas durer très long...

\- Et alors ? l'interrompis-je. J'étais avec l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde, énonçai-je sincèrement.

Un sourire incontrôlable orna mes joues, auquel il y répondit facilement.

\- Tu es _ma_ femme désormais, _mon_ épouse, _ma_ précieuse _Bella._

J'acquiesçai et reblottis ma joue contre sa poitrine, n'ayant rien à redire à cela. C'était vrai, je lui appartenais âme, cœur et corps dorénavant. Une joie impalpable m'enveloppa en détaillant la bague qui ornait mon annulaire gauche. Elle était à la fois simple et travaillée, ancienne mais resplendissante, un alliage d'or, de diamant et d'émeraude. Une combinaison de l'humain qu'il avait été et du vampire qu'il était aujourd'hui, compris-je instinctivement. Une part de lui même que je porterais fièrement. J'embrassai son torse de marbre et remarquai que son odeur n'était pas tout à fait la même que d'habitude. Je reniflai moins discrètement et compris que c'était la senteur de nos ébats que j'humais. _Oh wahou..._

\- Nous avons fait l'amour Edward, chuchotai-je, émerveillée.

Nos prunelles s'accrochèrent et nous éclatâmes de rire en même temps, trop euphorique pour contenir notre contentement plus longtemps. Mon compagnon nous fit rouler encore une fois sur le lit et se retrouva au dessus de moi, sa bouche semant des petits baisers sur ma peau.

\- Tu veux recommencer ?

Je secouai la tête, je me sentais un peu endolorie pour un deuxième round et puis...

\- J'aimerais faire quelque chose d'autre

\- Tout ce que tu veux ma précieuse.

Je souris et me tortillai hors de son étreinte pour me redresser et m'extirper du lit. Pendant que je me stabilisais sur mes deux jambes, je vis du coin de l'œil Edward retirer le préservatif. J'hésitai une seconde à ma couvrir, mais bon, vu ce que j'avais en tête, c'était légèrement absurde. Et puis, je ne désirais rien de moins que partager une vraie intimité avec mon futur époux, alors c'était à peu près sans rougir que je me dirigeai toute nue vers la salle de bain. C'était si bizarre, mais tellement exaltant ! Je fis coulisser la porte et examinai la petite pièce, conquise. Si le reste du chalet était spartiate, la salle d'eau était aménagée avec un certain luxe. Là aussi, des bougies éteintes et des pétales de roses étaient disséminées un peu partout. Malgré l'étroitesse du lieu, un lavabo -avec une armoire en dessous contenant des serviettes moelleuses et du savon, un miroir, un cabinet et une baignoire honorable réussissaient à cohabiter sans heurt. Impatiente, je bouchai le siphon et ouvris le robinet d'eau chaude.

\- Tu veux te doucher ?

Je distinguais comme une note de chagrin dans sa voix et je devinai aisément son origine. Tout en lui faisant face, je secouai la tête.

\- Non, je veux que nous prenions un bain ensemble. C'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu faire avec toi et tant pis si ça ne dure que cinq minutes parce que l'eau refroidit trop vite.

Je me faisais violence pour me focaliser sur son visage et pas sur l'étendue de peau nue qui contrastait avec l'obscurité ambiante, du coup je n'eu aucun mal à discerner son grand sourire.

\- J'ai exactement ce qu'il te faut pour exaucer ton souhait.

Il s'avança vers la baignoire et je frôlai l'arrêt cardiaque en matant ses fesses, tandis qu'il se penchait pour trifouiller des boutons sur le côté. Pendant que l'eau chaude continuait de se déverser, il m'expliqua qu'il avait acheté une baignoire spéciale qui faisait jacuzzi et avait un moteur qui permettait de garder une température élevée. Je ne savais même pas que ça existait, mais bon comme le disait Renée, l'argent pouvait acheter n'importe quoi. Edward alluma les bougies de la pièce, rendant l'atmosphère intime et chaleureuse. Il entra en premier et c'est avec le plus pur des ravissements que je me blottis contre lui, enveloppée par ses bras qui reposaient sur mon ventre et la chaleur de l'eau qui détendit complètement mon corps.

J'avais tellement hâte de vivre cette intimité tous les jours, de partager un appartement avec lui, de ne plus avoir à le dissimuler dans ma chambre. Rien que pour cela, j'étais prête à me marier dès demain. D'ailleurs, j'étais formidablement heureuse d'avoir consommée nos noces avant l'heure. Je ressentais une sorte d'élancement au niveau de mon intimité, mais rien d'insurmontable. Mon amoureux avait eu une idée géniale de passer la nuit ici, j'étais comblée au delà des mots.

\- À quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-il doucement à quelques millimètres de mon oreille.

Je frissonnai en percevant son souffle frais contre ma peau humide.

\- Je me demandais depuis quand tu avais ce chalet, répondis-je naturellement.

Tranquillement, Edward me raconta avoir trouvé cette bicoque abandonnée en cartographiant les environs, peu après que sa famille se soient installés dans la région. Elle était située à seulement huit kilomètres à vol d'oiseau de la villa et avant de me rencontrer, quand il avait besoin de se retrouver seul mais qu'il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'être trempé par la pluie, il venait ici. La plus proche habitation était à trois kilomètre, donc à moins de faire un effort conscient, il n'y avait pas grand chose qui puisse parasiter son esprit. Plus par désœuvrement qu'autre chose, il avait décidé d'acheter le terrain et de rénover la bâtisse, une sorte de projet manuel pour tuer le temps. Juste avant mon arrivé à Forks, il avait enfin terminé la paperasse et les demandes pour raccorder le chalet au réseau électrique et à celui d'eau potable.

Plus tard, pour juguler sa frustration de se tenir loin de moi durant le mois qui avait succédé à l'accident du van de Tyler, il s'était lancé à corps perdu dans les travaux presque tous les soirs. D'ailleurs, c'était deux jours seulement après avoir terminé l'extérieur, qu'il avait cessé de se battre contre son désir dévorant de me connaître plus. Il avait complètement abandonné le projet ces neuf derniers mois, puisqu'il était tombé éperdument amoureux d'une humaine brune à l'esprit impénétrable qui avait occupé tout son temps et lui avait offert un autre sanctuaire à investir.

Ces quatre derniers jours, lorsqu'Edward eut l'idée de ne pas rentrer à la villa après le bal, il s'était souvenu de cette cabane et s'était empressé de fignoler la salle de bain, d'installer une cuisine et d'acheter un lit.

\- Si tu veux, tu peux m'aider à meubler l'endroit. Je pense qu'il y a la place pour un petit canapé, une bibliothèque, des...

\- Rideaux, le coupai-je. Des tables de chevets, oh Edward ! J'accepte ta proposition, ce serait un honneur de t'aider à aménager cet endroit.

J'avais déjà des dizaines d'idées qui gravitaient dans mon cerveau. Si je n'aimais pas spécialement le shopping destinée à me vêtir, j'étais presque certaine d'adorer décorer cet endroit avec mon amoureux. Et puis, cela se rapprochait énormément du rêve que j'avais de vivre avec Edward. Je revins à la réalité lorsque le dit compagnon commença à mordiller le creux de mon épaule. Mon rythme cardiaque s'emballa immédiatement et je penchai la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser plus de place. Les mains qui reposaient sagement sur mon ventre se mirent à vagabonder paresseusement sur mes membres immergés. Une question me revînt brusquement en mémoire.

\- Depuis quand tu as assez de contrôle pour te permettre d'effleurer ma peau avec tes dents ? pantelai-je près de sa gorge que je me mis à doucement embrasser.

Un grognement amusé franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- Cela fait deux semaines que je passe mon temps à mâchonner des stylos en imaginant combien ça serait délicieux de faire de même avec ton corps.

Je gémis faiblement quand à l'aide de ses jambes, il écarta les miennes, ses doigts se rapprochant dangereusement du terrain conquis il n'y a même pas une heure.

\- Et ton entraînement a porté ses fruits ?

\- À toi de me le dire, taquina-t-il en léchant la courbe de mon cou.

Je fermai les yeux et me laissai porter par la vague de plaisir qui se construisait dans mon bas ventre.


End file.
